Lives crashed together
by addicted-to-romione-bedward
Summary: Temporary HIATUS. Food carts collide because of the disobedient kids. They live next door. The kids team up to make their parents see that they are made for one another while the parents are busy otherwise and don't see what's in front of them.
1. Chapter 1: A new life

**SM own everything Twilight related. I'm just playing around with the chacarters. **

**I know I have a few other stories started, but this one has been on my mind for some time and I decided to share it. TB and SS:LIAB have many chapters written ahead, unlike this one. I hope you'll like my idea for this story.**

**Summary: Food carts collide because of the disobedient kids. They live next door. The kids team up to make their parents see that they are made for one another while the parents are busy otherwise and don't see what's in front of them. ****Bella Swan, mother of four kids: Max, Seth, Carla and Chris. Edward Cullen, father of six kids: Rebecca, Patty, Ritchie, Patrick, Lydia and Lucy. Max and Rebecca collide their carts at the store and everything starts with the first meeting... or not really.**

**Bella's POV**

"Stop it!" I yelled. "Cars are driving in the parking lot! MAX!" I screamed.

"Nothing will happen." He dismissed me and kept rolling himself with the cart.

"Your sister and brother are in the cart!" I shouted, grasping my other son's hand and pushed the other cart behind Max.

"They're having fun!" Max shouted over his shoulder.

"REBECCA!" a man shouted from behind me just as a cart full of food and a young kid, pushed by a girl about Max's age, zoomed past me. "You are in trouble, young lady!" the man yelled in a hoarse voice. I understood him perfectly.

I looked to Max just in time to see him about to collide with the other cart. "Max, watch out!" It was too late. Food spilled out of the carts and the three kids started crying on command. I rushed to mine and picked Carla up, turning to Max, glaring.

"Sorry, Mom." He raised his hands in defeat.

"You alright, buddy?" I asked Chris, Carla's twin. They were only three. He nodded, rubbing his little arm.

"You're grounded for an immensurable period of time. " I hissed to Max.

"You can't do that! I have a date with Donna, tomorrow."

"Watch me."

I put Carla back in the cart and started picking stuff from the ground. I could hear the man from before, screaming at this Rebecca and turned to see what was wrong. His kid was crying in the cart, while he was busy screaming at his oldest daughter, or so I hoped she was. I mean, he was about my age and it would have been disturbing to be with a high school girl.

"Pick them up." I snapped to Max and saw with the corner of my eye that Seth went to help him. I went to the other cart and picked the girl up. She hugged me and continued to sob in my neck.

"Oh shh, honey." I rubbed her back trying to soothe her. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Lucy." She sniffed and wiped her tears with her little fingers.

"Did you hurt yourself? That was quite a crash."

"No." I sighed in relief.

"IF I SEE DANIEL TRYING TO RESCUE YOU, I'M SENDING YOU TO A NUNNERY!" her father yelled, making the little girl in my arms, whimper.

"I have a social life, Dad! You can't cut me off because I bumped in someone else's cart."

"Rebecca, so help me! I have told you to be good since we arrived here."

"It's boring to shop with the family!" she snapped.

"Excuse me?" I interrupted the argument.

The man's eyes flew to mine and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful they were, even if they were swirling with anger. His green eyes widened when he saw Lucy in my arms then he glanced at the cart to make sure it was his girl in my arms then back to me.

"And who the hell are you, lady? Give me back my kid!"

"She was scared! You weren't even attending to her." I told him as I handed him back the kid. As if remembering he had kids, he looked around and shouted. "Lydia! Patrick! Ritchie!"

Did he have just as many as me? Well, only Seth and Max were mine, but I found it nice that some other people could cope with so many.

Three identical kids appeared like the Happy Three Friends, popping their heads behind the corner of the car. Were they really triplets?

"Come here and help me clean the mess. Rebecca, get in the car." He ordered them.

"Is this ouws?" Clara asked me innocently, showing me a packet of condoms. Before I could make a mental note to beat Max up, the insane man I had just met snatched them from her.

"Those happen to be mine." It wasn't until what I saw he took. A bag of apples. The condoms were still there.

"MAX!"

"I can explain… I mean… I wasn't… you see-"

"You are dead."

"No, Mom. I can explain. Honest."

"Home." I stressed the word and bent to pick other things.

After half an hour of making sure we got everything, we left. Max was quiet on the way home, probably realizing what would come if he opened his mouth. In moments like this, I wondered why I wanted to have so many kids.

"Mommy?" Chris' strained voice came from behind me.

"Yes, honey?" Please, tell me you don't have to pee.

"I have to potty." I let out a small groan and saw Max fighting a smile.

"Can you hold for a few more minutes? We're almost home." Please.

"I think so…"

The second I parked the car, I hoisted him up and rushed inside, leaving the others to unpack. I stumbled over the unpacked boxes in the house and put him on the toilet. The things that made a kid happy. He was grinning the whole while. It took him a few months to understand that if he would poo and pee in the big toilet, he will be a big boy.

"Max, did you install the TV?"

"Not yet!" he yelled from upstairs.

"And what are you waiting for? Do that then come to the kitchen. We need to talk!"

I searched for the bowls and put the dog food there, knowing they'd come when they'd hear and smell the food. They didn't disappoint. Buffy and Google came in the kitchen, barking.

"Mooom!" I slammed the frozen vegetables on the table and went to the living room. Max was installing the audio system, not the TV as I had instructed him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, angry.

"I'll put that, too. Relax."

"Now!" I stayed next to him as he installed the TV then dragged him to the kitchen.

"You aren't allowed out of the house. The only exception is school, of course."

"But Mom-"

"And I want the condoms." I held up my palm.

"That's disturbing." He muttered.

"Max! Give them here, now."

"I don't think so, they're mine. Get yours if you wanna get laid."

"You're crossing the line, young man! Give them to me before I decide to give you a sex talk."

His eyes widened and he searched his pockets and handed me the packet.

"WAKE UP!" I howled.

Seth was the first to arrive in the kitchen. He kissed my cheek and snatched a sausage from the frying pan before I could slap him.

"That's one sausage less for you, mister."

"It always works for Max."

"It doesn't." I reassured him. The boy in question appeared in the kitchen with Clara on his shoulders and Chris clinging to his leg.

"Morning, Mom. I have this serious case of growing limbs… can't take 'em off me." He chuckled, turning Clara upside down then putting her on her chair.

"Max, be careful, please."

"I am." I said calmly. "Hey, buddy!" he ruffled Seth's hair.

"Chris, come to Mommy." I crouched down and he left Max's leg to come in my arms. "Take your cereal box and go to the table." I put the box in his hands and he carried it dutifully to the table.

After breakfast, I dressed the kids and drove them to school.

"I don't see why I can't drive the car. I am sixteen. I have my driving license. And it will be easier for you." Max reasoned.

"Don't even think!"

"But Mom, won't it be easier if you didn't have to dress Clara and Chris every morning just to drive me and Seth to school?"

"Staying home has its perks. One of them is driving my kids to school." I said in a final tone.

I parked in front of the high school and said goodbye. Just as I was about to leave my spot, a car parked next to me, blocking my way. The driver was the man with the cart. I saw his oldest daughter getting out of the car along with the three other kids and another girl, I hadn't seen this weekend. The father didn't even pay attention to them leaving, he was on his phone, drinking coffee and combing his hair with his fingers. The little girl that had been in the cart during the accident, was in the front seat without a booster.

I honked and he jumped, spilling coffee on him then turned to me to glare. I motioned between his car and the road and watched as comprehension drawn to him. He nodded and ruffled the kid's hair then peeled off. That man was insane.

I drove back home, put the twins in front of the TV with cartoons then took my laptop and curled up on the couch, writing on my future book.

As I took a break, I saw that my little angels had fallen asleep holding hands. It was near to impossible to keep apart for more than five minutes. Being identical twins, they did everything together. It was nerve wrecking sometimes.

I carried them upstairs and then went to prepare lunch. After lunch was done, I decided to do a little more unpacking. We had moved here for over two months, but things weren't finished yet. Having two little kids, two older ones that were even just as much trouble as the little ones and two dogs made the ideal mad house, leaving me no time for the house or myself.

"Mommy!" My head shot up from a box when I heard Chris. They were awake.

"Mo-mmy!" Clara sang.

I rushed to them and saw them on their little bed, giggling.

"You think it's funny? What do you need?" I asked seriously, leaning on the doorframe.

"I'm hungwy and-"

"I want to pway wif Gu-gul."

It was funny when they completed each other's sentences, but annoying as hell.

"I'm sure Google won't appreciate if you torture him again." I told them and went to pick Clara up. Google was one of our dogs. Max's brilliant idea of naming the dog after the Internet searching engine ended up being awful, but the name stuck. The other dog was _blessed_ with the name of Buffy. My kids were mad.

After lunch and a few rounds of playing different games, we went to get the boys from school. I saw them near the triplets of the insane man. The little girl looked like she had been hurt. I made my way there and saw Max yelling at another boy. Uh huh.

I cleared my throat and got everyone's attention. The boy Max was yelling at, left when he saw me.

"What happened?" I asked, crouching down.

"He pushed me." The girl whispered as tears fell from her beautiful blue eyes.

"Let me see." It looked quite bad and it needed to be cleaned or she'd get infected. "When are you picked up?" I asked her, knowing that I should tell them I knew their father.

"Oh you're the lady with the cart!" The eldest remembered. "I'm Rebecca."

"Bella." I told her.

"Oh no! Look, Becky!" the boys groaned. "It's Heidi!"

She sighed and looked at me then at the other woman. "Come on, Lydia. We're going home."

"But it hurts." The little girl complained.

"I can help you to the car." Max offered. I looked at him surprised. Who was he and what had he done to my son? I was amazed as he carried Lydia to their car.

"I'm Patrick."

"And I'm Ritchie." The other two kids introduced themselves in spite of going to the car.

"Lydia is our triplet." They said together and dissolved in a fit of giggles.

I grinned and shook their hands. "It's nice to meet you."

"Get here, boys!" an overly sweet voice said from behind me.

"Bye."

"Bye."

They said one after the other and rushed to the car. I motioned for my boys to come to our car.

"That was nice of you, Max."

"I have most of my classes with Rebecca. I think I'll be good this time. I don't want to move again."

"Thank God, you are growing up." I sighed in relief. "I don't like that woman." I found myself saying.

"Neither do them." He told me. "It's the babysitter if you want to call her that." He shrugged.

"I thought it was their mother."

"Nah… they don't really know their mothers."

"As in more?" Seth quipped up.

"Yep. Each and every one has a different mom. Cool, uh?"

I shot him a dirty look and he realized what he had said. They didn't have the same father. Max shrugged and fidgeted.

"Mom…"

"No."

"Mom, please I would-"

"No."

He groaned and slumped in his seat. When I parked in front of the garage, he tried again.

"I would always listen to you. I promise. Look, I begged Donna for weeks… come on, Mom."

"No."

"I would stay only two hours." He continued to try.

"I can't just forget about your grounding for two hours." I snapped and picked Clara from her baby booster. I was sure that I would let him go if he approached me when Seth wasn't around, because Seth did everything his brother did.

I was trying to open the front door when a car pulled up in front of the house near mine. It was the woman, who had gotten the other kids from school. They lived next door, literally.

They were noisier than mine and most of them were girls. I could hear Rebecca using a very colorful mouth toward the woman then after a loud wail and a few more curses, I heard wheels screeching on the pavement.

"Hey!" I heard Rebecca and looked over there. She had a handful of each of the twin boys' jackets in her hands. "I made her leave so I can take care of you. I need to go buy detergent and some things for her knee. Will you behave?"

"Sure." They said together and run away.

She sighed and glanced toward me. "Oh hi."

"Do you need some help?" I asked her, approaching her hedge.

"Do you happen to have some Tide or something? I want to wash their clothes. And well I have no idea what to do with Lydia's knee."

"Sure. Why don't you all come over and I'll see what we can do?" I invited her.

"Really? We aren't the most well behaved kids there."

"Oh what can happen? I have three boys!" I dismissed her. Oh how wrong I was!

I took Lydia to my bathroom to attend to her bruised knee after I gave Rebecca detergent. I offered to take care of her siblings while she washed the clothes. The triplets ended up staying with us for our late lunch or early dinner. Ritchie and Patrick were constantly mischievous and if you didn't pay attention to them, they managed to do something they weren't allowed. Seth befriended them immediately and of course, they became partners in destroying my house.

"If you want to play football, do it outside. Not in my house!" I shouted when the ball smashed a picture frame. I watched as they went outside and sighed, exasperated. How had that man raised his kids? Lydia looked like an angel and if you didn't know, you couldn't tell that she was their triplet. Max had gone to help Rebecca with something and still wasn't back. I hoped he hadn't snuck out or he'd be in great trouble.

When I heard a car pull up, I saw it was my neighbor and I rushed out. He was carrying the sleeping small girl, had he taken her to his job? I rolled my eyes and made my way there, but I stopped when I saw him interacting with his kids. He ruffled the boys' hair then asked something and glanced over to my door. I stepped out of his sight and told Lydia to go to him. Seth came to me and told me he had made good friends today. I smiled and hugged him.

"I'm glad, kiddo. Do you know where your brother is?"

"There." He pointed to our neighbor's house. "With that girl."

Not half an hour later, Max came through the front door with a wide grin on his face and when I questioned him, he shrugged and told me that I looked good. He was up to something.

"Listen here. Grounded means you aren't allowed outside the house. Not even to our neighbors!"

"Okay, boss." He kissed my head and took the stairs two at a time.

I tucked the twins in and told them a story then went to my bed. I had to finish a chapter or two for my story, but I was too tired to keep my eyes open.

The next few days passed eventless and I didn't have any visits from our neighbors, but I saw different women going and coming from that house. Was he trying to find a suitable mother or something? It wasn't healthy to flaunt all those whores in front of the kids!

I had been very productive since I accepted Max's idea and gave him my car keys. I had written five chapters in three days and each chapter had over twenty pages.

I closed my laptop and switched the light off, settling for the night when I heard voices.

"It has to work!" I heard a girl's voice. It sounded vaguely familiar.

"This weekend. We'll find a way to do it." I heard Max say.

He was talking with neighbor girl. I looked out the window, but didn't see them down then I saw her window open and she was perched on her windowsill. I had to laugh at his way of talking with her. Teenagers could be inventive. I sneaked out of the room and went to his room. He was telling her about barbeque or something, not hearing me. But she saw me and started flailing her hands around trying to make him shut up.

"Max." I said quietly.

"Yeah?" he glanced to me then continued his plans with Rebecca. A moment later, he whirled around and gaped at me. "Mom! Oh crap. I mean… holy shit!"

I saw that his friend closed her window. "You're quite smart, huh?"

"Sorry! We were talking about school." He lied.

"Really? Are you learning about barbeques?"

He blushed and I giggled. "Better go to sleep, Max."

He nodded and dunked in the bed. I went to my bed, laughing at my son.

**Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: The plan

**SM own everything Twilight related. I'm just playing around with the chacarters. **

**Max's POV**

"It won't work. We have to change this date." Rebecca said. We were walking out of school on the next Friday afternoon. It had been a week since our barbeque idea, which failed since Mom guessed my intentions when I mentioned it to her. I was glad she hadn't realized that I had been with Donna that day, I was supposed to be at Rebecca's house. I had to hand it to her, she was a good lair.

"Why not? We've been postponing this shit for days!" I muttered.

"Because Dad won't be in town, starting tonight. Which reminds me, he said he will drop by to your Mom… and ask her to keep an eye on us." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Then we better hurry. Maybe…"

"Oh Max, you haven't met Dad. There's no maybe. I mean… have you seen the sluts coming out of my house? They are supposed to take care of my siblings, but they are there only to wait for him to come home and… let's not go there." She sighed.

"So there's no chance in hell, our plan will work?"

"There might be hope for him. But your Mom will have to do the job, mostly. He's hopeless when it comes to this stuff."

"Pity she doesn't even think of that." I grumbled. "All she does those days is staying with the twins, writing and taking care of the house."

"Is she a writer?" she asked impressed.

"Yep. Don't ask details because I don't know. She won't tell me. I did the stupid thing once to suggest that she writes porn and she smacked me with the ladder." I explained making her laugh. "It's wasn't freaking funny. I still have the scar, probably."

"I'm sure you do." She nodded, still giggling.

"Max!" I turned to Donna and threw her my charming smile. She was understanding with the whole grounding shit. "How are you?"

"Oh I know the tone… I won't help you in English." I teased her. I saw Rebecca with the corner of my eye making gagging sounds. She could pair up with Seth on that one. What was her deal?

"Oh I didn't want help, Max! I was wondering if Saturday… you could come to a party." Donna said softly, unaware of Rebecca's noises. I put my arm around her shoulders and kissed her.

"I'll try to sneak out. But there's no way in hell, I'll take the car."

"I'll wait for you in my car, around the corner if you want." She proposed.

"Cool. That works for me. What time?"

"Ten, but we can meet at nine."

"I'll be there at nine sharp." I promised and leaned to kiss her again.

"Mom will hear about your plans."

I whirled around and glared at Seth. "You wouldn't dare!"

"You're grounded."

"You're a traitor!" I shouted. "Come on, man… I haven't been out in ages." I pleaded him.

"Take me with you, then."

"Have you lost your fucking mind?"

"Bitch ahead, beware!" I couldn't help but laugh when I heard Rebecca's brothers saying that shit at the same time. They were worse than my twins. Lydia didn't even look to be their third part, they made an amazing team on their own.

"I could drive you again." I offered, forgetting about Seth.

"Oh that would be amazing! Only… she'll rat us at Dad, again." Rebecca muttered, clapping her hands over the boys' mouths.

"So? It's about time you tell him to stop bringing skanks to take care of you!" I groaned.

"What about me? You promised to drive me home." Crap! Donna… Ehhh.

"Look, some of you could drive with the bitch and I'll get what fits in Mom's car." I suggested.

"Lydia, where's Patty?" Rebecca turned to the third twin, as I liked to call Lydia.

"Already with that woman." We all turned to see Patty there, near the car, in her own world. There was something off with that kid. I shrugged, some kids are weird.

"Okay, we'll go with her. You take the boys." She told me.

"Alright." I nodded.

"And try to hurry or you'll miss the show!"

"Aw man!" Seth groaned. "Can I go with Becky?"

"You want to drive with the skank?" I asked incredulously. "Mom will have kittens if she sees you with one of those bitches!"

He sighed heavily and went to our car with the boys. I took Donna's hand and followed them.

"What's it with that lady that picks them up?" Donna asked confused as I opened her door as Mom had taught me then went to my door.

"She's a bitch!" Patrick quipped up, or was it Ritchie? Doesn't matter.

"Hey, watch your mouth, kid!" I shouted at him playfully. "Their Dad finds weird skanks to come pick them up and stay with them until he comes home then…" I glanced at Donna, waggling my eyebrows. Her eyes widened and she shuddered. Yep. I felt the same way.

"Then he beats 'em. I think." One of the twins said from the backseat. I bit my lip to keep the snorts of laughter inside, but Seth started laughing loudly. I had to talk with him about this shit. He kept snooping in my room and I was sure he put his claws on my porn stash.

I parked in front of Donna's house and I should have helped her out and walked her to the door, but I was in a hurry. I pecked her mouth and promised to meet her on Saturday night then turned around and sped home.

"Do you want Mom to ground you for life? Slow down!" Seth groaned. Ah. Kid hated speed. Damn!

I parked in front of our house just as I saw Edward Cullen a.k.a. E.C. ringing our bell. I looked around for Rebecca and saw her in the bushes. Nice.

"Let's go. And stay quiet, okay?" I whispered to the others. We were better than James Bond at sneaking to the bushes.

"You missed the show." Rebecca whispered and I crouched next to her. "He asked me about those two and then started screaming at Lauren. It was amazing. For the first time in my life, I wanted pom-poms to cheer on him. She scurried away faster than you could say super califragilistic expialidocious."

"What did you just say?" I blinked, frowning.

"Super-califragilistic-expialidocious." She said slowly. "Shh look, she opened the door."

I shook my head. Girl was crazy.

"Hello!" E.C. offered, running a nervous hand through his hair. I glanced at Rebecca and grinned.

"Oh, hi! Edward, right?" Mom asked softly, smoothing her clothes. God, they were hopeless.

"Yes. I didn't catch your name." I fought the urge to groan. What a douche!

"I _told_ him! Her name is Bella!" Rebecca hissed in my ear.

"Isabella Swan. Bella, shortly." She wasn't making fucking sense. Did she like him? Was it working?

"Okay, Bella. Here's the deal." He didn't waste any moment, did he? "I have to be out of town for the weekend. There was a problem with the nanny and I was wondering… if it isn't too much trouble… if you possibly could… you know… keep an eye on my kids? I understand if it's too much trouble. Becky is old enough to look over them, but the boys tend to hurt themselves and… you being a parent would know better what to do."

Holy shit! The man could ramble! Rebecca buried her face in my shoulder, snickering. "I can't see anything funny." I muttered.

"Oh come on! He's nervous!" she told me between snorts of laughter.

"Alert!" Seth hissed from my side. I turned my head to see Google approaching us. Shit! Stupid dog. I glanced at our parents and snatched Google in the bushes, praying he won't bark. "Be quiet." I whispered. He usually listened.

"… I am positive." I heard Mom's voice. Shit! What did I miss?

"Oh thank you much! Here is the spare key for the house. I'll tell Becky you may drop by. There's something else…" he continued. What now, man?

"Lucy… is only two years old. Could she possibly stay here or something?"

"I told you, I'd take them all here if I had the rooms. So of course, I'll keep her here. My little ones are only three so they should get along."

"Oh perfect! Thank you." He nodded and shifted on his feet.

"Is he always such a douche?" I muttered to Rebecca.

"He's always confident and cocky. Maybe he's on something, now…" she shrugged.

"Should I come and help you with her, now?" Mom offered.

_Say yes_. I begged him silently. I had to get inside the house. E.C. nodded. Mom followed him to his house, passing freaking close to our hiding place.

"Go inside, Max." she muttered, not looking in our direction. She had a freaking Max radar!

When they disappeared inside the other house, we got up and burst in laughter.

"I guess this is step one." Rebecca nodded to herself, shaking my hand.

"We need to plan step two, now."

Seth took Google inside and her sibling went inside her house. "I have an idea. She'll be busy with the little ones Saturday so we can go to the party. On the way home, Daniel called and told me about the party. It's at his house." She explained.

"We'll talk more then." I agreed. "So... see you around."

"Yes, you'll probably see me sooner than tomorrow night." She sighed and went inside her house.

The plan had to work. We were geniuses at this! Mom had to fall for this guy! He was very good for her, unlike the other idiots she had dated.

I went to my room and decided to do my homework only to stay out of Mom's sight, hoping she'd forget I was listening to her earlier.

"You won't believe it!" Seth exclaimed, entering my room after a few hours.

"What's wrong?" I asked, closing my English book.

"We're having them all over for dinner! And Mom wants us both down. Now." He groaned.

"Then let's go and help her."

"Since when do you do this?" he asked confused.

"Well, kiddo. I will be in deep shit after tomorrow." I told him and led the way downstairs. He snickered behind me and jumped the last three steps. From the scream to my left, Mom saw him. Again.

"Seth, would ever grasp the notion of not playing on the stairs?" she screeched. "Max, go and put the plates on the table in the dinning room." She had E.C.'s little girl in her arms. The kid was so quiet and charming. I'd trade the two rascals for her. She had big blue eyes and a copper shade in her blonde hair, she was adorable. "Today, Max."

"Yep, boss." I answered, grinning and went to take the plates. I disappeared in the kitchen, but I could still hear her admonishing Seth. How many were we going to be? I've never been good at Math. Damn. So... five of us… five of them…no more… they were six. I frowned and used my fingers to tick them off. Rebecca, Patty, trio, little one. So six. Now, five with six is eleven. Good.

"Max, I thought you were Junior in high." I nearly dropped the plates when I heard Rebecca's voice from behind me. "I decided to come earlier and help your Mom."

"I am Junior, all right. Why do you ask?" I prayed she hadn't seen the finger counting shit. From her face, she had seen it.

"We're eleven. How hard is it to count in your head! You're sixteen!" she huffed.

"Oh shut it, smart ass!"

"Problems with Math?" she teased.

"Actually yes, I just got a D."

"Ow, poor Max."

"Did I hear right?" Oh crap!

"No, Mom. I was joking." I tried to save it.

"I truly hope so. You're early, Rebecca." She turned to her. I sighed in relief and carried the plates to the dinning room. It wasn't my fault, my Math teacher was insane!

Dinner was good, with a few interruptions from the twins and the mad twins. I still couldn't consider Lydia one of the trio. I walked them home after a few hours, Lucy being the only one that stayed over.

"What's it with Patty?" I wondered aloud as I watched her go up the stairs once in her house.

"She's not really Dad's, but he loves her all the same. Patrick and Ritchie find different ways to embarrass her about it. I feel really bad for her, you know? She's like a little emo kid all the time." Rebecca explained. "Are you heading back now or you'd like to look over the plan?"

"I guess a few minutes of starting it won't hurt." I shrugged and we went to the kitchen. I had to say that her house was bigger and it didn't look at all like a bachelor's house. Everything was squeaky clean.

"Do you have someone who comes and cleans?"

"You're looking at the maid and cook and everything else you want to think." She sighed. "Those bitches don't even know how to boil water!"

"You're… keeping the house… like this?" I asked stupefied. I had a newfound respect for the girl.

"Yep, but never mind that. Let's go over this plan."

"We need to get them together and alone. Does she trust you with the kids?"

"I think so. Why?"

"We'll take them to the park." She told me proudly. "Can you… do something bad… I mean, damage some stuff she can't repair on her own."

"There is this bookcase that needs to be mounted." I said thoughtfully. "She won't let me help because she's a hussy and thinks I'll cut my fingers or some shit."

"That's perfect!" Rebecca exclaimed. I threw her a glare. "Dad will help with the bookcase. I can tell him about it and he'll surely offer to help."

"Sounds good. Next weekend?"

"You bet!"

"I'll go back if I want to have a chance to sneak out tomorrow." I said and got up.

"Becky! I think, I lost Squeaky." Patty appeared in the kitchen's doorway. It was the first time I heard the girl talk.

"Where did you leave him, now?" Rebecca groaned.

"My door was open…" she mumbled, glancing at me then at her sister. "I think the boys killed him."

"Oh don't say such things! You know they wouldn't."

"I'll go." I whispered, leaving her to find whoever this Squeaky was. I turned to grab my glass and put it in the sink when I saw something small and white on the table. "Do you have rats?" I asked, my voice embarrassingly high.

"Oh it's Squeaky. Look Patty, Max found him."

I was still looking wearily at the rat when I felt two small arms around me. "Thank you, Max." Patty whispered and squeezed me.

"You're welcome, I guess." I said awkwardly. She scooped her rat and left the room.

"It's a hamster. She has it for a few years." Rebecca explained, leading me to the front door.

"I see. Can you keep it away… when I drop by?"

"Scared?"

"Honestly? Terrified." I told her, earning a loud laugh from her.

"Laugh away! Night." I mumbled.

"Night and don't let the… rats bite you." She shouted after me. I grounded my teeth and entered my house.

"How many times should I remind you that you are grounded?" Mom welcomed me back.

"I helped her find Patty's hamster." I lied. It wasn't technically a lie.

"Oh it was _your_ scream, I heard." She teased me.

"I just hate rats, is that a crime?" I hissed and took my shoes off.

"It's just cute. By the way, whatever you are plotting… forget it."

"What plot?" I asked innocently.

"Maximilan!" Oh God, I hated my name. "I saw you in the bushes."

I shrugged and went to living room. "Go to bed, it's over eleven at night!" she said sternly. Don't you just hate when your Mom does that?

"Oh come on!" I moaned.

"Max, please."

"Night, Mom." I muttered and ascended the stairs to my room. I couldn't wait for the next weekend.

**Here are the family portraits:**

http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ apps/ photos/ photo?photoid= 98865016

http:/ newdawn-newday-newlife . webs . com/ apps/ photos/ photo?photoid= 98865000

**The charcaters:**

Bella - 34

Max – 16

Seth – 13

Clara & Chris – 3

Buffy & Google - dogs

Edward – 35

Adam - 20

Rebecca – 16

Patty (Patricia) – 11

Lydia, Patrick & Ritchie – 8

Lucy Aubrey – 2

Squeaky - hamster

**I haven't decited if to add a cat as Rebecca's pet so she/he may make an appearance. Adam will come on later (I have a sort of plot for that)**

**This story is still new to me so I have to sit them all down and see what they intend to do with the future, it's still fuzzy. I have the main idea, but there are still to look over. That would be a one hell of a talk... Twleve of them and me just one. *gulp***

**Review and wish me luck!**

**PS: this word - super califragilistic expialidocious should have been only one, but they site won't show it, that's why I had to split it. It ruined my fun.**


	3. Chapter 3: Party and teenagers

**SM own everything Twilight related. I'm just playing around with the characters. **

**Bella's POV**

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to accept this. Patrick and Ritchie were the twins from Hell. I was positive they would destroy the house, especially when Seth allied with them. I never thought he could come up with such idiotic ideas.

Right now, they were behaving, being busy playing some video game on the TV. Peace and quiet for a few minutes. I had to talk with Edward about how he educated his kids. They were eight and they thought they were allowed to do anything they wanted. They met their match in me.

"Okay, kids! Bed time!" I said sternly from the doorway. Seth listened, of course. They didn't.

"We don't have a bed time." Ritchie told me.

"Yes, we do whatever we want." Patrick agreed.

"Not under my roof." I said, taking the joysticks and shutting the TV. "Off to bed!" they were bunked in Seth's room since Max had begged me to let him to stay over at Rebecca. Alone. Something told me he wouldn't do anything bad so I allowed him. I had watched them during dinner yesterday and whatever it was between them, it was a brotherly love.

When I was sure that the boys were sleeping, I crept to the little ones' room and watched Clara and Chris on their bed, holding hands again, while Lucy was sprawled on the other bed. I knew I needed another one. In a few years, they'd find it gross to sleep together. Patty and Lydia were sleeping in Max's room and they had been no trouble compared to the others.

Once in my room, I decided to write some more on my story, because I hadn't had time for this in the past two days. I glanced out and saw all the lights out in the other house. Were they sleeping? It was barely nine. Maybe they were watching a movie with the lights off. I shrugged and looked over the last chapter I had written.

My books were about my life and thankfully, no one had realized that so far. Small town girl moved to the big city in her Freshmen year in high school after her parents died. She's the odd one and makes close to no friends. Her last year is hell on earth when her History teacher decides she needs private lessons, only not in history.

I didn't want to go there… it hurt too much to think of that. He had managed to get me pregnant three months before absolving high school. Max was his and at first I didn't even want him. I had yet to tell Max about how he came to this world, kid thinks I had him with my high school sweetheart that dumped. It works for me, but I know that I have to tell him the truth soon.

I got lost in my first book that didn't have to do anything with my life since it was a romance. I wrote until well into the night when I fell asleep, too tired to keep my eyes open. I had to talk with my publicist and tell him I'm halfway through the book. He should find a publishing company.

Sometime, during the night, I heard loud voices outside the window and I thought one of them belonged to Max, but I dismissed it knowing he was asleep.

**Max's POV**

"Holy shit!" I yelled in agony, clutching my jaw.

"See what you're doing, fucker!" the burly guy snarled.

"I was only talking." I hissed.

"That's bullshit!"

"We were just talking, Dan! Really." Rebecca took my side, glaring at her boyfriend. Oh jeez! He was in college and worked his muscles and I'd have a bruise.

"Just leave before I call the cops!" he snapped.

I didn't wait to be told twice. I scurried to Donna's car, she was waiting inside with the engine running. I saw someone running after me. It was Rebecca. "Can I come, too?" she whispered.

"Sure."

"What the hell was that?"

"Not now, Donna." I begged her. "Just drive."

I had just stepped out of the house and Rebecca came to me to talk about our plan when her stupid boyfriend came and punched me out of blue. He thought I was who knows what when I was simply trying to play matchmaker. _That happens when you try playing Cupid! _

"I'm so sorry! He's never done such a thing before." Rebecca told me, leaning between the seats to inspect my jaw. "So much for our sneaking around."

"I can always tell Mom I run into a door or some shit."

"Will she believe?"

I shrugged and looked in the mirror. Damn, it looked worse than I thought. "Is he a boxer or something?" I asked, glancing at Rebecca.

"No, he's just strong."

"What were you doing, anyway?" Donna asked me.

I sighed and decided to tell her the truth. "We're trying to… hook our parents up."

She snorted and shook her head. "At a party?"

"The plan has to be spotless."

"You'll have a spot." She hinted.

"Oh shut up!" I groaned, rubbing my jaw. "Do you have ice, Rebecca?"

"Yes, of course." She sounded exasperated.

After a quick goodbye to Donna, we went to Rebecca's front door.

"Had a nice time?" I jumped out of my skin when I heard Seth's voice coming from his window.

"Shut it, squirt!" I hissed.

"Oh come on! It wasn't that good that you came back so early and… are drunk or something? She's Becky, not Donna!"

"Shut the fu-"

Rebecca clamped her hand to my mouth and glared at my brother. "Shut up! Go to bed before your Mom wakes up."

"Sure, sure. Have fun, big bro!"

I groaned and then moaned when I tensed my jaw. "I think I need that ice."

"Come here," Rebecca took my hand and dragged me through the backdoor inside the house and taking a bag of frozen vegetables from the freezer.

"Thanks." I muttered and leaned against the counter. "I'm sorry for that. Will he be upset with you?"

"Probably," she shrugged her shoulders and took a bottle of water from the fridge. "He doesn't hold grudges so I'll explain it all in the morning."

"Man, I have to explain myself to Donna. But what scares me the most is Mom's reaction. You're probably right, she won't believe shit."

"You slid on the carpet and knocked your jaw to the doorknob."

I snorted in laughter. "She's the clumsy one, not me, thank you very much."

"You're her son! You are allowed to have your own clumsy moments, too." Rebecca giggled.

"Oh shut it! And Seth!" I groaned. "What the hell was he doing awake?"

"If he is sleeping in the same room with the evil twins then… he won't be getting much sleep tonight."

I laughed, agreeing with her comment. "I've been thinking of a proper name for Patrick and Ritchie, evil twins is perfect!"

"I still don't know how Lydia managed to be in the same place with for nine months and get out this angelical."

"Maybe she's hiding it. You know, it's always the quiet ones."

"Hmm you may be right about that. She'd done her fare share of deeds and blamed it on her twins."

"See?" I inquired, laughing.

"I think, I'll go to bed. Take whatever room you'd like." Rebecca told me, yawning and heading upstairs.

I went upstairs, too and saw theirs names on the doors. It looked like a small prison with rooms on each side of the hallwall. Lydia had her own room. Poor girl. I adventured to the upper floor and realized that only E.C. lived here. His bedroom was twice as big as Mom's and he had a freaking king sized bed, a plasma hanging on the opposite wall, a walk-in closet, a long mirror on the door of the closet, the east wall was made of a huge bookcase where he had a few hundred books, CDs, DVDs, a few pictures with his kids. Again, I couldn't see that bachelor air around. I left the room and wandered in the one next to his. At my first glance, it looked empty, but when I looked carefully I saw a huge fucking piano near a window. Was the man playing piano? Really? Mom would fall at his feet if she knew this shit; she always had a weak spot for pianos.

"What are you doing, Max?"

I jumped a mile in the air and turned around, slowly. I gulped rather loudly and looked sheepishly at Rebecca. "I was curious, really."

"I would have given you a tour when we woke up." She said, shaking her head.

"Is that Bugs Bunny?" I asked amused, eyeing the grey bunny on her chest.

"Oh, fuck you!" she snapped.

"No, really, it's cute." I snickered.

"Get to sleep before I hurt you."

She showed me to Patty's bedroom. "The bed is bigger than any other. Of course, if you don't consider Dad's room, too." She rolled her eyes.

"This one will do." I promised and changed in the pajamas I had brought with me.

I truly needed a plan for tomorrow. I decided to forget about it and talk with Rebecca in the morning, make sure our plan was the same. The second, I closed my eyes I was fast asleep.

"Wake up. Come on, wake up, Max." I heard a voice close to me. "Max!"

I groaned and turned on my other side, nearly falling from the bed. Ah I was on the little bed in E.C.'s house.

"Max! Get your ass up! Dad just parked in front of the house."

I shot up, smacking my forehead on Rebecca's. "You're joking."

"I wish I was. Come on… we need to come up with something." She whispered, "Change and meet me downstairs. He will probably go to your house first."

I was dressed faster than a guy in army and dashed downstairs. I saw Rebecca in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"He's over?" I asked, my heart still slamming in my chest.

"No, he's inspecting his tire." She pointed out the window with the spatula. "We did homework, watched a movie then went to bed," she told me.

I nodded, rubbing my jaw and groaning when the stupid thing hurt. "And I ran in the knob, don't forget about that one."

"That too," she agreed, giggling just as the front door opened.

"You're awake!" E.C. exclaimed and stepped in the kitchen. I wondered what would happen if I jumped out the window. It wasn't that far… "Oh I didn't realize you had coffee with out neighbor."

"Hey, Dad! You're early."

He shot me a glare and I could only imagine what he was thinking of me.

"We worked on our homework last night then… watched a movie and he camped in Patty's room." Rebecca explained.

"Is that so? What happened to your jaw?" Did he have to put so many fucking questions?

"I slipped on the carpet and… knocked my jaw on the doorknob," I whispered.

"Really?" he asked incredulously. He looked like he wanted to say more but shrugged and went to Rebecca and hugged her, saying something to her.

"No, Dad!" she exclaimed, rolling her eyes at me.

"Just asking, hon."

He left and I watched Rebecca's cheeks turning red. What had he asked? It must have been good. She put a plate in front of me and sat opposite.

"Can I ask something?" she said after a few minutes. I shrugged one shoulder. She was acting weird. "Your Mom saw the box of condoms… that day… what happened?"

"I'm grounded, remember? She stole them, though."

"Oh." She focused on her food. "He thought that we… you know?"

I laughed and shook my head. "I'm sure he did."

"The thing is… I have no idea if it will be hard to lie to him when I'll actually start doing it. I mean, Daniel kept asking-"

"You haven't?" I shouted, surprised.

She kicked me under the table. "I'm sixteen, Max!"

"So am I."

We looked at each other for a few minutes then dropped it. She must have realized I knew more about this than her. E.C. came back downstairs dressed casually and left through the back door without acknowledging us.

"Is he bipolar?" I wondered aloud.

"He can't be away from Lucy for more than two hours and he had to go for two days without her. Let's go, too. I don't want to miss the show."

**Bella's POV**

I was in the kitchen, preparing a monstrous breakfast when the doorbell rang. Was Max awake? And why was he ringing?

"It's open, honey!" I shouted and flipped the pancakes.

"Mmm good morning, neighbor!" I heard a deep masculine voice behind me. _Definitely not Max._

Oh please, God, don't let him be my gorgeous neighbor, please! I peeked behind me and swallowed a groan.

"I thought it was my son. Morning." I said with the little dignity I had left.

"I can't say that I didn't like your greeting. Should I have answered in kind? You know, the typical 'Honey, I'm home' thing?"

I should have known he was just a cocky bastard. _Get a grip, Bella_! Don't look in his eyes and we'll be safe.

"Did you have a good trip?" I tried to make small talk.

"You can say that. I'm working on a new project so yes. It went well." He nodded to himself coming behind me.

No! _Stay away_! "That sounds great!" I cheered and dodged him, putting plates on the table. "Can I ask something personal? I think I'll sound bitchy but I am simply curious."

"Yeah?" He shifted nervously, frowning.

"It's about Ritchie and Patrick. Why don't they have a sleep schedule? Why do you allow them to do whatever they want, including destroying the house?"

"Oh." He said in what I could name relief and a chuckle escaped him. "I'm not really home and Rebecca is taking care of them."

"But she's your daughter! Don't you think-"

"Look, I tried to have some girls take care of them and they went on strike. They didn't like anyone and never listened so… I thought that she could do it?"

"I can help you with that, give you a few pointers. I have three boys, after all."

"That would come in handy." He agreed. "Was Lucy good?"

"The best! She's so adorable, I might kidnap her." I teased. He suddenly looked angry. "I was joking, you know?"

"Well, you had an attempt at kidnapping her in the parking lot…"

You've got to be kidding! "You were too busy screaming at Rebecca and little Lucy was crying, scared, in the cart. I tried to soothe her." I snapped. Ungrateful bastard!

"If you say so…" he shrugged. "By the way, what's your boy doing in my house?"

"He had a sleepover. Here were too many kids for him, I think." I told him as I put the food on the plates. "Are you joining us for breakfast?"

"If it's not too much trouble."

"There's plenty for everyone." I said, pointing to the big pan in my hand. "You shouldn't worry about Max, I watched him interact with Rebecca. They are just friends." I promised, sure of that.

"I truly hope so. It's not like I even met her boyfriend, just saw him once in passing."

"Wait, you don't know who your daughter is dating?" I asked shocked. How indifferent could he be? "That reminds me, remember when you blocked my way at school?"

"Ah sorry about that one," he chuckled.

"Do you have a booster? And why was Lucy in the front!"

"I don't need you to tell me how to take care of my kids. I haven't talked with my mother in years and I don't miss those chidings!" he snapped.

Just like that, I realized how deep he was. There was more to his pretty face and green eyes. There was a deep wound that he seemed not happy to think of.

"I'll go wake the children," I said after a few quiet minutes.

"Can I come, too? I missed Lucy terribly."

I nodded and showed him the room she was sleeping in. I went to the boys first and saw them all fast asleep. Ritchie and Patrick looked angelical, sprawled on the bed, with their mouths open. I only knew better. I went to Seth first and after he opened his eyes, he helped me wake the twins. A shriek came from down the hall and I knew that Edward had woken up his little girl.

"Your Dad's here." I told the boys and they rushed out the room. I soon heard them talking in the hallway.

Seth sat on the edge of his bed, looking down.

"Hey, sweetie?" I whispered and wrapped an arm around him.

"They told me about their weekends with their Dad, how he is their coach at baseball. That's cool, eh?"

I had no idea Edward had time for that, but then again what parent won't make time for their kids?

"I'm sure it's fun," I agreed. "I could talk to him if you want to be on the team." I knew how much he loved baseball.

"Would you? Really?"

"Oh course, silly!" I said giggling and squeezing him to me. "Let's go wake Clara and Chris."

**I'm figuring out where this is going and I can say that I like it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review, please?**

**Pictures on my web as always.**


	4. Chapter 4: Chaos

**SM own everything Twilight related. I'm just playing around with the characters. **

**Edward's POV**

Breakfast with my neighbor was unexpected. The question about whether she had someone or not stayed on the tip of my tongue, but I never asked it. I kept my little angel in my arms all through breakfast and watched what Bella had explained as platonic friendship between my oldest daughter and her oldest son. I realized I shouldn't worry about him and made a mental note to tell Becky to bring Daniel over. I had to meet him, as much as I heated reality, she was old enough to date.

"Are you going to tell me about your jaw?" Bella addressed her son.

He shrugged and grinned at Becky. "I told you, I'm following in your steps. I stumbled and hit my jaw on a doorknob!"

I saw as Bella's cheeks filled with blood and she averted her eyes, dropping the subject. I had to admit that I found her attractive, but what if there was someone in her life. She looked like having a happy life with her kids.

"So Mom… I was wondering if you'd let me mount your bookcase. There are too many boxes around here, C and C can hurt themselves, quite badly," Max said out of blue.

"C and C?" I asked curiously.

"Clara and Chris," Bella supplied. "He's at the stage where the words are too long."

"Yeah, Ma." He winked and grinned at her.

"And you aren't allowed to install anything! I told you that you could hurt yourself," she insisted.

"I could help you," I offered.

"Oh no, please!" she exclaimed, glaring at her son.

"It will be my pleasure. I would hate it if you tried it on your own and you got hurt." Finally, a normal comment. I was glad I could function normally around her. I had been worried about it ever since I asked her to take care of my kids. I haven't rambled or been so nervous in my life. Well, maybe a few times, but with good reason. Like when I told Esme that I had gotten Heidi pregnant or when both my parents told me to leave their house when they heard about my carelessness, yet again.

"Only if you have some free time."

"I have lots, next weekend."

We settled a time and then I took my kids home. I kept thinking of the discipline Bella had spoken, I knew I had to talk with the magic trio, but I kept postponing it.

"Patrick, Ritchie, Lydia! Living room!" I shouted. They rushed inside and sat on the couch.

"Are we in trouble?"

"We were good, I swear."

I suppressed a smile and sat Indian style in front of them, on the floor. "Should you be in trouble?"

"Yes," Lydia nodded seriously and scooted on the opposite end of the couch.

"What did you do?" I asked, forgetting about what I wanted to say.

"They upset Bella," she answered me just as Patrick and Ritchie shot her venomous looks.

"Really, boys? Haven't I told you to behave?" I demanded.

"She made us go to bed-"

"-at _nine_! You don't have a schedule for us."

"Then she told us-"

"-her house, her rules."

"We told her, we don't-"

"-sleep after a schedule."

"Okay, okay!" I help up my hands. It was dizzying when they talked like that. "Since now, I am making a schedule, okay?"

"NO!" they yelled, horrified. "We'll be good, Dad!" they said at the same time.

"I wanted to do this for some time, but never found the time. Today I'm free so I'll work on this."

"Make it ten, at least," Patrick pleaded me.

"Eight thirty."

Their faces were priceless. "You are dismissed," I told them and got up. They didn't move. "You're younger than Seth that's why it's eight thirty."

"You can't expect us to sleep so early!"

"Not after we went to bed at whatever hour we wanted!"

"Boys!" They quitted and shuffled out of the room. "You were good, weren't you?" I turned to Lydia, who was looking after her brothers and shaking her head.

"Of course, Daddy."

I smiled and kissed her head. "Go and play! But I want to see your homework done before you go to bed!" She nodded and skipped out of the room.

I went to Rebecca's room, wanting to be done with all my problems before I worked on the schedule. I knocked a few times before she answered me with a surprised look on her face. I haven't really communicated much with them. I was an awful father.

"Can we talk for a few minutes, sweetie?"

"Sure, come in," she said, still surprised. "What is it?"

Why was she worried? I tried to read her, but couldn't see anything that could give something away. "I promise to stop sending people to get you," I started and she sighed in relief. "There will be one problem. How will you get home?"

"There's always the bus, Dad. And Max already brings the evil twins with him."

"They're your brothers!" I scolded her, but it didn't have an effect since I ended up chuckling. "How many of you fit in his car?"

"We can all fit if we keep-"

"I don't even want to hear it, Rebecca! You fit as many as the car supports! Not one over that."

"There's always the trunk." She winked at me.

"If you're planning to throw Ritchie and Patrick in there, I am not happy with that idea."

"Ah, you're no fun!"

I shrugged and sat on her bed, looking around her room. I saw a picture of Daniel on her desk and knew I had to bring this up. "There's something else."

"Yeah?"

"I want to meet Daniel." Her eyes widened and shot to the picture then to me. "It's only normal for a father to know who is dating his daughter."

"Dad… ehhh something happened this weekend," she said softly and looked down.

"Did he hurt you?"

"What? NO!" she shouted and met my eyes. To my surprise and horror, they were filled with unshed tears. I patted the bed next to me and the second she sat down, I had her in my arms. "He… we… broke up."

"What happened?" I had no idea what to do in this situation.

"I can't tell you because you will tell Bella. Please, Dad. Let it be!"

I had been a teenager and I knew from the second I saw Max's jaw that he hadn't met a door, more likely… he met a fist. "He fought with Max?"

"How do you- No! Why would you say that?"

"Ah, honey! I was a teenage boy not so long ago. I know how they function."

"You won't tell his Mom, will you?"

"I'll think about it," I promised and kissed her forehead. "Want me to talk with this Daniel?"

"No, Dad. He wasn't for me, I should have known."

"I'm positive of that since he decided to break your heart. You know I have no idea what I'm doing, but I'm here if you want to talk about it," I told her, running a hand over her hair.

"That means a lot. Thank you." Rebecca hugged me and I realize with great sorrow that it wasn't often we had our moments.

"Anytime, baby. Now, I need your help with a schedule for the trio."

"I heard that they gave Bella trouble," she said smirking.

"And they will be punished. I just need to drop by to her again and ask how I should punish them."

"That's pretty pathetic."

"Rebecca!" I said sternly but we burst ended up laughing. "A little table will do, with a day's schedule. Waking up at seven, breakfast and wash up, school, home, homework, playtime, dinner, sleep. That should do it," I said thoughtfully.

"Aye, boss." She mock-saluted me.

I left her room and was on my way to a shower when I heard the distinctive sounds of crying from Patricia's room. Again. I was getting worried about her. I entered the room without knocking and found her on her bed, hugging her knees as big tears rolled down her cheeks. I closed the door and sat next to her.

"Hey, baby. What happened?"

She shook her head and hiccupped quite loudly.

"Come on, Patty," I coaxed softly, taking her in my arms. "Did the twins say anything?" She shook her head again. "Then what happened?"

She didn't answer, just clung to my neck. I had the answer digging in my thigh. The photo album was open at the pictures of Sophia. I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and squeezed her to me. "Do you miss your mother?"

"A lot. Miss Bella reminded me of her." She was the first to refer to Bella as Miss.

"You didn't have this problem before, right?" I questioned, thinking of the other women I had brought to take care of them.

"No, because they were mean and cold. Miss Bella was so good to me. No one has been so good to me since Mommy," she said honestly.

The crude truth brought tears in my eyes. "Oh Patty, I've really tried to make you happy, but I understand how is to lose a parent," I confessed.

"Really?" she asked, looking confused at me.

"Yes, it's a very long story. I just know how you feel, the only difference is that my mother is still alive."

"She left you?"

"Something like that." I couldn't give her all the grotesque details of the night Esme had pushed out the door along with a very sick baby Adam in my arms. "Do you want to sleep with me, tonight?"

"Can I? I think I'm too big for that," she said to herself.

"I invited you, didn't I? Come on." I took her hand and led her to my room upstairs. She jumped in the bed, getting under the blanket and giving me a bright smile. I felt better when I saw her smiling. "I'll take a quick shower," I said and disappeared in my bathroom. When I was done, she was fast asleep, curled up on the right side of the bed, clutching the blanket on her hands. I slipped behind her and took her in my arms, squeezing her small body to me. She had suffered the most after the accident when the only woman I ever loved had died. Sophia had been the bravest woman I had ever met, she managed to carry the trio and see them grow up, but for only a year. I had loved her so much and promised to marry her the second we could have at least a weekend alone from the kids. She had died in an explosion at the office, on the night I had prepared to ask her. I remember how I had completely shut out from everyone and the oldest kids had to take care of the little ones. Gradually, I had come back to my life, but never acted as I used to. Lucy had changed me quite a bit, but not even she managed to snap me out of my dark thoughts.

Next morning, I woke up first and found the list on the fridge strapped there with a peach magnet. I jumped out of my skin when the stereo in the living room started blaring up _I Want To Break Free_ from Queen. I marched there to scold whoever thought it was funny only to find the room empty. A loud cry came from upstairs and I knew that Lucy was scared. I lowered the volume on the stereo and jogged to her room.

"I'm here, angel," I whispered and scooped her up.

"Bitch!"

"Cow!

"Wrench!"

"Crazed witch!"

I stepped out of Lucy's room with her in my arms to see the boys throwing insults to Rebecca who was merely yawning and grinning behind her hand.

"You need to find another way to wake everyone up. You nearly gave me heart attack and you scared Luce," I scolded her.

"Ah sorry, Dad. I thought it would be fun."

"What happened?" Patty asked sleepily descending from my room.

"You sister decided to be funny," I quipped and went downstairs.

"NOO! I don't want to!" I heard Ritchie moaning.

"You hit him, you hit me," Patrick shouted.

I found Lydia on a chair at the table, smiling at me. When had she sneaked here?

"Morning, kiddo."

"Hi!"

"Becky, come help with breakfast!" I shouted towards the stairs when I still heard them bickering. Every fucking day it was the same thing.

She heated the milk and put it in bowls then on the table along with the cereals. "You?" she asked me.

I shrugged, busy, with hand putting coffee in the coffee maker and with one feeding Lucy some boiled egg.

"Toast with jelly?" Becky insisted. I nodded, allowing her to have fun. I ate whatever she gave me.

I heard my phone ringing from upstairs but I let it ring knowing I'll get it soon enough. It kept ringing for five minutes, on and one and on.

"Should I fetch it?" Patrick offered, pouring more cereal in his bowl.

"Thanks, buddy. I appreciate it," I said to him and he disappeared up the stairs. "Come on, honey. You need to finish the egg," I insisted and nudged Lucy's lips with the teaspoon.

"No," she moaned and pouted her lips.

"Two more bites, look." I put the cup under her nose and wrinkled her little nose making me laugh. "All right, I'll finish it," I sighed and put the teaspoon in my mouth. Patrick came with my phone just as I dumped the cup in the sink. It was ringing again.

"Hello?" I asked after snatching it from his hand. What could be so pressing?

"Are you getting that old?"

"Adam!" I shouted happy. "And for your information, I was busy feeding Lucy."

"Excuses, excuses," he teased. "Room for one more over the holiday?"

"Nope, sorry. We're booked."

"Aw man!" he sounded really disappointed.

"You know you can drop by whenever, right?"

"That's what I'm aiming. I am moving back. I miss you guys."

"You're shitt… joking, right?" I saved it, aware of the two-year old audience in front of me.

He chuckled. "Nope, not shitting you, old man."

"Watch your mouth, Adam."

"Dad, tight schedule." Rebecca reminded me, pointing to the fridge's door.

"I'll catch up with you later, son. I have to drive the company to school."

"Sounds fun," he answered laughing.

"It's not, trust me. Patrick!" I shouted when I saw him throwing cereal at his sister. He continued to do so. "Patrick, stop right now!"

"That sounds intense," Adam laughed from the other end.

"You don't even know who I am!" Patrick groaned and threw cereals at me.

"Ritchie, God… sorry, okay? Just stop throwing stuff around."

"I'll let you go, old man."

"Bye Adam," I muttered and hung up.

"Kidding! I'm Patrick." I felt steam coming out my ears.

I clapped my hands loudly, ready to resolve to whistling if necessary. "Okay, kids! Go, wash, get ready for school and be down in fifteen minutes," I ordered. They left the room quickly and I ran a hand over my face. This was more and more difficult. I loaded the dishwasher and decided to leave Lucy with Bella.

I was about to knock when the door opened and Max nearly sent me backwards.

"Oh hey, E.C., didn't see you there. Did she throw up?" he asked grossed up, glancing at my shirt.

"No, ju-"

"Max! You heard me! Oh hey, Edward," Bella greeted me then returned her glare to her son.

"I will, fine! I have the list. Can I go now?"

"Wait for Seth, first," she snapped and turned to me, sighing loudly. "Accident?" she asked softly, gesturing to my shirt.

"It's not what you think. It's just cereal with milk, they boys weren't behaving."

Before she could say something, Seth rushed out of the house, waved to her and jumped in the car.

"Did you need help?" she asked.

"If it isn't too much trouble, could you take care of her?"

"Give her here. I'll need some clothes…"

"Oh right, you still have the spare key?"

"Yes, I'll use it."

"Dad!" Becky yelled from the backdoor to me. It was still early, what had the neighbors done wrong?

"Yeah?" I wasn't any better.

"Gianna's calling!" she howled back.

"Use the key, okay?" I probed, glancing at Bella. She nodded. Good. I leaned and kissed Lucy's head then boldly, I pressed my lips to Bella's cheek, which flamed under my touch. I jogged to my house and grabbed the phone, calling Gianna.

"Finally!" she shouted in my ear.

"I'm taking the kids to school then I'm coming," I grumbled.

"Do it faster," she hissed and hung up. Got to love the boss.

I changed my clothes and shouted for everyone to be ready to go in a minute.

**This was a glimpse in his hectic life. I'll talk more about his past in the future chapter. Don't forget to check the picture on my website.**

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Mounting bookcases

**SM own everything Twilight related. I'm just playing around with the characters. **

**Max's POV**

"Morn'," I greeted one of the evil twins on the hallway.

"Hi," he grumbled and opened his locker.

"What's wrong, buddy?"

"Dad got mad! It's your Mom's fault with her sleep schedule shit," he said angrily.

"That bad?" I teased and ruffled his hair.

"Stop it! We have to go to sleep at eight thirty!"

"Well, that's sort of normal for your age," I said trying to remember what hour she sent Seth to bed.

He scowled at me and slammed his door shut. "Bye!"

"Oh cheer up, kiddo! Come to my game tomorrow!" I yelled after him. That got his attention and he turned to me.

"What game?"

"Football."

"Cool, I'll be there."

I went to my first class and slumped next to Rebecca, who was in a very happy mood.

"Hey, Max."

"Hi yourself," I muttered. "It couldn't be Chemistry, first thing in the morning, what got you so cheery."

"New rules at home. I can say that I love Dad."

"One of the twins wasn't too happy about those rules," I said smirking.

"They aren't, but it will be amazing to watch them suffer!" she giggled.

"I see. Have you talked with your boyfriend about the party thing?"

"Ahh…" she said quietly and looked sad suddenly. What was wrong? "He sent me a text… I didn't even tell you. That night…"

"Hold up!" I said quite loudly. "Don't tell me he broke up through a text!"

"He did."

"What a douche! Where do you find them? Is he attending the College of Idiots?"

"No, but it's for the better that it's over. I hope he won't show his face anytime soon because Dad would kill him."

"I'll second that."

"Aw, Max! Aren't you getting ahead of yourself, acting like a brother and everything?" she teased.

"Speaking of brothers, are you coming tomorrow at my game? I invited on of the twins."

"I'll be there, probably bring the whole family."

"Whatever works to get them together," I said happy and shut up when the teacher glared at me.

When I got home after school and practice, I went to ask Mom to come to the game. I found her in her room, writing.

"You're finally home! Why did you leave Seth come with the bus?"

"Hello to you, too," I grumbled and leaned on the doorframe. "I had practice."

"Ah, I forgot."

"Figured that. Listen, tomorrow night, you come and cheer on me. It's a date," I winked.

"What about Clara and Chris?"

"Take them with you. Come on, Mom. Please?" I begged. E.C. was coming because Rebecca had texted me and let me know that. "It's at a decent hour. Five. Please?"

"Fine! Just to hear you stop whining."

"You're the best Mom in the world!"

The plan didn't go well. E.C. was stuck at work and he called Mom to stay with his kids. I took only the evil twins with me since everyone else was stuck with chores.

"We know the plan," one of them said from the backseat.

"Yeah, so?"

"We'll help! We can lock them in a room."

I rolled my eyes, not even finding the shit funny, as I should have. "Sorry boys, but it doesn't work like that. Anyway, this weekend, we're all going to the park while our parents are alone."

"And we get to live together after that?"

"Will she cook that good stuff again?"

Ah yes. They hadn't eaten cooked food. Ever. Poor kids. On what did they survive, I didn't want to know. Mom was downright livid when E.C. told her he never cooks.

"Okay, here's the plan. You go to the bleachers and after the game, we meet here. Cool?"

"Cool!" they said at the same time and bumped my fists then took off.

After I changed and coach talked to us, we were on the field and I had a few minutes before the game started. I jogged to where I knew Donna sat and waved her over.

"Where's everyone?" she asked.

"Change of plans. I kept meaning to tell you. Saturday or Sunday, not sure, do you feel like babysitting? Rebecca and I are taking the kids to the park."

"Sounds… charming," she giggled. "I'll help you."

"Thanks." I leaned to kiss her just as coach yelled my name. "I'm here," I told him after I jogged to his side. He threw me a glare and barked some orders then we were on the field.

By the time I made it back home, it was over eight in the evening. I knew I shouldn't have driven Donna back but I couldn't have let her there, either. I told the boys to go to their house since I saw the light on.

"Where the hell have you been?" Mom yelled when I entered the house.

"Ehhh the game?"

"It ended ages ago, Max!"

"I drove Donna… it wasn't that long," I tried to save it.

"You could have called me or something. I was worried sick."

"Why didn't you ca-" I stopped asking when I saw her eyes flashing with anger and her right hand raising. I backed down. "Sorry, Mom."

"You should go over to Edward and apologize for kidnapping his kids."

"What?"

"He didn't know about this."

"It's not my problem they didn't tell him."

"MAX!" she yelled over me. "Go, now."

Shit, she can be scary sometimes. I made my way across the lawn and knocked once. Rebecca answered and stepped out when she saw me. "You better run."

"I had no idea they hadn't told him," I defended myself.

"They usually don't tell him stuff. They're punished and you're in trouble."

I groaned and tried to find a way out of this. "What should I tell him?"

"No idea. I haven't seen him like this in awhile. Imagine how he felt, Max. He was upset for being late, came home to find the twins missing then your mother explained where they were and then… look at the hour! Couldn't you have dropped them home then go to Donna?"

"Don't start on me!"

The door opened and E.C. glared at me. "We're going to have a long talk, young man. Becky, go inside." She listened obediently and offered me an encouraging smile.

"Look, sir…"

"Spare me!" he snapped. "I heard it all from Bella. Do you usually do this?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"Kidnap your neighbor's kids?"

"I had no idea, really! I thought they to-"

"I don't care what you thought. If you want to do this again, run it by me first. I would have let them, of course, but I need to know the hour they'd be back."

"Yes, I understand."

"Did you win, at least?" I looked at him incredulously. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I did. We did, I mean."

"Great! Can I ask you something?" he asked on a lower tone.

"Sure," I agreed. The scolding was over.

"What kind of flowers does your Mom like?" he asked nervously, running a hand through his hair. I met his eyes to make sure he wasn't kidding with me. He wasn't.

"Ehh roses? I have no idea," I said honestly.

"Can you find out? Subtly, mind you."

It took all my might not to pump my fist in the air. The plan was working. "Sure, ehh sir."

"It's Edward," he said gently. "Just don't scare me like that and we'll be friends."

"Right," I nodded solemnly. "I'll find out about the flowers and tell you."

"By this weekend if it's possible."

"You bet. Night."

"Good night," he said and stepped inside the house as I jogged over to my house.

I pulled my phone out and texted Rebecca. **Plan's working magically. –M**

"Did you say sorry?" Mom asked, leading me to the kitchen.

"Yeah," I said. I hadn't actually said the words but he got the picture, surely. And I'll help him get in her good graces, he owes me. After dinner, I tried to find out about the flowers problem.

"Mom, I think I need your opinion," I started slowly, sitting next to her on the couch at the TV. Seth shot me a weird look and I glared at him to keep his mouth shut.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Well you see, I thought it would be nice to buy Donna flowers…"

"That's sweet," she agreed, smiling at me.

"Yeah, but there's a problem. I have no idea what flowers would be nice."

"Roses work for every girl, but if you don't know her favorites then try to buy a flower that screams her."

"What?" A flower screaming what?

"I mean, when you go to the flower shop and look around, a flower will catch your eye and you'll see Donna as that flower."

"Aw crap, don't give me cheesy stuff. I need names," I insisted. "What do you like?"

"I don't see how this can help," she sighed. "I love all of them." Oh well, E.C. needs a shit load of money then. "My taste in flowers changes every day, but the ones that are always in my heart, will be lilies, roses and tuberoses." I ticked them off in my head and prayed to remember until tomorrow.

"Roses will be," I decided. She laughed and shook her head.

"You'll get it in time. It's nice of you to buy her flowers, every girl loves to get flowers."

"Do you want flowers?" I teased.

"No, Max. I was just telling you."

When I finally went to bed, Seth came with me in my room. "What was that?"

"E.C. asked me what her favorite flower is."

"Really? It's working?" he shouted. I clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Keep it down. You're so loud sometimes," I groaned. I kept wondering if his father was some kind of tenor since he was so loud. "Go to bed, kiddo. The plan's working."

"Night, bro!"

"Night!" I shouted after him.

The next day, at school, I let Rebecca know of the flower plan and she gave me her phone to call E.C., that's how excited she was. I was happy too, of course.

"You call him," I told her. She rolled her eyes and hit call. She put it on speaker so everyone could here since both our siblings were at the same table in the cafeteria.

"Becky, why are you calling during school?"

I rolled my eyes as she groaned. "Dad, Max here has something to tell you."

"Is that so? Put him over."

"Hello," I told him.

"Hi, Max. Do you have good news?"

"Actually, she hazed me with her information about picking a flower that screamed at you stuff. She also said that roses work for every girl, but you choose now."

Rebecca glared at me for keeping a secret the truth.

"I see. I'll go a see what flower screams at me. Thanks, kid."

"Anytime." We hung up.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"What have you done?"

"What's going on?"

They all attacked me. I raised my hands. "I told him that so we can see if he read her correctly."

**Bella's POV**

On Saturday morning, I crouched in front of Chris and Clara, making sure they were properly dressed and in any distress.

"Now, Max, be careful and don't get them too many sweets," I started.

"I know that. Trust me, I know all about the talk."

"Will you be okay? It's just you and Becky, and they are so little," I insisted. It was probably the first time I trusted him enough to leave him alone with his siblings.

"Donna promised to help and honestly, what can happen? I'm more scared of what _her_ twins could do," he told me honestly. "We better be going, she's trying to convince her Dad to let her drive his car."

"I doubt he'd let her. You can walk to the park, it's not that far away, you know?"

"Ah Mom!" he groaned just as the doorbell rang.

"Hi! Oh hello, Bella."

"Hi, Becky," I greeted her. From her face, Edward hadn't approved of the car pooling.

"Sorry, but we have to walk," she said to Max.

"Fine! Let's go already!" Max muttered. So enthusiastic, I liked it.

I kissed them all and wished nothing bad would happen. They were all in front of my house and I couldn't help of how crowded it looked. They were quite an intimidating lot. Edward crossed the space between our houses and put Lucy in Rebecca's arms looking as if he was in physical pain.

"Be careful, keep her close by every moment, don't let her down and no sweets."

"Dad, for God's sake! I spend more time with her than you! I know what to do," Rebecca moaned.

He kissed Lucy a few times before telling them to go before he changed his mind. We watched them in silence as they disappeared around the corner.

"People will say it's a parade or something," he mused, running a hand through his messy hair.

"They looked quite intimidating earlier," I supplied, my heart slamming in my chest. I couldn't believe I had agreed to this.

Edward turned to me and smiled, making my knees go weak. Damn him! "Go inside, I'll be there shortly. I have to get the tools."

Ah we were really mounting my bookcase. It was broadcasted to be a warm day so maybe I'd get lucky and see him without a shirt. _Really Bella? You both have kids!_ I chided myself.

Just as I was starting upstairs, the front door opened and there was Edward with a tool belt around his waist and a bouquet of white lilies in his hand, along with his crooked smile in place.

"Oh, you shouldn't have," I said softly and turned to him.

"I thought gir- err women liked to buy them flowers."

"They're wonderful. My favorites!" I told him all breathy. God, I had to get a grip of myself.

"They reminded me of you," he whispered and put the bouquet in my hand. My face resembled a tomato, surely. I couldn't even find something to say back besides, "Thank you."

After I put them in a vase and in the living room, I stepped back to admire them. It had been a long time since a man had brought me flowers.

"So where's the problem?" Edward asked from behind me.

"The bookcase is in the garage and I want it in my room. Let's go get it."

"No, just tell where it is and I will get it," he said sternly. We went to the garage and I showed him the pieces of the bookcase. He took them all in his arms and motioned for me to lead the way again. When I turned to the door, I brushed his forearm and the air buzzed around us. Or it was only my mind dwarfs playing games with me.

As I ascended to my room, I had a nagging feeling that he was staring at my ass. It was my imagination. It must have been that.

"Here," I said in the same embarrassingly breathy voice. What was wrong with me?

"You need to roll the carpet away so we don't get splinters on it."

I did as he told me and sat with my legs crossed next to him on the floor.

"You don't have to be here," he told me, sorting through the screws and nuts that came with the bookcase.

"I want to help," I insisted.

He shrugged and took the instructions then arranged the boards to see which one he needed first. It was wonderful to watch him work.

"You look in your element," I noted.

"I'm working in constructions. I'm an architect," he said absent mindedly, focused on the task at hand. He was so beautiful there, crouched over the instructions, playing with a screw between his fingers, his bangs had fallen in his eyes and he kept raking his fingers through his hair. "All right!" he said loudly and sprang to his feet, taking a big broad, the back one surely. "If you want to help then keep this one above it. Try not to move it," he instructed, fixating another board on the edge of the big one. We worked in relative silence, talking mostly about the kids if there was any subject to talk about. He kept wiping his sweat with the hem of his shirt, showing me glimpses of his toned stomach.

"Do you mind if… I take this off?" Edward asked after a few minutes of wiping his brow repetitively.

"No, it's okay," I assured him and in one fluid movement, the t-shirt was off and I felt drool gathering in the corner of my mouth. He tucked the shirt in the belt of his worn out jeans and started hammering some nails.

"It's almost done," he said after a few minutes. "I just need to raise it."

_Yes, please_. I smacked myself internally and scowled at my naughty subconscious. I admired my bookcase as he put it on its feet. It was bigger than I originally thought, but all my books would have their own home now. Edward put the shelves then turned and beamed at me. "Voilá!"

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed and resisted the urge to hug him.

"Anytime. Want a hand to put the books in?"

"We need a break first. I wouldn't ask you this but I know that we'll be done faster."

"A break is very welcomed. It's been some time since I worked on something like this. I'm no longer a teen," he laughed, stretching his arms and making his back joints pop.

"You don't look that old, you know?"

"Thanks, but I have the reminder home. Seven kids make me feel a hundred sometimes."

"Seven?" I asked confused. He has six, was there another one he kept hidden?

"Ah yes, my oldest. He's off to college."

We were in the kitchen by now, drinking water. "College? How old are you?" I asked as my confusion kept growing.

"That's a long story, I'll tell you if you're really curious. It's not a top secret thing."

"I'm curious, all right. Let me make some lunch then-"

"Don't stress yourself. We can order some pizza. Then I want to check on the kids."

"I'll call the pizza house, what would you eat?" I asked, phone in hand.

"Whatever you have as long as you don't order Hawaiian."

"Not a pineapple fan?" I teased.

"As long as it's not on pizza or some other food, it's alright," he answered, grimacing.

"I know, I don't like it there, either."

We smiled at each other for a minute before I snapped out of it and turned around calling for pizza. After placing my order, a big salami, pepperoni, corn, mushrooms, cheese and hot ketchup pizza, I went to the living room where Edward was talking to Rebecca probably.

"See? I told you, you'll need them!" he growled, shooting me a glance then frowning. "Of course not!" he shouted. "Water first then put that band aid."

Someone was hurt. What had happened? "Put him over," he muttered, covering the speaker. "Ritchie fell while running around. It's nothing he never had before." He uncovered the speaker. "I see why that is a problem, kid. Now, listen to your sister… Yes, put her back so I tell her that she's allowed to buy you burgers," Edward sighed. "Yes Rebecca. Everyone is allowed to eat from Burger King. Just for today. And be careful what you feed Lucy." After a few minutes, he hung up and slumped on the couch, running a hand over his face. "I love my kids."

I giggled and sat next to him. "You do," I said softly.

"Yeah, I know. It's just that sometimes, it's too much. I need a break. This day is heaven and hell combined. I'm away from them and I've free time to do whatever I want, but I still worry."

"It's normal to worry that means you love them."

"Yours are so good and they always seem to behave," Edward moaned, turning his head to look at me. "How do you make them listen?"

"It wasn't easy to be a single Mom so I had to use my raised voice and hand sometimes. They listen. Max was my problem, but now he is calming thankfully. We moved from Seattle after he was expelled for fighting."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was a stupid reason to start a fight, but he loves me so much and some kids said something. I told him to let it go, but he left my side and went to punch one senior."

"You were with him? What did they say?" he asked curiously.

"I don't want to talk about that, but you surely get the picture of what they might have said," I told him just as the doorbell rang. "That's pizza!"

"I'll get it! You bring some juice or something," Edward told me in a way I couldn't deny him.

I brought glasses, tissues and a Cola. The pizza was on the small table there and I couldn't wait to dig in. I hadn't had a bought pizza in years.

"Will you tell me about your kids?"

"If you promise to tell me something about your past in return."

I nodded and took a slice of pizza in my hand.

"As you said, it's hard to be an only parent. Believe it or not, but Rebecca is the closest to me. It's been a good while since I sat down and talked with either of them, but life gets in the way and I truly hate it."

"You have to provide and they are six, after all," I said understandingly.

"What do you do? You're always home." I blushed and averted my eyes. I had a feeling he would read between the lines if he ever got his hands on my books. "That was rude and uncalled. You don't have to tell me."

"It's okay. I'm a writer," I said.

"Really? What do you write?"

"About life, most of it is drama."

"Considering you are surrounded by it, I find it normal," he chuckled.

"Will you tell be about your seventh kid?" I wondered.

"That's another story and the books won't put themselves on the shelves." He was one sneaky bastard, but this meant there would be more days when we'd be alone and just talking and getting to know each other.

**I'm moving forward with the relationship. And I just got some amazing idea today. I can see this story more clearly.**

**Review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Baseball and broken plates

**SM own everything Twilight related. I'm just playing around with the characters. **

**Edward's POV**

I put the last book on its shelf and sighed in relief. I would have probably braced myself if I knew how many books she had! The poor bookcase was moaning under the heaviness of the volumes.

"Thank you so much! I wouldn't have finished it so quickly," Bella whispered.

"Anytime."

"Well, next time you have spare time, there are few other things that need to be arranged here."

"Sure, I'll help you," I promised and picked my tool belt, heading downstairs.

"They should be heading back. It's six," she muttered, looking at the watch.

"They will," I tried to convince her although I was just as worried as she was.

"I'm sure the little ones are dead on their feet, not napping at lunch."

"Arh!" I groaned remembering the last time Lucy skipped her nap. "Lucy gets cranky and I'll surely stay with her the while night," I explained my reaction.

"C and C, to quote Max, sleep undisturbed when they're worn out."

"You're lucky," I sighed.

There was loud music from outside and we went to the door to see the kids coming down the street. Max had my Lucy on his shoulder and a phone in his hand. They were singing 'Heigh Ho' from Snow White. I had to roll my eyes at the sight of them. Chris was clinging to Max's leg, literally, while Clara was in Rebecca's arms.

"Oh God, must they be so loud?" Bella groaned from behind me. "What do they have on their faces?" she demanded.

It was probably acryl. I knew Lucy loved to have her face pained when we went to the park. I turned my gaze to Ritchie and surely, he was limping and had a sour look on his face. I could tell them apart and I was sure that annoyed him. Patrick had an arm around Lydia and was whistling along with the song while she squirmed under him. To my surprise, Patty was way behind with Seth and they were talking quietly.

When the first lot of kids reached the driveway, Max said something to Lucy and she turned so fast that she managed to knock him in the jaw with her little hand. "Daddy!" she cried and opened her arms.

I had to laugh at Max's face. I went to pick her up and hugged her closely. She snuggled her head under my chin and sighed.

"No, Lucy! You'll ruin the paint!" Becky groaned. I could already feel the paint of my skin, lucky my shirt was still off.

"Growing limbs again?" I heard Bella giggling from behind me.

"He's been there for some time. We decided to go to the zoo after lunch and… he got scared of the elephant," Max explained.

"The elephant, really Chris?"

"It was big and scawy! It had two tails, Mom."

"It's a trunk!" Ritchie shouted. "It's his _nose_, I told you!"

"Hey, buddy. How's the leg?" I asked, ruffling his hair.

"Sucks," he muttered under his breath.

"Is that the language you use around ladies?"

"But now you can tell us apart! We can't make fun of you anymore!"

"You make fun of me your old dad?" I asked as serious as I could.

"It's funny when you call me Patrick and then I tell you that I'm not then I tell you that I am!" he said loudly.

"But you're Ritchie," I said calmly, glancing between the boys. He had to be Ritchie.

"Actually, I'm not," he said solemnly.

I tugged him to me by his collar and peeked at the back of his neck. He was right. He was Patrick. Ritchie had a birthmark there.

"Really, Becky!" I exclaimed.

"Don't start on me, Dad! You can't tell them apart without looking at their neck," she defended herself, handing Bella her little girl.

"I hate to ruin it for you, but I can tell them apart by something else," Bella quipped. The boys shared a look of horror and I laughed at their expressions.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Well, Patrick has green eyes and Ritchie has blue eyes."

I looked at them then at her and groaned loudly. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"No! It's not fair!" the boys said at the same time.

"Okay, okay! Calm down," I said loudly. "Let's go inside and wash this paint off."

"Then we're going to play ball?" Patrick asked enthusiastically.

"Is it Sunday?" I asked, realized what I stupid question it was.

"That's tomorrow, Dad! But you promised to help me get the grip and how to throw it good."

"Yeah, I forgot. We'll go extra early tomorrow since now it's too dark," I promised.

"But Dad!"

"Patrick."

"Fine, fine," he grumbled and went towards our house with his twins behind him.

"Can I ask you something?" Bella said from behind me. I turned around curious. "Can you… maybe… take Seth with you? I mean, we just moved, he loves baseball. You don't have to. It's just…"

"Don't bust something," I teased. "I'll take him. Will he be awake at eight?"

"For this? He won't even sleep."

I chuckled and nodded. "Then I'll see him bright and early tomorrow. G'night."

"Night," she said with a smile and turned around to her house, talking with Max about the paint on the kids' skin.

"Were they trouble?" I asked Becky, leading the way inside our house.

"Besides the boys? No," she helped me take the paint off her sibling's faces. "What about you?"

"Are you asking if I was trouble?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Did you help her with the bookcase?"

"Yes and I'll have to go back. She said she had some other things that needed to be mounted." It took me a second to realize why she was laughing. She was such a teenager and I was thinking like her, of course. "Rebecca!" I hissed angrily.

"What? I didn't say anything," she said defensively.

"I know what you were thinking."

"That's creepy."

I glared at her as I dried Lucy's face with a towel. "I was talking about furniture."

"Yes, of course. What else?" she asked innocently.

I grounded my teeth together, which sent her in another round of laughing. "Can you change her in her pajamas?" I asked and put Lucy in her arms while I turned to scrub on Lydia's face.

"Sure. And Dad, _you_ have a dirty mind!" she called over her shoulder.

"For that one you are grounded of an immeasurable period of time!" I yelled. Her answer was a loud laugh.

The boys were frowning and looking at me curiously, the paint on their faces smudged and their shirts full of it. I groaned loudly.

"You know, I have no idea how to wash those?" I asked.

They shrugged, taking the shirts off. Once everything was under control and everyone had eaten dinner, I sent them to bed.

"Becky, you know what to do about those?" I asked her holding the shirts in my hand.

"Nope," she admitted. "Why don't you go and ask our neighbor?"

"I'm glad you like her and everything but I can't just burst in her house whenever I need her."

She giggled and when I narrowed my eyes at her, she dashed up the stairs. It was difficult to live with a teenager and her raging hormones and dirty mind, not like I lacked any of those. I took a deep breath and after a glance at the clock, I crossed the lawn to Bella's house.

I knocked a few times before the door opened and the teenager in me perked up to life. There was Bella, in a short nightie, fumbling with the ties of her nightrobe. Her face was a light pink as her chocolate eyes landed on mine.

"Hi! Is there something wrong?" she asked, concealing her beautiful legs from my view.

"Eh…" Very mature, Cullen. "The boys tried to wash alone… the acryl sort of got on their shirts… I have no idea how to wash it… I'm sorry for bothering you."

"I was just writing, no problem. Come in." She opened the door larger and allowed me to step inside. "I'll get some detergent-"

"No… I mean, I think I have. I just wanted to know what to do."

"Ah, come with me. I'll show you."

She was God sent. I had to learn this shit. Hadn't Rebecca taken care of this before? Just like that, I realized her plan. Did she want me to end up with Bella? Because I was the number one fan of her club if so. As I followed Bella to the basement where I had seen she kept the washing machine, I caught Max's smirk from the kitchen's doorway. I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged innocently. I couldn't have sworn I saw him reaching for his phone, but I was already descending to the basement. Bella showed me exactly what to put in the machine and the quantity.

"Thank you so much! I'll drop by tomorrow to pick them up."

"I'll make lunch for all of us. Are you done by lunch?"

"Done?" I asked dumbly, eyeing her lips.

"The practice."

"As yes. We should be done."

The practice was over around eleven the next morning and I signed Seth in on my team. He was amazing. On the way back home, all three boys chatted animatedly in the backseat. Today, I had realized how much he needed a father figure in his life, just as I had realized some time ago how much my kids needed a mother. I still remembered Bella's face from when I told her that I never cooked.

"You had fun, Seth?" I asked, glancing at him through the rearview mirror.

"Yep!" he nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you so much!"

"Anytime, kid. You'd get sick of me if you keep coming to this."

"I'm in the team?"

"I told you that ten times," I laughed, shaking my head at him.

"For real? I can't believe it!"

"For real," I nodded and parked in my driveway. We got out of the car and I saw that Bella was outside with a tall blond dude. Had I misinterpreted something?

"Mom!" Seth shot to her, hugging her and jumping at the same time. "I'm in, I'm in!"

She glanced at me and smiled then whispered something to him. He turned around to the blond dude.

"Hi, Jasper! I'm in, I'm in! I'm going to play baseball!"

I'm sure the whole neighborhood heard him. So, the dude's name was Jasper. Who the hell has a name like that? Seth bounded inside the house, screaming for his brother. I stirred my boys to my house, glancing at Bella who was engrossed in a discussion with _Jasper_. I scowled and opened the door.

"Isn't everyone over there?" Patrick asked, pointing to Bella's house.

I grasped his finger, narrowing an eye at him. "First, it's not nice to point. Second, we smell. Go and take a shower and try not to flood the bathroom."

They nodded and rushed up the stairs. I went to my room and couldn't help but look out the window. They were right under my window and since it was open, I could hear them.

"I told you, Jazz, I'll finish the chapter soon. Why don't you come baby-sit and I'll write everything you want!"

"No, thanks."

"Douche," I muttered under my breath.

"Then just have some patience. By Halloween, I'll give you five chapters."

"That sounds good. E-mail 'em," he drawled.

"That's okay. Saves time. How's Alice?" Bella asked just as I turned around. I stiffened and lost my footing. _Alice_.

Get a grip, Cullen, there must be a thousand Alices in the world.

"I will send her over! Bye!" I heard Jasper yell then a roar of an engine.

Alice… my little, precious sister. _Alice_. I glared at the ceiling, willing the bad memories to just go away. I couldn't help but hate my parents for throwing me out when I needed them the most. The only heartbroken person was Alice. She was only seven then. She'd be twenty seven, with her own life, family… Would she still remember me? Every time I had tried to contact her, I came to a dead end.

"Dad! We're ready!" I heard the boys yelling.

I shot up and wiped my eyes. "Go ahead, I'll be with you soon," I shouted back. After my shower, I got dressed and picked the phone, dialing Adam's number.

"Hello?" he asked just as I was about to hang up.

"Hey, are you busy?"

"I'm packing. I have to move there before the start of the new school year."

"That soon? When are you coming, exactly?"

"Well I should be there in a week or so."

"Come again? Didn't you think to give me some hints?"

"I called you a week ago, or two. I think," he muttered.

"I know, but it's still a shock. I am really happy to have you all here."

"You can just say that you need help with the little ones."

"I don't really need that, my neighbor helps," I informed him as I descended.

"A girl neighbor?" he asked amused.

"Yes, and don't start on me. It's enough Rebecca is at my neck with this."

"It's about time you do something with your life, old man!"

"Adam, I'm not old," I complained.

"Says who?" he laughed. "Was there a reason you called?"

"Not really…"

"Are you thinking of Grandma and Grandpa again?" He knew me so well.

"Not really, I was thinking of Alice."

"Ah I really wish I remembered her," he groaned.

I smiled, remembering how he liked my stories about his aunt. "You'd have loved her."

"I'm sure of that. What are you doing now?"

"I'm about to head to said neighbor for lunch. Everyone's there."

"Oh, sweet! Do I have to buy a suit or something?"

"Not really, Adam. I just bought her flowers," I told him, chuckling.

"Did she thank you for them?"

"You are so Becky's brother!" I groaned loudly and exited the house.

"What? Why? Did she imply something, too? And of course we think dirty! You are our Dad."

"For that one, you may sleep outside," I threatened him.

"Maybe the neighbor will take pity on me," he chuckled.

"She's not for you, Adam."

"Don't get defensive, Dad. And what do you know, maybe I'm all into cougars those days."

"Adam, watch out!"

"You didn't answer. Did she thank you?"

"Only verbally," I decided to enlighten him.

"In French?" he teased.

"Adam, I'm still your Dad, no matter how open I am to those things."

"You're no fun," he moaned. "Hold up!" he shouted. "I have to go, a friend's here to help me pack."

"Friend, huh?"

"A boy, Dad."

"Really?" I asked in mock shock.

"BYEEE!" he shouted in my ear and hung up.

I chuckled as I knocked on Bella's door. I always felt better after talking with him.

"Come in!" I heard Bella shouting. I let myself in just as a loud bang came from the kitchen. "That's it! You're sleeping outside and I don't give a damn about your ass anymore," she hissed. She stormed out of the kitchen and ran into me. I caught her arm before she could fall.

"Hey, everything okay?" I asked concerned. I wondered whom was she talking to.

"Yeah, I guess… I just reached my limit today," she mumbled. "Google, get your ass here!" she snapped. A golden with black spots dog came out of the kitchen and nudged her leg. "Ah no, mister. You are in trouble. Out!" She pointed to the door and he listened obediently, leaving through his little dog door.

Bella looked up at me then sighed. "I'll be right there, I need a second."

I nodded and went to the kitchen. It looked like World War III had taken place in her neat kitchen. Her little ones were full of milk and cereals, a few stripes of bacon were on the floor, what looked like our lunch was on the counter mostly. Max caught my eyes and nodded to the door. I knew he wanted me to go to her, but I had no idea what I should do.

"We'll take care of everything, just go and talk with her," he told me.

"Okay," I agreed, glancing at another dog that was sniffing the bacon. I left the war zone and checked the living room then ascended to her room. I knocked once, unsure of how I should proceed.

She opened the door and I could see that she had been crying. "Oh it's you. What happened?"

"Well, I think you should tell me what happened down there."

"I left Max and Rebecca in charge of everything for a few minutes while I talked with Jasper. He's my manager and publicist, you understand that was important. When I came back… well you saw what's there and when Google decided to steal the bacon, I sort of lost it."

"Can I help with anything?"

"No, no. Everything should be okay. Let's go."

After frying more bacon and sausages, the lunch turned out amazing. Seth talked non-stop and I could see how touched Bella was. She kept glancing at me then smiling lovingly at her son.

"Why don't you take a break? I'll wash those," I offered.

"I can't possibly let you-"

"Go, relax or write your book. I'll take care of this."

"I love all my plates," she said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"They'll be in one piece, I promise."

The older kids helped while the little ones were playing the living room. Max was drying the dishes so he was the closest to me. He leaned even closer and dropped his voice.

"She loved the flowers."

"I know," I said smirking. "Thanks for the tip, kid."

"You know… she actually told me what she loved, but I let you guess."

I turned to him surprised and he looked sheepishly down. "Sorry, but I wanted, you know… to make sure that you could… you weren't like the others."

"So I passed your test?" I wondered, going back to washing.

"Yes, absolutely. When's the next time we need to baby-sit?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Max."

He stayed quiet for a minute then smirked and glanced at me. "She needs a desk for her laptop."

I looked at him and his smirk widened. I couldn't help but chuckle. "She didn't mention it."

"Well, I was just telling you," he shrugged. "And Seth has always wanted a tree house."

"Patrick and Ritchie bugged me with that one for years," I nodded. I couldn't get it what could be so '_awesome'_ as they put it, about a tree house. More ways to break something, yes.

"So?" Max asked, taking the plate from my hands.

"I have to ask your Mom."

"That sounds fair. And you know, there are many boxes still in the garage. She doesn't park there because of the boxes."

"Okay, Max. I got the picture. I'll see what I can do."

He grinned and slapped my arm making the plate fall. "SHIT!" he yelled and looked upstairs panicked

"Was that a plate?" Bella's voice floated down.

"No, Mom! Stay there!"

I could see he was going in a full panic attack as Bella reached the kitchen. I stepped in front of the broken plate.

"It's not his fault. It slipped from my hand."

"I told you that I am very found of them all!"

"It's just a plate. I'll get you another," I tried to pacify her.

"Hmph!"

I picked the plate from the floor and it wasn't that broken. I could glue it if I had the right stuff. "I'll take care of it."

"It's broken," she groaned.

"I'll glue it back," I promised.

**Sorry for the delay, but I simply couldn't finish this chapter. I've started the next one... it should be done pretty soon. I am working on SS, TB and a new story that just popped in my mind. Add RL in that mess and create a chaos.**

**Review, please. It urges me to write more.**


	7. Chapter 7: Home again and an accident

**SM own everything Twilight related. I'm just playing around with the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

My book was going amazing since I had time to write. During the day, I only cooked and cleaned then wrote, all the time keeping an eye on the little ones. They were so quiet and obedient that allowed me to finish not five chapters as I had promised Jasper but six and half of the seventh one. And it was only a week after our talk.

After changing Lucy's diaper, I put her back down in front of the paper and she started coloring with a big smile on her face. The things that could keep a kid happy. I went back to my beloved characters, wondering what could happen next when the doorbell buzzed.

"No! Mine!" Chris shouted just as I got up.

"Ah no, buddy. That's her doll."

The doorbell rang again. "I'm coming!" I shouted. "No, Chris." I took him in my arms and went to open the door.

"Hello, I hope I'm not intruding." Ah Zafrina, my dear neighbor.

"Not at all. What can I do?" I asked and cringed when Chris fisted his hand in my hair. "Ow. Honey, don't hurt me."

She smiled fondly. "He reminds me of my boy," she said softly. "I was wondering if you have some flour, Stefan wants my trademark cookies and I don't really feel like going to the store."

"Of course, come in." I put Chris down and went to fetch some flour. She was such a sweet old lady, always helping me. I had been here for only a few months and she had been the first to greet me to the neighborhood.

"Cookie," Chris told me with his toothless grin.

"I promised to bring him some," Zafrina told me softly.

"Oh no, please. Don't bother, everyone would want." I knew how it was around here.

"Lucky, I like cooking as for an army," she said teasingly and patted my cheek. "It's no bother, sweetie."

"How do you say, little men?" I asked, scooping him up.

"Phanks!" he said seriously. We waved her goodbye and went back to the living room where the girls were playing.

"Why can't you play nicely, huh?" I wondered and poked his stomach. He squirmed and giggled. I did it again and he squealed loudly. I put him down and he went to Clara's doll. "Baby, you're a boy. You play with the cars," I tried to explain to him. He didn't listen and kept tugging at the doll. Ah, I had to give up. It was the naptime and we couldn't communicate well. "We're going to bed!" I said loudly.

"No!" he cried and zoomed to his toy car.

"But we have to," I insisted.

"Shweep," Lucy told me and crawled on my lap, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, we're going to sleep." I took her first then went back after my twins and in less that half an hour everyone was out. Time for my chapter. I had just started writing again, when the doorbell buzzed again.

I went to answer, expecting Zafrina, not this young man. He looked tired, but I could see he was very handsome. He had deep blue eyes, shoulder length sandy brown hair and a square jaw. He looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on who he was like. He offered me a smile and looked over to Edward's house.

"Hello!"

"Hi," I said back.

"Do you have any idea when D- Edward is home?" he scratched his head.

"Probably after six." I didn't know who he was so I didn't tell him that his kids should be home soon. It was over three PM.

"Oh, I see." He sounded disappointed. "I'm Adam, by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bella."

His eyes widened and he chuckled lightly. "Oh, of course! I should have known."

"Sorry?" I asked confused. I saw my car pulling up at the same time with the yellow bus. That got our attention and I momentarily forgot about the stranger on my verandah. Rebecca was the first to come into view and she stopped dead in her tracks, watching toward us shocked.

"Adam!" she shouted after a second and broke in a run. She knew him, huh? Boyfriend?

"Hey, squirt!" he said lightly and hugged her tightly.

"I thought Dad was joking. You're really here!" she said exuberantly.

"I said I'm coming back." He glanced at me and then let go of Rebecca.

"What are you doing here?" she asked looking between us.

"I just arrived and was wondering why no one was home so I decided to ask the neighbor."

She narrowed her eyes at him just as the rest of the kids reached us. Max scrutinized the new guy and I was still in the dark. Who was this Adam? He bumped fists with Patrick and Ritchie and kissed Lydia's cheek then crouched and hugged Patty. He whispered something to her and she blushed horribly. "NO!" she whispered loudly.

He grinned and kissed her forehead then turned to my boys. "I'm Adam Cullen."

I stifled my gasp of surprise, but Seth wasn't that good at stifling his. "Another Cullen?" he asked, sounding choked.

Rebecca giggled and patted Adam's arm. "Well, we are a big lot."

I remembered Edward telling me that he had seven kids, but I thought he was joking or… that maybe the kid was around the younger one's age. Adam looked around twenty. How old _was_ Edward? We had never had the time to actually talk and be alone after that nice weekend we had shared.

"Umm so we'll go over to our house," Rebecca said awkwardly.

"Won't you stay for lunch?" I asked, trying to act normal. My eyes kept jumping to Adam and now that I knew who he was, the resemblance between him and his father were awfully visible. He looked like his younger brother.

"Yes!" the triples shouted, the boys grinning at me. "Umm no," Rebecca said in a small voice, at the same that. She glared at them. "Let's go, we have food home."

It seemed futile to fight with her when she was this embarrassed. But why should she be? Adam frowned at her then threw me a grin and waved goodbye, following his sister. I watched him putting his arm around her and she leaned into him. The little ones trailed off behind them.

"What the hell, Mom?" Max exploded when the Cullens were out of earshot.

"What, Max? I'm just as shocked as you are," I said honestly.

"The guy was totally flirting with you!"

"Max!" I gasped in surprise. "Be careful what you say, young man."

"I thought you liked the daddy."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but he didn't drop the subject.

"You like them younger?"

That seemed to be the last straw I could tolerate right then. My hand connected with his cheek before I could stop it. We were outside where everyone could see that I hurt my own child, but I couldn't give a damn.

"Christ!" he shouted and clutched his cheek. "Ow! Mom!"

"Get inside before I hurt you worse," I hissed. He scurried inside and I slammed the door shut. I caught his elbow when he wanted to go upstairs. "You should be ashamed for what you just said. That is no way to talk with me!"

"I am sorry, really. It's just-"

"MAX!" I yelled before he could find another reason for what he thought that was going on. "Not so long ago, you fought for me and now…you acted just like those boys at your old high school."

His eyes widened and he looked down. "I didn't me-"

"Go upstairs. I'm so mad at you… You have no idea what I've done for you, the things…" I couldn't even form words at how I angry I was in that second. He had no idea what I had given up for him, how I let people treat me.

"Mom…"

"Up!" I snapped. He turned to the stairs and took them two at a time. I picked my way to the couch where I fell on it heavily. It had come the time to tell him about the past and I was afraid of what may come out of it. He had always been my protector and took my side against the men I had tried to make up my life, near. I had given up that when I decided to adopt Clara and Chris. And now, Edward gave me hope… maybe there was hope after all. I had to tell him about this too, but he had more to tell me too. For instance, Adam. That would be a good start.

I don't know for how long I had stayed there crying, but when I felt arms wrapping around me and warm spreading through me, I knew it was over six. Edward was there.

"Hey," he said softly in my ear. A choked sound escaped me and his arms tightened around me. "Shh, I'm here. What happened?"

I turned my head and buried my face in his clean shirt. I couldn't talk. I had thought of my past for too long and it had seemed to have awakened some bad things, self-loathing and everything I had promised myself not to think of.

"Okay, then tell me where everybody is," he murmured, stroking my hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked in hoarse voice, raising my head to meet his green gaze.

"I knocked and you didn't answer so I figured you were busy so I let myself in. I umm went upstairs, not seeing you here, and no one was there and I panicked then I came here and saw you-"

"Wait!" I said in a trembling voice. "They aren't… there?" I asked, looking at the ceiling.

"Umm no."

"Have you checked your house?"

"Nope, I thought of the worst when I saw you crying."

"I'm upset… I had a fight with Max. Oh and you know what started that?" I asked him, a wild giggle escaping me. I found the whole situation ridiculous, now.

"No… what happened?" Edward asked concerned and cupped my cheeks, brushing away the tears.

"Your son."

His eyes widened and he let out a soft groan. "Which one? I swear, they're out of control."

"Ah no, the twins were behaving," I dismissed him lightly.

"Then who…" he trailed off. His eyes widened further and his mouth unhinged. "Umm…" he stammered and glanced out the window toward his house. "You mean… Adam is here?"

"Yeah… gave me a great scare. I thought you were into esthetic surgery," I teased.

He smirked and hugged me close to his chest. "Did he say anything, in particular?"

"He only managed to ask when you were due home before Rebecca jumped on him. His timing was perfect, I must say."

"He has always had perfect timing. Since he was born." Edward sighed and ranked a hand through his messy hair. "I'm sure everyone's over to my house. Want to go and check?"

"Just send my kids back and stay with yours. Talk with Adam…"

"Bella, I want you to come over." He was so serious that second that I couldn't deny him. "First, we need a bathroom detour. We don't need to scare them away," he teased and led me to the bathroom.

"Here I thought you wanted to charm me."

"Is it working?"

"When you say stuff like that… no! A big no, no." I giggled at his playful expression.

"Let me rectify my mistake," he said softly and cupped my face in his palms. "You're the most beautiful woman I ever saw, even with blotchy eyes and red nose."

"Aw, you're so charming, Cullen!"

"I have my moments. It's true, you know?" he was again serious. I had no idea when he was joking and when he wasn't.

"Thank you," I murmured, my blush making an appearance. _Damn it! _I had to get a grip on myself. And put some distance between us before I jumped his bones.

I washed my face and met his eyes in the mirror. They were a few shades darker. I was in danger. I had never felt like this about anyone, not even Seth's dad, who I had thought I loved. Edward's mere presence could leave me breathless and bring me to my knees.

"I'm ready," I announced, cutting the tense silence.

He gulped loudly and took a step closer. _Holy crow! _He was pressed against me and my butt was pressed in the sink and… he was leaning closer.

"Fuck, Bella. I can't!" he breathed out. "I can't be good. I should have leant my lesson when I was fifteen, but it seems that I keep making mistakes."

What was he talking about? I didn't have time to figure that out because his lips smashed on mine and the force sent me backwards. Edward had me pressed against the cold wall of my ground floor's bathroom, kissing me like his life depended on it. I couldn't _not_ answer the kiss. His manly scent invaded my senses and my left leg went around his waist on its own accord. He opened my mouth and his delicious tongue licked my bottom lip before it started to explore around, tangling up with mine from time to time. I was floating above the bathroom's tile, waiting for him to separate and apologize. That never happened. The kiss turned more aggressive and my stomach tightened in a way it was almost foreign to me. The first specks of arousal surged through my veins and my head fell back against the wall as a loud moan escaped my lips. Edward answered with his own groan, pushing his hips on mine. I could feel him, long, hard, warm, pulsating against my stomach. A sane part of my brain demanded me to stop this before I screwed the nice relationship that was blossoming between Edward and me, but I couldn't listen to it. That meant, he had to stop doing those delicious things to me and I hadn't felt this good in years. His large, warm hand cupped my breast through my blouse and I arched into him, creating friction between my wet core and his erection. He swore under his breath and caught my lips between his again. I heard something banging and I couldn't care less what we had destroyed, I needed him. We were driven by this lust haze.

"Mom?" I heard Max asking loudly in an uncertain voice.

We both froze and looked around panicked. The door was still open and my son's steps were coming closer.

_Think quick, Bella_. I urged my foggy brain.

It was Edward that saved us. He sacrificed himself by running his finger over a page of a magazine. Blood oozed from his finger and he winced, dropping the magazine. I ran both hands through my hair and hoped I looked presentable.

"Mom, you in the bath?" Max shouted again.

"Fuck, this hurts," Edward mumbled and put his finger under the faucet. I found my limbs and opened the cabinet's door to find a band-aid… managing to knock his head with it. "Ouch, Bella!"

"Sorry," I muttered with a small giggle just as Max reached us.

"Oh I thought… What happened?" he asked concerned.

"A little accident," I explained and dried Edward's finger with toilet paper then put the band-aid there. "There," I said. I was proud of myself, I hadn't lost my wits at the sight of blood. I usually fainted, but maybe the adrenaline was too high to let me faint right now.

"Thanks. I need some ice for my head, too," he chuckled, rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry about that," I said again and met Max's eyes. He was looking between us curiously. We surely looked disheveled. "What is it, Max?"

"Umm we think… I err there's been… it wasn't our fault… a sort of an accident… it happens, I mean…"

"Just spit it out," I encouraged him. He glanced at Edward and shrunk away.

Edward turned around, nearly losing his footing. "Is Lucy okay?" he asked agitated.

"Umm you see…"

"What happened?" he asked at the same time as he rushed to the door. Max followed him and I was close behind them.

"We can't… I think it was Patrick… there was…"

I had never heard Max so scared.

"What happened with her?" Edward demanded, turning around and facing my son. I felt like putting myself between them, not sure what he could do when he was angry.

"She's little… you know…" Max started again just as the door of Edward's house opened. I saw Adam coming outside with Lucy in his arms, she was shrieking.

"Baby!" Edward rushed to her and barely offered his son a smile. "What's wrong, angel?" he asked softly and kissed her head.

"It was probably Patrick. I can't tell apart," Adam started on a somber tone. "We were watching TV and he whispered something to her… and the next thing… she was on the floor, wailing. I had her under watch, I promise… I don't know how it happened."

"It's okay, Adam. Tell them to figure out who did it by the time I come back. I'm going to the hospital to see what happened," Edward said tersely, squeezing a still wailing Lucy to his chest. He turned to me and pursed his lips. "Is it too much to ask you keep an eye on them?"

"Don't even ask."

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Thanks, Bella. Oh can I borrow one of your boosters?"

"You can borrow my whole car, it can take some time to strap it on."

"I'll bring the keys," Max offered and rushed to our house, stumbling over the stairs.

I approached Edward to look at Lucy and see what could make her cry so hard. She was holding her little arm and looking at me with big blue teary eyes.

"Bwuise," she hiccupped and glanced at up Edward. He looked torn and as if _he_ was in pain.

"I know, baby. We'll make it better," he promised and snatched the keys from Max when he brought them. "Thanks, Bella. I mean it."

We stood shoulder to shoulder, watching Edward drive away.

"So how did it happened?" I asked, glancing between the boys.

Max looked down, probably afraid I was still mad at him. Adam sighed and scratched his jaw.

"Why don't you ask Patrick?" he offered and nodded toward the house.

"Go, I'll be there shortly," I told him and turned to my son. He fidgeted and buried his toe in the dirt. "Max?" I whispered and leaned to peek in his eyes.

"I'm very sorry, Mom."

"I am sorry, too. I shouldn't have hit you."

"I think I deserved that bit," he said with a strained chuckle.

I hugged him to me and he relaxed, wrapping his long arms around me.

"Why did you leave without telling me? We were worried."

"Ah… umm I didn't think you'd like to see me so we just left?" he asked uncertainly. "What happened to E.C.?"

"He cut his finger on the magazine," I told him as seriously as I could. He eyed me confused but didn't press it. "I have to talk with you. Soon."

"Okay, Mom." He nodded and stirred me to Edward's house.

I sat on the couch and looked around me. Everyone wore a guilty expression.

"Okay, someone, please, explain what happened," I started when I saw that no one dared to say something.

"After Becky gave us lunch, I asked the kids what they wanted to do," Adam started.

"Yes?" I prompted him.

He shifted in his seat and glanced at Rebecca. "Well… Lydia said she wanted cartoons."

"That's normal. Did you listen to her?" I asked. Maybe he didn't listen and that's why they had turned against them.

"I asked what they wanted to see and before they could answer, Max and Seth came with the little ones," Rebecca told me softly. She sniffed and I wrapped my arm around her, she had been crying ever since Lucy got hurt.

"Okay, so what happened next?"

"I wanted Nemo!" Lydia said softly. "Me too," Patty added in a small voice.

"We wanted Peter Pan! It's a classic," Patrick and Ritchie said at the same time, scowling at their sisters.

"Peter Pan?" I shouted and looked at my kids. I had had that talk with them numerous times and they had finally grasped that no one could actually fly in real life.

"Yes," they shouted and gave me identical grins. "Lucy loves it, too," Patrick told me and nudged his twin with his elbow.

"Has one of you encouraged her to… fly?"

Adam gasped and Rebecca's eyes widened then she took a hold of Ritchie's collar. "You, little ass! You told her, 'why don't you try it?', you knew," she hissed.

"I swear, I didn't. I mean, he was holing her," Richie said, pointing to Adam.

"I had to put her down since my leg had gone numb."

"How did she fall?" I asked loudly, stopping the quarrel.

"I put her next to me on the couch-"

"On her feet," Rebecca added.

"And the next second she was face down on the floor, wailing," Adam continued, throwing his sister a glare.

Chris raised his hand and offered me a smile.

"Yes, buddy?" He was the picture of obedient child. Only I knew better.

"I wanted to tew her pewpew don't fwy," he said seriously.

"I'm glad you remember that," I told him. "So, Ritchie told her, right?" I asked, turning back to Edward's twins.

"I didn't think she'll do it," he defended himself.

"She always does it, idiot!" Rebecca hissed and slapped him behind the head.

"Rebecca, don't talk with your brother like that," I told her sternly. I wasn't sure if I had the right to scold her, but I was sure Edward won't approve of this, either.

"Are you happy with what happened because of your smart mouth? I'll tell Dad to ground you and forbid you to play your precious computer games _and_ play baseball!" she yelled, paying no heed to me.

"You can't!" Ritchie shouted back, tears brimming in his blue eyes. He looked at me, his lip trembling. "I didn't mean it."

"Like hell you didn't!" Rebecca shouted and shook his shoulders. "What was in your thick skull when you did it?"

"Becky, I think you should let Dad deal with this," Adam chimed in as tears started running down Ritchie's cheeks.

"Oh I dealt with him too many times. Go to your room and don't get out until Dad gets home!" she snapped.

Ritchie sniffed and ran his sleeve under his nose, bowing his head and turning to the door. I stopped her hand before she could slap him again, but I couldn't stop her words.

"I wash that blouse! We have paper tissues for snot!"

Ritchie watched her frightened and backed a few steps.

"I think that's enough, Rebecca. You made your point," I told her and went to her brother.

"I'm sorry," he hiccupped and backed in the wall.

"It's late and you should all go to bed," I said softly and finally touched Ritchie's hand. When he realized I won't hurt him, he hugged me and sobbed.

"I didn't mean, I am sorry. Is she going to be okay?" he asked between sobs.

"Yes, her arm is probably broken, but she is going to be okay. You need to apologize to your Dad and Lucy. But tomorrow." He nodded solemnly, but didn't let me go.

With Max, Rebecca and Adam's help, I put everyone to bed. Adam assured me it was okay for Chris and Clara to sleep over there since they were already half asleep. Seth ended up in Patty's room, where she wanted to show him something.

I made good use of Edward's coffee maker as I waited for him to come back from the hospital. Adam was the only one that was still moving around. Rebecca had stolen Max a few minutes ago and locked themselves in her room.

"It's complicated how they all feel about everyone. I'd say they were all siblings if I didn't know better," Adam said from the kitchen's doorway.

"If they hadn't felt like that, I wouldn't have left my boys around the girls," I told him and sipped from my coffee.

"I'm sorry for earlier today, for scaring you."

"It was just a shock. Edward mentioned a seventh kid, but just in passing and I never thought that one could be older than Rebecca."

He smirked and poured himself juice in a glass. "He'll tell you everything, in time. I'm sure. Can I ask something?"

I shrugged. I was sure I knew what his question would be.

"Are you dating him?"

I snorted under my breath. "We don't see each other that much, but every night when he comes to collect Lucy, we have dinner. We talk then, but not as much as we should."

"Ah, I see." He was older than the others and I was sure he realized there was something else. "So there's nothing between you two?"

His question surprised me and I gazed at him shocked. He looked serious. "I don't know, Adam. There is definitely _something_… and when we'll have time, we'll talk about that. Our schedules don't let us talk much, as I said."

"Aha," he hummed in agreement.

I thought of what had happened a few hours ago, in my bathroom. We definitely had to talk, especially after that.

**Another chapter... was it okay? You have to love Adam, he is amazing. **

**Review. And check the family pictures. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: No violence

**SM own everything Twilight related. I'm just playing around with the characters.**

**There's a peek in Edward's past here. There will be more soon.**

**Lucy's POV**

It was Mr. Green. Patrick and Ritchie were the best brothers in the world. I loved Mr. Green, they called him Peter. He could fly and his little winged friend was beautiful and made Wendy fly. I wanted to fly, too.

Ritchie told me try it, too. Daddy never let me fly. I looked around and the boy that was holding me, grinned and put me next to him. He told me he was my brother, but I didn't know him.

I could fly!

I jumped off the couch just like Mr. Green showed Wendy. I fell and my arm started to hurt.

My new brother took me in his arms and hugged me. "What happened? Why did you jump?" he asked me.

I held my arm and cried. I wanted Daddy.

Everyone was shouting and asking me how I felt. I told them that my arm hurt and then my new brother took me out of the house. There was Daddy. I forgot about the pain when he took me in his arms. Daddy was nice and I was safe with him.

There was his lady friend with him and she was worried about me. She was good to me, too. But I loved my Daddy more.

Daddy took me to a strange car and tied me to a little chair then kissed my head.

"You're going to be okay, angel," he promised and took me to a big building that smelled nasty. There were people dressed in white, blue and green. Maybe I could see Mr. Green. I needed the powder to fly.

Daddy kept me in his arms as a man in green came to me and touched my arm. I started crying harder because it hurt. Daddy hugged me closer to him and I buried my nose in his chest. He smelled nice.

"What's your name, sweetie?" the man in green asked me.

"Lucy," I whispered and whimpered when Daddy took my shirt off. It hurt my arm.

"And how old are you?"

I frowned and looked at Daddy. He smiled at me. "Come on, baby. Tell the doctor how old are you."

I looked at my fingers and raised two of them. "Two," I said shyly.

"She's adorable," the man in green told Daddy. "I am going to put this on your arm. Can you not move it for a little while?" he asked me.

I nodded and screamed a bit when he moved my elbow, putting it to my chest.

"Shh, baby. You'll be fine, let the doctor help you." It looked like Daddy was in pain too.

I looked down at my arm when I felt something cold on it. The man in green was putting something like a powder in a bowl then he put that on my arm.

"I can fwy?" I asked him. Maybe he knew Mr. Green.

"I'm afraid you can't do much for the next few weeks," he answered me.

I pouted. "You know Mr. Gween?"

"Who's Mr. Green, sweetie?" Daddy asked me and kissed my cheek.

"He can fwy! He has a hat," I told him.

"Oh no!" he groaned. "Peter Pan?" he asked me concerned.

"Yes," I told him with a big smile.

**Edward's POV**

It had to be Peter _fucking_ Pan! Patrick or Ritchie, whoever did it, was in big trouble! I had told them countless times that normal people couldn't fly and they kept encouraging my little angel.

When we left the hospital, Lucy kept fussing and rubbing her eyes. She was tired and probably hungry and in a lot of pain.

"Why don't you try and sleep?" I asked her after strapping the belt of the booster. I had to buy a shit like this. Bella was right; Lucy was safer in this stuff.

She looked at the plaster on her arm and her eyes welled up with tears. It broke my heart to see her small frame half in plaster. She had broken her shoulder and elbow. I had no idea what punishment would the twins get, but I had to think of a severe one so they won't do it ever again.

Unwillingly I went down the lane of memory to remember what my parents had done when I had misbehaved. Stayed in the corner, did chores that I hated… I squeezed my eyes shut upon a horrible memory, but opened them quickly since I was driving. I took a shuddering breath and remembered Dad's punishment when I told them what had happened with Heidi. _I would never hit my own kids_, I decided right then and there. _Never_.

Maybe I could tell them they aren't allowed to play their computer games; that should do it. And I should tell them to help Rebecca around the house. I couldn't help but chuckle as I imagined their faces.

I parked in front of Bella's house and remembered what I had done or… almost done. I would never learn my lessons. I wanted do kiss her again. That had been one of the best experiences of my life; I needed to feel her so close again. Her lips had been soft, she had smelled so good and I wanted to get lost in her body.

She was in my kitchen; I could see her form leaning against the counter. Someone else moved and I could make a male's form, Adam. I hadn't even had time to welcome him back properly. I picked Lucy up and carried her inside.

Bella rushed to my side and looked at my baby girl. "Is she okay?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I'll get her something to eat in the morning. She fell asleep, I won't wake her for this," I whispered back. "I'll put her to bed and be back," I told them and slipped up the stairs.

When I exited Lucy's room, I bumped into Adam.

"Hey, Dad," he said slowly. I caught him in the much awaited hug and he squeezed me back.

"Son," I whispered. "It seems you were thrown right in the middle of this mess," I chuckled and patted his back.

"I won't have it any other way."

"Tired?" I asked when he yawned loudly.

"You have no idea! I drove for over twelve hours and when I got here… no one was home. I had counted the time for Rebecca to be here, but I got here with a few minutes to spear. I met your neighbor then came here and helped Becky with lunch then… the movie fiasco started."

I chuckled and sighed heavily. "Go in the guest room," I told him. "It can be yours, now."

"Thanks. Becky showed me there, already."

"Night, Adam," I told him and hugged him again.

"Night, Dad. It's great to be back."

I nodded and watched him go to his room. He turned and grinned at me before slipping inside the room. I remembered when he had first walked and did something similar. He had been hungry and I kept promising him that I'd give him his milk when I finished my homework. He had left my side and I hadn't looked at him until he called my name. He was in the doorway of the living room, grinning at me, looking quite smug for a one year old kid. I had frozen then started shouting for everyone to come and look; it had taken me a few minutes to realize no one would answer. I was alone in my flat.

I sighed and pushed the memory back in its place then made my way downstairs. Bella was washing the mug of coffee. I felt the urge to hug her to me, to have some solace in the present and not get lost in my dark past. I crossed the kitchen and wrapped my arms around her waist. She jumped and let out a gasp of surprise. I buried my nose in her hair and sighed again.

"Are you okay?" she asked, turning in my arms.

"I've been better." I peered down in her brown eyes and offered her a small smile. "Earlier," I started, deciding to explain my sudden assault on her. "I don't know what came over me."

"I was a willing participant if you don't remember."

Were we on the same page? Did she really want this? "We'll talk about this, but not right now," I promised her. She nodded and stroked my hair. There had been a long time since I had let someone touch me like this. "Who did it?"

"Huh?" Bella muttered and frowned up at me.

"Who is responsible for Lucy getting hurt?" I asked, feeling the anger coming back.

"Ah, that would be Ritchie. Edward, promise me, you won't be harsh. Rebecca scolded him enough and it took me some time to calm him."

"Calm him?" I wondered. I appreciated that my girl was talking matters in her hands.

Bella bit her lip and nodded. "You won't be upset with either of them. Please."

"Okay…"

"She shouted at him and he was scared, he started crying. And I think you should talk with them about what real world is and what fiction is."

I groaned. "Bella, trust me, I told them countless times that. Every time we watched Peter Pan, but today I wasn't around to keep a hold on Lucy."

"Ah yes, she found the right moment to escape," Bella told me. "Adam explained that he put her down to stretch and the next second… she was on the floor."

"I never let her out of my arms when we watch stuff like that," I muttered.

We were quiet for a few minutes, just watching the other. I felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her again, to squeeze her to me, to take her to my room… I watched her cheeks reddening under my gaze and couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped me. Her eyes narrowed at me.

"I better go to my own house," she said softly, still looking at me.

"Where are your kids?" I asked, suddenly aware that her house was suspiciously dark.

"Umm with yours."

My eyebrows shot up, but she pacified me in time.

"Trust me; nothing inappropriate is going to happen."

"Then spend the night, too." I couldn't believe what I had just said.

"I can't do that," she told me seriously, blushing madly.

"Please. You'll be alone over there."

"I don't know Edward…"

I didn't let her say more, I took her wrist and led her upstairs. I stopped in front of my closet, the side I hadn't opened in years.

"At least, let me go change in my pajamas."

"Umm… I have," I started on a hoarse voice and watched as my shaking hand reached for the door handle of the right side of the closet. I snatched my hand back and groaned, feeling my heart thumping wildly. I couldn't even offer her proper nightwear.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned and put her hand over my arm. I felt a soft electric current zapping through my body.

"I guess… you can… open that and take a nightgown." I swallowed my words and squeezed my eyes. "I'll be downstairs on the couch." I snatched my pajama from the bed and rushed out of the room.

It had been too much, I was sure. Too many bad memories in a day and this topped it all. I wasn't even sure if I was ready to see Bella sleep in my bed, to wear… Sophia's clothes – clothes I hadn't even dared to look at in the past seven years. What had been in my head when I told her to stay over? I was acting worse than a teenage boy.

"Hey." I heard a soft whispered and the couch dipped next to me. "I think… umm Edward?"

"Yeah?" I answered half heartily, afraid to look at her and see what she was wearing.

"Are you very tired? Because I think… it's time we talk."

I nodded and peeked at her with the corner of my eye. She was wearing my clothes. A pair of shorts and a tee shirt. I was grateful for that.

"I don't know where to start and I'm not sure which one of us should talk first," she whispered and took my hand in her lap.

"I think we should leave the talking for tomorrow. It's not that I don't want to tell you… just… I'm tired and I don't think I can tell you anything right now."

"I understand. At least come upstairs. I feel bad enough that I had to make you feel like this. I don't want to send you out of your bed."

"Bella…"

"Come on. I'm sure it happens all the time. Neighbors sleeping together," she said lightly.

"I'm not so sure."

"I'm going to my house," she threatened me.

"Fine, you win."

I didn't sleep that night, though I was dead on my feet. All sort of thoughts zoomed through my mind and everyone led to what I could possibly tell Bella without sending her away. What would she think of me when she'd learn what I did when I was fifteen? How would she react when she'd hear about the second, indigo-like mistake? What about the last few years when I had turned "good" and life-karma-bitch kicked me where I'd suffer the most, it took my Sophia away.

Before the break of dawn, I went to see how my little angel was doing and I found her awake, crying silently.

"Hey, baby girl," I said softly and her blue eyes found my eyes.

"Daddy!"

"Shh! Everyone is still asleep. Why are you awake?" I took her in my arms and her good arm came around my neck.

"Bwuise."

"I know. Does it hurt?"

"Yes," she told me, nodding vigorously.

The doctor had told me to give her half of a painkiller if she told me that it hurt. "Let's go and escape the pain, okay?"

She smiled and put her head on my shoulder. We went to the bathroom and I put her on the vanity then opened the cabinet. I searched through the shit that was there and I found painkillers for kids. I gave her less than half, still apprehensive to give her pills. After that, I washed her and brushed her little teeth then we went downstairs.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, dropping her on her tall chair.

"Jelly," she said happily, giving me a blinding smile.

If I allowed it, she'd live only on jelly and she'd have a happy life. I decided to try and make an omelet. It had to be better than her jelly obsession. I mixed all the ingredients and then poured them in a pan. I was quite proud of myself for not burning the food when I took the first omelet out and put it on the plate. I made more, for everyone.

"See? Daddy can make an omelet!" I boasted and patted her little head. She grinned at me and took her fork in her hand. Yeah, she didn't care about that. She was just hungry.

I ended up with her on my lap, feeding her. I couldn't understand her desire of holding on her little fork while I fed her with mine, but kids are weird. I stole a few bites while she chewed her food.

"You cooked?"

"Good morning to you too, Becky," I muttered with my mouth full.

"How much did you… make?"

"Everyone's here," I told her. "Has Max slept in your room?"

"Umm yeah. Please don't get any ideas, please."

"I wasn't going to-" I didn't finish my sentence because Lucy slapped my hand, smacking her lips. I laughed and offered her more omelet.

"Is it edible?" Becky asked confused, sniffing the pan.

"Your sister is eating it and liking it," I pointed out. "You haven't told me about Max."

"I said that yes, he slept there. On the floor. It was a mistake, I'd never share a room with a snoring machine."

"Who's a snoring machine?" Bella asked, coming downstairs. I saw Becky's eyes jumping from Bella's clothes to me, but thankfully she didn't say anything.

"You son," she chose to say.

"Oh! I'm sorry for the girl that would choose him," Bella said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, but I don't think he's worse than Dad," Becky continued on a teasing tone.

"Hey, young lady, you're talking about your Dad," I chided her playfully, shaking the fork at her.

"Really?" Bella asked surprised. She opened her mouth to say more but she closed it quickly and blushed.

"I didn't sleep, last night," I explained. I was sure that Becky was making that stuff up. I wasn't snoring.

"Oh. Why?"

"I couldn't." That was the most honest I could get. "Have some omelet."

"Will I get food poisoning?" Bella asked as she peeked in the pan.

"I'm feeding Lucy that!" I hissed. Did they have no faith in me?

"Oh, how is she?" Becky asked, sitting next to me and looking at Lucy.

"In pain or so she tells me. I have to prepare a speech for the twins."

"Remember what I told you last night," Bella whispered. "Do you want a coffee?"

"Yeah, make it strong." I finished feeding Lucy and caught Becky's eye. I raised an eyebrow and her eyes jumped to Bella then back to me. She offered me a big smile and as she moved her fork to her mouth, she gave me thumbs up. I rolled my eyes. Kids.

It felt like a normal Saturday morning in a normal American family, although we knew better that we weren't a family, although everything felt right.

"Oh man, coffee!" I had forgotten Adam's obsession with coffee, but his words brought back all the fights we had when he was in high school. He was too young for coffee but he never listened. "Morning," he offered everyone after he poured himself a mug of coffee.

Everyone started filling in my kitchen and the once big kitchen looked extremely crowded right now. I looked around and to my surprise, my boys weren't around.

"Hey Lydia, where are your brothers?"

She looked down and bit her lip. "They… are locked in their room."

_Great_. I got up and put Lucy in Adam's unexpected arms.

"Oh no! Dad, I don't think it's a good idea," he muttered, looking at her scared.

"She ain't bite, kiddo."

Bella rolled her eyes and put Lucy on her free knee since the right one was occupied by her little girl.

I went upstairs and knocked on the twins' door. A paper hit my toes. This was funny.

_Go away, idiot!_

"I'm already upset," I said threateningly.

"Oh shit!"

"Ow! I had no idea it was Dad!"

Another paper came out. _We're sorry. For everything._

"Why don't you tell me that in face? And stop with the papers, I can hear you."

"I didn't mean to hurt her, Dad."

"Ritchie, just open the door. I am not that mad."

"But you will hit me, like Rebecca," he protested. "You are mad I hurt Lucy. You love her the most."

"Rebecca hit you?" That was news. Bella hadn't mentioned that. "Open the door, boys. I promise to you, I won't lay a hand on either of you."

The lock turned and they peeked at me from behind the door. Their eyes were red rimmed and they looked like they hadn't slept much. What had Rebecca done? She wasn't allowed to hit them! I felt a surge of anger running through me and crouched down, opening my arms. They looked at me apprehensively.

"Come here, boys," I urged them. Ritchie flung himself at my neck and burst in tears. I squeezed him to me and I felt my left arm lifting up as Patrick snuggled in the embrace, too. "Shh, I'll have a talk with your sister. Where did she hurt you, buddy?"

He looked down and didn't answer me. Then he raised a shaky hand to the back of his head. "And she shook me, it hurt."

"I know, kid. I won't allow her to hurt you again." I hugged him tighter. I was beyond angry with Rebecca. I had never hit any of them and what gave her the right to do it? Even though I was upset with Ritchie, I wasn't going to beat some sense into him.

"Anyone hungry?" I asked lightly. "I made omelet."

They smiled and I kissed their heads. They even let me do it. I got up and took their hands, leading them downstairs. The kitchen fell silent and watched us apprehensively.

"Is there something left for them?" I wondered, my eyes falling on Rebecca who wasn't even looking at us.

Bella jumped up and offered to give them something to eat since my omelets were over.

"Rebecca."

She looked at me, surprised.

"Follow me." I turned on my heels and went to the living room. I slumped on the couch and ran a hand over my face.

"Yeah?" she asked, sitting next to me.

"What gave you the right to hit him?" I hissed, glaring at her.

"You would have done the same."

"How many times have you seen me hitting any of you? Huh?"

"Well… none, but you would hav-"

"I _wouldn't_ have!" I yelled. I was on my feet, looking down at her. She opened her mouth but I beat her to it. "I never hit any of you and I never will, Rebecca! If you feel like hitting something, tell me and I'll buy a box bag."

"It's not like I go hitting people for fun! He deserved it."

"He _didn't_! No one does!" I snapped at her. "Did you feel good hitting him? He is smaller than you and I'm sure you got it out of your system."

"Dad…"

"I don't want to hear it, Rebecca. There is not a punishment hard enough for what you did." I closed my eyes and took a breath, trying to clam down. "But I think I know just the thing. I am not going to talk with you again."

"Dad! I just slapped him! Honestly."

I didn't answer, although it was on the tip of my tongue. I wondered who'd cave first.

She raised and hugged me. "I'm sorry, Daddy." I locked my jaw and my muscles, not wanting to return the hug, which seemed like a fucking difficult task. I took her arms off me and turned to the kitchen, my steps flattered as I heard her sniffing, but I decided she needed to suffer a bit after what she had done. She hadn't called me 'daddy' in a long time.

**Lucy's POV came as a surprise even to me. I hadn't intended to let her speak, she's the youngest (but demanding little thing, she is... she got her part) I couldn't say no to those big blue eyes :)**

**I hope you liked the chapter and I'm waiting to hear your thoughts in reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9: Confessions

**SM own everything Twilight related. I'm just playing around with the characters.**

**I had a few requests on the ages issue so here is the list:**

Bella - 34

Max – 16

Seth – 13

Clara & Chris – 3

Buffy & Google - dogs

Edward – 35

Adam – 20

Rebecca – 16

Patty (Patricia) – 11

Lydia, Patrick & Ritchie – 8

Lucy Aubrey – 2

Squeaky - hamster

**I'm talking about a part of Edward's past in this one. Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

It was Halloween or, almost. One more day. My hands were aching from digging in pumpkins for the past five hours. That's what I get for having a dozen kids under care.

There was a knock on the front door and I was elbow deep in the tenth pumpkin.

"Come in!" I shouted. It could be a burglar, but I'd let him join me.

"Pumpkins!" Adam shouted and went to the table, inspecting them. "You're better than Dad at this."

"I'd take it as a compliment. What are you doing home?"

"I'm in college, remember?"

"Ah, of course. Then take a knife and join me."

He laughed and picked a knife then attempted to cut the cap. "Easy!" I yelled when his hand slipped. Boys! "Give it here." I cut the cap then gave it back to him. "Now, carefully take the contents out with a spoon."

"How many do you plan to kill?" he asked after his second one.

"Many. I put them on the porch and at the window. They're nice."

He looked at his pumpkin then at me. "Umm nice as in smiley?"

"Yep." I eyed him curiously as he shifted on his feet.

"Then don't look at mine. I'll take it home and I'll put it in my room. Maybe no one will enter it, now."

I laughed and turned the pumpkin to me. Good God! It was hideous. "What have you done to it, Adam?"

"I never had good grades in Art."

"I can see that." One eye was where the ear should be, the other was lower, closer to the _wide_ nose and the mouth was almost at the bottom, formed by a long cut and a few vertical ones. Poor pumpkin. "This one, looks better?" I asked, gesturing to the one that he was cutting.

"Well, it depends on the way you see art."

I laughed loudly and nudged his arm. "Give it here before you ruin it. Keep caving." We switched pumpkins and I tried to make the one that had been his second look normal.

The doorbell rang again and after I looked at the clock, I realized it was Jasper. He had called last night, telling me he'd drop by to get the chapters. The book was coming to an end, but I had to think of a good ending.

"Could you get that?" I asked Adam as I finished craving an eye.

"Aye," he saluted and went to the door. He was Edward in person, but somewhat lighter and with less background. I still haven't talked with him, but there was a change in our relationship. No other kiss, but I could feel a shift that morning at his house after Lucy got hurt.

"Fina- Oh…umm." That was Alice.

"Hi?" I heard Adam saying uncertainly. "There's a kid he- OW!"

She had hit him. I snickered and picked a washcloth then went to see the damaged she had inflicted on Edward's boy. Alice was little for a full grown up and she hated it when people called her a kid. Rebecca was taller than her, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Bella!" she squealed and hugged me. "Is he your neighbor?" she whispered conspiratorially in my ear.

"His son." I rolled my eyes at her. "I hope you didn't hit him because his Dad has a problem with that."

"It was just a little slap," she dismissed me and turned to him. "You're okay?"

Adam blinked at her rapidly. Yeah, she takes some getting used to. "I'm… good."

"Great!" she clapped her hands. "Umm smells nice. Pumpkins?"

She skipped to the kitchen. Adam approached me and raised an eyebrow. "Do you have friends from the mental institute?"

"Nah, that's how she is," I explained with a giggle. "Can you go and see if the little ones are still sleeping?"

"Sure, but if there's a doodie problem, you're coming."

I nodded and pushed him towards the stairs.

"What's that?" Alice asked me, pointing to the pumpkin Adam had caved.

"Ask Adam. It should be a pumpkin."

Her eyebrows rose and her eyes shot to the stairs then she shook her head. She always acted weird but this was worse than usual. "How many do you plan to make?"

"Many… my neighbor's kids would like some, too."

"I see. Can I help you?"

"If you have time, sure."

"I don't anything to do home. Not even Jazz, he's out of state."

"Alice!" I groaned.

"What, prude? If the son's so hot… I don't think that I want to know how the daddy looks. Please, tell me you ta-"

I put my hand over her mouth. "We just kissed. Once."

"Only once? Are you a nun?" she asked seriously when I took my hand off her face.

"I'd like to make sure I won't get hurt again. The first two times…" I trailed off and stabbed my knife in the pumpkin. "Have you thought of a cover for my book?"

"What is it about, again?"

"Two teenagers falling in love on campus."

"Hmm I need to read through the story, but we can make the outline of the college in the background and them in the front… a nice sunset or some other romantic shit."

"Sounds nice. I'll get the chapters. They're on my memory-stick so please take care of it."

"I'll sculpt this," she told me and took an empty pumpkin.

I sighed and went to my room to get the memory-stick. I decided to check on Adam and found him on the twins' bed, trying to pry their hands off him.

"This is too funny!" I said from the doorway.

"A little help?" he moaned and pushed Chris away, half heartily. My little devil went back with renewed force and dugs his little fingers in Adam's side, who I might add, shrieked like a little girl.

"Okay, baby. That's enough. I think Adam needs to breathe."

"You _think_?" he gasped out, holding on his chest. I poked my tongue out and picked Chris as he picked the girls. A door slamming made me jump.

"That's Dad," Adam acknowledged and went to the window. "Yep, it's him. Why so early?"

"It's Friday, short day, probably." I shrugged and left the room.

"Better go downstairs and show him Lucy is still alive," he muttered and joined me at the top of the stairs.

When we reached the ground floor, I saw Edward, frozen in the doorway of the kitchen.

"You got the right house," I said lightly. He didn't answer. I put Chris down and went to him, touching his arm. He jumped and peeked at me.

"Hey," he whispered, offering me a small smile. Then he went back to gazing at Alice. There was something in his eyes. Did he know her? She hadn't mentioned knowing any Edward.

"Hey yourself," I said back and went to Alice. "Here, take care of it." I offered her the memory stick.

She looked up from the pumpkin and nodded. "Put it in my purse."

"I think… it's enough," I told her, making her stop craving pumpkins. It was unnerving how Edward was looking at her. I thought he liked me…and frankly, he didn't have a chance with her whatsoever. Jasper was too possessive. "Umm Alice, I want you to meet my neighbor, Edward."

"Oh your infamous neighbor!" she squealed and turned around. Her eyes grew the size of golden coins and her breathing grew labored. I thought she'd faint for a second.

"Holy shit! _She's_ Alice!" Adam shouted, breaking the silence. What was he talking about?

I thought of weird scenarios as Alice being the mother of one of his kids, but she had been with Jazz all her life.

"Shit!" I gasped and narrowed my eyes at Adam when Chris tested the new word. He bit his lip and looked at me sheepishly then turned his eyes to Alice.

Why were they looking at her like that? Before I could come with a sound theory, she was on the other side of the kitchen, in Edward's arms, wrapped around him and sobbing like I had never heard her. Come to think, I had never saw her crying. She was always bubbly Alice.

"Aly?" he whispered shocked, relieved and somewhat shaky.

She only sobbed more and clung to him for dear life.

It looked like he was holding a baby, a precious baby at that. I was sure that he wasn't going to let go of her anytime soon. They knew each other; but how?

"Daddy!" Lucy cried from Adam's arms. To my great surprise, Edward didn't even hear her. I openly gaped at him, not believing what I was seeing. "Daa-ddy!" she tried again, her voice high pinched. He opened his eyes and glanced at her, squeezing Alice to him. I saw him whispering something and she nodded vigorously. He put her down but kept his arm around her shoulders.

I felt like I was intruding on the reunion of the year. Alice leaned into him and sighed in content then wrapped both arms around his waist.

"We all need to talk," he said loudly, meeting my eyes.

_You think?_ I raised an eyebrow and he nodded solemnly, to what, I'm not so sure. I was so curious to what was going on that I jumped a mile in the air when I felt something behind me. It was just Buffy, poor dog. I had been too busy with the pumpkins to feed them properly.

"Umm could we… move to the living room?" I asked in a shaky voice. They nodded and I turned to put food in the dogs' bowls.

"Bella." My hand flew to my heart as I heard Edward's voice from behind me. "Sorry." He put his hand on my shoulder. "I think the talk has come."

"I'm sure it has," I muttered. "How do you know Alice?"

"Come, I'll tell you." He took my hand, linking our fingers and led me to the living room. He sat on the couch next to Alice and I had to sit next to him since he didn't release my hand.

Edward sighed and looked between Alice and Adam. Lucy came to him and looked up at him with unshed tears. He put her on his lap and kissed her head.

"I have no idea where to start…"

"How about with how you know her?" I hinted at the same time as Alice asked, "Adam."

"Wait, I have to explain to Bella this situation."

"_What_ situation?" I hissed, getting exasperated.

Edward rubbed my knee and focused on me. He opened his mouth then closed it and groaned.

"I'll be in the kitchen with Adam. Take your time," Alice said softly and kissed his cheek. "Can I… take her?" she whispered, looking at Lucy.

"Yes, of course." Lucy didn't look pleased to go to a stranger and started fussing, but Alice managed to soothe her. She was a kid charmer.

"So?" I prompted him once everyone was out of the room.

"I really hope you won't think less of me once I finish this story."

It was worse than I thought. "Is something… you and Alice?"

"What?" he asked amused. "No, silly girl! She's just…" he sighed happily. "She's my sister." He was quite proud of himself.

"Wait! Your…_sister_?" I hissed. "She never told me-"

"We'll get there. Let me start with the beginning."

I nodded, dumbfounded. Sister, _really_?

"I used to live in a very fancy house in Seattle. My parents were respectable people and very prideful so they liked their life going on without a hitch. They didn't take into account how it was to live with a teenage boy," he chuckled darkly. "I ruined their pretty fake lives. Or so they told me in the end."

"Are they…?" I couldn't finish my question. I had no idea how to feel about this.

"Dead? I don't think so. Doesn't Alice talk about them?"

"Umm no."

"Weird." He shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "Okay, on with my story. I was fifteen, in high school and discovering how to use my dick." His lips formed a thin line and he looked out the window. "My mother was, probably still is, an interior designer and she had just hired this P.A. that was every teenager's boy wet dream. She was blonde, tall, long legs, big tits, blue eyes, plump lips…I don't know. You name the cliché like thing in a girl and she had it. She was always around, even when Mom wasn't." He took a big breath and swallowed hard. "It was a dark evening when I came home a little later than usual from car problems, but I knew that my parents weren't home and that Irina was with Alice. When I got inside the house, it was too quiet and I knew Alice was napping. She was six then. So I took the stairs two at a time after leaving my bag and shoes at the front door. I was stripping, with the idea of having a hot shower so not to get sick. It was then that Irina chose to enter my room in her ridiculously tight clothes.

"Oh!" she had gasped and I had turned red when her eyes moved to my junk. "Why did you bring the dirt in the house? And why are you late?"

I hadn't answered her, too busy trying to keep my dick at bay. It was too much for me to have her scold me. She was helping with us, too. I don't know how it happened, but one second she was glaring and the next, she asked if I liked what I was seeing. She started taking her clothes off and what teenager would turn that down?

"Do you know what you are doing?" she had asked me once she was naked. I shook my head and she grinned.

She showed me how to touch her, where and everything. I was an eager learner. I was fifteen for fuck's sake! She knew exactly what she was doing, now that I think back. I don't know what her intention was, but she never mentioned a condom. That was the last thing on my mind, honestly. I hadn't even had Sex Ed, yet. So there, on my bed I had my first not so fabulous first time. I had no idea what were the consequences. And that wasn't the only time, either. Teenage boys can get a little obsessed over sex when they discover it, I wasn't the exception. She never told me 'no' so whenever we were alone and Alice was sleeping or playing on her own, we were somewhere fucking. I had an awesome life, until she came one day to my room, red eyed and clutching something foreign to me."

"A pregnancy test," I whispered, not recognizing my voice. My ears were still ringing with his words.

"Yes." He nodded and glanced at me before returning his eyes out the window. "That night," he started on a shaky voice. "We went together to tell my parents."

"Wait," I interrupted him. He glanced back, his green eyes troubled. "Was she living with you?"

"Yes. She was alone and my parents, the ever compassionate people, adopted her or some shit."

"Oh… go on."

"Well, we told them and Mom started weeping and rushed to Irina, hugging her and soothing her. She promised to be there for her, because she wouldn't have suggested abortion since we were the lucky ones. Mom had tried multiple times to get pregnant and could hold only me and Aly. I could see she was angry with me, but Irina could do no wrong. Dad was furious. He rose from the dinner table and dragged me by my ear to my room and that shit hurt like hell. I remember how scared I was when he took off my pants. He had a temper problem and he occasionally slapped or something, but I was scared shitless. I had never seen him so angry. He unbuckled my belt from the discarded pants and pushed me on the bed. He shouted words I couldn't understand at me since the pain was blindingly and made me want to die. I had never thought of abuse before that, but it gave me a whole new meaning to it. I won't go into the gory details, because it was ugly. I couldn't sit for almost a month and every time I bumped into him, he punched me somewhere."

"You're joking," I gasped.

"No," he muttered, closing his eyes.

I hugged him and squeezed my arms around him. I felt the tension leaving his body as his shoulders started shaking. "Shh." I stroked his back, barely holding back my own tears. How could anyone do that? Especially, a parent! I felt an irrational urge to hunt his father and hurt him back.

"There's more," Edward murmured in my neck, his breath tickling me.

"I think you told me enough."

"I need to get it all out. That is unless I scared you off with my horrible past."

"No way! All I want now is to hurt your Dad."

"You and me, both. But he is still my Dad."

"Go on," I urged him and let him lay his head on my shoulder.

"They pampered Irina and didn't give a shit about me, they explained to people that her fiancée was a soldier and he was away. It made me sick how far they'd go to keep their reputation. As I saw the baby growing in her, I felt my natural father instincts kicking in and I wasn't allowed near her. But she was good to me, unlike them. She sneaked in my room at night and let me touch her belly and just hold her. She helped me when I had trouble with schoolwork and when my parents found out about those things, they told me that I didn't deserve her. I told them that since I had done this, I'd marry her. They rolled their eyes and left the room, as if I was stupid. I don't want to boast or anything, but I was pretty smart for a kid. She had opened my eyes at how cruel world could be. Rapidly, Irina and Alice had become my world and I didn't give a shit about anyone else. I went with her at the ultrasounds and when they told her it was a boy, I couldn't help but grin like mad."

"Adam, right?" I asked.

"Yes. She gave birth to him a month after my birthday and when she brought him home… my father went as far as to lock my door to keep me away. I wasn't one to throw tantrums, but that was beyond cruel. My body yearned to be near Adam whenever I heard him cry. At least, Irina named him how I wanted. She lied to my parents that she loved that name and wanted it, they wanted some weird name, obviously."

"Did you manage to see him?"

"Yes, when I was coming from school, until they came home. I spent that precious few hours with him and it took him some time to let me there since there had been two months without properly seeing me. He was born in July," he explained at my face.

"Oh… that's horrible." I couldn't imagine how he felt to be away from his baby, even though he was a kid himself.

"Yeah so one day…I finally convinced my parents that I was mature enough to take the mother of my kid out. She had started sneaking in my room again and I always gave in the temptation. We were back together and I wanted to take her out. After much pleading on both sides, Mom caved. I took Irina out and ignored every weird look I got. Being December, the road-"

I gasped, effectively stopping him. I could see where he was going. He turned his head to peek at me and then leaned and kissed my forehead, wrapping his hand around mine.

"I liked going fast, but I was barely hitting fifty that night, on our way back. She said that she has to tell me something important and I nodded to her. She told that she was pregnant again. The car swerved as many feelings hit me. We ended up wrapped around a tree. I escaped out of there with just a fractured wrist. Once at the hospital, I called home and explained what had happened. I was afraid to tell them about my mistake, indigo like my first one, but I told them. It was over two in the morning when the Cullens made it into the waiting room, fuming. Mom was holding Adam in her arms and Alice was trying to stay awake, at her side. Dad strode to me and pushed me in the wall, in front of everyone. I shouted as my shoulder hit the hard wall.

"You piece of shit! You'll never learn your lesson!" he had yelled at me.

I was too scared to say anything so I slumped against that wall and waited for the doctor. Mom found a moment of kindness in her life and handed me Adam. I shot up the second I had in my arms and started shouting at them. He was burning. He was too little to be out in Seattle's cold winter. Being in the hospital, I let a doctor lead me somewhere and see what could be done. I had never been that scared for my kid. After giving him some medicine and handing me the rest, for free, mind you, I went back to the waiting room. Mom was crying and I felt my legs shaking. They drove me home and after Dad showed me how angry he was. _Again_… He threw some of my clothes in a bag, along with Adam's and put them in my arms.

"Get the hell out of our life! Good for nothing leech!" I thought I hadn't heard him right. He couldn't do that to me. I was his son.

He wasn't kidding. He handed me a shitload of money and pushed me out the front door.

I remember seeing Alice's face as big tears rolled down her cheeks and I shouted to her that I love her and I will come back."

I was frozen and shaking. I felt sick from my stomach. "Adam was sick! You were his kid!"

"He didn't care about that, Bella. Later, much later, I read about Irina in a magazine and how her family had been very wealthy and shit. My parents had inherited that."

"How?"

He laughed humorlessly. "All three of us died that night."

"But you made a name of yourself, right?"

"So? Your point? There are more people with the same name."

"B-but…" I sputtered.

"I stood in front of the house for a long time until I heard my baby sneezing. That made my frozen feet move. I walked around Seattle, having no where to go. I found a crappy motel and crashed there for the night. Next day, I found a small flat and immediately moved there. I called a friend from school to help me with the furniture since I had no intention on going out with Adam sick. I lived off the money Dad had given me. It could have lasted me until after college, but once in college, I got a girlfriend and lived together and she helped me with Adam. I could work and make my own money. She got pregnant and all her love toward kids evaporated. She told me that she will stay with me until the baby was born then she didn't want to hear of any of us. I kept wondering what I had done to deserve such a shitty life. So that's how Rebecca came in our miserable lives. Coral, my girlfriend, stayed more than she had indented. And I had thought she would stay, but one morning when Rebecca was about a year old, I woke up alone. To give her credit, she left me a long note, apologizing and telling me she had tried but she couldn't do it."

"I don't think I've heard something so sad…" I whispered and hugged him closer to me. "Is this getting sadder?"

"Unfortunately you heard nothing yet," he murmured and buried his nose in my hair.

"I think it's enough for now. I don't think I can take anymore."

"It's okay. I told you, I'm willing to talk about it. It makes me feel a bit better."

"I'm home!" Max shouted as he banged the door to the wall.

I jumped startled and then relaxed back in Edward's arms. How long have we been talking? He titled my head and for a second, I thought he was going to kiss me but he only wiped my tears and hugged me closer to him.

"Alice! I didn't know you were visiting." _Could he talk on a normal quiet voice?_ I wondered to myself. "What are you doing?"

Edward got up and held his hand out. I took it and smiled back at his crooked smile.

"You have a lot to talk with her, I'm sure," I said softly.

"Twenty years to catch up." He squeezed my fingers.

"Does Mom know you're cooking?"

I gasped and felt faint. Every time Alice had _tried_ – that being the key word – to help me in the kitchen, we used the fire extinguisher.

"First lesson, your sister is shitty in the kitchen department," I whispered to Edward and dragged him there. He chuckled loudly.

The sight that greeted us there was worth a few weeks of scrubbing. I think she wanted to make pumpkin pie, but she managed to send big orange pumpkin splotches on the walls and the kids were elbow deep in dough.

"Alice!" I hissed. She jumped and looked at me sheepishly.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Just then a small bang came from within my oven and smoke came out. She saw it and grinned. "Oh well, I tried at least."

"Look, Daddy!" Lucy shouted from the table where she was seated and pointed to her cast. There were butterflies and hearts painted there. "It's cute!"

"Enjoy it for three days; we're going on Monday to take it off," Edward told her and went to kiss her little head. He turned to Alice and they didn't even need to use words. It was a silent agreement that they should talk outside. There were eight years between them and they hadn't seen each other in twenty, but the bound was still there. For the first time, I hated being an only child.

"So what happened here?" Max asked me, coming closer.

"It's a long story, but to make it short… it looks like Alice is Edward's sister. They lost contact a long time ago."

"Wow, it looks like a bad sitcom in developing."

I giggled and looked around me, cringing. "Where are the others?" I asked Max, suddenly aware he was the only one here.

"Well… the trio is outside and… Becky, Seth and Patty went to buy costumes. Is it okay I gave her the car, right?"

"Sure, do you have one?"

"NO! I'm not doing stupid things."

I rolled my eyes and went to see if I could actually make a normal pie out of what Alice had ruined.

"I tried to stop her when I saw the quantity of baking powder she put, but she didn't listen," Adam told me. "Can I bathe them?"

"Max, help him. And mind Lucy's cast."

They listened and took the kids up. Of course, Chris shrieked having a phobia to washing.

**I hope I did it justice. I sort of got confused in the tenses and since I don't have a beta, I hope Edward's story made sense. One step ahead, many more to come.**

**Review. Please? **


	10. Chapter 10: Broken windows

******SM own everything Twilight related. I'm just playing around with the characters.**

**Edward's POV**

I opened Bella's front door and allowed Alice to exit first. I was still convinced this was a dream. But I had hugged her and she was real, she was truly here.

Once on the porch, she turned to me and smiled softly. I wrapped my arms around her again and squeezed her close to me. My little Alice.

"I've fantasized of this moment for so many years, Edward."

"You're not alone in that," I whispered and sat down, on the steps. She snuggled next to me, putting her head on my shoulder. "Tell me about yourself."

"I think I let you down on so many levels…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I left them when I was seventeen. I couldn't stay there. They never mentioned you and when I wondered what you would be doing; Dad would snap and storm out of the room."

"Sounds like him."

She sighed and nodded. "They've changed. Mom sent me a Christmas invitation last year and I didn't want to go, but Jazzy dragged me there. I went as close as to tell him that I hate him. But when we got there… they were other people, completely. They even moved out of big Seattle."

"Really? And who is… Jazzy?"

She giggled and squeezed my arm. "His name is Jasper, actually. I met Bella through him."

"Ah, the blond dude!" I exclaimed before I realized what I said.

"Sorry?"

"He is blond, right?" I asked, peering down at her.

"Yeah…"

"I saw him some time ago with Bella. Ah and I heard them talking about an Alice, of course… my mind shot to you, but I didn't want to believe it."

"Yeah, that's him. So…we went back and everything was different. Mom even went that far to suggest if I ever saw you."

"She actually said my name. I thought that was a taboo thing for them sin-"

"Edward, they still love you. At that time, money and rank in society was more important than anything."

I sighed, not believing a word. "I tried to contact you and only you."

"When? Really?"

"Yes. When I was sure you were eighteen so you would be away from them, at college probably."

"Ah…" Her face fell and she looked almost angry for a second. "That explains it."

"What? You knew?"

"Mmm no. Could you get me?"

"Never, only dead ends."

"Because I broke every connection to them. _Every_ one," she empathized.

"What do you mean? Did you change your name? You still go as Alice, I see."

"Argh! Men are so blind!" she shouted and shoved her hand in my face. "I changed my last name. I married Jasper."

"You're married?" I sputtered, glaring at her rings.

"Yep! And don't try anything or you'd have to get over my dead body to touch Jazz."

"Is it really… love?"

"Yes, Edward. We love each other. A lot."

"Then, I guess I am happy for you. I'd like to meet him, to get to know my brother in law."

"Really?"

"Yes." I nodded and hugged her close again. "Now, tell me something about you and only you without going back to them."

She smiled up at me and her eyebrows plucked. "I have a horse."

"As in a real one?" I wondered, looking at her surprised.

"Yes. Actually, Jasper comes from this big family that breeds horses and we have a small farm outside the town. We have ponies, too. I'm sure Lucy would love them."

"When she's older."

"Ah look at you! Acting all grown up!" she beamed at me.

"I was forced to be a grown up since I was fifteen," I muttered. "Do you have kids?"

She peeked behind her then leaned closer to me. "I haven't told anybody but… I'm sort of pregnant."

"Seriously? I was joking."

"I'm twenty seven! I can start a family; actually, it's about time I do it. You gave me a basketball team plus substitutes of nieces and nephews, already!"

I let my head fall back as I laughed loudly and freely. "Okay, you win," I chuckled. "Congrats, by the way."

"Thanks, bro."

I smiled at her and kissed her head. I heard a loud crash coming from my house and I looked there right in time to see a base ball flying out a window.

"Never a quiet moment," I murmured to Alice, who was gaping in that direction.

"What happened?" Bella rushed out of her house.

"It's okay. I need to replace a window, no big deal."

"YOU KILLED HIM!" I heard Lydia shouting.

"IT'S IN SHOCK, IDIOT!" Ritchie or Patrick shouted back.

"PATTY WILL BE _SO_ UPSET!"

"IT'S NOT DEAD, YOU MORON!"

"I better go see what happened." I had a feeling they were talking about Squeaky.

I approached the house and heard one of the boys saying nonchalantly, "If she doesn't find him, she'll forget about it. So I'll throw him out the window."

"Are you insane?" Lydia wailed.

"She'll want to burry it!" the other boy reasoned.

God, they had really killed her hamster.

"Mom sent me to help you," Max said from behind me, scaring me.

"Wait, be quiet." I looked up and pressed Max next to me on the wall of the house. "I think they killed the hamster and they don't know what to do about it."

"Thank God, I didn't like it."

I saw Bella and Alice on her porch watching us curiously.

"Bye, bye, Squeaky!" I heard Lydia saying from above me. "On no!" she cried a second later. Was he alive?

"Hi, Bella!" the twins greeted her. She waved to them, smirking in Max's direction. I glanced at him and saw him frozen, with the hamster on his head. The hamster that was _definitely_ alive.

I picked him up and he nuzzled in my palm. "Okay?" I questioned Max who had yet to move or say something.

"ARGHHH!" he shouted and ran past me to his house, shaking and slapping his hands over his head. He went behind Bella and hugged her.

I tried not to laugh at how funny he was. Scared of the little hamster. I looked up and all three of them looked innocently at me.

"You are in trouble. _More_ trouble," I added. How many bad things could they do during a few weeks period?

"I didn't mean it!" Patrick, I think, said.

"Yeah, we were playing and the ball hit him."

"Get down here. All of you!" I snapped then focused on the hamster. Did I have to go to the vet? I had to thank for Max alienating the fall or they would have surely killed him.

Alice crossed the lawn to me. "I have to go; I will come back and visit. With Jazzy."

"Okay, Alice. I'm so happy, I don't have words." I extended my arms to hug her and she stepped back. "Scared?" I teased.

"Yup. You have no idea how many times Jazz found me on different furniture objects considering we have rodents."

"That's priceless!" I laughed. "Okay, I'll let you go now. I love you."

"I love you, too." She shuddered but leaned up to kiss my cheek. She went to her car and I realized the kids weren't down yet. "KIDS!" I shouted. The next second, the front door opened and they came to me, sheepishly. "Explain," I demanded, showing them the hamster.

"It's alive!" Ritchie shouted, his blue eyes widening. I was forever grateful to Bella for making me actually look at my kids. I had never thought of distinguishing them by the eye color.

"Yes, buddy, he is very much alive. Now, can one of you explain what happened?"

"They did it!" Lydia said quickly. Too quickly.

"Not true! We went inside to leave our bags then come over and she threw the ball to my head," Patrick snapped, glaring at his sister.

"Why was your ball in my room?"

"I don't know!"

"Kids," I said loudly, separating them with a hand on their shoulder. "How did you end up in Patty's room?"

"That's not her room. It's ours," Ritchie told me, pointing above us. "And Squeaky was on my bed. The ball bounced off the wall into him."

Poor animal. "The window…" I hinted.

"It was Patrick," Lydia hissed, coming to my side and hugging me. "He hit the hamster and the ball flew out the window – erhh through it. Is Squeaky going to be okay?"

"I think so, sweetie." I leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I'll have to take him to the vet."

"Daddy's girl!" the boys coughed.

"You're just jealous," I taunted them and squeezed my little girl with my free arm.

"It will look weird, Dad." Boys will be boys.

"Ah she's back! Quick, hide the hamster, Dad!"

I laughed and went to Bella's car where Rebecca, Patty and Seth were.

"Hey, where have you been?" I asked Rebecca.

"Costume shopping," she explained.

"What happened?" I heard the strain in Patty's voice.

"Umm I think he-"

"They hurt him again? Come here, Squeaky," she whispered and took him from my hand, petting him. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Does he need a pet doctor?"

"I think so."

Adam ended up going with her to the vet while I helped Bella with dinner. She was very quiet and I kept wondering if what I had told her, had some effect over that.

"Hey," I started once we were alone in the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" _Are we okay_, was the question, but I couldn't form it.

"Yeah, just thinking. What about you? You had to remember so many bad things…"

"I'm good," I assured her. I was trying not to think of my past. "I won't continue my story until I hear something from you, too."

She stiffened and nearly dropped the pot. "I don't know…"

"It can't be worse."

"It can." I thought I heard her mumbling, but I wasn't sure. I decided not to press her and carried the pot to the table just as Patty and Adam came back. The hamster was going to be okay and I couldn't be happier. I had no idea what I was going to do if something had happened. Patty loved that thing and he seemed like her best friend. When we left Bella's place, I told everyone about Alice and how she was my sister and I lost contact with her. Some seemed happy, some (the twins) shrugged and left the room. Adam was the only one to be truly happy.

"She's so much fun! I can see Rebecca in her," Adam told me later that night.

"Yeah, I know. The similarity was visible since Becky was little."

"Will she visit?"

"Of course, she promised. Now, come and help me do something about that window in the twins' room. I'll go in the morning to buy a new window."

"You're subscribed to those places, aren't you?" he teased, jabbing his elbow in my ribs.

"Nope, but I should be. I've change so many windows over the years…"

He laughed and went to get duct tape as I went in search of a plastic or something to put over the hole. I hadn't entered their room after the accident so it came as a shock when I saw the dent in the wall. I fought a groan and tried to remember if I ever tried to destroy the house when I was a kid. I couldn't remember anything, probably because I hadn't done that.

"What's that?" I asked them, pointing to the dent.

"Ah that," Patrick said nonchalantly then glanced at his twin who grinned.

"It's a dent!" Ritchie said as if it was the most natural thing to have a dent above the bed.

"It's a dent!" I mocked him. "And why haven't you mentioned it?"

"Because I would have taken care of it."

"Really? How?"

"I'll put a paper there."

I pressed my lips together, fighting a smile. "You know what? I'll show you how to daub."

"Really? That's cool! Now?" he asked excited.

"Tomorrow. Now, I'm going to take care of that window so you won't get cold tonight."

The next morning, I woke up early and after scribbling a note for Rebecca, I was out of the door. I had to buy a window and cement. I still had some paint and I hoped it was still good. How was it possible for Bella to keep her boys under control? I had only two and they always destroyed something.

When I made it back, I heard shouting from the kitchen and went to see what could have happened now. I was afraid to look inside.

"Just wait until Dad gets back!"

"It wasn't me!" I had hoped against hope that Rebecca wasn't screaming at one of the twins.

I peeked inside and froze, my heart slamming on my chest as I took in the scene in front of me.

"Hey, Dad," Adam greeted as he entered past me and wiped the floor.

"What happened? And why is the cereal bowl on Lucy's head?" I asked slowly as I went to take the bowl off her head.

Rebecca turned to us and shrugged. "Probably she wanted to shield herself."

"So…" I hinted. "Is that blood?" I asked tentatively, watching the cloth in Adam's hand. "And…dare I ask what happened with the microwave?" God! I had left them alone for under an hour!

"I think you should go and talk with Patty," Rebecca whispered, her hand still around Ritchie's pajama top.

"Is she hurt?"

"No. Yes. Not physically."

"Ritchie, you are repairing your wall. Adam, can I trust you with the window?"

"Sure, I'll take it outside."

"Thank you." I nodded then turned to Rebecca. "Can you bathe Lucy?"

"Sure thing."

I went to Patty and when I reached her door, my heart constricted. She was crying again. I opened the door and found her on the bed, hiccupping and rocking. I sat next to her then took her in my arms.

"Hey, shh. I'm here. What happened, honey?"

She buried her face in my shirt and let out a loud wail.

"It's okay. Tell me." I raised her chin and wiped her tears as she kept hiccupping dry sobs. "The twins?"

"I think," she stopped talking as a loud cry left her throat.

"Yes, what did they do?"

"I woke up…and umm I think I left the door open again, last night. Squeaky!" she cried and threw herself on top of me, crying harder.

"He was okay last night." What could have happened?

"I went…to search him…Ritchie was about to heat his bowl of cereal…" she cried and looked at me with big teary eyes. "I told him to stop when I saw him in there. I don't know how he got there!"

"In the bowl?" I asked startled. She nodded, wiping her nose with her wrist. "He…" I gulped, scared of her answer.

"Did Ritchie heat the bowl?"

"YES! Daddy…I saw Squeaky dying."

"Shh." I hugged her tighter and rocked us. What does a parent do in such a moment? I mean, she nearly lost him yesterday and today she saw him die. "We can buy another one," I offered.

She wrenched herself from my arms and looked at me hurt. "You don't get it, Daddy? I loved Squeaky! Did you go to buy a new Mommy when she died?"

My heart twisted at her words and I realized my mistake. I shouldn't have offered that. She was right, of course. Maybe, with time she'd accept another pet.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I wasn't thinking," I apologized and she allowed me to hug her again.

"They had tortured him so much and…he ended up dying like that."

"Shh, Patty. I'll have a talk with Ritchie."

She nodded, putting her head on my shoulder and sniffling.

"Let's go and eat something. Adam and Rebecca took care of everything."

"I don't think I can… umm can I go…to Seth? He is a good friend."

"Of course, sweetie." I kissed her forehead and watched as she shuffled out of the room.

I went to the twins' room and saw one of them doing the wall. I thought it was Ritchie since I had told him to do it, but when he turned, I saw it was Patrick. He even had a ridiculous newspaper hat.

"Where is your twin?"

"Which one?"

"You know that this is not the time for such things," I hissed.

"He is washing the microwave, outside under Rebecca's supervision."

I couldn't believe my ears so I crossed to the window that was just a whole in the wall now and looked down. I could see Adam working on the window and a few feet away, Rebecca stood with her hands on her hips as Ritchie used the hose to clean the inside of the microwave. I wasn't an expert but I was sure that I should go and buy a new one. Water couldn't go inside the machine, surely.

"Rebecca?" I shouted and she glanced up.

"Where's Lucy?"

"I gave her to Patty, she's with Bella."

I turned around and looked at the wall. "Let me do it. Or at least, let me show you how to do it."

Patrick nodded and handed me the plaster.

"Did Adam help you with this?"

"Yes."

"Okay. This is how you do it." I was glad he wanted to learn how to do this. I didn't have to worry about repairing walls.

**Please don't hate me, but...it just happened. I didn't want to kill the hamster :(**

**Review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Bella's past

******SM own everything Twilight related. I'm just playing around with the characters.**

******I somehow missed to post this. Oops?**

**Bella's POV**

My morning was going extremely well. When I had come downstairs, I smelled frying eggs and I thought that I was still asleep, but when I entered the kitchen, I saw Max at the stove, fumbling with the pan. Chris and Clara were on their chairs, eating and Seth was cutting a sausage.

"Who are you and what have you done with my kids?" I asked surprised.

"Mom!" Max shouted startled and turned to me, with the pan in hand. The egg flew from there and splashed on the wall.

"Now, that's more like my family!" I sighed and let out a laugh.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry, Max. Just…sit down. You too, Seth." I went to finish the omelet Seth was trying to prepare and then, I wanted to clean the wall, but I didn't have to since my dogs are so nice and everything. Goggle was lapping at the wall as Buffy was eating the egg from the floor.

Just as I put the food on the plates, there was a knock on the door. I let the pan in the sink and went to answer.

"Good morning," Patty whispered. She looked like she had cried.

"Morning, honey. What happened?" I wondered and peeked outside. To my surprise, half of the Cullens were outside. Adam was repairing the window from last night and one of the twins was cleaning the microwave under Rebecca's glare.

Patty sniffed and hugged me, dissolving in a fresh round of crying. I hugged her back and shifted back inside.

"Are you hungry? Or did you eat?"

"No." I had no idea to which one she answered.

"What's wrong?" I asked again and led her to the kitchen. The boys watched her warily and made room for her to sit. She sat next to Seth and sighed heavily. "Patty?" I tired again.

"He…died." She let out a huge hiccup and put her head on her hands, crying some more.

"What?" I hoped I hadn't heard right. "Who died?"

"Squeaky!" she cried and to everyone's surprise, she turned to Seth and hugged him. "Ritchie killed him!"

"How could he? I'm sure he didn't mean it. Wasn't he all right last night?"

"Today! In the microwave!" she wailed, turning her tear strained face to me. "He killed him."

"I feel better," Max muttered under his breath, but it was loud enough for Patty to hear. I slapped him behind his head and knelt next to her.

"I'm sure he didn't want to do it. It was an accident probably."

"He tossed him in the microwave along with his milk bowl!" she shouted. After the initial shock wore off, it was hard to keep a straight face. A hamster in the microwave? Poor thing… I should have sucked it up and be there for her but it was close to impossible. I decided to go over to Edward and see how he was coping with the news.

Rebecca directed me to the garage where Edward was and I knocked on the metal door. He appeared from behind his car and grinned. "Hey, neighbor!"

"Hey yourself. I heard you had a full morning."

"Never a quiet moment around here. Is Patty at your place?"

"Yep," I said nodding. "I'm sorry for her hamster."

"Yeah, she'll get better. Do you happen to have some blue paint?" he changed the subject, turning back to whatever he was searching.

"I think so. Seth's room is blue."

"Is it still good? Because mine isn't anymore. The boys managed to create a dent in the wall, too, last night," he explained.

"Come on, it's in the garage," I told him and led the way back to my house. When we passed his kids, I turned to him. "You know that microwave isn't good now that it had water everywhere, right?"

"I suspected that."

We walked in silence in to the garage and when I flipped the light on, he gasped. Oh yeah, it wasn't the cleanest place I owned and I wasn't proud of it.

"Do you need help with cleaning around?" he offered, dodging boxes to get to the paint.

"Well, you said you'd help if I ever needed help…here is the problem," I said, gesturing around me. I couldn't even park the car inside, like a normal person. "I need to sort through it. There's so much crap but the boys won't let me throw it away."

"I know, I have the same problem, but I have to admit there are things I keep and they are as old as me. You know… things Carlisle, my Dad, threw in the bag that night," he said quietly.

"It's normal to keep such things, but not deflated basket balls or the first bicycle."

"The bike could be good for the young kids," he reasoned.

"It barely holds itself together _but_ someone on it! Max won't part from it," I explained making Edward laugh.

"Everyone with their things," he chuckled.

"Yeah, well… There's the paint." I pointed to the shelf with the paint and wondered when I'd get the courage to actually clean around here.

"I'll give this to Patrick and be back. We have a date with the garage."

"Today? Ehh Edwa-"

He was out of the garage before I finished. I gaped after him then went back inside myself. I cleaned the dishes and sent everyone to their business. Seth and Patty went to his room to work on homework; Max said he would do his but after seeing for himself the crime scene. I put the twins to TV and hoped they'd be okay.

"I'm back," Edward announced me. "Adam's nearly done with the window and he said he'd take care of the little ones. I told him to come pick Chris and Clara if it's okay."

"It's more than okay, I was wondering how I could keep an eye on them."

That's how we ended up on my garage's floor, surrounded by boxes and more boxes.

"What the…" I heard him muttering as he took something out from a box. I gasped when I saw what he was holding. My first test results that told me I was pregnant with Max. "Is this…"

"Yeah!" I hissed and snatched it from him. "Is there anything else in the box?" I asked worried.

He peeked inside and picked something else. I watched as his eyes widened and then he let out a quiet 'Fuck'. I grabbed the paper he was holding and memories invaded me. How I had told the teacher the truth since he kept asking who the father was and threatening to tell the headmaster I was pregnant, how he signed this stupid check. I ripped it and put it in the garbage pile.

"Why did you just… that was almost one thousand…"

"I don't care what that was!" I snapped. "It could have been ten thousand dollars!"

"Was it…a divorce c-"

"No. It was from Max's Dad."

"Oh?"

Was it time to actually go into that? He had told me about his past…it was my turn. I bit my lip and swallowed hard.

"I…you see…there's a long story."

"I think we have time," Edward said softly and came next to me. I immediately laid my head on his shoulder, feeling comfort in the small gesture and his arm went around my shoulder.

"It's ugly…" I warned him.

"Worse than my story?"

"A thousand times," I promised. "I was in high school, senior year when this happened. I was having problems in History and the teacher offered to help me after hours. Dad was the Chief of police and he left me some money…but I have to go way back for you to understand. I moved to Seattle when high school started. My Mom had died in childbirth and Dad had been shot so with the money I had…I moved there from Forks. I never considered Seattle home. I hated it. Anyway, the teacher took pity on me and decided to help…"

"Did he… has he…"

"Yeah, Edward. He didn't want to teach me History, he just wanted me. Fresh meat," I mumbled, tears welling up in my eyes. "I remember…how he bent me over his desk…and he…it was so horrible!" I cried and buried my face in his chest.

"He left you pregnant…and gave you that shit load of money?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. "I don't think there's more to tell you. But that's how Max appeared. I didn't even want him for the longest time, I thought he was going to be a reminder…but when I saw him and held him-"

"Everything changed," Edward finished for me. "I know, it was the same with Adam."

"I still have to tell Max about this and I have no idea how…I'm worried about his reaction, he's still a teenager…"

"I cannot believe you!" I froze when I heard Max's voice from behind me. Edward tensed next to me. "I'm a rape result?"

"Max," I started saying as I got up, but he had already slammed the front door. "MAX!" I shouted and ran after him. I stood on the porch and looked around. Where was he? I expected this reaction, but I wanted to be face to face with him when he learned this.

I felt two strong arms around me and I sagged back, looking in the distance on the deserted street.

"He'll come back, he doesn't have where to go," Edward whispered.

"I didn't want it to be like this," I admitted and turned in his arms. "He is such a good kid."

"Bella, he still loves you."

"I doubt it."

He stirred me back inside and to the couch. "Give him a few hours to digest the news."

"All I am happy about now is that he isn't legal," I told Edward. I folded my hands in my lap and took big breaths.

"He won't run away! Bella…"

I shook my head, knowing that nothing could console me. I had been through hell for him and I hoped he'd at least appreciate that we were both still alive, but no…Max had to act like any teenager in this situation.

"I've stayed in school another four months after that lesson," I mumbled and felt Edward's arms tightening around me. "When I graduated, I moved away. Fresh start. I went to Phoenix where I took classes online, but it was still weird for a young girl to be alone and pregnant. My job at the café was doomed after I gave birth to Max so I used what money I still had from my family until I figured out what to do. I started writing silly little stories for Max and the light bulb lit, suddenly. The next second, I was out of the door with Max around my neck and trying to get that published."

"You had it the tough way, didn't you?" Edward asked as he stroked my arm.

"You have no idea…Mark was the best person I had met so far and he helped me a lot. With time, I decided to try my hand at more than children stories so using the name he suggested, never my real name, I wrote about my life."

"What is your… umm?"

"The pseudo name?" I asked knowingly. He nodded and titled my head.

"Isobel Wallberg."

Edward chuckled and tried to sober up but without effect. "Umm 'Small town girl'?" he asked between chuckles.

My eyes widened and I watched his green eyes for a long minute. "You read it?" I asked between gulps of air.

"Not really. Rebecca has," he informed me. "Well, small world. She read all of them and loves them. It's her life ambition to meet the writer."

"She met her," I said in a light voice.

"What you gave Alice…"

"It was a new book I was working on. Jasper is my editor and publicist and manager and everything you want. Alice only paints nice covers for the books, they are the best, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I liked them. The only thing I saw about the books. How did you meet?"

"Well after Mark…and Phoenix, I moved back to Seattle where I met Jasper. He was in his last year of college and we clicked. We rented a flat together and lived there for the longest time. On one night, he came with Alice over-"

"Whoa! How old was she then?" he cut me off, glaring.

"Seventeen. It was before she left your parents. So we met and had fun that night, they helped me with Max, a lot. Then after a few months, Jasper told me that they have to go and asked me if I wanted to go with them. He wasn't my publicist yet, my first book was in development so I said no, but after a year, I wanted to move. I still hated Seattle. I called and asked where they had moved and dismissed Wyoming as soon as it left his mouth. I chose instead, Salt Lake City. We communicated great and even visited a few times, I created a life for Max and I there, met an amazing guy that accepted everything. Well, I thought he was amazing," I sighed and closed my eyes. "He asked me to marry him and I accepted, stupidly. I think he was faithful in the beginning, but when I fell pregnant again, he started distancing himself. Not only from me, but from Max too. He needed a father and Jake wasn't there anymore. What could I tell a six year old? Seth was only three when this started to get out of control, but I still had hope."

"What happened?"

"I trusted Jake up until the last second, I defended him in front of Alice, telling her he was only working more at the garage. It was one day when I came from school with the boys when I heard him…from our bedroom…he was there with someone. Max wanted to go and see if he was all right, but I just left and stayed in the park until later. When we finally returned home, he was in front of the TV, drinking beer."

"Tell me you left him, right then!" Edward said indignantly.

"Of course, I did. I packed for me and kids then told Jake I wanted to divorce him. He nodded, knowing he didn't have an escape. He knew I had heard him. I moved to Jasper and Alice's place until the divorce was over. I couldn't even find it in me to find a new house and start over. It seemed that all my life I had moved, the boys wouldn't have a place to call home. I threw myself in writing and I'm sure Rebecca knows that the third book is about a divorcee trying to find her place along with her family. I bought the dogs and after long talks with Jasper, I convinced him I could start again. I moved to Cheyenne after Max had gotten his first warning in his school. We stayed in Cheyenne until we moved here. I promised myself this was the last time I moved."

"You really moved around, but you had good reason."

"Yeah, I guess."

"And the twins?" Edward asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Ah yes. I adopted them when we were in Cheyenne. Seth had had his first encounter with the ground after falling from a tree and when we got to the hospital…I saw those two angels, on the seats in the waiting room next a girl that looked lost. While I waited for the doctor to take care of Seth, I talked with her. She was their sister and she couldn't afford taking care of them since their parents had died. It was her idea to give them to me, actually. Initially, I refused but we exchanged numbers so in a few days, she called me and we met with a lawyer…"

"Do you think she'd want them back someday?"

"It's possible. I promised her that she can visit and when they're older, we'll tell them together. I hope that will go better than this episode with Max."

"I won't let you move, this time," he told me seriously, squeezing my hand.

I looked at out intertwined hands and sighed. "Don't say such things, Edward."

"I still have another half of my life to tell you, but I feel like nothing could go between us." He sounded so sure. He sounded as if we were already in a relationship… "Bella, look at me," he whispered and titled my chin. His green eyes were deep and intense.

"Yes?"

He didn't answer, only leaned closer and I knew I shouldn't accept the kiss, not after everything, but I needed it. It was comfort. His heady, manly scent filled my senses and I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to touch mine. When they finally touched mine, they were just as soft and determined as I remembered them. I moaned and fisted my hands in his hair. Unlike our last kiss, this was soft and reassuring. I wanted it to be more, but he kept the slow peace and when he broke it, he rested his forehead against mine.

"You're so beautiful and strong and wonderful. I have met just one other person as strong as you," he whispered, his eyes still closed.

I touched his cheek, wondering if it was a good time to go there. I had a feeling the second part of his story was going to be heartbreaking.

The doorbell rang, ruining the moment. I jumped on my feet, breaking the spell, further.

"Another time," I promised. He nodded, not meeting my eyes. I went to open the door and met with a young girl. She looked a lot like the typical teenage girl.

"Hello?" I said uncertain.

"Mrs. Swan?"

"Ms. Swan, yes," I corrected her.

"Umm hi. I'm Donna."

I felt my heart twisting and I knew that I wouldn't be seeing Max for some time. He was going to stay with her. I'd give him the time and space.

"Oh, hi." I had no idea what to tell her. I knew Max was with her, she didn't have to tell me that.

"I came to take some of Max's things," she said confidently. I wanted to roll my eyes at her. She was living up to her name, she was a perfect Donna from Beverly Hills 90210.

"Sure, this way," I said and led her to his room. "Is he okay?"

"What do you think?" she retorted.

"I still want to talk with your parents about this," I told her. "It's not normal fo-"

"They're out of town for an immeasurable period of time," she huffed and pushed half of Max's things in a carry on bag. "This should do," she said to herself. "It was nice meeting you, Ms. Swan."

"Wait, Donna!" I shouted after her and she turned, glancing back. "Tell him to call me. I have to…explain this to him"

She snorted but nodded. Before she left then house, she looked to Edward and mumbled something then slammed the door.

"Well, that was a charming girl," Edward chuckled.

"Yes, _the best_! Reminds me of the prom queen from my high school."

"She probably is, you know?"

"Of course, Max won't go for less."

**Review and I apologize for inconveniences.**


	12. Chapter 12: The ugly truth

******SM own everything Twilight related. I'm just playing around with the characters.**

**Sorry for the huge delay, but I didn't have any idea what to write. Let's call it writer block. I'll add more pictures to my website. It's a pure **coincidence** that my Donna is the actress that plays in 90210 as my Max's boyfriend. I realized a few weeks ago after I had it all arranged.**

**I reposted this because I forgot to post the actual chapter 11. I just realize. This is chapter 12.**

**Max's POV**

The idea of the hamster exploding in the microwave was too funny and I would be lying if I said that I was sorry so I got up and let Seth deal with Patty. I went over to the Cullens to see for myself what had happened.

I followed E.C. out of our house and wondered what they had done or what they were doing? Maybe he was really going to help her with the garage. That would be amazing. He was really unaware of being followed as he strolled to his house, whistling.

Rebecca was still outside, eyeing him confused.

"I think it's working," I said in her direction.

She jumped startled and scowled at me. "Yeah, I am glad about that." She looked pissed for some reason. "Clean that already, Ritchie!"

He turned to her and showed her his finger, throwing the hose down. "I'm going back to my room!"

"No, you're not! And Dad will hear about that!"

"I saw you, kid! You know that you were already in trouble, right?" E.C. appeared next to us from nowhere.

"But I didn't mean!"

"Which one?"

"Well the rat…I honestly didn't see him. As for her…I don't care," he muttered, nodding to his sister.

"Ritchie! First, stop the hose and then you are allowed to deposit of the microwave, it's useless since water got into it. Second, don't get smart or use such gestures. And finally, when Patty will come back, you will go to her and apologize."

"But Dad-" He shut his mouth when he saw the glare his Dad had for him.

"I'll be back later," he turned to Rebecca then went to our house.

After a few minutes of silence, Rebecca huffed. "You heard him! Do something with this crap," she snapped and turned on her heels. "Coming?" she asked behind her shoulder, looking at me.

"You were saying that something was working?"

"Yes. Our plan. He is going to help her clean the garage, I think."

"They're spending quite some time together, lately," Becky noted.

"I told him some time ago about the garage that it needs cleaning around…he is there with Mom, now," I told her, feeling quite proud.

She beamed at me. "Go and see how it works then if you still want, I'll help you in Geography."

"Of course, I still need your help! I haven't learnt it overnight!" I huffed and went back to my house. I went through the house to the garage and found the door cracked open. I pecked inside, not really wanting to see something indecent and was taken aback by how close they were. E.C. had his arms wrapped around Mom and they were sitting on a box. She didn't look all right. Before I could step inside and ask what was wrong, I heard them whispering.

"It's ugly…" What the hell were they talking about? Maybe something I couldn't see.

"Worse than my story?"

"A thousand times," she mumbled. Were they trading life stories? I should have left, but when Mom started talking I just knew she was talking about me. I had never asked her about my father and she never mentioned him. I presumed it was her high school sweetheart that dumped her or some other stupid scenario. "I was in high school, senior year when this happened. I was having problems in History and the teacher offered to help me after hours. Dad was the Chief of police and he left me some money…but I have to go way back for you to understand. I moved to Seattle when high school started. My Mom had died in childbirth and Dad had been shot so with the money I had…I moved there from Forks. I never considered Seattle home. I hated it. Anyway, the teacher took pity on me and decided to help…"

"Did he… has he…"

I felt my breath hitching and my heart nearly stopped beating. I should have turned around and left as I had an occasion, now…I couldn't leave. I knew what she was going to say and it made my sick. Why hadn't she told me this before?

"Yeah, Edward. He didn't want to teach me History, he just wanted me. Fresh meat. I remember…how he bent me over his desk…and he…it was so horrible!"

"He left you pregnant…and gave you that shit load of money?"

Money? She was raising me with some scumbag's money? Had I ever met him by mistake since he kept her loaded?

"Yeah," Mom answered in a low voice. "I don't think there's more to tell you. But that's how Max appeared. I didn't even want him for the longest time, I thought he was going to be a reminder…but when I saw him and held him-"

"Everything changed," E.C. said understandingly.

I wasn't understanding.

"I know, it was the same with Adam," he continued.

"I still have to tell Max about this and I have no idea how…I'm worried about his reaction, he's still a teenager…"

I felt steam coming out my ears. She wanted to tell me? I could have lived without knowing all this shit! I would have preferred if I was adopted like the twins. Not a rape result that repulsed her and reminded her of that.

"I cannot believe you!" I yelled, not recognizing my fucking voice. "I'm a rape result?"

She turned to look at me like a deer caught in the headlight, about to faint. I didn't care if I was hurting her that moment. I felt the urge to howl or rip something, but chose just to run. I turned around and rushed out of the house. I heard her calling my name but I didn't turn.

I kept running and kicking fences or rubbish bins out of my way, nearly stepping over a little cat in my rage. I stopped in front of a house and realized where my feet had carried me. Donna. I leant over my knees, catching my breath as I heard the sound of the locks turning then feet hitting the pavement.

"Max?" she asked surprised. "What happened?" She crouched next to me and for the first time in a long time, I didn't care how old I was and started sobbing in her shoulder. She didn't react for a good minute, probably freaked out by my behavior. "Let's go inside," she whispered and helped me up. I slouched and she had to drag me. My legs were burning from running so fast in such a short period of time.

She offered me water and after I had calmed down, I told her everything. Maybe it wasn't the wisest thing to do, but I knew she'd understand.

"But she was intending to tell you," she reasoned.

"I think I would have lived a happy life without knowing that shit."

"Well, she was waiting for you to be mature enough to understand. She couldn't have told you when you were little," Donna kept being on Mom's side.

"So you say this is normal? To raise me off some idiot's money? The one that raped her?" I shouted.

"Are you sure she did that?"

"Yes…I mean no. I have no idea. She mentioned that shit," I sighed heavily and wiped my eyes again. "Jesus, I haven't cried in years."

Her blue eyes warmed and her arms came around me. "It's okay to breakdown once in a while."

"I hate it," I hissed, remembering how I used to cry when I was little and everyone was laughing at me. "Are you alone?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah, like usual. You can crash here."

I absolutely hated that her parents were never there for her. She was always alone.

"Ummm could you, maybe…go to my house?" I asked tentatively.

"For how long do you plan to hog my couch?" she teased.

"Couch?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She giggled. "Bed?"

"That's more like it," I said nodding and kissing her lips once. "So? Will you go? Please?"

"What do you want? Clothes?"

"Yeah, some clothes and my toothbrush."

"Okay. Dad left me the Porsche," she said dismissingly as if it wasn't a big thing. He never let her the keys of a car.

"Wow."

She grinned and took the keys from the table then went to the door. "You can make yourself at home, but try not to open the TV in my room…I think it's broken, last night it was making some weird noises," she advised and left.

I decided to wait for her to come back then eat. I had no idea what hour it was, but considering the sun was low, it should have been afternoon. I went to splash some cold water over my face and try to forget about the news I just had. I gazed in the mirror and wondered again if I knew this guy or if Mom had actually raised me on that money.

It was still breathtaking, punch in the stomach to think of what had happened to her. How had she managed to raise me? To keep it together? I had never stopped to think how strong she must have been to be able to pick herself up and raise me then she met that Jacob douche and married him, only to divorce him and have Seth to add to her problems. Then the twins…

I remember how I had promised myself and Japer to take care of Mom and never hurt her. I think I just broke my promise.

I splashed more cold water over my face and went to Donna's room to see what was wrong with her TV. I had to learn a bit about electronics over the years since I was the man in the house. I had Jasper to thank for everything I knew.

She had an old thing that was probably older than her. I looked behind the tube, trying to figure out what was wrong and not seeing anything so I pressed the on button and after a few long cracklings and blurry imagines, smoke started to come out of the tube. I unplugged it and opened the window. It was dead.

"I'm back!" I heard the yell from downstairs. I went to help her with my things and met on the stairs. "She was pretty upset. You should call her."

"In translation, she told you to tell me to call her."

Donna laughed and nodded. "She was with someone there…"

"Yeah, at least my plan worked. That one was E.C.," I explained.

"I should have known. He didn't look good, either."

"She has this thing to make everyone around her feel as bad as she does… Induced guilt or something," I muttered. "Ah, your TV is sort of dead," I said sheepishly.

"I told you _not_ to open it. Maybe I would let you sleep on the couch, after all."

"Aw, come on! I tried to make it better," I insisted.

We just ate something then watched a few movies downstairs and around midnight, we trudged our way upstairs where we fell asleep. I was grateful that her bed was big.

I would have never thought of just sleeping next to a girl, but the way we woke up was a thousand times better than what I could have done. She was snuggled on my chest, her legs around mine as she breathed steadily. I had no idea why my heart took off like that when I glanced at her beautiful face, but I wanted to wake up like this for the rest of my life. I moved her hair off her face and kissed her forehead, hoping I won't wake her up. I had never woken up next to someone, maybe aside Mom when I was little. This was definitely an improvement. I wrapped my arms around Donna and hugged her tightly, closing my eyes. It was Sunday and I didn't have to worry about anything for once, no little siblings coming in my room unexpected or no Mom to wake me up. I dozed off for some time until my phone started ringing, effectively waking us both.

"You go answer," Donna said yawning, moving off me. "Cereal with milk, good?"

I nodded and reached for my phone as she made her way out of the room.

"Hello?" I grumbled, rubbing my eyes, trying to keep them open.

"Hi, Max," Seth's voice came hushed.

"What happened, kid?"

"I think _you_ should answer that. I haven't seen Mom so distracted or sad since…" he cleared his throat and dropped his voice even lower "…since Dad visited last time."

"I still don't know how you can call him that, but back to me. Haven't you heard what happened?"

"Not much. Edward told me that you found out something about your past that made you upset," he answered. _Great_. E.C. wanted a confrontation.

"Look buddy, I'll tell you tomorrow. At school. And don't tell Mom we talked."

"But Max…"

"Seth, please. I have to think this over. It's about my father or rather, sperm donor."

"Oh!"

"Yeah…"

"Do you need anything? I mean…should I bring you your school books, clothes?" he offered.

"Oh crap! Yes, Seth. The books, I completely forgot about that. I had Donna bring me clothes."

He laughed. "I should have known. Mom kept having those weird comments with Edward. Speaking of teenagers and stuff like that."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye, bro."

"Bye."

"Wait!" he shouted at the last second.

"What, now?"

"Tonight's Halloween and you promised to come with us. What about tomorrow? How would I get to school? Max-"

"Whoa, Seth. One at a time. I told you that I don't want to go Trick or Treat, I hate that. You can take the bus with the Cullens."

"Hmph." He hung up.

I realized I crushed his hopes and dreams and he probably hated me right now, but I had shit to sort out. I went downstairs and found Donna at the table, eating.

"Your Mom?" she asked, pushed a bowl with milk to me.

"Nope. Just Seth. Thanks," I mumbled, pouring cereals in my bowl. It was bad of me to stay here and stress her, make her cook for two…

"It's okay. How about we go to the store later and buy a few things. I don't have much, but I think you'd like to eat something consistent."

Yeah. Just what I thought. "Okay." I sent Seth a text to bring me all my savings tomorrow at school. If I was going to stay with Donna, I won't allow her to pay for what I needed.

"You feel guilty."

I didn't bother answering her.

"Look, Max, I understand you. I'm not in the same situation, but I might as well be. You are so lucky with your Mom."

"What?" I asked curiously. She had never talked about such things.

She sighed and propped her head on her hand. "Dad played in a sitcom in his early years or let's call it glory days. That's how he met Mom. She was this ascending model slash actress. I think they loved each other in the beginning, but now…they can't even be in the same house. I think – no, I'm sure they are both cheating. But it's cool as long as they keep it away from me."

"Wait, wait," I interrupted and shifted my chair closer to her. "Are they famous or something?"

"They were. Probably your Mom would remember the name of the TV series."

"Oh… So now, what do they do?"

"Mom is away mostly, that's why I never talk about her and Dad…well, he is either directing commercials or short movies or shit like that. Yeah, he even has a small house in Hollywood. They wanted to move when high school started and I put my foot down and yelled and cried that I was staying here. I had Sandra, Betty, Gill and Finn here, I couldn't just leave. This is all I knew all my life and I didn't want to leave my friends…"

"Finn?" I asked confused. I hadn't heard of him. Of Sandra and Betty, I knew, of course, they were her best friends. Gill was on the team and had become my friend, but Finn…?

"He moved away roughly a week before you arrived. He was sort of the bad guy in school, but once you got to know him and understand the twisted way his mind worked…he was cool. He is in a detention center."

I felt my eyes widening as I listened to her. She met my eyes and smiled slowly.

"Yeah…there was a fight and well, he shoved some guy. That one fell and cracked his head."

It sounded vaguely familiar. I had done my fair share of fights, but I never thought of the consequences. Maybe now, I'd think twice before hitting someone.

"So you actually live alone?" I asked.

"We reunite for Christmas, each year. It's not a holly reunion because we start sharing what happened through the year then they start tossing insults left and right. I either end up locked in my room or over to Betty's."

I hugged her and kissed her neck. "They're such imbeciles."

She giggled and elbowed me in the stomach.

"What? It's true. I have a feeling they don't even know you."

"Probably," she murmured, shrugging. "You know…if I hadn't told Dad that I got my license, he wouldn't have left me the car."

I just shook my head I turned her head to me, to kiss her better. She sagged in my hold and I kissed her as heatedly as I dared. When her hands wandered under my shirt, I knew that the trip to the store had to be delayed.

**I wanted to write more, but I don't think I'd as great as an Edward/Bella lemon. I may write it the next time I try MAx's POV if you want.**

**Review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Halloween

******SM own everything Twilight related. I'm just playing around with the characters.**

******I'll add the kids' ages again because you may need it later in the chapter.**

Edward – 35

Adam – 20

Rebecca – 16

Patty (Patricia) – 11

Lydia, Patrick & Ritchie – 8

Lucy Aubrey – 2

Bella - 34

Max – 16

Seth – 13

Clara & Chris – 3

**Edward's POV**

Yesterday had been a day full of surprises. I wondered how Bella felt now and prayed that Max won't take long to think about what he heard. I knew how she felt to have one of her kids away. I had to experience that with Adam for two years and I was more than happy to have him near me again.

I didn't have any interest in getting out of the bed, but I knew that I had promised Bella to help her with the pumpkins, I had to make breakfast just to avoid another disaster and I had to go shopping for a new microwave. The appliance had become vital to me; I always tossed stuff in there being rubbish to cook actual food.

There was a knock on my door and I rolled over, pretending to sleep. Maybe I'd get a few more minutes. _Fat chances_. The door opened and several footfalls padded to my bed.

"Daddy?" Lydia asked tentatively.

"Say it louder, idiot!" one of the boys admonished. "Wake up, Dad!"

"He's not even sleeping," another voice came from above me. Adam. I ground my teeth and kept a straight face.

"We're hungry," Lydia whined.

"Yeah. If you don't wake up, we may eat Patty instead of her rat."

I stifled my smile. They could be quite inventive when they wanted something.

"Bring it," I heard Adam whispering. I heard the little ones leaving. "If you don't show them that you are awake, they may throw water on you," he threatened me.

"Go away," I groaned.

"HA!" he shouted just as the door of my room banged to the wall, startling me and making me shot up.

I looked at them and blinked. I didn't believe Adam, but I should have. Ritchie, Patrick, Lydia and Patty were holding a bucket full of water.

"Told ya," my oldest smirked and shot out of the bed.

"Tell me, you weren't going to pour that on me," I said to the kids.

"Of course we were, Dad!"

"It would have been wet," Patrick added.

I couldn't keep a straight face anymore and broke in laughter. "Come here." I waved them over. They let go of the bucket and dashed to my bed, jumping on it. Lydia and Patty snuggled under my arms as the boys sat at the edge of the bed, grinning.

"What's got you so happy?" I asked them and I squeezed my girls closer to my chest.

"It's Halloween! We're going to stay up later tonight! We can go to our neighbors and beg for candies!"

"Not very late," I warned them. "I shouldn't let you go since you are grounded for the oh so many deeds you did," I muttered.

All of them dissolve din a round of giggles. Lydia enlightened me why they were laughing. "Deeds did!"

I rolled my eyes. They were such kids, but I won't have any other way. I was sure I'd miss those times.

"How are you, honey?" I whispered to Patty. She had come back from Seth in a good mood, but I knew she would be down for a few days.

She shrugged her little shoulders and wrapped her arms around me. "I still hate Ritchie."

His face fell and I daresay he had tears in his blue eyes. "That's a bad word, sweetie. You can't hate your brother."

She pouted and glared at him.

"Why don't we make peace? He didn't mean it and I have told you time and time again to take care of Squeaky. He was little and he could escape even from under the door. Your brother didn't mean to kill him."

"I guess… He really liked to be free that's why I didn't keep him in the cage."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Patty," Ritchie mumbled.

"Okay."

I sighed and moved out of the bed. "Let's find something to eat," I decided, taking the girls' hands and leading them to the door. "Boys?" I asked, looking over my shoulder.

"Watch out!" they shouted at the same time. I tripped over the bucket and ended up wet and probably with a bruise or two.

"You have five minutes to clean the mess," I hissed.

They disappeared out the door before I finished.

"You okay, Daddy?" the girls asked concerned.

"Yes, yes. I'll live."

I led the way downstairs. My left knee was throbbing. Crap.

"Morning. What was that earlier?" Rebecca greeted us.

"I tripped over the bucket. Now the question is whose brilliant idea was to throw it over me?" I asked, turning my gaze to Adam. He reached for Lucy and put her on his lap, grinning up at me. He was using my baby as a human shield.

"It was in good fun, you know," he explained.

The twins arrived downstairs, laughing. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"That was fast!" I appraised. "Where did you toss the wet cloths?"

"Tub," they answered simultaneously with matching grins.

I sighed and nodded. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"I got it, Dad. I heated the milk on the stove," Rebecca told me beaming.

"Yeah, that was my idea," Adam said loudly.

"That's what people used to do in the past, you know? Before those new appliances appeared," I chuckled, shaking my head. It was as if they had discovered America.

"Oh." They looked at each other and shrugged. After breakfast, I sent Adam and Rebecca shopping and I took the kinds with me to Bella's house. She answered after my second knock. She had big shadows under her eyes and she looked like she hadn't slept.

"Morning," I offered.

"Hey," she said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Come in."

"Are you okay?" I asked, stopping her after closing the door.

She looked up at me and sighed. "Yes. Why shouldn't I be?"

"Bella, I am sure it's difficult, but you have to keep it together."

"I think I know better how to keep it together," she hissed and shrugged her hand off my grasp. "I'm the best at this." She turned on her heels and went to the living room.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I really wanted to do something to help her get through this with as little pain as possible, but she wasn't making it easy. She was so stubborn. I hadn't meant it in a bad way or tried to make her sound weak. I was merely telling her that I was there if she wanted to talk about it, but as always I never voiced right my thoughts.

"Chris, for the last time! Stop pulling on Google's tail!" I heard her yelling.

I made my way to the living room and found her next to her youngest, grasping his arm and glaring at him. "I told you a thousand times! It hurts him! Would you like it if I tugged on you hair?"

"No," he cried, fighting to free his arm.

"Then stop it!" she snapped and released him.

He looked up at her, rubbing his arm as big tears rolled down his cheeks. I had no idea how to react. Every parent has their own methods and she had told me that she used to touch them from time to time, but it still didn't sit well with me. Before I could say anything, she knelt next to him and hugged him, whispering in his ear.

I wondered if Max was aware of what he had done to her when he left. She deserved to be bowed in of her or praised or something at how strong she was. Someone that had gone through so many things…shouldn't have been even sane, but Bella was standing up and fighting for her children.

"What happened now?" Seth whispered from beside me. It sounded like it had happened before.

"Chris was playing with the dog."

He sighed and tugged me on the hallway. "She's been distracted since you left last night. She snaps out of nothing then she bursts in tears…I've seen her like this a few times and every time…it was after my father dropped by unannounced."

"I'll talk with her, but you have to take care of everyone for a little while."

He nodded and went back to the living room. "Bella?" I asked, making my way to her kitchen.

"Yeah?" She appeared next to me, wiping her eyes. "Sorry about that."

"Let's put the pumpkins where you want then I want to talk with you."

She nodded. We worked in silence, arranging smiley pumpkins on the porch, on the counter in the kitchen and hanging a few by her front door. When we finished, I was about to take her upstairs, for a private talk when Seth came to her. He glanced at me and shrugged then he looked at her.

"I can't find the cartoons…"

"Call your brother and ask him. He put the twins to Bambi a few nights ago." It was too good to be true how calm and collect she was. Seth nodded and disappeared from the kitchen.

"What did you want to talk about?" Bella asked, glancing at me.

"Ummm maybe the last part of my story? Or I'd just listen to you, because I'm sure you have something to let out."

Her eyes became hard then she exhaled loudly through her nose. "I don't have _anything_ to say. I expected this reaction, but Max is taking it a notch above the normal behavior in such a situation! He won't even stop to think of what sacrifices I had done for him! I could have very well decided that I didn't want him or that I couldn't take care of him! Or worse…I could have abo-"

"Bella!" I said panicked, glancing to the door, not wanting the others to hear her in her angry state. "Let's take this to your room."

I let her lead the way, wondering if it was wise to actually go into this."

"I am okay, really," she told me once we were safely in her room.

"Are you?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes. It's just…sometimes…it's too much," she sighed and slumped on her bed.

"Have you tried calling him?"

"No. I decided to let him make that step."

I didn't want to disappoint her and tell her that he may not do it in some time. I was a guy and I knew how he worked. Max won't contact Bella for a few weeks, at least. But I knew that I had to talk some sense in him, make him understand the sacrifices his mother had made for him and his siblings.

"You said something about your story," she hinted and patted the bed next to her.

I should have told her everything that day, just like a band-aid, have it all out at once. "Well…where did I leave the story?" I asked, not sure I could go there right now.

"You told me about Adam and Rebecca."

"After college I was offered a job in Casper at this promising architecture/building company. And I took it."

"Casper?" Bella asked confused, her eyebrow plucking in the middle of her forehead.

"Yes, it's about two hours away from here. I do this every day for the past few years," I told her, sighing.

"You do that every day?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Umm yes. I haven't found anything decent around here and honestly, I am not cut out to work in a small town. I love how quiet it is and everything, but I love to work in the big city."

She smiled and she got this far away look in her eyes. "Yeah, I promised myself to never live in a small town when I left Forks…and here I am in Wheatland," she giggled, rolling her eyes. "At least, I just live here, like you."

"I beg to differ. You work here, too. But from home," I added teasingly making her laugh. I was glad I could distract her and make her forget about her problems.

"Yeah, well…but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. I love staying home and taking care of my babies."

I smiled and squeezed her hand. "Okay, so I am in Casper with Adam and Rebecca, trying to make a living. One day, I got an enormous bill to pay for my phone and I knew that was impossible. I only ever talked with Gianna and maybe another friend or two, I had made at work. I left the kids with my neighbor and went to see what had happened with my bill. I was sent from one person to another until I ended up to…Sophia," I whispered, gulping my bile that had risen in my throat.

"Umm…"

"She ended up being my wife," I explained and took a big gulp of air. "I showed her the bill and stayed next to her for hours while she showed me the duration of every conversation I had had. There were some numbers that didn't make sense and it struck me of what might have happened. Rebecca was fascinated with my phone and I never locked the keypad so imagine what happened."

Bella laughed loudly. "I can say that never happened to me."

"Lucky you," I muttered. "I had moved there for only two months and my first salary went to that bill. I tried to explain Sophia about the kid doing it, but she couldn't do much and her boss wouldn't have believed me. It was as if saying the dog ate my homework."

"Oh, I understand that part. And how did you end up together? I mean, you didn't-"

"I know what you mean. I couldn't forget how kind she had been with me, canceling every other meeting she had, only to help me figure out what had happened with my bill. Next month, I went to pay the bill to her and she recognized me, asking me if my kid had done something again. Rebecca had been good, no thanks to me locking the keypad, allowing her to press whichever key she wanted. Before leaving, I invited her out as an apology for the last time. Only after I left, I realized that she might have someone or she had accepted just out of kindness. The first date was a disaster considering I couldn't leave the kids to my neighbor. Sophia had invited me to her house and promised to cook something nice. I arrived at her door around six with my rascals that were bickering about something or another. I kept yelling at them to be good and to act nice since we were visiting a friend. When Sophia opened the door, she had a small girl in her arms. She blushed and let me inside. I don't think I've seen another girl blush like her…well, until I met you."

Bella turned red as if on command and put her palms on her cheeks. "I've been trying to keep a hold on this traitor for years and I had mastered a way to have some control upon my blush. Once you appeared in my life, it's out of control again," she murmured embarrassed.

"I'll take it as a compliment. Can I continue?" I wondered, not sure if it was a good idea.

"I'm listening. Just wait a second, I want to make sure they are all right. It's too quiet."

I waited on her bed as she disappeared behind the door and descended quickly. I looked around the room and realized that it wasn't as neat as the last time I saw it. I was determinate to talk with Max, I had to make him realize how much Bella needed him.

She returned within five minutes and plopped next to me on the bed.

"Were they behaving?" I asked quietly.

"Oh yeah. I'm just not used to them being quiet," Bella explained. "It seems Max was spurring them on because they have been unusually quiet since he left."

"Bella," I tried to broach the subject. Her eyes cut to mine, narrowing. "He'll come around."

"I know that. I just don't know for how long I can survive without hearing from him. I should have told him about this a long time ago," she groaned, fisting her hands. "Damn it!"

"You have to relax, he is okay with his girlfriend. I am sure," I assured her, wrapping my arms around her.

"I want to believe that too. Is this some rebellious stage teenagers go through?"

"Probably," I said, shrugging. "Shall I continue my story?"

She opened her mouth to answer at the same time as her bedroom door opened. Seth's eyes widened and he closed the door then knocked. We changed a look and burst in laughter.

"Come in, honey!" Bella shouted between snorts of laughter.

He was beet red and looking at the floor as he walked in the room. "I was…wondering if we could have lunch…then get ready to go out?" he asked uncertainly.

"That sounds good. Are you staying?" Bella asked me.

"I guess I am." I shrugged.

"Good then come and help me with lunch," she said brightly and stood up.

"After I call Rebecca and Adam. They should have been back hours ago," I said, just realizing how late it was.

"Come on. You left them alone?" Bella asked Seth, stirring him out of the room.

"No, Mom! Patty's keeping an eye on them."

"Go and help her keep an eye on everyone and…" Her voice faded as they descended.

I fished for my phone and dialed Adam's number.

"Hello?" It was Rebecca's annoyed voice that answered.

"My lost and found children!" I said amused.

I heard her muttering something, probably to Adam then she said in the phone, "We're on our way home, Dad."

"Will you watch out? That was totally red!" she shouted.

"Can you put Adam on the phone?" I tried to keep her focused on our conversation.

"No! He doesn't respect the rules as it is!" she snapped.

"I've learnt from the best. Right Dad?" I heard Adam asking amused.

I sighed aggravated. "Becky, tell him to pull over. I want to talk something with him. The reason I called _him_!"

"I couldn't allow him to break the law," she told me smartly. "Pull over. Dad wants to talk with you." I waited for a few seconds until I heard Rebecca's yell in my ear. "Pull the fuck over, idiot!"

Ah, my kids were adorable. Before I could scold her, Adam's voice came in the phone.

"Did you need something? We are nearly home and I'm not turning around. Not with a hormonal teenager in my car. Ow, woman! It's true!" he shouted.

"I didn't want you to buy anything. I was just wondering if you could talk with Max."

"Don't worry about that," he dismissed me.

"Adam, it's important. He needs-"

"I already talked with him, old man. We bumped into him at the store. I talked some sense into him. He told me that he needs a few days, a week at the most."

"Okay. When you come home, come to Bella's, we're here. And don't call me old man!"

"Roger that over," he chuckled making me roll my eyes.

"Over and out," I told him, not knowing better. I heard his laugh before the dial tone came. Yeah, too many kids made me act a lot younger than I actually was. I pocketed the phone and went downstairs.

"Are they okay?" Bella asked from the sink where she was washing some meat.

"Yeah. Alive and kicking, quite literally."

"I would have thought that Adam and Rebecca are best friends since they are so close in the age."

"You're wrong. Didn't you pay attention to what I was telling you earlier? They had a problem since they were little."

"Yeah, but it's still hard to understand. I never had a brother or sister and my kids never quarrel. Actually Max is Seth's best friend," she told me seriously. "I am afraid to ask him how he feels about this. Does he even know what happened?"

"I talked with him. I mean, I told him that Max had learnt something and he needed some time to sort it out."

"They'll probably talk tomorrow at school."

"Most likely," I said nodding.

We finished preparing the lunch and after Adam and Rebecca had made in back in one piece, we ate. Rebecca and Patty had offered to wash the dishes so Bella was dressing up her kids as I was dressing mine. I was still apprehensive about allowing them to go out at night.

"We're leaving!" Adam shouted from outside Lucy's room.

I opened the door and burst in laughter when I saw him. Lucy's eyes widened and became glazed over. "Mr. Green!" she shouted excitedly. That doubled my laughter.

"Shut up! Just shut up, Dad," Adam groaned and took Lucy from my arms.

"The shoes…and that hat!" I gasped for air, trying to regain composure.

"Laugh away. You should see Rebecca."

"Is she Tinker Bell?" I asked amused.

"Nope. She's a witch, Samantha. Remember the show?"

"Get out of my way! I need to see her!" I sprinted down the stairs, snatching the camera form the kitchen's table. I had been inspired to bring it down, earlier.

There she was! Pointing a twig at Ritchie (or was it Patrick?) and muttering under her breath. I took a picture, which alerted them of my presence.

"You're gonna delete that, right?" Rebecca asked seriously.

"Actually, I'm going to frame it!" I said amused. "Adam, get here!" I shouted behind me.

When everyone was out, I took my time to make as many pictures as possible until Lydia ruined my fun and she told me that they had to go.

"Be careful, you two. Take care of them," I told Adam and Rebecca.

"Sure, Dad," they answered and led the way down the street.

"You that Adam dressed like that just for Lucy, don't you?" Bella asked from her porch.

"They are all very amusing. I had no idea he was into this. He hated going Trick or Treat when he was little."

"Max hates it, too. I'm sure he is hidden under the blanket right now," Bella told me laughing.

**So Edward is letting out a part of hsi past - the part he doesn't want to remember.**

**Max will come around, but he needs some time. Don't you think?**

**For now, we'll enjoy the Halloween (I really wanted to add this on Halloween but I was short on idea then. This resulted in the Thanksgiving being delayed too), but I hope you'll like it. I have idea jollted down for the next few chapters, I just need to put them together.**

**Leave me a review.**


	14. Chapter 14: Mercedes vs Porsche

******SM own everything Twilight related. I'm just playing around with the characters.**

******I posted a new story. Resident Adviser. I'd like you to go check it out. I would like to hear your opinions on it.**

******Back to our story...we have Max again. Have fun! Just a tip, you can listen to Mercedes Benz by Janis Joplin while reading.**

**Max's POV**

"We really should get going," Donna mumbled.

"I know, but I'm staying too good here," I answered, tightening my arms around her.

"We'll come back and spend the whole day here if you want. But, Max, we really need to shop."

I groaned and slid out of the blanket, planting my feet on the carpet next to the bed. "Do you know what we need?"

"We'll see there. Now, we should leave."

After a quick shower, we were in her car driving to the store. I couldn't help but remember how we had met the Cullens for the first time. It had been a fun day.

Inside the store, I let Donna decide what to buy, only advising her with a few things. I never really liked to go shopping, but I always ended up going with Mom.

"We're nearly done," she told me amused when I yawned.

"Great," I mumbled and pushed the cart.

"Fruits and maybe a toaster. I've told Dad countless times that the old one is dead."

"Okay. I'll go to the toaster. Meet ya there."

She laughed but went to buy the fruits after kissing me. It took me a few minutes to find the kitchen appliance isle and when I turned the corner, I smashed into someone that was already yelling at someone else. The yelling was turned to me in less than a second. Before I could panic that I hit some lunatic, I saw Rebecca.

"…asshole and- Watch where the hell you're going, you…Max?"

"Hello, Becky. Adam."

"Oh look who's here! The runaway son!" Adam chuckled.

"Shut up," I scowled at him. I glanced down and saw the microwave in their cart and couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh yeah… Apparently, my idea with washing it, it wasn't good," Becky said shrugging. "And do you have some sadistic joy of crashing into me?" she added in a menacing voice.

"I didn't mean!" I shouted, my hands shooting up. "I swear. I didn't even see you."

My phone buzzed before she could retort something. "Yeah?" I answered, wondering why was Donna calling.

"Where are you?"

"Kitchen appliance isle," I answered her.

"Oh right. The toaster. I forgot."

I laughed and shook my head as she hung up.

"Can I talk something with you?" Adam wondered, coming to my side.

"Did she put you-"

"Look, kid, I haven't seen your Mom but I'm sure she'd love to at least hear from you. Call her, your hand ain't drop if you do so. I know I wasn't in the same situation as you when I went away to college, but whenever I called Dad…he was so happy. Max, you need to call her even though you aren't ready to head back home yet."

"Adam…" I started to protest.

"I don't really know what happened there, but Dad came back home around middle of the night and found me working on my essay. He just told me that you heard something then took off."

"It's about my fa… the sperm donor," I explained. I couldn't call that person father. I didn't know him. He wasn't there as I grew up (that I knew of). Maybe Adam was right. I had to call Mom and talk about a few things.

Adam sighed and patted my back. "I guess I understand, but there's no need to abandon her. Even more reason to stay with her! Can you imagine what she's gone through?"

"I…ummm…"

"Max, please, call her. I'm not telling you to come back, because frankly, I would have done the same."

"I'll think about it," I promised him just as Donna appeared next to us. Her eyes widened and she went to Rebecca who wasn't in her best moods today.

"Adam! Are you going to stay and chat the whole day?" she snapped.

"Probably PMS-ing," he muttered under his breath, catching my eyes when I snorted. "Coming, sis," he said louder and went to her side. She smacked him behind the head.

"What kind of toaster do you want?" I took Donna's hand and led her to them. After searching for a good one that wasn't too expensive, we turned to the others to tell them we'll leave. They were watching us amused.

"I could have sworn you are an old married couple if I didn't know you," Rebecca laughed. "Are you done?"

"Yes!" I hissed at her. It sounded wrong the way she said it. So what I was close to Donna?

The girls led the way as Adam and I pushed the carts to the check out.

"Any plans for tonight?" Adam asked as we came to a stop in a line.

"Not really. I hate Halloween," I told him.

"Pity."

"What? Don't tell me you'll go with the little ones?" I asked surprised.

"I think I will. I miss Trick and Treat."

"You're nuts, man," I muttered.

"I'll end up going anyway, must as well go willingly. Dad wouldn't leave the little ones alone."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Seth had his hopes up until this morning when I told him that I hate it. Would you keep an eye on him, too?"

Adam nodded and helped me put our things on the band. "I will, but you know that he will love to see you there."

"Tell him that I am sorry for not making it. Next year."

We exited the store together, Rebecca laughing at the memory of how we collided.

"But I'm glad it happened! We had been living so close and we had a few classes together… I'm glad that worked out."

"Yeah, you're right." I nodded and rolled my cart. "How are they, anyway?"

"I think your little stunt brought them even closer together," she said happily.

"Great!" I snorted. "We have the car that way. I'll see you tomorrow," I told her.

"Yeah, bye!" She waved to us as Adam shook my hand then grasped her elbow and dragged her to his car.

"That's a lovely relationship there," Donna giggled, watching them.

"She can be really scary," I admitted.

After putting the groceries in the trunk, she handed me the keys. My eyes widened and I began to sweat.

"Really?"

"Unless you want to stay co-pilot…"

I snatched the keys from her and jogged on the other side of the car. The car rolled smoothly and I don't think Mom's Mercedes will ever compare to this experience. It was a once in a lifetime experience. To drive a Porsche.

"Max, I don't want a ticket!"

"This is fantastic! Let me relish in this feeling."

"You have an amazing car so it's not something new…" she reasoned.

"Are you comparing a Merc with a Porsche? Donna, baby… I love this car."

"That's nice to know."

I laughed and took her hand. She put it back on the wheel. "Please, get us back in one piece."

"Stop fretting. We're here," I said, rolling my eyes. I parked in front of her house and helped her with the bags.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face," she teased me. We had managed to make some lunch and we were eating. "You'd think you touched God."

I smirked. "Donna, you know the saying…boys and their toys."

She laughed and kicked me under the table. "What do you want to do after eating?"

"I think…we left he bed in quite a hurry this morning. It's lonely, don't you think?"

"You're so cheesy! But won't you like to go out? It's Halloween."

I hadn't thought up until that second that she wanted to wander the streets at night. "Umm do you really want that?"

"I've overheard you telling Rebecca's brother that you hate it…"

"Look, if you want…I'll go with you."

"No, you don't like it. And honestly, we're too old for that. I'd rather give the candies to the little ones."

I helped her wash the dishes then we put a movie and it was utterly boring, but I endured it. She seemed to find it very amusing.

Around seven, was the first knock on the door and I jumped startled. I had to prepare myself for this. I really hated those costumes. I managed to overview the spirit and the things I hated about Halloween when I saw the happiness on Donna's face as she greeted the kids and offered them candies and fruits. I kept expecting to see familiar faces – Seth – but he never appeared and we stayed on the porch until ten at night.

"Let's go to bed. We have school tomorrow."

"And since when are you responsible?" I wondered as I picked her up and ascended to her room.

"MAX! Put me down! Now!"

I dropped her unceremoniously on the bed then covered her body with mine, kissing and silencing her. It felt really nice to go to bed with her.

Her nails scratched my scalp as she tugged at my short hair, moaning when I bit her lip. I made my way under her shirt and took it off quickly then returned my attention to her neck. I helped her with my shirt too and I was fighting with her bra when the doorbell rang.

"Fucking kids!" I muttered. "They'll go away," I muttered, keeping her under me.

They didn't. Now, they were knocking.

"Hold on, I'll be right back," I whispered.

"Don't be too harsh!" she called after me.

I snatched a handful of candies from the table and opened the door, ready to thrust the candies in the pumpkin only to realize there was no pumpkin or for that matter…no kid. The candies fell from my hand and I took a step back, praying for my well-being. There stood a man around his fifties and he was glaring at me.

"What's taking you so long, Max? The mean bra's off!" Donna shouted and I felt my face flaming as I took another step back. The man advanced to me and pressed my back to the wall, breathing in my face.

"I truly hope there is a reason you are half naked in my house."

I gulped and fought the urge to whimper. I have never dealt with parents. Dads…

_Mommy_. It was my only thought before he raised an eyebrow at me.

"I…there is a story," I answered in a high voice.

"Donna!" he shouted, looking up the stairs.

I heard her shout of surprise and before I could actually comprehend what was going on, she was wrapped in my shirt as she flew down the stairs and flung herself to her Dad.

"Daddy! I wasn't expecting you!"

"I can see that," he said quietly and glanced at me.

It wasn't past my pride to back out of the house and run back to my mommy if the situation called for that. I bent to pick the candies just to have something to do and not see his glare.

We ended up in the kitchen and as Donna busied herself with making coffee, her father turned to me.

"Ron Bower." He extended his hand.

"Max Swan," I whispered and tried to give him a firm shake of hand but I'm sure my hand was sweaty and soft.

"Donna hasn't mentioned you."

"Daddy!" she hissed as she put the cups of coffee in front of us. "I never had the time…and this is hardly something we could have discussed over the phone. We've been seeing each other for a month."

I tried to hold his eyes but when his turned cold, I averted mine. I was sure that he would question us about what we were doing when he came.

"You looked kind of pissed when you opened the door. Was I interrupting something?" he asked smirking.

"Daddy!" Donna groaned. "It's definitely not the time to be open about that. It is past ten and well…what kids in their right mind come at this hour?"

"He was in your room."

I shared a look with Donna and she groaned, slumping in a seat next to me.

"Sir, ummm I'm sor-"

He waved me off and a huge smile appeared on his face. "I can tell you are a good kid. I daresay, the only down to earth she dated so far."

I couldn't believe how he was, how his moods had swung. "So you aren't upset?"

"Oh I am upset, all right. You were alone, half naked with my daughter in her room," he said quietly.

"Daddy…this is different," Donna quipped up, taking my hand in hers. "I really like Max."

"I'm glad about that. Now, what was that story?" His gaze turned to me and I dropped my head again.

Could I tell him about my problems? I honestly didn't understand him. A moment he wanted to beat me or something and then he was all friendly. I heard Donna telling him something in a hushed tone then I felt her arms around me.

"It's okay. He won't ask any more questions."

I glanced up in time to see her Dad dumping his cup of coffee in the sink. Our gazes met. He looked like a kind man.

"I have one request. Sleep in the guest room," he told me warmly then left the room.

"What did you tell him?" I asked Donna.

"I told him why you are here. In a few words."

"I see. Well…I'll go to sleep," I muttered. I heard her following. "You know, your Dad won't think twice before killing me?"

"I'm making the bed, silly!" She ruffled my hair and when the bed was made, I sat on the edge of it. "Hey, I'm sorry I said anything. I didn't think you'd like to go there…"

"It's okay, really," I dismissed her. "Go to sleep."

She eyed me skeptically but left the room. I got under the blanket and sighed. Adam was right. I had to call Mom. I missed her. I have never been away from her for so long.

Suddenly, a surge of panic hit me. Was she okay? How was she coping with what I had done? Was E.C. with her? What had she told Seth? Or C and C?

I missed them so much… I closed my eyes and willed the sleep to come to me. I'll talk with Seth at school and then I will call Mom. Yes. That is what I'll do.

Next morning, the breakfast was tense and when Donna's Dad dragged me away, I felt a little faint. He just wanted to make sure I was okay and to advise me to talk with my mother. I had a feeling Donna explained more to him before I woke up.

She let me drive the car again and I drove carefully this time.

"See? You can drive like a normal person!"

I smirked and parked in front of the school. "I have to meet with Seth to get my books. Want to come?"

"I guess." She took my hand and we went near the entrance in school.

When the bus arrived, it was comical how half of it was the Cullens and there was Seth, too. He didn't even look at me as he passed me, talking animatedly with Patty. I knew him better than that and I caught sight of his middle finger raised behind Patty's back.

"Morning, Max," Rebecca greeted me softly. "Hey, Donna."

"Hey," I mumbled back as Donna answered normally.

"He is really upset. Here, your books."

"Thanks."

I took my books from Becky and as she turned to scold one of the evil twins, I grasped Donna's hand and led her to our lockers.

"He'll come around," she assured me. I threw my books in my locker, keeping the one I needed and slammed the locker's door.

"I'm not angry with him or maybe…just a little. I hate….it's my fault! If I would have went with him last night. He had bragged about that for days and I let him down. I am an awful brother."

"Don't say such things, Max," Donna whispered. I followed her to her locker without believing her. I knew what I had done and I knew Seth well enough to know that he was very upset right now. I had no idea what could distract him or make him forgive me.

"Don't beat yourself up." I turned my eyes to Donna and nodded. She smiled and leaned against her locker. "I'll see you in the cafeteria. I'm meeting Betty here," she whispered.

"Okay." I leaned and kissed her. I seemed unable to separate after a moment as I had planned and she wasn't opposed to my assault. Her arms wrapped around my neck as her tongue sneaked in my mouth making me moan. When we separated, I felt someone looking and I knew that no would be rude to glare since it was high school every one was kissing somewhere or worse. I turned my head to where I felt the glare and met Seth's brown eyes.

"Jerk!" he mouthed to me and spun on his heels, going to his class.

I glanced at Donna and she was looking after my brother too. She rubbed my cheek and kissed me once more. "Go!"

That seemed to be everything I needed. I sprinted down the hallway, dodging the others. I caught Seth just outside his class.

"Hey, buddy!" I caught his arm and spun him to me.

"Let go! I don't have what to tell you!"

"Thanks for the books."

"That was all Rebecca. Now, let me go. I'm going to be late."

"Seth, don't be like this. You said you'll listen to me." I was ready to beg him to pay attention.

"You also promised to come Trick and Treat and you didn't. But don't sweat it. I had fun."

"Look, kid…I'm sorry. I am really upset Mom hasn't mentioned this before and…well, there's no excuse for last night."

"Don't get me started on Mom!" he shouted, his eyes narrowing. "She'd have probably fallen apart if Edward hadn't been there! You are insensitive! It's not everything about you, your Highness!" he spat and entered his classroom.

I felt like he had punched me as I stared at the closed door. I wasn't about to go to my class but I knew that would make it worse. Mom would get a call or a letter… I felt shitty the whole day and didn't talk much. Whenever Seth passed me in the hallway, he made sure to show me how he felt.

When school let out, I had made up my mind. I was going to call Mom. I was about to get in Donna's car when Seth stopped me.

"Something else," he whispered. "She hasn't been so…I haven't since her like this…not even when she was getting over Dad, coping with what he had done. You are a real jerk."

"Seth! Hold on!" I caught him before he could flee. "I am really sorry. I don't know how you'd have reacted if you heard what I did," I told him.

"And what did she tell you? That you are sick or something?" he asked, suddenly growing concerned.

"No, nothing like that. It's just…she was telling E.C. about her life and I heard how I came in this world. Her teacher raped her," I whispered, making sure he was the only one that heard it.

His eyes widened and his breath came in short pants. "You're kidding!"

"I'm not. Now, you understand me?"

"I guess. Sorry for what I said and did today."

"I deserved it." I hugged him and ruffled his hair. "Be good and listen to Mom. I'll be home soon."

"Let me guess…I am not allowed to tell her I talked with you."

"Please don't. I want to call her today." I winked at him and he hugged me tighter.

We said goodbye and I went back to Donna's car. She was already inside, waiting for me.

"Sorry 'bout that," I apologized.

"It's okay. I'm glad you made up."

"Yeah, it's not like him to stay mad at someone." I laughed and started the car. "I'm calling Mom when we get to your house."

"Good job," Donna giggled and kissed my cheek.

I didn't go inside when we arrived to her house. I took my phone out and dialed Mom's number. Was she going to talk with me? How upset was she?

"Hello?" she answered quickly. "No! Come on, Chris, can't you behave for a second?"

"Need a hand with him?" I asked teasingly.

She gasped and I could tell she was crying. "Max. Oh honey, are you okay?"

"Yes, Mom. I'm really sorry for running away…but ehhh-"

"When you feel ready to head back, you must know that I am here, waiting for you."

"Do you mind if…maybe I'll stay with Donna for a little while longer?"

"No, Max. I think I understand- Hold on. Chris!" she shouted.

"What's up with him?" I asked amused.

"Don't ask me. Nothing pleases him today. Do you want to talk with Max? Hmm? No?"

"Put him over," I told her. I really loved the little man.

"Don't want!" I heard him crying.

"Hey, kiddo," I said loudly.

"Max? Where Max?" he asked confused.

"Here, on the phone." I heard Mom explaining.

"Max is a phone?" Chris asked scared. I chuckled at his conclusion. "I want Max back!"

"I'm coming back. In a few days. Pinky swear."

"Good." I could imagine him nodding. "Gugle."

"NO!" Mom yelled. "Max, I am glad you called but I have to go save the dog. I'll see you."

"Sure. I love you, Mom."

"Me too, baby." She hung up and I sighed in relief. That went well.

**So? Did I do it justice? I don't think the phone call was that good.**

**Review.**


	15. Chapter 15: A day in the life

******SM own everything Twilight related. I'm just playing around with the characters.**

******I posted a new story. Resident Adviser. I'd like you to go check it out. I would like to hear your opinions on it. Teasers on my website at Resident Adviser page.**

******I seem to have two extremities with this story: Or I get tons of ideas or...nothing at all.**

******On another note...I wanted to remind you all that 30 years, John Lennon had left us because of a foolish man. This should make us all think twice before doing something bad... Don't ask why I put this here, but I just felt to ramble a bit. R.I.P John.**

**Bella's POV**

"Mommy!" I woke up to my bed bouncing and my name being called repetitively. I cracked an eye open and found Chris in front of me, scratching his cheek and biting his little lip. "Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie," I answered in a thick voice, glancing at the clock. It was only five A.M.. "Why are you awake?" I asked him, getting up and putting him on my lap.

"I feew funny," he whispered.

I felt his forehead and sure enough, he was burning. "Let's see how your sister feels," I said, getting out of the bed with him in my arms. She surely had what he had and I hoped Edward's little one didn't get it too.

About hour later, taking their fever a few times proved that they had come down with something.

"What's wrong, Chris?" I asked concerned when I saw he kept scratching different parts of his body.

"It's itchy."

I raised his shirt and nearly slapped myself. How could I miss it? He had chicken pox! After checking Clara, I was sure they didn't have a cold as I had presumed.

The door of their room opened and Seth poked his head inside. "Umm is everything okay?"

"They got chicken pox. What hour is it? I'll make you some breakfast," I offered and went to the kitchen after leaving the twin in bed.

When I walked Seth to the front door, an hour later, I found Adam there, about to knock.

"Morning. I think we have a problem," he told me agitated, shifting Lucy in his arms.

"Red dots and fever?" I asked, taking Lucy from him.

"How did you know?" he asked shocked.

I sighed and waved goodbye to Seth then returned my attention to Adam. "It's chicken pox. The twins got it, too. Where's Edward?"

"Work. He left us a note. I think he took off early. There's a new project or something," he explained, shrugging. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Adam!" I huffed. "It's just a childhood disease, not something that will kill her. Not in this century. We just have to go to the doctor. I haven't had any time to go with mine to a doctor here so you'll have to find her doctor."

"If I call Dad…he will freak out!" Adam shouted.

"Tell him that I'll take care of her. I just need the name of the doctor."

I went to dress my kids as he talked with Edward then I put something warmer on Lucy. It was November after all.

"He's swamped at work and I think only Gianna's keeping him there now," Adam laughed and helped me put the kids in the car. He stayed in the backseat with Lucy.

Edward could be pretty obsessive when it was about Lucy. I couldn't wait to learn the next part of his story.

At the hospital, we met with Dr. Blunt after waiting for over an hour, in which the little ones got fussy. When our names were called, I couldn't help but sigh in relief. I don't know how much more of my sweet smiles could the people around take. To my surprise, Dr. Blunt turned out to be a middle age woman with kind black eyes.

"Hello," she greeted us in a heavy British accent.

"Hi. I'm Bella Swan," I told her and she nodded. "She's Edward Cullen's little girl, but my kids got the chicken pox, too and we just moved here so-"

"Mrs. Swan! Take a seat please," she interrupted my rambling with a smile.

I sat down and glared at Adam when he stifled his laugh. I always got nervous when I was face to face with the problem. Maybe I should have gotten them a doctor _before_ something happened.

"Mrs. Swan?"

My head snapped up. "Yes? And it's Ms. Swan," I corrected her, feeling like a douche.

"Oh…okay. You have to fill in those files for your kids."

I nodded and started writing as the doctor inspected Lucy then wrote down the recipe.

When we left the hospital, I was so happy that I had a doctor for them that it seriously made my day. I should have done those trivial things the second we moved here, but I was always busy with something. We stopped by the pharmacy then I drove home.

"Can you drive a little faster?" Adam asked quietly.

"The kids are in the car!" I said scandalized. I never went over fifty with them on board.

"Bella, I have to get to classes. Which means I have to get my car and floor it to Cheyenne."

I was preparing lunch when I heard pounding in the front door and the handle rattling. My heart jumped in my throat and I imagined all kinds of scenarios. When the sounds kept coming, I picked the pan I was intending to use for fries and approached the door. I was two feet away when the door burst open and Edward appeared in the doorway. His eyes were wild and his hair was a disaster. I let out a sigh of relief then approached him with the pan raised. His hands shot up and he took a step back.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack, moron!"

"Sorry! I was worried and you keep your door closed."

"I am not risking their lives!" I shouted.

"Okay1 I am sorry, Bella. Now, can you…maybe…lower that pan?" he asked tentatively.

"You deserve it in your head, but I am too attached to my appliances."

"Gee and I thought you were attached to me. But it's ever so nice to hear how you feel," he said smirking.

I raised the pan higher and advanced to him, narrowing my eyes. He snatched in from me and grinned when my mouth fell open. A gentle finger came under my jaw and closed my mouth then he lowered his head and I could feel my heart wanting to beat out of my chest.

"How are the kids?" he whispered, coming closer.

"Probably sleeping," I breathed.

"Good." His lips came to mine as his arms wrapped around me in a vice grip. The pan hit the floor but I didn't care. I tried to free my hands and wrap them in his hair but he had none of it.

Edward backed a little and smiled down at me. "That's a nice greeting," he murmured.

I pressed my cheek to his chest and grinned. It had been amazing. "You're forgiven for scaring the crap out of me."

"Good."

"Now," I started as I titled my head back to see him. "Did you seriously leave work just to see Lucy?"

A faint pink colored his cheeks and he cleared his throat. "Maybe."

"I'm not pushing you or anything, but I'd love to hear about this. You love her the most."

"I'm not making favorites, but Lucy…she saved me, Bella. She was a wake up call."

I caressed his cheek then bent to pick the pan. "Help me prepare lunch."

When we were done with the French fries and the chicken legs, we went to wake up the kids.

Lucy was happy to see him and didn't leave his arms as she explained to him what we had done. In her own little language.

"I'd truly love to understand her," Edward chuckled, taking a bite of his chicken.

"That happens when they get excited. She starts talking in her language."

After eating, he had to run back at work. I told him that he was insane for driving two hours just to be with her and he shrugged. He kissed me again then left.

I was glad we were going somewhere with this thing between us.

I stayed with the kids until the others came from school. Actually, I was so engrossed in dressing a Barbie that I didn't even hear the door. I just felt cold hands on my eyes. They were a little too big to be Seth's and I thought Edward had come back or maybe Adam, but when I turned and saw Max…I felt a lump in my throat.

"Hey, Mom," he said softly, his eyes on the floor.

"Max!" I cried and hugged him tightly. "You're back!" I put him at arm length and looked in his eyes. "You are back, right?"

"Yes, yes." He laughed and hugged me back. "I am very very very sorry."

I stroked his hair and kissed his cheek. "It's okay. I'm here. We'll be fine."

"I was over the line. I shouldn't have done that. But I guess the time with Donna was…umm educative."

I glared at him and he laughed. "I don't think I want to hear about that."

"I met her Dad," he said casually.

"This may be your ghost then," I teased him and stroked his cheek. I was happy he let me show him how much I loved him and how I missed him.

"Har ha! It's not _that_ bad to meet a parent."

"Are you growing up?"

"I guess." He shrugged and kissed my forehead. "What can I do so you forgive me?"

"I have already forgiven you, honey. And we are going to have a talk about what happened, okay?"

"I'm sure of that. Now…I'd like to introduce you to Donna. Properly."

He was really growing up and he seemed more serious about this girl than I thought. Seth came inside and winked at me then went upstairs. I didn't care if he had convinced Max to come back. I had my boy back.

A throat clearing got my attention and I looked at Max who stood in the living room's doorway with Donna, holding hands.

"Mom, she's Donna Bower." Bower…that sounded vaguely familiar. Bower…where have I heard that name?

"Hello, Donna. It's nice meeting you under other circumstances."

She smiled a little too tightly. "Likewise."

"Thank you for taking care of Max. I hope he wasn't trouble for you or your parents."

She dropped her eyes and Max shot me a look I couldn't understand. Was there something wrong with her parents?

"It was a nice change to cook for two."

So Prom Queen was cooking on her own. But cook for two? What about her parents?

"It's a long story but I live alone. Daddy happened to visit last week."

I nodded and moved to the couch and motioned for them to join me. Max told me a bit about her parents and with every word, I realized that this wasn't just a high school fling. I could see it in his eyes and I tried to search her eyes too, to tell me the same. Donna didn't like eye contact and when her met mine they didn't show much but how sad she was about her parents.

After feeding them, I offered Max my car keys to drive her, but he told me she had her own car. It took him half an hour to say good-bye and when he came back inside, he had a huge grin on his face.

"She's not what I thought she'll be," I said as I started cleaning the dishes.

"Good or bad?" he asked, joining me.

"Good. Very good."

"She's not that bad once you get to meet her. It's my fault she was distant. I sort of forced her to come here," he whispered.

"That sounds like you!"

He laughed and draped his arm around my neck. "You know how I like to get my way."

"Don't I know?" I asked exasperated. "Do you have homework?"

"It can wait. I have a few questions."

"I would expect nothing less. Just hold on. I have to put the twins to bed and give Edward Lucy."

"I can do that."

"Which one?" I asked amused.

"The twins. I missed Chris."

"Go!" I ushered him and he skipped to the living room. I followed him and picked Lucy up then grabbed her medicine. "You have to put this on their skin and give them a teaspoon of this before bed," I instructed Max then turned to the front door. I heard his groan and smirked.

I knocked a few times on Edward's door and when I was about to turn around, I heard shouting from the inside. The first thought was that the twins had done something again so I tried the door. Of course, it was open.

"It's not a good idea! Dad will hear about it!" Adam snapped.

"He won't if you keep your mouth shut!" Rebecca retorted.

I knocked on the kitchen's doorframe and they turned to me, surprised.

"What's wrong?" I wondered, eyeing them curiously.

"She wants t-"

"I'm staying home!" she groaned and dashed up the stairs.

"Thanks for dropping by," Adam muttered and picked Lucy from me.

"Why were you fighting?"

"She wanted to go out. Now."

"It's good you stopped her. Where's Edward?"

"Still at work. He called an hour ago and told me that the new project was keeping him there. Do I have to give her something?" he asked me, glancing at Lucy who was pulling at his bangs.

"Yes. Let me help you," I offered.

"Thanks a lot."

When I returned to my house, Max was in the kitchen waiting for me with two cups of tea.

"You made tea?" I asked surprised. My eyes roamed the kitchen and to my surprise, it looked normal.

"Yep! I've learnt a few things while living with Donna."

"Where should we start?" I wondered, sitting next to him.

"I have no idea. Maybe…how you coped once you had me?"

"It was really hard, Max. And just to embarrass me further, that excuse of a man…he gave me some money…I've kept that check up until you found out. I ripped it."

"Do I know him?" Max asked, glancing in his cup of tea.

"Of course not!" I shouted. "Max, do you think I'd bring you near him?"

He glanced at me and sighed. "I don't know what to believe anymore. You really…were alone?"

"There was Mark then Jasper and Alice and well…Jake."

His head snapped up. "Don't talk about that scumbag! Has he called yet?"

"Not yet, but you know that around holidays he calls," I reminded him. "As bad as he was…he had his good parts, too."

"Like what? Mom, really-"

"I think I know Jake better than you. But that doesn't mean I have to be cruel with him."

"I'll remind you that next time he calls and wants to hang out with Seth," he laughed and squeezed my hand.

I groaned and drank from my tea. It was pretty good. "What else would you like to know? It's been tough for a while, but I survived."

"I am very happy you kept me," he whispered looking at me. I could see tears in his eyes.

"Oh Max! Not even if I wanted, I couldn't have given you up!" I told him seriously and moved next to him, hugging him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mom." He sighed and kissed my cheek. "Enough mushy stuff," he muttered, wiping his tears.

I smiled at him and kissed his cheeks. "That sounds like the Max I know," I teased.

Once he went to bed, I washed the cups of tea until they were squeaky clean. It seemed that all my anger had went out the window and I haven't felt the need to scream at him. I had told him exactly what he wanted to hear. Nothing more, nothing less. If he had any more questions, I was ready to answer him.

The next few weeks flew by and before I knew, Thanksgiving was there. I hadn't even realized it, not until Zafrina visited to ask me if I could help her shopping for the holiday. I helped her with her shopping but I decided to ask Edward if he wanted to join us for Thanksgiving. I had to know how much to buy and cook. When I made it home, it was almost two P.M. and I was glad that Adam didn't have classes this week. I wouldn't have taken the kids out. They had four more days of quarantine. It was enough that Edward insisted to pass Lucy from a house to another every day.

I went straight to his house when I made it back and found Adam with the kids in front of the TV, with candy wrappers around them.

"Adam Cullen!" I hissed, making him jump.

"What?"

"_What_?" I echoed him incredulously. "How many candies did they have?"

"Ehh no idea. They're kids. Dad used to let me eat many."

Because he was young and had no idea how to raise a kid. "They won't eat lunch now and you are going to run after them if they get too much energy."

"Sure. I already changed three shirts," he announced me amused.

I had to laugh at that. "Did you give them their medicine, at least?"

"'Course! Oh and there's something…"

"Yeah?" I asked as I sat next to Clara and caught her hair up. She was damp. Poor kid. I had to bring her clothes to change her.

"Do you have plans for tomorrow?" Adam asked me, shifting.

I raised an eyebrow at him then started laughing.

"It's not funny! I can't stay with them tomorrow. That's why I'm asking."

"Oh! What a disappointment," I moaned. "Here I thought you were asking me out!"

"No! And as I said- What did you just say?" he asked surprised, making me laugh harder. "Dad won't appreciate that. Don't say stuff like that, not even jokingly. He'll have my balls on a plate."

"Be careful what you say!" I warned him, looking at the kids.

"They're thinking of some other kind of balls. Although I can't say the same about Chri- okay, okay! My point," he said loudly, clearing his throat. "I have a date tomorrow and I can't stay with them."

"The whole day?" I asked amused.

"No…yes…I haven't decided yet what I'm doing. We're meeting for lunch."

"Okay. I'm going to write something or Jasper will be upset next time we talk. Call me if you need help," I said and went to my house.

I didn't have any actual ideas and I was staring at the screen for fifteen minutes when the phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked, scowling at the screen.

"Bella!" Jasper said enthusiastically. _Perfect_. Hopefully, he won't need another chapter.

"Hey! How are you?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Great! Amazing! Fantastic!" he shouted. "I have a proposition, actually."

"Shoot," I muttered, closing the laptop. It was useless. I wasn't going to write anything today.

"Thanksgiving at ours? What do you say?"

"Sounds good, but the twins are sick, unfortunately."

"Oh no!" he moaned. "What's wrong?"

"Chicken pox. Can I talk with Alice?"

"Sure. Hold on." I put the phone away from my ear knowing he will shout. "Honey!"

"Bella?" Alice's voice asked curiously.

"The little ones are sick, Alice."

"Oh but please! I wanted…maybe you could talk with Edward…"

"Lucy is sick, too."

"Bella!" she hissed.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell him and come back to you. Don't expect a positive answer."

"Great! We have news to share."

"Okay. Is there anything else?"

"Nope. Just this. Thanks."

We said good-bye and I grabbed dry clothes for the twins and then went over to Edward's to change them.

**I hope you liked it. Sorry for getting the kids sick, but I had to add some drama.**

**Review. And don't forget...give peace a chance. :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Thanksgiving plans

******SM own everything Twilight related. I'm just playing around with the characters.**

******I posted a new story. Resident Adviser. I'd like you to go check it out. I would like to hear your opinions on it. Teasers on my website at Resident Adviser page.**

******Enjoy this chapter!**

**Edward's POV**

The door of my office opened and I picked my pencil instinctively. I haven't done stuff like this since high school when I was trying to prove my parents that I was working on homework when I was doing who knows what else.

Gianna shot me a look that meant she knew I hadn't been working on the project.

"Why don't you take a few days off? Work from home?" she proposed, leaning against the doorframe.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. You're not doing anything here and you need some time to collect your thoughts. I loved your idea for this entertainment area we have to design."

"It will be in my town so of course, I'm bursting my brain out to make it good," I groaned. "Are you sure you can do without me?"

"Yes, Edward. But I'm expecting you back next week. With something."

"Yes. You're great, have I told you that?" I wondered as I started packing my stuff.

"You haven't, but it's nice to hear it. Oh and next week you are meeting my sister's husband. He will help you with this, he promised me to get involved in this for the longest time. I hope you can play nice and share. They're moving to your town next week."

"That's charming," I muttered, hoping I hadn't offended her.

"I'm not taking the project from you. I'm just helping you! You won't finish it on your own in time. You know that," she pointed out.

I nodded and slung my shoulder bag on my shoulder, making my way out. "Bye, Gia."

"Bye. I hope Lucy'll feel better."

"She already is. Thanks." I smiled at her then made my way out to my car.

I glanced at the watch and realized that I'd be home around four, for a start. When I arrived there, my beloved park spot was empty. Adam wasn't here.

I decided to go shower and change my clothes then go over to Bella's and see how they were. This relationship between us was turning a good point. I had never gone over all the steps in a relationship, but I liked it like this. Slow and good as they say.

I opened the front door and let myself inside. When I looked in the kitchen, I found Bella there, cooking. I felt the need to rub my eye and take another look. It was surreal.

"Bella?" I asked astonished.

"Hey, Edward!" she greeted cheerfully as if it was a normal thing for her to be in my kitchen, cooking.

"What are you doing here?"

"I stayed here with the kids and I didn't want to keep moving them, especially now, at the end of their sickness."

"Oh. I see," I mumbled. "How are they?"

"Good. Great, actually." She offered me a big smile then returned to the pot in front of her.

"I'll go shower and be right back. Do you need help?" I asked tentatively, unsure if I could help her with my marvelous skills in the kitchen.

"Go, I'll be fine here. Rebecca's helping me but right now she's upstairs with the twins."

I'll probably be haunted by Ritchie's face when he told me what Rebecca had done to him. I sighed and ascended. I found them in Rebecca's room, along with everyone else. Her eyes widened when she saw me.

"You're early!" she hissed.

"I think I am allowed to come home earlier. It's nice to know you missed me," I teased her.

They all looked too innocent but I let it slip. On my way to my room, I stopped by Lucy's room and found all the three little ones there, playing. Patty and Seth were keeping an eye on them. I grinned and waved to them then finally went to my shower.

When I went downstairs, Rebecca was settling the table. She seemed to be in an awfully good mood. After eating, I got a phone call from my future partner in designing the entertainment area and by the time I got back inside, only Bella was in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes.

"You really shouldn't have," I said gratefully.

"I wanted to help and I stayed most of the day here at your house," Bella sighed, passing me a washed plate. I picked a clean cloth and dried it.

"I don't know how to thank you. You help me so much…"

"Don't worry, it's my pleasure. There's something else, though," she said softly, looking up at me shyly.

"Yeah?" I really wanted to help.

"I told Max that he could stay over at our house with Donna and Rebecca. I don't want to disturb them."

"Are you inviting yourself in my bed?" I teased her. She blushed and ducked her head, closing the water. "Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay. You don't have to-"

"Come here," I said softly and opened my arms. She snuggled there, sighing and when she glanced up at me, I couldn't help but lean down to kiss her. The kiss was everything I needed after my day. I hugged her tighter.

"What about Adam?" I asked when we ascended the stairs.

"Ah…ermm he has a date," she whispered.

"Come again?"

"A date," Bella said louder. "Don't worry about him."

Don't worry. Yes. I can do that. I worried too much for everyone. "So he is not over to your house?" I probed.

"No! Honestly, Edward! He is the oldest. Cut him some slack."

"Right." I nodded to myself. "So he i-"

"Edward!" she growled under her breath making me chuckle. "He is fine. And don't even think about calling him."

"It will be nice to hear he was safe… but I won't call. No need to ruin his date or be a cockblocker," I muttered earning a laugh from Bella.

After making sure the kids were sleeping, I led the way to my room.

"I have my pajamas this time," Bella said with a giggle.

I smiled and waved her to the bathroom. I changed my clothes quickly and realized that tonight I was going to sleep in my bed with her. Last time, I had been experiencing a roller coaster of feelings to appreciate that she was there.

"Oh, I haven't told you!" Bella said from the bathroom.

"What?"

"I talked with Alice and Jazz and they invited us to Thanksgiving at their house."

"Yeah, she mentioned something about inviting me over," I said back.

Bella emerged from the bathroom in a rush. "Chris, Clara and Lucy are still sick!" she hissed. I couldn't help but grin at how 'mother-hen' she sounded. My eyes wandered her body and my grin widened. Her pajamas looked like a guy's pajama and I realized that she didn't give herself much attention. I didn't mind that, I liked her the way she was and this proved that I didn't have any competition. She was focused more on her kids' well being than on her looks, like a true mother should be.

"What are you looking at?" she demanded, fiddling with a button of her stripped pajamas.

"You look nice," I said before I keep my tramp shut. _Nice_? Really, Cullen? That's the best you got for this awesome woman?

"I'm sure, I do," Bella snorted.

"I'm not kidding. After spending your day with the kids, you still manage to look good." Yeah, make it worse. I sounded like a stupid teenager trying to charm his crush.

She smiled shyly and blushed. "Well, if we are talking about this…" she trailed off, advancing to me. "You look like hell!"

I surely wasn't expecting _that_! I gasped and tugged her on the bed, digging my fingers in her sides. She shrieked and tried to escape me.

"Shh," I whispered, hoping we won't have a nocturne visit from the kids.

"Stop it!" Bella moaned, withering under me.

I pinned her under me and leaned closer. Her brown eyes widened and her breathing hitched. I smiled and pressed my lips to hers. It was dangerous to do this in a bed because you never know where it led. I always got carried away and I knew if she won't stop me, I may go all the way. It had been some time for me and I had gotten used to a regular release.

"Hey, wait," she whispered. "I'd like to take this slowly and you didn't let me finish earlier."

"Finish what?" I asked confused as I eyed her lips. When she sighed aggravated, I rolled on my side and propped my head on my palm.

"About Thursday! We can't go…"

"We can. Friday is the last day for their quarantine and it's not like we kept them inside."

"Edward, moving them a few feet between our houses is something else! I don't want something to happen."

"They'll be okay. I promised Alice, I'll go. I really want to meet Jasper, properly, and know him better then there's Alice…I need to be around her," I insisted.

It was a dream come true and now I needed to live it. It felt surreal and I feared she would evaporate if I didn't act soon, I would never see her again.

Bella sighed and turned to me. "I see your point. We'll have to take both cars."

"I think we can fit in mine."

"Are you insane?" she asked quite seriously.

"We can ply the seats and make more space. I'll drive very slowly," I promised.

"Or…we can go in your car with the little ones and the others can take my car or Adam's."

"Sounds good."

We fell asleep after finishing the plans. I woke up a few times, not used to sleep with someone and every time, she was mumbling something under her breath or kicking her feet. She even elbowed me in the stomach when I wanted to hug her. We needed to do this more often, to get used to sleeping with someone else.

In the morning, I woke up to the sound of whispers and the bed moving slightly. I opened an eye and saw Lucy and Bella's twins at the foot of the bed, looking at us curiously. When I opened both eyes, I saw Ritchie, Patrick and Lydia in the doorway, looking shocked toward the bed. We should have announced the kids about this thing between us.

"Bella?" I muttered, glancing at her. She didn't stir.

"Can we?" Patrick asked, advancing to the bed.

"Sure," I agreed, knowing that it was now or never.

They all jumped on the bed. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Bella opened her eyes, which widened then she closed them again, burying her head in the pillow. I laughed and her foot knocked my shin.

"Ow!" I hissed.

"We have school today!" Ritchie told us seriously.

"Becky isn't here and you have to make us something to eat!" Patrick continued.

"Why is Bella here?" Lydia asked confused, staying next to me.

"Because the others wanted to be alone," I explained.

"Is she going to be here a lot?" Lydia muttered, hugging me. She was jealous.

"Itchy," Clara muttered, scratching her arm.

Bella shot up and looked around then met my eyes. This would happen a lot if we won't lock the door.

"Don't scratch, honey." She grasped her daughter's hand. "I told you if you do that, there would be ugly signs in the future." Clara nodded and dropped her hand.

"Will you go prepare breakfast while I give them their medicine?" I asked, getting up.

"Sure. Come on, kids!"

"I'm not a kid!" Ritchie said indignantly.

"Yeah, we're old, Bella!" Patrick said, nodding vigorously.

"Sorry, sorry. Come and help me with breakfast," Bella coaxed.

When I arrived into the kitchen with Chris on my shoulders and the girls in my arms, everyone had come home.

"Morning!" I greeted them, unsure if they heard me over the rumor in the room. How was I still sane?

"Dad, I need money to go shopping with the girls after school," Becky told me. Straight to the subject, just like her Dad.

"We have a parents' meeting tonight," Ritchie quipped up.

"Oh yeah, I won't make it back until later. I have a job interview," Adam added casually.

My head was pounding already. I decided to deal with the most pressing thing. "Ritchie!" I groaned loudly. "Why haven't you mentioned that until a minute ago?"

"Ehh I forgot?" he mumbled and scratched his head. When I turned to look at his siblings, I got a shrug from Patrick and a shy smile from Lydia.

"Okay, okay. I'll go. Rebecca, how much do you need?" I was slightly afraid of her answer.

"You can give me the credit car-"

"I'll give you cash. Two hundred good?" I cut her off. She looked over to Max's girlfriend that had joined our hectic breakfast and shrugged. "After we eat," I decided.

I reached Bella, who was at the oven. "Hey," I whispered in her ear.

She turned around and smiled at me then leaned to kiss Clara and Lucy.

"Mommy!" Chris whined in my ear, earning a giggle from Bella. She propped her hand on my forearm and leaned up to kiss his cheek and when she retreated, I caught her eye and grinned. I couldn't wait to be alone again.

Half an hour later, everyone was gone and the silence was a nice change. After calling Alice and telling her, we were coming, Bella started making lists of things we may need with us.

"Calm down!" I groaned after she tapped the pen to the table for at least a dozen times. "We're going to be there for a few hours!"

"I don't think so. Knowing Alice, she'd like us to stay the night…but we _can't_!" she shouted and grinned. "She doesn't have enough rooms. Great. We'll be back-"

"Bella, calm down," I repeated and took her hands. "Calm. Take a few breaths."

"We don't need much…" she started again. It was a lost case.

"I'm going to start on my project," I announced her.

"Wait!" Her hand shot up and caught my wrist. "You need to buy a baby booster for Lucy! And fill the tank with gas and look over a map and see-"

I caught her cheeks in my hands and pressed my lips to hers in a sound smack then leaned back, looking in her eyes. Her brown eyes were wide and her lips were parted.

"Why did you do that?" she asked breathlessly.

"Because you're driving me crazy! The wrong way. I have to start on the project then I will do whatever you want."

When she nodded, I thought the wave of insanity was over. I thought wrong. I had just turned to get out of the kitchen when her chair scrapped back.

"I'll go get the baby booster and a few other things. Can I get your car?"

"Sure," I agreed. Maybe she needed a few hours out of the house, away from the kids. I handed her the keys and walked her to the car. "You're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"You seem too agitated," I noted.

"Don't worry about me. Go back to the kids."

"I may re-think this thing between us if you start bossing me around," I muttered as I opened the door.

Bella laughed and ruffled my hair. "I tend to be like this when I'm tight scheduled."

"There are two full days. Calm down!"

"Okay, I'm good. Can you close the door now?"

"Sure. Drive safely." I leaned inside to kiss her then closed the door.

It would have been too nice for her to be sane, I mused then I started chuckling. She'd probably kill me if she knew what I just thought of her.

"Morning, Edward!"

I turned to the sound of my name and grinned when I saw Zafrina.

"Good morning," I said back.

She was advancing to me with a knowing smile only an old person would sport. Great. She had seen everything.

"It's nice to know there's someone else that helps her."

"Between our kids and everything, we help each other a lot," I explained.

"I'm sure you do, sweetie. Look, why I disturbed you." I waved my hand at her dismissingly. I always loved to help her or her husband. "Can you come over for a little while? Stefan bought this enormity of turkey and has no idea how to assemble it. They should ban the Internet after a specific age," she muttered under her breath the last bit.

"Sorry? Assemble?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. He bought it from the Internet. On the box it looks good…but-"

"Hold on. We're talking kiddie stuff or real turkey?"

She laughed loudly, her blue eyes twinkling. "Kiddie stuff."

"Oh."

She laughed some more and I couldn't help but join her. "I can bring it here and see what I can do…Bella will kill me if I take the kids out. They got chicken pox."

"I'll send Stefan," Zafrina said cheerfully. Too cheerfully.

"I'll tell your old man how happy you were to dispose of him," I teased her.

"He won't miss me."

"Tell him just to come inside," I told her and went back inside.

I found the three little ones on the couch, looking captivated by what was at the TV. Tom and Jerry. I loved it and I was glad I could still watch it and blame it on the kids. I sat next to them on the couch and Lucy crawled in my lap. I hugged her and kissed her hair.

"Rawr! Rawr!" I glanced at Chris and he pointed to the TV, roaring again. Ah, the MGM lion.

There was a knock on the door and then Stefan peeked inside the living room.

"Hello, Stefan," I greeted and got up, putting Lucy back on the couch. "Let me help with that." I took the box from his hands.

"Hey, Edward. It's a good idea Inna came to you," he told me.

"And you know she hates to be called Inna," I said, chuckling.

"She can't hear me, can she now?"

I shook my head in amusement and pointed to the couch. "Sit here and let's see what we can do."

"Tuwkey!" Clara shrieked and came next to me to inspect the picture I was holding.

"I think we'll make a great team," Stefan chuckled and picked her up.

So we started assembling the turkey. Chris was the most helpful as he started separating the stuff and giving us the pieces we needed. Clara only observed or held things for Stefan. And my little angel was chewing the feathers as she watched Tom and Jerry.

Only when I heard the front door opening, I realized how late it was. Bella had made it back.

"Hey! I got a… Stefan!" she squealed and came to hug the old man. "What are you doing?" she asked surprised when she looked on the coffee table.

I was sticking feathers in the bird's ass as he was working on the peak. "Is it…stuffed?"

"Not quite," I explained. "It's just a toy."

"It goes in the garden," Stefan added with a smile.

"Oh, I see," Bella whispered. I don't think she understood it and neither could I but old men had all sorts of pleasures. I always loved to help Stefan.

"There, it's done," I informed him and caught Lucy's hand when she tried to tug on the feathers again.

"Great, because I have another four."

My eyes widened and I hoped he was joking. I caught Bella's eye and she was grinning widely, probably trying not to laugh at me.

"You're joking, right?"

"No, son. We can do them now or later."

"Umm okay. Another one," I told him.

"Can you wait a few hours, Stefan?" Bella asked, smirking at me. "I'm sure Max would love to come and help you."

I stifled my laugh with a cough as I watched Stefan nodding.

"I'll be waiting," he said lightly.

"Don't forget the bird," I told him, picking up the turkey.

"Oh, keep it. The kids seem to like it," he told me with a smile.

"Thank you."

**I don't know when the next update will come because I'm sort of stuck. I have the ideas but I don't know how to write them. If you want soemthing specific to happen, please let me know.**

**Review.**


	17. Chapter 17: Thanksgiving part 1

******SM own everything Twilight related. I'm just playing around with the characters.**

******Enjoy this chapter! Happy Christmas!**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the first and for a start; I had time to admire the man next to me. I had been sleeping next to him for a few nights and every morning, the kids woke us up.

Edward was sleeping on his side as he had fallen asleep last night after our talk, I didn't even remember what we had been talking about. He had his hands under his pillow and there was a slight pout on his lips, his hair in its usual disarray and soft snores coming down his nose. He was adorable in the morning. I ran my fingers through his hair softly, not wanting to wake him and a small smile appeared on his lips. I moved my finger to his cheek that had light stubble, accumulated from the past few days, my fingers wandered lower to his neck and he moaned in protest, tucking his neck in his chest.

A soft giggle escaped me. He was just like a child. I returned my hand to his cheek and traced the brown-reddish stubble, moving my hand to his jaw and then up to his cheek again.

"Bella," he groaned. His piercing green eyes opened and bore in mine.

"Hey," I whispered and waved my fingers through his soft hair, bringing his head closer. He smiled and titled his head to the side so he could kiss me.

"Good morning," he hummed against my lips.

I realized we shouldn't have done that due to morning breath and everything, but damn if it wasn't nice to wake up to him and his kisses. His lips were softer in the morning and the stubble tickled me.

"I don't want to move from here," he whispered, burrowing his nose in my neck.

"You and I both. But we have to get ready for the trip," I said softly, still stroking his hair.

"I'll start the coffee," Edward murmured, pressing his lips on more time to my cheek. "Should we feed the kids?"

"I don't know. Does Lucy get sick on long drives?" I asked, finally swinging my legs out of the warmness of the blanket.

"Nope. I mean, I drove her to my work and that's a two hour drive…"

"Good. I'll make something for breakfast. I don't know who will eat at this hour," I mumbled.

"My heart goes shalalala shalala in the morning  
Shalalala shalala in the sunshine  
Shalalala shalala in the evening  
Shalalala shalala just for you!"

"Quiet down!" Edward roared, slamming his hands on the steering wheel.

The car went quiet and little sniffs were heard from the kids. He shut off the radio and floored the acceleration. I swatted his arm and turned to the kids.

Lucy was looking wide-eyed at Edward's head as big tears rolled down her cheeks, Chris was between crying and keeping the tears at bay and Clara was hiccupping her tears. In the back seat, Seth and Patty had fallen quiet too and Seth met my eyes worried.

Edward had temper issues, of that I was sure. I would have exploded too if I hadn't learnt how to keep it under control.

Since we woke up this morning, everything had been a chaos, a blur of rushed breakfast, carrying bags to the cars, repacking for Patrick and Ritchie, having a heated discussion with the older kids that had the amazing idea of a race, which sent Edward in a hissy fit.

We jerked to a stop on the side of the road and Edward unbuckled his belt then turned around, too.

"I'm really sorry, guys. It's been a tough morning," he whispered, rubbing Lucy's cheek.

All three of them nodded, still sniffing. After we made sure that no one was upset anymore, we continued our way to Alice.

"Tell me where to turn left," Edward broke the silence that had fallen in the car.

"There must be a sign, but I think after a mile you'll see the curb," I said thoughtfully, looking around.

He sighed and focused on the road again. "I thought they lived in Cheyenne," he muttered.

"Well, it was easier to say that when I explained things. But they actually live in Ranchettes. It's a beautiful area."

I guided him to their farm where we pulled up behind their cars.

"Can you help them out?" I wondered, searching for my phone. "I have to call Max and see-" I didn't get to finish my statement when my car pulled up next to us, loud music blaring from it.

Edward shot me an amused look as he heard Adam and Max's off tune voices singing something.

"Do you think the trio is still sane?"

"I'm more worried about Rebecca," I said truthfully.

"They probably stuffed her in the trunk or bonded her somewhere."

"You think so highly of our kids," I groaned and smacked him again.

"Well it-"

"EDWARD!" Alice wrenched his door open and engulfed him in a hug.

"Christ!" he shouted surprised but returned the hug, shakily.

"It's Alice, silly," she giggled.

"Smartass."

"Bad word," Chris quipped up from behind us make us all laugh.

"Hey there! You got so big, Christian," Alice said with a big smile.

"Chris," he hissed, scowling at her. He hated his long name, just like Max.

"I still don't understand you kid," she said amused as she opened the back door and picked him up. "Christian is a wonderful name."

"No, no, no!"

"Okay, it isn't." She rolled her eyes and put him down.

I stepped out of the car and saw the trio getting out of my car.

"I have a headache," Lydia whispered, rubbing her temples.

"That was some ride," Patrick laughed and Ritchie nodded giving his brother high five.

I laughed at them and opened the back door from my side to help Clara out when I heard Alice's screech from the other side.

"MAX SWAN!" she yelled loud enough to send the dogs barking.

I saw through the car that my boy was hugging her in his special way, sweeping her off her feet and twirling her around.

"Put me down, idiot!"

Her little feet were kicking in the air as her hands were flying back to hit him.

"Ouch! That hurt, Alice," he groaned and put her down.

"That's what you get if you mess with mama bear," Jasper drawled as he joined us.

"Mama bear?" I asked surprised, rounding the car and looking at Alice for confirmation.

She blushed – something I didn't think her capable of and turned to hug Seth as if nothing had happened. I looked at Edward and to my shock, he wasn't upset, he was just looking at her fondly and smirking. Was there a secret I wasn't on?

"Alice Whitlock!"

She whirled to me and grinned.

"Yes, Swan?" she shot back.

"What's going on?"

She glared at her husband then shrugged. "All in good time. Now, let's get you installed."

"Installed?" I wondered.

"You didn't get my email?"

"I actually got it. We packed some things but really-"

"Great! Kids, follow Uncle Jazzy!" she shouted, clapping her hands. "You need to see Cuddles!" she told me with a wink then hooked her arm under my elbow and dragged me to the stalls. "Are you coming too, Edward?" she asked over her shoulder, making me stumble. "Stay on your two, woman," she muttered to me.

"Alice…" I sighed.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked, joining us.

"Didn't I tell you about the horses?" she asked, picking up her pace.

"Easy there," I groaned and tried to slow down.

"Slug," Alice muttered to me and abandoned my side, skipping to the stalls.

Edward laughed and put his arm around my shoulders. "You should take it easy, Alice," he said loudly after her.

"Is either of you going to enlighten me with what's going on?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Well I wanted to let Jazz share the news but since you are little Miss Impatient…I'm pregnant." She pushed door opened and entered the stall.

"You're what?" I asked surprised, stepping inside. The smell of hay and horse hit my nose. Oh, how I missed the time I spent here.

"When you said horses…I thought you meant one or two," Edward said from next to me, looking around.

"There were three initially, but they decided to share Maleka and here we are. Then I bought that cute little pony and I left Jasper alone for a few days with him, and when I came back…Kate's pony was expecting….and Cuddles was guilty as charged. But let me introduce you to them," she babbled. She hadn't stopped for a breath of fresh air during her little speech. "Here." She took Edward' hand and dragged him away.

I couldn't help but laugh at how they looked. Short person dragging tall person that was barely able to keep up.

"Stop laughing and join us!" Alice moaned.

"You should see yourselves…"

I started walking after them but a neigh to my right caught my attention. A wide smile spread on my lips when I saw Abacus. He came close to his door and leaned his head out to me. I stretched my hand to stroke his nose when Alice yanked me away.

"I haven't forgotten that!" she shouted.

"Alice, you know I love him!" I moaned and tried to free my arm. "I didn't mean it and he didn't mean it, either."

Abacus was probably the only horse I really loved. He was black and gentle and he was the only one that put up with my clumsiness.

"What am I missing?" Edward asked, looking between us.

"It's a long story. I'll allow Bella to tell you. Until then…Keep your paws off Abacus."

"Abacus?" Edward asked.

"Yes, he is Abacus, he is a Friesian Stallion. Isn't he precious?" Alice asked lovingly, stroking his head as she kept me behind her with the other hand.

"I guess he is…"

Alice shot Edward a look. "You don't like him?"

"Alice…I'm not really a horse person. I've never seen one before…Probably only in the zoo."

She openly gaped at him. "You need some horse time, my dear brother. I can arrange you a little bed here with them."

"There's no need for a bed," I quipped up.

"Yeah…the hay is pretty comfy. Ask Bella. God knows how many times I found her."

I grinned and shrugged when Edward looked panicked between us.

"You're joking?" he asked uncertain.

"Nope," we answered at the same time.

We made our way back inside and found Jasper locked in the kitchen. I shot him an amused looked when he opened the door.

"They're downright rascals!" he groaned.

"Welcome to my world," Edward said lightly and patted him on the back.

"I'd rather stay out of it," Jasper said seriously.

"Go and talk and keep an eye on the kids," Alice ushered them and closed the kitchen's door behind them. "Help me?"

"Sure. Did you even start something?" I wondered and made my way to her fridge.

"Yes! Kate took pity on me and helped with the turkey. It's still in the oven. Although I'm not sure for how long to keep it there."

"Does it have a beeper?"

"Yes." She grinned, proud that she knew something about cooking.

"Well, let's see if it jumped," I decided.

"I have a feeling someone can make a movie after this day. It's going to be a chaos."

"It started as a chaos. I won't have any other end," I giggled and looked at the turkey. "It should be done any time, now."

"When you arrived, Jazz was preparing some corn for the garniture. It works, right?"

"Perfectly. Now, what was that comment earlier?"

"I think you already know," she said quietly.

I hugged her small frame and kissed her cheek. "I'm very happy for you two."

"Yeah…it hasn't sunk in, you know? I mean, you saw how I was skipping…"

"About that! How does Edward know?"

"I sort of told him when I visited then…on Halloween," she mumbled.

"Wait. How far along are you?"

"Nearly three months. I can't wait for them to be over. I'm sick every single morning plus a few times during the night and some more during the day."

"Reminds me of Seth," I said laughing.

"Oh right! I remember how pale you were and how you kept away from food."

I grinned and released her from our embrace. "What else do you need?"

"Can you tell Jazz to get the wine? I'm sure he hadn't done it."

When I got in the spacious living room, I saw everyone seated at the table, quietly. Something was definitely wrong. I looked around and saw that everyone wore a guilty expression. _Uh-huh_. I went in search of Jasper and found him outside, bringing the wine and talking with Edward who was caring a few bottles, too.

"Hey, does she need something?" Jasper asked worried.

"Just the wine," I said softly. "What happened in there?" I gestured toward the living room.

"Ah…" Jasper jerked his head to Edward then entered the house.

"So?" I wondered, taking a seat on the porch.

"I'd rather not talk about it," he said quietly and sat next to me, putting the bottles down. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed deeply. "I haven't said anything…it's just…" he gulped and glanced at me. "Have you ever looked at the mantle piece?"

"Probably?" I shrugged. My fingers were twitching to wrap around his and comfort him.

"Have you seen the pictures?"

"Where are you going with this?"

There were a few pictures of their wedding and us together over the years.

"There's….ummm a picture of…I have no idea if it was there before or she put it just for me…but-"

"Hold on!" I said loudly and touched his knee. "Picture of whom?"

"Our parents," Edward whispered, trying to dig a hole in the ground with his toe. "I wasn't expecting…I never thought it will be so difficult."

"It's okay to miss them."

"I don't!" he shouted, turning to me then his expression softened. "Maybe a little."

I laughed a little tensed and leaned my head on his shoulder, intertwining our fingers.

"But I can't miss them… I never thought about this. I just lived my happy little life and never imagined this…"

"Edward, everything is going to be okay. Do you know if Alice is talking with them?"

"She mentioned something…not sure." He shrugged and squeezed my hand.

"Let's go inside," I decided when I heard Alice shouting for me. We went to the kitchen, carrying the wine bottles. Alice was crouched in front of the oven and looking inside through the little window.

"BELLA! It jumped! Oh crap!"

"Calm down," I moaned and took an oven mitten then shoved her out of my way, saving the turkey from burning. "Why didn't you take it out?"

"Ummm…well," she muttered.

"All right, darlin'!" Jasper said loudly, coming in the room. "Hand that stupid bird here and let's eviscerate it."

"Jazz! I told you that you have to cut it. Nicely!"

"Sure, sure. Nicely," he drawled and winked at me, snatching the tin from my hands. "Grab the corn kernels and follow me."

"Why is he so umm- Why is he in a hurry?" Edward asked. "Oh…the football, right?"

"No, he hates it," Alice said amused. "It's just…we have a tight schedule around here. And even though there's a holiday, the animals don't know that."

"Oh… I see," he grumbled, looking lost.

"You can help if you want. Maybe you'll like horses more."

Edward shot me a scared look when Alice left the kitchen. "What is she talking about?"

"Feeding the animals. You've seen only the horses." I grinned and took his hand, leading him to the living room.

"What else does she have?"

"Cows, chickens, a few pigs and cats. Oh and pigeons!" I said excitedly. "Do you still have them, Ally?"

"Have what?" she asked curiously as she took her seat next to Jasper.

"The pigeons," I explained.

"Oh yeah, two, probably. You were telling Edward about the menagerie?"

"Yep."

"Enough talking," Jasper said loudly and raised, knife in hand. "Sit down, Max!" he snapped at him, playfully.

"But I want to watch the game!"

"Sit down, kid."

"Thank you for joining us today," Jasper said loudly once we were all seated. He looked at us then shrugged. "Amen."

Everyone snickered and he raised his knife. "Careful, now! You don't want to upset me. I know how to use this!" he twirled the knife in his hand, nearly dropping it.

"Jazz, baby, I think you should cut the turkey before you cut yourself," Alice whispered, looking apprehensively at the knife.

He snapped the bird and two and then cut the wishbone. Clare put her little hands over her ears, probably remembering the fiasco from last year. Not like now, it was any different. Max shot up, nearly taking the tablecloth with him, and lunged to Jasper, who rushed out of the room.

"I want that!" Patrick shouted and ran after them with his twin brother on his heels.

"I love him, I truly do," Alice mumbled under her breath.

"He's just a big kid," I told her reassuringly.

"Max or Jazz?" she wondered.

"HELP!" a chorus of voices yelled from the kitchen.

"Where is it?" Jasper asked. "MAX!"

My son came in the room grinning, holding the wishbone in the knife, waving it victoriously in the air. "I deserve it, Jasper! I'm younger than you!" he shouted over his shoulder.

"Give it here," Alice snatched the knife from him. And I thought she was smarter than them.

"Baby, thank you," Jasper said happily, coming in the room and dropping a kiss on her spiky hair.

"It's not for you, idiot! I was wondering if…you'd like it," she said softly and looked at Edward, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Me? No, I can't…" he told her hurriedly, waving his hands in front of him.

"I want you to have this. Welcome back!" She put the knife in his hand.

I watched this whole exchange amused and the look on Jasper's face was priceless, but what got my attention was Edward's face. His expression had softened considerably and he was biting his lip, looking at Alice with tears in his eyes.

"Make a wish, Dad," Rebecca said softly from the other end of the table.

"Yeah, and don't choke on it," Max muttered, still eyeing the prized food.

"MAX!" I moaned.

"Sorry, Mom," he said repently.

Edward tore his eyes from his sister and looked at me, a small smile spreading on his face. He closed his eyes then opened them cut a bit of the wishbone.

"Who wants more?" he asked, looking at Max.

"For real? Thanks, man!"

"And share with Jasper. He won't sleep tonight," Alice added, stroking her husband's hand.

That went well. I never thought this could turn so emotional. While Alice cut the rest on the wishbone and gave it to Max and Jasper, Edward put his hand on my knee. I looked at him and smiled. He was too generous for his own good.

He leaned into me and put his lips to my ear. "I am positive fate brought us together."

I tried to remind myself it was necessary to breathe, but I couldn't bring air in my lungs.

"Thank you for making me reunite with Alice." He kissed my cheek and squeezed my knee.

"You're welcome." I heard my voice saying.

**There is more to come of Thanksgiving. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Review.**


	18. Chapter 18: Thanksgiving part 2

******SM own everything Twilight related. I'm just playing around with the characters.**

******Sorry for the delay but I didn't have any ideas. Happy New Year! And I apologize in advance fo rany mistakes. I didn't re-read it. I'm in a hurry...I have to go to the movies and I wnated to share this with you, too.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Edward's POV **

After the late lunch was over, Alice insisted we said what we were thankful for over her apple pie. That was going to be interesting. I had never done this with my kids.

"Okay, I'll go first," she said cheerfully. "I'm thankful for Jasper, of course. And I am thankful that I found you, Edward. Now, it feels like a have real family."

I smiled and nodded, agreeing with her. When I realized they were expecting me to say something next, I cleared my throat and looked around. "What can I say? I am thankful I have everyone I love close." My eyes chanced a look at Bella who ducked her head and blushed.

"I'm thankful for my beautiful wife and the little one coming." Jasper was glowing as he finished talking. You could see how happy he was.

"I'm thankful for having a great neighbor," Bella said with a giggle. "And for my kids."

"Me too," I whispered in her ear as Max started talking.

All the kids seemed to copy each other, being thankful for their mom or dad and for their siblings.

"What about you, young lady?" Jasper wondered, taking Lucy in his arms. "Who or what are you thankful for?"

She blinked at him and I thought she might burst in tears for a second, but she smiled and tugged at his golden locks. "Doodie!"

Needless to say, everyone erupted in laughter. She so funny and I was glad for always having a little child around. They said the funniest things in the world.

"Let's get you changed," I said, picking her up, once I calmed down from my laughter.

I had insisted. I had begged. No one listened. I wouldn't be here if Alice let me stay in the house with the kids.

Bella omitted to tell me about the bunnies. And Jasper thought that it would be an easy task for me. Oh, how wrong he was! The little furry fuckers hated me! With a passion.

"How is it going?" Alice asked from behind me.

"They are aggressive," I growled, turning to her and shaking the bunny I held by the ears in my hand. At least, this way, he couldn't bite me.

"Because you are torturing them!" she wailed when she saw my hands. "What are you doing to Bugs?" She took the squirming bunny from my hands and hugged him to her chest.

"You told me – actually, Jasper told me to clean around here and feed them. I have to take them out of there to be able to clean, right?"

"Yes. You put them in this little cage while you clean there!" she explained, pointing to a cage I hadn't seen before. "Jazz didn't tell you?" she concluded.

I nodded and dropped my hands. "Sorry."

"Let me help you, but don't tell him I'm here. I'm not supposed to be around bunnies while I'm pregnant," she whispered and opened the cage.

We put all six of them in the cage then cleaned their big cage and put water and food there.

"I don't know what will happen this winter. They usually stay in the house, but now… I really hope, he would let me keep them inside," she told me, petting the grey bunny I had been torturing earlier.

"I'm sure he will keep them warm," I reasoned and put the last of them in the big cage.

She locked the door and turned to me, smiling brightly. "Let's go back inside. I want to talk with my nieces and nephews," she said giggling.

"You will see that you have a lot in common with Becky," I told her, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "It was quite scary to see the similarities as she grew up. Adam is more like me so you can imagine there were fights. Every single day."

"Let me guess," she paused dramatically. "Rebecca won them."

"Always," I answered amused. "Were we fighting much?"

"You're asking _me_? I was younger than you!"

I grinned and ruffled her hair. She screeched so loudly, I thought I'd go deaf.

"Don't mess with my hair!"

"Jeez! Sorry?" I whispered, stepping away from the suddenly scary little sister.

"Thanks for cluing me in where you were," Bella appeared in the doorway of the bunny house.

"He touched me hair!" Alice moaned, glaring at me.

"Oh no, you didn't!" Bella said somberly. "Jazz is looking for you," she told Alice.

"Where is he?"

"In the house. He told me to feed the horses then…come inside, too."

Alice's jaw set. "Don't touch him!" she warned.

"I won't," Bella said, rolling her eyes. "And you better dust all the bunny hair from ya!" she yelled after Alice who started making her way to the house.

"So what's with you and that horse?" I wondered as we left the bunny house.

"A long story," Bella murmured.

We went to the stable and Bella lit up. "Don't tell Alice about this," she told me softly and went to the black horse. He whinnied and closed his eyes when she touched his head. "Hey, baby. I missed you."

It was wonderful to watch her interact with animals. I had only seen her around her dogs and that made me realize how much she loved them.

"What are we doing here?" I asked her.

"Feed them and put them some water. You can bring that hose," she instructed me.

I listened dutifully and brought her the hose. I was still partial with the horses. They were beautiful creatures but quite inscrutable if you asked me.

When Bella opened the door on Abacus's stall, I was impressed by how clean it was. "I thought it would be much dirtier," I said aloud.

"Oh, Jazz cleaned this morning," Bella explained. "We just need to refill the food and water."

"So what really happened with you and that horse?" I asked while I was closing the door of his stall.

"Oh…it was when I stayed with them before moving to Wheatland. Don't ask me how I managed to mount him without a saddle but the thing is that I was on his back and trying to take a walk…when Alice came out of the house and started shouting at me. She scared us both. Abacus neighed and rose on his back feet. I screamed like never before and clung to his mane, afraid I'd fall off his back. I was already lying on my chest on his back after his little stunt, my feel dangling behind him. He started shaking his head because I was hurting him, you know…and the next thing I know is meeting the ground. I woke up on the couch with Max and Jazz next to me. Alice didn't speak with me for an entire week."

"Did you break something?" I asked worried as we made our way to the little pony.

"Umm not really. I had a sprained ankle and a swollen wrist for a few days." She smiled and shrugged. "I can say that I had worse. I'm pretty clumsy if you hadn't figured that out."

Maybe she wanted to prove me how clumsy she was because when she took the wooden board form his door, she managed to drop it on her foot.

"Holy fuck!" she shouted and crouched.

I kneeled next to her, trying to suppress my chuckles. "You okay?"

"It's so not funny!" she moaned, taking her sneaker off. "I probably broke my toes."

Something wet touched my cheek and when I looked up, I saw the head of the pony next to mine. I yelled so loud, I was sure everyone around the world heard me.

"He's just playing, stop screaming like a thirteen year old!" Bella admonished me, touched the pony's head softly.

"He licked me!" I protested and tried to wipe his slobber from my face.

"What happened in here?" Jasper asked worried as he entered the stable.

"Cuddles was being affectionate," Bella answered, shoved me to the side. "He's just a pussy."

Jasper laughed, shaking his head. "Are you almost done?"

"Just Cuddles here," she answered, raising and stepping gingerly in his stall.

"Why don't you let me do it? I saw how it's done. Just go and lay down. Put some ice on your foot."

"Did he step on you?"

"No, is dropped the board on my foot."

When we made our way inside the house, Bella limped to the couch when she slumped next to the little kids. I went to get some ice.

"Did you bind with the horses?" Alice asked from the sink where she was washing the dishes. To my surprise, Rebecca was helping her. She grinned at me and dried the plate in her hand.

"Yeah, I guess. The pony licked me."

"He loves everyone. Did you need something?"

"Oh right. Some ice for Bella."

"What had she done?" Alice asked surprised. "Tell me she didn't go near Abacus!"

"A board met her foot, nothing else," I explained amused.

"She'll get herself killed one day," she muttered and thrust me a pack of frozen peas.

"Are you staying over the night?" I asked Rebecca before turning to go back.

"I don't know. Adam is on his phone outside. I want my own car, Dad! I hate to depend on him!"

"I thought we talked about that."

"But Dad!"

"No buts!" I said on a final tone. "Tell Adam to come to me when he's done talking."

She nodded and I returned to the living room. Bella had her foot propped on the table, whispering angrily to Seth, who was sitting next to her.

I cleared my throat and put the ice pack on her foot.

"Hey!" she shouted and her leg landed on the floor. "OW! Crap."

I picked her foot up and put it on my lap. "I know it's cold, but you'll be better."

"I know. It's just so freaking cold."

Seth chuckled and earned a death glare from Bella.

"Oh, I didn't forget about you! And you are staying!"

"But it's not fair! Max gets to go back today!"

"Max is older and can take care of himself."

"Are you sure?" Seth asked skeptically.

"Positive, kid. And I thought you liked the ride with us."

"Yeah…" He got up and trudged out of the room.

"Are they really going back?" I asked.

"Yeah. That's what Max said, anyway. I hope they won't destroy the house."

"Yeah, me too," I said wistfully.

She laughed and leaned back on the couch, bringing both her feet on my lap. "That's great, you know?"

I smiled and stroked her good foot. "You deserve a break every now and then."

"I didn't have a break since I had Max."

"That long?" I asked incredulously.

"What? You had a break?"

"Sure, I had. We went to the mountains, to the seaside…if I would have stayed in that house with them…I would have gone mad!" I said truthfully.

She dug her heel in my thigh, growling at me.

"You're excluded. Perfectly sane."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I'm sane. But I guess you are right about the break. I had an attempt at a holiday when I was married with Jake…we went to Yellowstone. It was nice…until Max nearly fell in a lake."

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Yeah…they are a handful when they're little."

"Seth was younger, obviously. And he stayed next to me, listening to me…but Max no! He had to test the freaking water."

I smiled, nodding. I knew about that. I've had my fair share of scares with my kids. Bella returned the smile, closing her eyes.

"Don't you look cozy!" Alice said from the doorway, startling me. "How's her foot?"

I shrugged and took the pea bag off it. It was a bit red, but that could be from the coldness of the bag.

"You should put her to bed," Alice advised me. "And…if you don't mind…you'll be sharing."

I didn't mind, of course. "That's okay. Just tell me where the bedroom is."

As I carried a sleeping Bella to the bedroom, I made up my mind. I had to tell her everything. Very soon. I knew it would hurt me more than anything, but she deserved to know about my past. She trusted me enough to share her deepest secrets with me.

I debated with myself for a second about changing her clothes then left her in her jeans, just putting a blanket over her. When I arrived downstairs, Adam was waiting for me to tell me he was going back. I knew that.

I didn't like this idea so much but I had to agree with him. They didn't have where to stay here and he had some project to finish.

Jasper went outside with Seth and Patty to show them the horses while I helped Alice finished cleaning up.

"Can I ask you something?" I wondered as I put glasses back in cupboards.

"Sure."

"Do you keep… Have you talked…" I groaned in frustration. I was unable to finish my questions.

"Yes, from time to time. They usually call on my birthday and on the important holidays." She knew I was talking about our parents, bless her. "They've changed so much, Edward!" she whispered in a broken voice.

I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know that. How much could someone change?

"They haven't called yet. If they do… maybe-"

"NO! No…no…no…please. No."

"Okay. I understand you. If it weren't for Jazz, I wouldn't have talked with them to this day."

"It will take more than that to make me forget what they did to me. To Adam."

Alice hiccupped and squeezed her arms around me. The phone ringing, broke our moment and I stiffened. She looked at me with teary blue eyes then dashed to the kitchen's wall and picked the receiver.

"Hello?" she whispered, wiping her tears. "Hey, Mom."

I busied myself with the glasses, paying attention to her words. My heart constricted, knowing my mother's voice was a feet away, but I couldn't do that.

"Yes, we had a great time… Mhmm… No, actually he is with the horses." Alice giggled and looked at me. "Nah… Ummm there's something I need to tell you," she whispered, toeing he tiles.

My eyes widened. What was she doing?

"Alice!" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at her.

She put her finger to her lips. "No, it's good news. I'm… How did you know?" she shouted surprised, her eyes widening. "Mother instinct my ass. Have you talked with Jazz behind my back?"

I couldn't help but laugh. She had no idea that that shit was right. The parent instinct, not only the mother one. You just knew what was wrong with your kid.

"What? I don't know…" Her voice returned my attention to her. She looked a little white. "I have to talk with Jasper. I know, Mom! Yeah, he loves you more than he loves me… Okay… Yes, tell him I said 'Hi'." They hung up and Alice groaned loudly.

"What's the matter?"

"She knew I was pregnant! And she wants to see us for Christmas! I don't want to fly like this!"

"Us?" I questioned, worried.

"Jazz and I. Maybe you should tag along."

"That's a bad idea."

"No, it's not! She'd love to see you!"

"Let's say I am agreeing with your crazy idea. What would I do with my kids?"

"Take them with you? Or leave them in the older ones' care? To Bella? I don't know!"

"What's going on, here?" Jasper asked from the doorway.

"Mom called."

He looked at me then at Alice. "And?"

"She invited us for Christmas there," she answered, still looking at me. "And she knew I was pregnant."

"I see." Jasper shrugged and raised an eyebrow at me. "So? Are you joining us?"

"Where?" I asked, frowning just as Patty skipped to my side.

"To them," Jasper answered.

I started shaking my head as Patty tugged at my arm, her eyes twinkling.

"Yes, honey?" I stroked her hair and smiled at her glowing face.

"I loved the horses, Daddy! Jasper said he'd teach me how to ride! Can I? Please?"

It was on the tip of my tongue to say no, but I just nodded, seeing how happy she was. "But you have to promise me, you will be careful."

"Yes! Thank you!" she hugged me tightly.

Alice took Patty to show her to her room. Seth followed them, quietly.

"You should consider coming with us."

I didn't answer Jasper and went to the room where Bella was. She has woken up because she was change din her ugly pajamas and sprawled all over the bed. I sighed and changed my clothes, too then slid next to her. I had a huge decision to take. It wasn't going to be easy.

**I hope you enjoyed. Leave me some love.**


	19. Chapter 19: New neighbors

******SM own everything Twilight related. I'm just playing around with the characters.**

******Sorry for the delay but I didn't have any ideas. This chapter starts to raise at the M rated story. YEY!**

******I loved all your reactions about Edward leaving the kids behind.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up with a start and looked around disorientated. Then something moved next to me and I turned, ready to scold Seth for sneaking in here. He was too old for this and the body was too big for it belonging to one of the twins.

When I heard the loud snore, I put the pillow over my face, hoping I won't wake Edward with my sudden giggle fit. He was too cute. I should have known he would be here next to me.

I searched for my phone and saw it was only three AM. _Why was I awake?_ Oh yes, Edward's snores woke me up.

I went to the bathroom then on my way back to the bed, I stumbled over his clothes and fell on top of Edward. He shot up and when he saw me draped on top of him, his eyes widened.

"Bella?" he asked in a hoarse voice that made my skin tingle.

"Sorry," I whispered.

"It's not every day I wake up with a beautiful woman on top of me." He smirked.

I blushed and ducked my head. He caught my face between his palms and kissed me on the mouth. I melted in his arms and returned the kiss with fervor. Somehow, I straddled him and threw myself in the kiss, knotting my fingers in his crazy bronze hair.

He moaned softly every time I tugged at his hair and before I knew what I was doing, I started grinding my hips in his. I haven't done this in my life, not even as a teenager. At least, there were some clothes off, but Edward brought up this side of me. Like in my bathroom all this time ago.

"I think I'm too old for fooling around," he murmured and my heart nearly beat out of my chest.

Before I could apologize for attacking him, he flipped me on my back and started digging his hard erection in my stomach, his lips never leaving mine. I was building up for the foreign big O. I had missed her and she was approaching again.

"Should we take some clothes off?" I whispered, gulping some air.

"Are you sure about this?" Edward asked, suddenly serious.

"I don't know…"

He smiled and helped me out of my ugly pajama pants. I had to invest in some nice nightgowns. The panties went with the bottoms and I was bare before him. I didn't feel as embarrassed as I thought I'd be because he couldn't see me clearly being so dark. While he gave me another smoldering kiss, his fingers deftly unbuttoned my top and I was naked in front of him.

"You're a little overdressed," I said in my cracking voice. _Why was I shy?_ I have done this before! Not with Edward, but… yeah, I've been here before.

"Shh," he hushed me and took my left nipple between his lips, pulling at it. The sensation went straight to my core as if my nipple was wired to it.

"Yess," I hissed, fisting the sheet at my side and throwing my head back, biting my lip. After sucking and lapping at my both breasts enough, Edward started descending and my right hand went to his hair, pushing his head south when he stopped at my navel. He chuckled and complied. When he inhaled loudly, I thought I've died.

"Mhmmm you smell so good." And he dove for the prize.

"Oh Jesus Christ!" I shouted before I could catch myself.

"Shh, Bella," Edward whispered, putting his hand over my mouth, hovering over me.

"More, more, please," I begged him. I was so wound up that I couldn't even talk rationally.

He smiled and pecked my nose then went back between my legs. He had such a talented tongue and he knew how to make a girl happy. I was already on cloud nine from his marvelous lapping skills but when he pulled at my clit with his teeth, I turned into a puddle, quite literarily. I couldn't stop the sounds coming out of my mouth for my life and Edward seemed too preoccupied to lick me dry to stop me.

Once I started descended from cloud nine, I focused on the amazing man in front of me. He was grinning down at me, tracing a finger over my breasts.

"You're amazing."

"I think you are the amazing one. Your turn," I said cheerfully and turned him on his back.

"You do-"

"I want to," I whispered and put my finger over his lips. "I hope I can make you feel as good as you made me feel."

I watched my trembling hands reaching for his pants and as I freed him, I gasped in surprise. He was hard, quite long and incredibly thick. I swallowed and reached slowly to grasp him, my thumb couldn't meet my middle finger, but that was okay. He was warm and pulsing and I felt like a teenager that saw a dick for the first time.

A finger raised my chin and I met his eyes, which looked dark in the night. "You don't have to prove anything, Bella."

"I just want to take care of you. Because I'm sure we have a lot more to talk about before jumping in that side of the relationship."

"I agree, but-"

"No buts," I whispered and lowered my head to his hard member. I gave it an expert tug then licked him once. He tasted salty, but don't we all? There was a musky scent that was his personal smell and I loved that. Edward shuddered under me and inhaled sharply as I took him in my mouth. I hollowed my cheeks and sucked with all my might, rubbing the base of his cock with my hand as Edward's breathing picked up. As he started twitching, he became vocal and started swearing and growling. When he fisted his hand in my hair, I thought he was going to keep my head in place and…just fuck my mouth. I was used to that from Jake, but Edward pushed me away as he came all over his stomach.

I didn't know how to feel. It would have been nice to taste him, _really_ taste him. But he thought of me and that mattered.

I rose on my knees and kissed him again, surprising him. As soon as he was over the shock of my attack, he crushed me to his chest and squeezed me tightly.

"I don't want to think we're moving too fast because what just happened…it was perfect," he whispered in my ear.

After tangling in the sheet and snuggling against each other, we fell back asleep. Next time I woke up it was from a dull ache in my foot. I decided to move it but that proved impossible since it was squished between Edward's legs.

He turned and hugged me tighter. I couldn't help the moan that escaped me.

Edward's eyes flew open and he frowned, looking between us. "Emmm…"

_Doesn't he remember?_ I thought to myself, panicked.

He cleared his throat and locked eyes with me. "What's wrong?"

"My…foot is sort of trapped between yours," I explained as my telltale blush made an appearance.

"If you kiss me, I may free it."

"It's my injured leg!" I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Oh, sorry," Edward whispered and lifted his left leg so I could move mine. I turned my ankle and the horrible cracking sound made me cringe. "Do you need ice or something?"

"I don't think so." I shrugged and rose in a sitting positing.

When Edward whistled lowly, I picked the sheet and wrapped my upper part in it, turning redder than ever.

"It's nothing I didn't see last night," he whispered and kissed my shoulder.

"You saw me?" I asked surprised, turning to him. The sheet slipped from my hands and I gave him a nice view of my breasts.

"I like what I see now, too. I missed the moles last night."

"Edward!" I groaned and slapped his hand that was coming too close to my chest.

"Don't you feel the change?" he asked, taking me in his arms and kissing my neck.

"Which one?" I asked cheekily. "Because there are two. I haven't woken up naked in so many years…and there's this _change_ poking in my thigh," I added with a smirk.

"I-I w-a-was…" he sputtered making me laugh at him.

After brushing our teeth and getting dressed for the day, we went to the kitchen.

"Oh, you're awake!" Jasper greeted us with a scowl on his face.

"Were the kids trouble?" I wondered, looking around. It was too early for them to be awake.

"Kids?" he huffed. "You do realize that the guest room is next to our room?"

My eyes widened and I pressed my face in Edward's arm, trying to conceal my blush and giggles.

"Oh, sorry about that," Edward replied nonchalantly.

I did my best to avoid Jasper until we left later that afternoon. Unfortunately, he had to come with us to drive Patrick, Ritchie and Lydia because Adam couldn't come to get them.

Even Alice complained about how loud we had been, but she did it discreetly, in private, when it was just the two of us.

"I have a feeling I'll see you together more often."

I moaned and dumped the last bag in Edward's car. "Alice, please."

"Do I have to remind you everything you told me about your neighbor when I didn't know who he was?" she asked with a smirk.

I tried to hide my blush as I picked Clara up and started buckling her up. "Yeah…that was a while ago," I mumbled.

"I am happy for you!" Alice told me cheerfully. "Really! I still can't believe how close he was…"

"Yeah, well, just don't make me tell you about stuff you won't like to hear," I muttered and buckled Chris up. "Where's Lucy?" I turned to Alice, frowning.

"Right here! We had a last minute emergency," Edward said, approaching us. He put her in her chair and focused on the belt then rounded the car to us. "There. Now, we're ready to go." He smiled down at me.

Something had changed last night and he seemed unable to look away from me for more than a few minutes. It was unnerving and very sweet, at the same time. I was wondering if the physical part of our relationship did this to him or just me going down on him.

"Call me when you have an answer," Alice told him, winking. I frowned, but decided not to pay attention. I didn't have to know everything that was between them.

"Daddy! Look! Can I keep him?" Patty rushed to us, holding something small in her hands.

"What do you have there, sweetie?" he whispered, crouching to her. "Oh Jesus! Is it alive?"

"Yes, silly! Can I? Please? Mrs. Kate told me I can have him."

"Who?" Edward wondered, still peering at the furry thing in Patty's hands. I leaned on the option – cat.

"Hello, Alice," a voice said from behind us. "Hello, I'm Kate Gordon," she introduced herself to us.

_Gordon_? That was my lawyer's family name and when I turned to see her, I realized she was his wife. I had met her only once. How could I forget that he lived so close to Alice?

"Hi, Kate," I answered, smiling.

"Bella, right?" she asked, returning my smile.

"Yes, that's me."

"Umm not to interrupt or anything, but this was kind of you, although, we can't have it," Edward interrupted us, pointing to the cat.

"But, Daddy!"

"No, Patty. You proved me that you are too young for pets, now, return Mrs. Gordon her kitten."

"No! She gave it to me! And…you are doing it again!" she said petulantly, tears forming in her eyes.

"What am I doing?"

"That I can't have pets because I get attached to them and they die and…" She took a big, shuddering breath and gulped. "I would take care of him."

"Patty!"

"I'm sure we can take care of a little cat, Edward," I told him. "Let her have it if she wants."

"I think I know better what would happen to the cat. That's one reason I never bought a dog. I would have ended up walking him."

"You don't have to walk him anywhere," Kate told him with a smile.

"I know that!"

Of course, Edward ended up taking the cat. When Lydia came out of the house with her small backpack on her shoulder, her eyes lit up when she saw the kitten and Edward groaned loudly, glaring at me. As if, it was my fault! Patty went to Jasper's car, not wanting to talk with her Daddy at the moment.

"Girls are difficult," he muttered once we were on the road and I was trying to pacify him.

"Excuse me!" I snapped in mock hurt.

"You know what I mean! And she's a pre-teen which makes it worse. But I survived Becky, I can survive Patty," he said confidently, nodding to himself.

When we arrived home, there were two moving trucks at the house across the street. New neighbors. Last time someone moved around here, was when I arrived.

Edward looked there after he parked the car then at me. "Umm I need to talk something with you."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Not here. Let's take the kids inside, say goodbye to Jasper and then we'd talk."

Jasper was only too happy to leave, hinting at buying bleach or something. Edward didn't even blink.

"How can you be like this?" I accused him as I dumped my bag on my bed.

"Like what?" he defended himself.

"So…so…you know? Uncaring! They heard us!"

"So what, Bella? It's nothing they haven't done before. I'm sure they've done even more since Alice is pregnant."

"Men," I grumbled and descended quickly, taking the twins' bag. When I returned in the house, Edward was watching me amused.

"When you're going to calm down, I have to talk with you about something important."

"Move out of my way," I muttered, pushing him away. He was staying in the doorway of the kitchen, hands in his pockets as I fled around, trying to arrange stuff.

After putting food for the dogs, Edward caught my wrist and backed me in the wall, grinning. "We were gone for only one day! Calm down!"

I tried to push him away but gave up soon. His lips descended to mine and I surrendered.

Banging in the front door, startled us.

"I'll get that," he said softly, winking. What was he up to? A minute later, he hollered.

"Pizza's here!"

The next second, the kids appeared from where they had hidden. I might have overreacted a little with returning home. I still didn't move from where Edward had pressed me to the wall. He appeared in the kitchen with two steaming pizzas and a huge grin on his face.

"You shouldn't have," I whispered.

"I knew you were going to be tired after running up and down the stairs." He offered me a pizza after pulling my chair. "The kids are watching cartoons, I hope it's okay with you."

"I usually don't approve but I'll let it slide today. What did you want to tell me?"

His eyes grew solemn as he bit on his slice of pizza. After chewing and probably grouping his thoughts, he started talking.

"While you were sleeping yesterday, Alice got a phone call," he started in a low voice.

I nodded for him to continue.

"Well, she told me that they always call on holidays. And…they invited them over for Christmas and Alice…thinks it might be a good idea for me to tag along."

"Where?" I asked confused.

"Seattle."

My eyes widened and the bite of pizza slid in the wrong pipe making me cough. Edward was next to me in a second, patting me gently on my back. Once I clamed down, I gulped down some water.

"Do you want to go?"

"I…maybe…yes."

I felt a smile pulling at my lips. "How is their heart condition?"

"Why do you ask? I have no idea." He shrugged.

"Imagine the shock! Not only Alice and Jasper showing there but you too along with your kids."

"Yeah, I still don't know. And if I go…I need to take them with me, don't I?"

"You were planning on leaving them behind?" I shouted getting angry.

"No! Okay, yes. But you'd have been here."

"You'd have left Patty alone for Christmas? When she needed a parent the most?" He gulped. "You'd have left Lydia, Patrick and Ritchie alone? You'd have left LUCY alone?" I shouted. "How about Rebecca and Adam?"

He looked down and nodded in his chest.

"You can't do this! Take them with you or don't go. These are your options, Edward."

He raised his eyes to meet mine and after reaching for my hand, he took a big breath. "Come with us."

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

"I will tell you everything about Sophia. I promise. Give me some time."

I felt my heart hammering in my chest. I couldn't believe he was ready to talk about that. I nodded and went to him, sitting on his lap.

"That nod, what was it? A yes for understanding or a yes for coming?"

"For both," I whispered and leaned my forehead against his. "I'll come with you if it makes you feel better."

"I don't deserve you." He caught my lips in a sweet kiss and we didn't separate until we heard voice.

"How long do you think they'd stay like that?"

"I guess it's a good time to tell him she is here."

"But you can't, Patrick! Don't disturb them!"

"She'll come inside if we don't bring him out!"

I was looking in Edward's eyes as he looked at me with equal amusement. He turned his head to the kitchen's doorway where the oldest of the kids that were around, stood there looking guilty. Lydia slapped Patrick making me laugh loudly.

"Who is looking for me?" Edward wondered, getting up and taking my hand.

We had to tell the kids what was going on.

They looked at each other and shrugged. Patty stepped ahead and cleared her throat. "She didn't give us a name, she said she's looking for you and that it's important."

"Okay, stay here," he suggested and left the room.

"How can't he remember her? Such a viper!" Ritchie grumbled.

"She looks like the stupid bitches that used to take care of us," his twin added.

"Boys, it's not nice!" I scolded them and went to the window.

They seemed to be right. A blonde beautiful woman was on my lawn, talking with Edward who kept nodding and moving his arms around him. Were they fighting?

When she left, she went to the house across the street to my surprise. Edward walked back inside my house and picked his pizza, glancing at me.

"I'm sorry to cut the party but I have to work."

I shrugged, trying to act like I didn't care.

"I hope someone is home over at my house because I don't have the keys! Bella, can you keep an eye on my kids?"

"Sure," I whispered not trusting my voice to speak on some other tone.

Edward, being a man, didn't sense anything wrong and left and musing the boys' hairs.

**So, how did I do? Are you still with me? I'm sure you all know who the blonde is. :)**

**Review if you liked it.**


	20. Chapter 20: Kidnapping

******SM own everything Twilight related. I'm just playing around with the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

It turned out that Blondie was his new partner's wife and she was going to help them with the design of whatever they were doing. Edward hadn't told me, because he insisted it was secret.

December was here and I knew that Edward had to decide soon what he wanted to do. I'd go with him anywhere and even take his side if his father turned against him. I'd take my ninja costume with me if I knew it would help. Alice had already bought tickets to Seattle for Jasper and herself. If he wouldn't hurry up, there would be no trip to Forks. _Forks_…there were so many memories…but I'd confront them all to be there with him.

A knock on the front door, distracted me from my internal musings. I was supposed to watch Bambi with the kids, but my mind was far away from the deer.

"Coming!" I shouted, and hurried to the door. When I opened it, I came face to face with a distraught neighbor. Emmett, Blondie a.k.a. Rosalie's husband, and Edward's partner was there, in just a shirt, slackers and flip-flops. I tried to contain my laughter. "Hello," I whispered, afraid to say it louder.

"Bella! I need your help!" he groaned. "I locked…I mean, I didn't lock…the stupid door closed. I'm going to kill that dog!"

He had a huge Rottweiler that was more trouble than my dogs, combined.

"What happened?" I asked. "And come in before you catch a cold," I urged him, stepping aside.

"Thank you, that's kind," he said, happy and rubbed his hands together.

"What can I do?" I wondered, eyeing him amused.

"I have no idea." He shrugged and started laughing. "But I can't leave Spookie alone in the house until Rose comes from work or she'd kill me. He would destroy the house!"

"Well, can't you drive to her work place and take the house keys?" I asked, wondering if it was a good idea.

"Look at me!" he groaned. "They'd send me to the loony house!"

I laughed. "Okay, I'll go. You have to promise to take care of the kids while I'm gone."

"You're a lifesaver!"

It was a good plan until I realized Max was at school. Adam came to my rescue, offering me his car keys. Emmett gave me more information about where Rose worked.

I hadn't put the pieces of the puzzle together until I parked in front of the tall building, in Casper. She was working with Edward, too. She wasn't merely helping, both of them were working with Edward.

As the elevator dinger at the fifth floor, I chided myself for not picking some other clothes before coming here. It wouldn't have made a difference if Emmett had come here in flip flops or me in sweatpants and boots. The trench coat completed the street man style.

"How can I help you?" a woman around forties stopped me just as I stepped out of the elevator.

_I'm not crazy!_ I wanted to shout when I saw the look she was giving me.

"Hi. I'm looking for Rosalie…" I didn't even know her last name. _Shit_.

"Bella?" Edward's voice made me jump. I turned red and tried to smile at him.

"Hey," I whispered, waving a little.

"What in the world….? What are you wearing?" he asked confused.

"It's an emergency!" I told him, walking closer to him.

He watched me cautious, probably wondering if I had lost my mind. "Are the kids okay?"

"I truly hope so. They're with Emmett and Adam. Look, I need to talk to Rosalie."

His eyebrows shot up. I hadn't made a secret of the fact that I didn't like Rosalie.

"Sure, come here." He led me to an office with a hand on my back. "Are you sure everything is okay?" he whispered in my ear.

"Yes, really." I nodded.

"Rose, I think we know why Emmett wasn't answering the phone," Edward said, chuckling, as we entered the office.

There were sketches, drawings everywhere on the big table. Rosalie looked perfect in her coral suit, her blonde hair caught in a messy bun with a pencil. Her blue eyes met mine then she scrunched her nose as she took in my attire.

"What happened?" she asked, coolly.

"I don't know exactly, but he's locked outside the house. He's lucky if doesn't catch a cold," I said, giggling.

She rolled her eyes. "And you came all this way to tell me that my moron locked himself out?" she asked nasally.

"Spookie is inside."

Her eyes widened comically and in her hurry to give me the keys, she knocked a glass of water. Luckily, Edward saved the sketches on time.

"I told him that dog was trouble. He never listens to me!" she groaned. "Here." She thrust the keys at me.

"And while you're at it, tell him to call us," Edward whispered, walking me to the elevator.

"Okay. Is it going well?"

He shrugged, waiting for the doors to open. "I guess."

To my surprise, he joined me inside the elevator. Once the door closed, he hugged me to his chest and I tipped my head back, giving him access to kiss me.

"Oh, I missed you," he whispered. "I didn't want to wake you this morning."

"You should have," I murmured against his lips.

Since our Thanksgiving night, we hadn't slept apart for more than a few nights. I was either sleeping at him, or he was sleeping over at my place.

"Have you thought about Christmas?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him. Someone boarded the elevator, but I didn't move from our embrace. I heard Edward greet them, but I was too content with head on his chest.

"Edward! I need to talk with you about this Christmas." It was a woman.

I turned, frowning. Her blonde hair and big blue eyes reminded me of someone, but I couldn't put my finger on who.

"Yes?" Edward asked, keeping his arm loosely around me.

She eyed me for a second then smiled up at him. "Yes, I just want to tell you that I'd be gone for three weeks. Caius is a dear and he booked us a room at a hotel in Switzerland. I can't say no."

"Of course, but I don't see what…"

"I won't be here for Lucy!" she whispered.

My eyes narrowed at her. What did she have to do with Lucy?

"Oh, don't worry. I won't be home either. We're taking a little trip. She'd understand, I'm sure."

"I feel better. Where are you going?" she asked, as we arrived in the lobby.

"I'm visiting my parents," Edward answered as if it was the most natural thing.

The woman stumbled, but caught herself on time. "Wonderful."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Edward whispered. "Bella, this is Gianna, my boss. Gianna, this is Bella, my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," she said warmly, shaking my hand. "You have to tell me how she likes the plane trip." She looked at Edward.

"Of course. I'm sure it would be no trouble."

As Edward led me to the car, I replayed the conversation and there was only one answer.

"Is she Lucy's mother?"

"Umm Bella…"

"Just answer me."

"Yes."

I swallowed. What could he see in me when this perfect woman was here?

"Bella?" Edward asked, opening the door of the car for me. "I will tell you tonight. Everything."

I nodded mechanically. The last talk hadn't gone too well. I remembered Edward finally finishing his story about Sophia. How I had to try stopping him from crying the whole night. It broke my heart to see him crying like that.

It was a few days after our Thanksgiving holiday when I had a sleepover at his place. Edward insisted I wore something else since he had kept me a prisoner without allowing me to fetch my pajamas. That's how he started talking and I couldn't stop him. He had opened the closet's doors and looked at the clothes then told me again how they met, how everything developed after the faithful date until the office explosion, then he collapsed on the floor, holding a nightgown. I had locked the door and spent the rest of the night on the floor, rocking us, soothing him.

"Okay," I answered.

He leaned to kiss me then closed the door once I was in the car. "Drive safely."

I rolled my eyes and nodded, pulling out of the spot. I drove faster than usual, anxious to get home to my kids. I wasn't sure if I could trust Emmett with them and Adam wasn't the best babysitter in the world.

"I'm home!" I said loudly, as I opened the front door of my house.

It was quiet. Too quiet. Suspiciously quiet. I rushed to the living room and it was empty, I went upstairs as my heart started to beat abnormally fast – empty, as well. What the hell had they done to the kids? Before going to Edward's house, I decided to look inside the kitchen as well. I found a note.

_We're out. Don't worry. Call me if you want. Adam._

I slumped on the chair and glared at the piece of paper. I didn't have Adam's number and who did he think he was to take my kids? Where was Emmett? He was dressed in house clothes and he had ugly flip-flops in his feet!

I heard a soft growl from behind me and turned to see what the dogs were doing. To my utter shock, they were playing with one of Emmett's flip-flops.

There were two explanations and I wanted the first to be true.

_Google and Buffy had eaten him._

_Emmett had changed his clothes somewhere and was out with the others._

I had no idea what to do. If I called Edward to give me Adam's number, he'd freak out. If I called Edward and asked for Rosalie, he'd still freak out. So I decided to wait for them to come back.

I started to prepare lunch, hoping to take my mind off this. I couldn't really focus on what I was doing, my hands were trembling badly and I was sure my blood pressure was high. I was going to kill both Adam and Emmett. How dare they take the kids?

When I heard the front door open, I rushed there, only to be disappointed upon seeing Max and Seth, shoving themselves and joking.

"Hey, Mom!" Max grinned up at me, pushing Seth in front of him. "This one here, has news."

"I do not!" Seth yelled, trying to escape his brother's grip. His whole face was red and I wondered if he was feeling well.

"Are you all right, honey?" I asked, putting the back of my hand on his forehead. He was kind of warm, but that could be from the blush. I'd know about it.

"Mooom," Seth moaned. "It's nothing."

"Oh, come on, buddy!" Max encouraged him. "I'll tell her if you don't."

"No way!"

"What's going on, boys?" I asked, exasperated. As funny as they were in moments like this, I wasn't feeling like having a laugh.

"He has a girlfriend!" Max exclaimed, ruffling Seth's hair.

"I don't!"

"Sure you don't!"

"Sheila was just helping with homework, idiot!" Seth growled, his face turning crimson.

"Boys!" I warned them, rolling my eyes. I pressed a kiss on Seth's forehead then turned back to the kitchen.

"See? I told you, she won't even care! Why would you tell her about that?" Seth complained.

"Because you have to go through the same process as me!" Max whispered loudly.

I glanced at him, warning him. He didn't seem to care.

"The sex talk," he said loudly in Seth's ear.

"Max!" I yelled, waving the knife in his direction. "Leave your brother alone!"

"But Mom, what if something happens? You're too young to be a grandma!"

I started worrying for Seth's health as his face reddened further. "Seth, come here, honey," I whispered. "Max, do you happen to have Adam's phone number?"

"Sure thing. Why?"

"Call him and tell him to bring me back my kids!" I said as calmly as I could. Max's eyes widened, and after they darted to the living room then back to me, he nodded and took his phone out.

"And you. Do you have something to tell me?" I asked, glancing at Seth, while returning my attention to the stew.

"Ah…you know…"

I smiled, waiting.

"I haven't done anything! I swear, Mom! She's just a friend…but I think…I would like more…" he whispered, looking down, probably trying to dig a whole in the tile.

"How is she?"

"She's nice, you know? She reminds me of you."

That's what Max had told me the first time I saw him with a girl. She reminded him of me. Was this a boy thing? Their girlfriend to be like their mother?

"Really? Isn't it enough I am one? Do you want another me?" I asked, amused.

"But she's different, too. She helps me with what I don't understand, I help her too, and she's kinda pretty. She had big brown eyes and long shiny hair and…do I really have to talk to you about this?"

"Of course not, I was just curious. You have to tell me if-"

"I will!" he shouted. "Just don't start talking about…you know…please?"

I laughed and hugged him to my chest. "I won't."

"He's not answering," Max said, entering the kitchen. "What happened?"

I started explained what had happened and while talking, I realized Emmett's dog was still inside his house.

"Would you go and take him out? Maybe bring him here?" I asked Max.

"I wanted to take these two for a walk so I'll take him too, okay?" Max answered, nodding to out dogs.

"Perfect, thanks." I handed him the keys. After taking the leashes, he left.

Seth helped me with dinner. Max came back with the three dogs. Rebecca came over to work on some project with Max. Patty came to Seth, bringing the trio with her.

It was over six o'clock and Adam wasn't back. I felt like ripping my hair out. I was looking out the window, trying to breathe evenly and not go in a full panic attack.

When I felt two strong arms around me, the tension left me and I whirled around, and started crying in Edward's chest.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he whispered, rubbing my back.

"The kids!" I hiccupped. "I'm going to kill Adam!"

He moved me at arm length and searched my eyes. "Adam is out with the kids?"

"YES! With Emmett, too! When I came home they weren't here anymore!"

"Shhh. I'm calling Adam." Edward kissed my forehead, pressing some buttons on his cell phone. I snuggled closer in his arms and sighed.

"Hi, son. Where are you?" Edward asked, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

I thought he'd go berserk, but it was his son with Lucy. Still, he had kidnapped them! He hadn't asked my permission.

"I see. How did you end up there?"

My eyes widened and I looked up at Edward, who rolled his eyes at me.

"I see. Do you think you can make it back any time soon? You scared Bella." He nodded, listening. "All right. Bye."

He grinned at me. "They're okay. They took Emmett's car to Cheyenne and went to the Zoo then to a park. It was a busy day."

"But they kidnapped the kids!" I wailed.

"No one kidnapped any one, Bella. He left you a note, didn't you read it?"

"Why aren't you more freaked out? What do Emmett and Adam know about kids? I didn't give them permission to take my kids! I don't care if you allow him to take Lucy wherever he wants, but he's not allowed to touch Chris and Clara!"

"Bella," Edward whispered, cupping my cheeks. "I trust Adam."

"I don't!" I spat, realized I had gone too far when his eyes frost. "I…know you do, he is your son. I don't know him that well," I tried to mollify my mistake.

"You'll see that everyone is fine. Now, I have something to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"When they come back, we're having a family meeting. I want to go tomorrow to buy plane tickets, but I want everyone to agree with this."

"And if…someone or several someones disagree?" I wondered.

"Then we aren't going anywhere."

"That simple?"

"That simple," he confirmed, kissing me soundly. "As for Gianna…I'll tell you tonight, okay?"

When we finished arranging the table for dinner, the two morons appeared inside the kitchen with the kids passed out on their shoulders. I rushed there and picked Chris, hugging him tightly.

"Mommy?" he asked, yawning.

"Yes, baby. I'm here." I kissed his little head, at the same time trying to take Clara from Emmett's arms.

"Let me help you put them to bed," he said.

"You've done enough!" I hissed, still trying to pick her up. Edward came to help me, taking her from him.

Since the twins loved to sleep in the same bed, we put Lucy in the other bed and went downstairs.

"How could you?" I shouted when I stopped in front of them.

"I thought it would be nice…" Emmett didn't finish his sentence when he saw my glare.

After apologizing to me, he brought his wife and had dinner with us. Rosalie kept commenting on Emmett's bad behavior, making me realize she was the boss. It was quite funny to see them interact.

Edward nudged me under the table. When I turned to him, he leaned closer, putting his hand over his mouth.

"I think he's afraid of her."

I stifled my giggle. "It's good to know she can control him like that. I mean, look what can happen if he's not kept in a tight leash," I whispered.

"He didn't mean any harm," Edward whispered.

"What are you whispering there about?" Emmett asked loudly, earning a slap from Rosalie.

I gave Edward a pointed look and he started chuckling.

"It was about me, wasn't it?" Emmett asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course not," I said, smiling sweetly.

After we finished eating, Adam offered to wash the dishes to express how sorry he was for taking the kids without asking. I allowed him to do it, since I was drained. Rosalie and Emmett took their dog and left, Edward's kids went to their house and mine went upstairs.

"I'll change my clothes and be right back," Edward whispered, kissing me, squeezing me tightly to his chest.

"Are you sure? It's pretty cold outside."

"I'll run. I can be fast." He winked at me and I turned red, at his blatant innuendo.

"I'll be upstairs."

I was under the blanket, ready to go to sleep, when Edward appeared in my room.

"Sorry, sorry. The boys…" he trailed off. "Are you sleeping?" he whispered.

"I thought you weren't coming," I explained, making him room in my small bed.

"Sorry, but the kitten peed on Ritchie's bed and he changed the sheet with Patty's then all hell broke loose."

I giggled.

"It's not funny! I swear, it's the last time I listen to girls!" he moaned, dramatically, snuggling next to me. "Do you still want to hear about Lucy?"

"Yeah, I'm not that tired," I whispered, turning in his arms.

"I was sure that I won't find anyone after Sophia, and there were no kids planned for the future," he started saying. "There was a conference I had to attend with Gianna. Actually, she wanted me there because I was the best qualified. I had left Zafrina with the kids, being more panicked than ever. It was just a night away, but enough for something to happen."

I nodded, imagining how scared he was to leave his kids alone with a relative stranger.

"So we went to this conference, there was an after party of sorts. We drank enough and… we ended up in my hotel room. In my bed…" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "A few months later, she told me that she was pregnant and asked me what I wanted. Of course, I wanted the kid. I mean, what kind of person would I be to kill a small, innocent baby? Gianna made sure to tell me she didn't want a kid and that I could have her if I wanted, if not she'd give her to adoption. I have every legal right of Lucy and I know Gianna well enough to be sure she won't ever want her back. She's the kind of woman that doesn't want a family, responsibilities. To her credit, she always brings presents on holidays and on Lucy's birthday."

"Wow. And so you have another kid!" I giggled.

"Yeah. I love her the most. There were so many complications with the pregnancy. Every time Gianna told me she was in the hospital, I felt worse for telling her to keep the baby. But the result was miraculous. She was born at almost eight months and I missed so many months at works, staying home with little Lucy… I could hold her in my palm," he remembered with a smile. "I have pictures if you want to see. I remember Ritchie and Patrick thought she was a doll and wanted to play with her. Every time they touched her and she started crying, they scurried away."

I laughed, remembering how Max and Seth had been equally curious about the twins, especially Seth.

"If I am honest, I never thought I'd have another kid after Rebecca," Edward whispered.

"Like I thought I'd have another one after Max. It wasn't enough I hated that idiot for what he had done…I had to go through the whole pregnancy joys!" I groaned. "But Seth is the last. Definitely, no more."

I thought I saw Edward's face fall, but I couldn't be sure. It was too dark.

"We should try and sleep."

"We didn't talk to the kids about the trip!" I exclaimed, just remembering that.

"Crap. Tomorrow. We'll do it tomorrow when I come from work. Okay?" Edward asked, closing his eyes.

I nodded, snuggling closer. It was amazing going to sleep in his arms, smelling his wonderful scent, hearing his horrendous snores. I was getting used to that.

**I hope you enjoyed it. I clarified more about their lives. Now, we just need to see if they agree to go to Forks.**

**Opinions? Should the older kids disagree? Reactions? I'm curious.**


	21. Chapter 21:Thirteen, please

******SM own everything Twilight related. I'm just playing around with the characters.**

**Edward's POV**

I woke up first, still tired. I wondered if I'd ever get used to Bella's sleeping habits. The mumbling was cute until she added the kicking.

I got out of the bed and after a bathroom detour; I went downstairs, knowing we had fallen in this pattern when we were sleeping at the other's place. The kids seemed to realize this and they went to the other house, without question. We still had to talk with them about our relationship and about the upcoming trip to Forks. I dreaded that.

I started the coffee and started thinking of the best way to tell them about everything.

"Morning," Max mumbled, stumbling into the kitchen and yawning loudly. "You know–" another yawn "–you should explain to the kids about these sleeping arrangements. Seth was curious, the other day."

I sighed. "Morning, Max."

When he kept looking at me, I realized he wanted an answer. "We're going to talk with everyone today."

He nodded and opened the fridge's door, looking inside. The coffee maker dinged and I poured a mug of steaming hot coffee. I turned to grab the milk, only to find Max still rummaging in the fridge.

"Hand me the milk and close that door."

"But I don't know what to eat," he groaned and handed me the milk, still looking inside the icebox.

"MAX! How long has that door been open?" Bella screeched from the doorway.

"Oh, it's an off day when you don't scream at me first thing in the morning, mother dearest," he huffed and slammed the door shut.

"Max, we've talked about that door being open for too long since you were five!" Bella said, annoyed. "And don't answer. I know what you're going to say."

"But I'm hungry, Mom." He grinned, making her roll her eyes.

While they exchanged the words, I had poured another mug for Bella, but I wasn't sure how she liked it.

"Sugar?" I asked, feeling my voice cracking. What the hell was wrong with me? I could talk perfectly a minute ago.

"Can you not do that in front of me?" Max moaned, sticking his fingers in his ears as Bella came next to me and kissed my cheek.

"I was merely asking if she wanted sugar," I told him, confused.

Bella winked at Max. I felt lost. Were they on some inside joke? She looked up at me, smirking. "Honey."

"In the coffee?" I asked, incredulously.

"Aw, Mom, are you sure he's smart enough?" Max chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes at him then at Bella, as she started giggling.

"Two teaspoons of sugar and one of milk," she whispered, patting my forearm.

"What is so funny?" I demanded.

"Aw, man!" Max started laughing harder.

"Go and wake up your brother!" Bella told him, shooing him out of the kitchen. "He thought you were…" she trailed off, blushing and biting her lip.

"Yes?" I prompted her, cupping her cheeks.

"He thought you were calling me…you know…sugar…"

I felt myself smile as I leaned closer to her, unconsciously. Her breath hitched and I grinned, pressing my lips to hers. "I will use some other pet name if I were to say something," I whispered against her lips before opening my mouth slightly and tracing her bottom lip with my tongue. Bella sagged in my arms, opening her mouth and moaning loudly. I was glad of the strong hold I had on her. We kissed hungrily until someone cleared their throat from the doorway and we jumped apart as if fired.

I turned my attention to the coffees, as Bella opened the cupboard door, nearly slamming it on my head. _Been there, done that._ I smiled, fond of the memory in her downstairs bathroom.

"Could you keep the PDA for behind closed doors?" Adam asked, making me jump. I was expecting Max's voice.

I glanced at him, and to my relief he was alone. "Good morning," I offered.

"Lucky I haven't eaten a thing," he laughed.

"Adam!" I shouted, scandalized at his words.

"It's okay," Bella whispered, putting her hand over mine. "Did you put the sugar and milk?"

I nodded and she took the mug from my hands. "Good."

Once breakfast was ready, the kitchen was filled and after catching Bella's eyes, it was an understatement that we had to talk soon. After a glance at the clock, I decided to start talking.

"Can I have your attention?" I wondered loudly, over the fights across the table.

Max handed Rebecca the last slice of bread, finally, Patty slammed the butter knife on Patrick's hand and Adam looked up from mixing Lucy's food. That was a funny sight. "Okay. We have a few announcements to make," I started.

"We know you are together," Seth quipped up, as Patty said something similar.

Bella rolled her eyes. "I should have known nothing escaped you."

That got the trio and everyone else's attention.

"That means she'll move in with us?"

"Will we move around a lot?"

"Is she going to be our Mommy?"

"Will we move in a bigger house?"

"That means we are siblings?"

I locked eyes with Bella and she was watching me with wide horrified eyes, mirroring my expression.

"KIDS!" I yelled over them. They quieted immediately. Weird. "Look, I can't promise you what is going to happen. We'll see what comes, but for now, we'll keep this schedule of eating a day here and a day at our place. There is something els-"

"Can't it wait until we finish school?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, you can tell us tonight. I'm in a hurry," Adam said, smiling.

"Family meeting. Our sitting room. Six o'clock."

They nodded and started scattering away. Bella shrugged at me and started cleaning the table while I finished feeding Lucy since Adam had dumped his task. Not long after that, I had to go. I couldn't wait for six in the evening to come.

Work went by smoothly and with both Rose and Emmett's help, we had the outlines done and some of the interior. There was still a lot to work on the entertainment area, but I liked the slow pace we were going at.

When I parked in my garage, I couldn't help the wave of nervousness that hit me. I had never mentioned grandparents to the kids and it would surely come as a shock. But they took the aunt news pretty well.

I found Bella in my sitting room with two stacks of pizza boxes and juices on the coffee table. The little ones were on the floor, playing quietly as she was writing on her laptop, unaware of my presence. I expected Lucy wouldn't understand the finger to the mouth thing, but I still tried it. She frowned, then smiled and returned to her doll. Hmm. She was growing up.

I crept behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her. She jumped, letting out a small shout.

"Edward!" she hissed when I kissed the side of her exposed neck.

"Sorry."

"No, you're not!" She shook her head, slapping the ponytail to my face. "Bring the kids down. I told them to finish homework until you got home."

I went upstairs and knocked on every door. "Get down. Now!"

"Aye, aye, sir!" Adam was the first to leave his room, saluting me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Do you want army?" I teased him.

"Just playing around." He shrugged. "_He_ needs it," he told me, pointing to Max who was in deep argument with Becky.

"What do I need?" His head shot up.

"Good ol' army." Adam smirked. Max's eyes widened in horror. I couldn't help but laugh. They had no idea what army truly meant, not like I did. I had Adam by the time anyone would have needed me. I was glad for living in those times.

Once we were all downstairs, Max staying far away from Adam, which was exceptionally amusing to Rebecca and me, because when I caught her eye, she exploded in a round of giggles.

"Okay, everyone. What I'm going to tell you is very important."

"It has to do with Mom?" Seth asked, frowning.

"No, honey. Just listen to Edward," Bella said, gently.

"You all met Alice and from what I saw, you liked her," I started.

"Yes, she's great!" Becky exclaimed. "Pity she lives so far away."

"I'm glad you think that way. You may wonder why you haven't met her before." They nodded. "Well, I had a big argument with my parents, especially my father, and I had to leave home when I was young." I swallowed, realizing just then how hard it was to talk about it in front of my own kids. They listened attentively, worried laced on their faces. "Adam was little when we left. He is the only one that may remember them." I glanced at him, and he nodded in confirmation. "Well, I told you about this because while we visited Alice on Thanksgiving, our mother called and invited her over for Christmas. Alice thinks it's a good idea if I went there, too."

"You're joking!" Adam shouted.

"No, I'm not. That's why I told you this. I want to buy plane tickets. Bella decided to accompany us."

"Us as in…we're all going back?" Adam snapped. "No way. I don't want to see them."

"Adam, you were little an-"

"I still remember some things ofwhat you told me, of course." His voice was cold. "Go back all you want. I'm not going there."

"And pray tell, what are you going to do alone?"

"Who says I'm gonna be alone?" He turned to Becky. "You aren't going back, are you?"

I changed a panicked look with Bella. This was going down. Fast. Becky was looking between me and Adam, unsure what to say.

"But we thought they were dead. You said so," Patrick demanded.

"Yeah, Dad. Why didn't we meet them before?" Ritchie added.

"I just told you that I left when I was young. I never wanted to hear about them."

"What changed?" Adam sneered, surprising me.

"Adam, careful what tone you use. And I think I am allowed to give my parents a second chance after twenty years!"

"You can go, but I'm not coming!"

I resisted the urge to groan. "You are coming. We are all going to Forks, where they live now. We won't be gone for long. I promise."

"And if they are the same? We turn around? Think about it, old man! You want to drag across the country a dozen people, three of them in diapers, only to realize that they are not changed!" Adam shouted, standing up and glaring at me.

"First," I snapped, getting up, too. "You will stop raising your voice at me. Second, stop calling me 'old man.' And third, you are still my child and you will do as I say, Adam."

"Or what?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"Umm," Bella interrupted our argument. "I'm sorry to break it to you, but Chris and Clara aren't wearing diapers anymore."

That lightened the mood effectively. Everyone started laughing and Chris, hearing his name around the word diaper, chimed up. "Big boy." He grinned at us, pointing to his chest.

"Of course, you are a big boy!" Bella told him, hugging him to her chest.

"So? Do I buy…ummm…" I moved my eyes across the room, counting everyone. "Thirteen tickets?" I asked, almost in disbelief.

"Do you think we'll get a discount? Maybe you can say we're a group," Max said lightly, his eyes twinkling.

"That's a good idea." I chuckled.

"What are we doing with the dogs?" Seth asked, worried.

"I'm sure Emmett won't say no to having two more dogs," I told him.

"But Rosalie would have to say something," Bella added, giggling.

I grinned and shrugged. "So, it's settled? We're going to Forks for Christmas?" I asked again, making sure everyone agreed. My eyes settled on Adam.

"Ah, why not?" he asked, shrugging a shoulder.

"Thirteen?" the seller asked me, wide eyed.

"Round trip," I added, nodding.

She nodded, typing for our tickets. I could barely contain my laughter. She glanced at me, cocking her head then held up a finger and went to one of her fellows. After a few minutes of whispering and eyeing me, she came back, grinning.

"Would you like a discount for being in a group?" she asked.

This time, I did laugh. "Sure. Thanks." I nodded, pushing my card toward her.

Buying the tickets was the easy part. The hard part was packing, organizing and synchronizing ourselves. Bella was almost constantly on the phone with Alice. We were to regroup in Seattle and take a mini van to Forks. We probably needed a lorry with all of us and the baggage.

So on 23rd, after Bella's twins threw a fit over parting from the dogs, we went to the airport in Cheyenne. I was beyond tired, having worked almost non-stop in the past week, and having helped Bella packing for my family, last night.

"Adam, you're in charge of Patrick, Ritchie and Lydia. Max and Becky, you take care of Patty and Seth. We'll keep an eye on the little ones," I repeated, making them roll their eyes. I was wearing two baby boosters while Bella decided to pack the third one, preferring to hold Chris's hand. I had Clara in my back while Lucy was on my chest.

"And don't run away from us, at all costs," Bella told them sternly. "You should all hold hands or something, I don't want anyone to get lost."

Patrick's grin spoke trouble. "Whatever you're thinking. Don't," I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Oh, but Dad! I'm eight years old." His grin widened if possible.

Ritchie elbowed him in the ribs. "If he had forgotten about us home, it would have been better."

I groaned, exasperated. They kept hinting at this since I told them about the trip. "I may forget about you there."

Their faces fell comically. "We're good," they mumbled at the same time.

"Thank fuck," I muttered under my breath, only a second later to see Lucy watching me with huge blue eyes. "Don't," I pleaded her, cringing.

"Fuck." She grinned at me. I wanted to slap myself. Her little stunt earned booming laughs from Adam and Max, and a dangerous glare form Bella.

"What?" I mouthed to her, sheepishly.

She moved her forefinger over her throat, maintaining eye contact. I gulped hard and focused on Lucy.

"That's a bad word, baby. Forget I mentioned it, okay?" I whispered.

She nodded and put her head on my shoulder. I felt a tug at the hair from the nape of my neck. "Yes?" I glanced at Clara.

"I have to potty."

I looked at Bella pleadingly, to save me from this. "Hold him," she whispered, putting Chris's hand in mine as she scooped Clara up and went to the bathroom.

"I'm not running," he told me quietly.

"I know, but it makes me feel better, okay?" I told him.

When Bella was back and Clara was safely on her place on my back, I pushed the cart with baggage to our gate. We were almost there when I heard Patrick and Ritchie bickering about something.

"Boys!"

"But, it's his fault!" Patrick moaned, pointing to his twin.

"What happened?" I groaned, exasperated.

"I gave them the candies," Adam said, looking sheepishly at me. "Sorry. They started fighting over them."

"Can we behave for a little while? Once we pass security and are on the plane, you can eat as many candies as you want," I told them. They nodded and we continued our way.

Bella passed first, to wait for them on the other side while I waited for them to pass through then go myself. Becky was whispering furiously to Max, who was shrugging and shooting me worried glances. I wondered what could be wrong, but my focus was on my boys as they took their shoes off, complaining loudly. Thank God, the man was kind enough to take their bad behavior.

"Why take them off? Do you like to smell feet?" Patrick complained, slamming his sneakers in the basket, next to his sister's.

"The buckle, too, son," the security told him.

"Now he wants to undress us! Dad!" Ritchie complained, looking back at me.

I gave the poor man a weak smile. "Do as he told you."

They finally were on the other side, still talking too loudly about having to knots their shoelaces again.

"Seth?" I asked, looking at him. He nodded and proceeded without argument. Patty followed then Max. Becky was white when her turn came.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried.

She nodded weakly. I blamed it on the upcoming flight. And how wrong I was.

She took her shoes, necklace, bracelet and belt off, but the stupid thing still biped. She groaned and eyed me worried, leaning to one of the guards, whispering something. He shook he head and brought the metal detector. I stepped closer to them, hurriedly throwing my boots in the basket, along with my belt.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I defended my little girl.

"I'm sorry, sir. This is standard procedure."

"But, I told you what it is!" Becky told him, hotly.

"Show it to me so I let you pass," he said passively.

She turned red. "Close you eyes, Dad."

"No chance in hell! What have you done?"

"I…" she mumbled.

"Rebecca Cullen! I swear to God…" I lost my voice when she raised her sweater, and shower her belly button ring. "You're grounded indefinitely. Again," I hissed.

"But everyone has one!" she protested, snatching her things from the basket and putting them back on.

The security guard nodded to me and smiled sympathetically. I didn't need his fucking sympathy! I hadn't been this angry in a long time.

Once we were dressed, I nodded to Bella to lead the way, as I gripped Rebecca's arm. "We're gonna talk about that, young lady."

"Oh, come on, Dad!" she groaned. "It's not the freaking end of the world!"

"Who did that? You're not even seventeen!" I snapped. I realized, a little too late, that screaming would put Lucy and Clara in distress. They started crying as on command at my harsh words. "Do something productive and pick Clara and try to calm her," I hissed, caressing Lucy's face, trying to soothe her.

"When?" I asked as we reached the plane.

"Ummm well…"

"I'm listening."

"Before Thanksgiving." She looked down, swallowing quite hard.

"Who did it? I'm asking again."

"A friend, okay?"

"A friend?" I shouted, startling a few people. "You realize what could have happened?"

"Dad, I'm fine. I took care of it as I read on the Internet."

"I'm going to put a password to the Internet so you won't have access until I allow you." I glared at her, seating the kids in their spots.

"You can't do that! I'll be eighteen soon."

"Go to your seat," I snapped, falling in my seat, next to Bella. I eyed the empty seat on her other side, and prayed it would remain empty.

I felt her warm hand on my knee, patting me. "You were her age once. Didn't you want such things?" she whispered, not looking at me.

"Umm…I guess." I shrugged. She had yet to see my teenage rebellious stage in my tattoo.

"Did you do this?" she asked, surprised.

"Not this," I insisted, lowering my voice. "After Adam, when we were living in the new place…and I had a girlfriend, well I thought to try something new."

Her eyes widened in horror.

"No! Not drugs," I hissed, praying no one heard the word but Bella. "I just had a…tattoo."

"Had?" she asked, smirking.

"It's still there." I felt the tips of my ears turning red.

"Are you a bad boy, Edward?" she teased me, leaning closer to me.

I grinned, ready to answer when I heard my name being called. _Damn_.

"Dad?" I looked up and saw Ritchie on his knees, a few seats ahead of me, waving. "Can you come here for a sec?"

I glanced at Bella who was stifling her laughter. I scowled and went to them.

"Yes, boys?"

"Can Seth stay here? We don't want her with us," Ritchie told me sincerely, pointing his thumb to Lydia, who wasn't even paying attention to them. She already had her iPod on and a book on her lap.

"She's minding her own business, can't you see? And Seth…" I glanced at him and he shook his head at me. "Well, he'd prefer to stay next to Patty, I'm sure."

"But that's gross. We're gonna be siblings!" Patrick protested, causing heads to turn.

"Patrick!" I hissed. "Sit down like normal people do and just shut up. They're friends."

"Yeah sure." He sulked, plopping on his seat.

"You can manage to buckle the seatbelt?" I asked, frowning.

"Yes, Dad! We're eight, not two!" they cried out at the same time.

"Shhh. Keep your voices down."

I went back to my seat and checked on the little ones before sitting down.

"I buckled them up so we won't have to get up when we were announced to do it," Bella told me.

"Great. Thanks."

"What did they want?"

"You didn't hear?" I asked in mock shock, making her laugh. "I just hope we'd survive the plane ride."

"We will. You knew how they are."

"I was hoping they'd behave."

**On our way to Forks. Did you like it?**

**Review.**


	22. Chapter 22: The reunion

******SM own everything Twilight related. I'm just playing around with the characters.**

******I'm so sorry for taking so long. The chapter was done...but I forgot to update...Oops? *goes into hiding***

**Edward's POV**

I should have been the one to fall asleep, but Bella's head fell on my shoulder not half an hour after we were in the air. Her hand was in mine, our finger twined. I liked this.

I had no idea what she was dreaming of, but it didn't look good. She kept squeezing my hand as if having small spasms. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer, her head fell on my chest and she sighed quietly, fisting her hand on my jumper.

It felt like I never had time for her, or for just us. I should have known how difficult this would be when I started the relationship. But I wasn't backing out of this one. For the first time in my life, I wanted to do something right.

"Psst! Hey! Psst!" I glanced to my left, trying to stifle my laughter. Chris was waving at me and when he saw he got my attention, he grinned.

"Yeah, buddy?" I whispered.

His grin widened. "I have to potty," he told me loudly and proudly.

"Shh," I chuckled, and turned my head to Adam who was watching us amused. "Would you help him? I don't want to wake Bella."

He nodded and went to Chris. "You really have to teach Lucy this, too. I hate diapers," he muttered to me.

"She is scared of it!" I told him.

"Un-scare her." He winked and disappeared to the bathroom with Chris.

When we were close to Seattle, I decide to wake Bella. I rubbed my hand over her arm.

"Hey, time to wake up," I whispered in her ear.

"Mmm," she hummed, nestling her head better on my chest.

"We're about to land." Having her so close created so many forgotten feeling in me. I wanted to keep her this close, forever.

When we were in the airport, we started fussing over the kids, to see if they had they jackets zipped up, scarves, hats and gloves on until Ritchie groaned, jerking from my hands.

"I can do it!"

"Then put that hat on!"

"No way! I hate it," he retorted.

"Ritchie, I'm leaving you here. I swear," I hissed, shaking the hat at him. "Put this on your head!"

"There you are!" I heard Alice shout, and a second later, she was next to us.

"Hey, sis," I greeted and kissed her cheek, glancing up and seeing Jasper pushing an overflowed cart with luggage. "Hi," I told him.

"Hi," he grumbled. "Shall we?"

"Yeah, just a sec." I turned to Ritchie only to find the spot empty. "Ritchie?" I asked loudly.

"I'm so not wearing that!" He was next to Bella, giving her the puppy eyes.

She shot me an apologetic shrug and bent to talk to him. Five minutes later, he was wearing the hat as if the past fifteen minutes hadn't happened.

"How did you do it?" I inquired, looking at my boy, shocked. "He never listens to me."

"Because you shout at him." She rolled her eyes and went to hug Alice.

"And what do you expect me to do if he doesn't listen?"

"Explain nicely why he should wear it."

I locked my jaw and glared at Ritchie. He knew very well why he should wear that stupid hat. He just never listened to me.

An hour later, we had a minivan rented and were loading the luggage and the kids. After a few "I want to stay there!" and "Don't fight, there're enough spots for everyone," we left. I allowed Jasper to drive and lowered in my seat, closing my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep because when I was shaken awake, I was in Forks, in front of a huge white house. They never did anything half way, did they?

"It will be okay," Alice whispered and patted my knee. "We're going in first as we planned then…you knock," she said, her smile growing with every word.

"Okay, Ali."

We decided to get the luggage inside after we were allowed to stay there, so we all thirteen stayed out of view as Alice and Jasper knocked on the door. All the kids were good since Bella had the ingenious idea to give then Twizzlers in the car. I should have known Ritchie had been bribed to wear the hat.

"Alice!" I felt my breath hitch when I heard Esme's voice then I saw her as she hugged my sister. "Oh, look at you, sweetie! You're glowing!"

Bella stifled a laugh. We both knew how Alice hated to being reminded of those pregnancy traits.

Once they were ushered inside, I turned to Adam and he was looking in the spot Esme had been, frowning.

"Don't cause a scene, please," I whispered. My voice was terribly hoarse.

"I…remember her voice so well," he whispered as if in awe.

I smiled and took Patty's hand and started leading the group. Bella was right next to me, not touching, just being close. I would have liked to have her hand in mine, but there was time for that later. I squeezed Patty's hand and knocked once then stepped back.

My heart was beating erratically and I felt like suffocating. There was rustling from the other side of the door and I heard my mother's voice.

"Oh, Carlisle! Come, carol singers!" she exclaimed.

I could hear Alice laughing from the inside as a few snickers were heard from behind me, but I felt like the apogee of this trip was approaching. The lock turned and I felt a little faint. I took a huge breath and waited for the door to open. Patty's hand slipped from mine, but I couldn't turn and look for her because the door was opening.

They stood in the doorway, grinning with a bag of something in Mom's hands. She was the first to recognize me. Suddenly, she became blurry and I gulped, blinking my tears.

Her warm brown eyes were huge and her painted red lips were open in a round circle. A sob escaped her lips before she lurched herself at me.

"Edward!"

I wrapped my arms around her, closing my eyes and burrowing my face in her hair, stifling my tears, but they still fell. She leaned back a little and cupped my cheeks, looking in my eyes.

"Is it really you, honey? Oh, Edward! You got so big, my child!" She reached up to kiss me and I relished in her touch.

"Yes, Mom," I answered in the same hoarse voice.

She turned around and I followed her gaze. Carlisle was leaning against the doorframe, grasping at his heart, watching me shocked, as if I was a dream.

"Dad." I felt the hot tears rolling down my cheeks and didn't give a shit.

He took a step to me, and soon we were in a three-way hug. They were both whispering, thanking God, apologizing, touching, kissing me. I just stood there, hugged them as tightly as I could.

After a few minutes of silence, I heard Adam's voice first them everyone else as they started signing "Jingle Bells" and I chuckled.

"Oh, you brought singers," Mom whispered.

"Uhh not really." I shifted nervously, stepping aside and knocking into Bella. "Oh, sorry," I whispered, feeling dazed. I put my arm around her and glanced back at my parents.

Mom had her eyes trained on all of them, jumping from one person to the other. Would she recognize Adam? Dad was looking between Bella and I, smiling.

"Sho…" I cleared my throat. "Should we move inside?" I wondered.

"Oh…of course." Mom blinked. "This way," she said softly, taking Dad's hand and turning to the house.

Once inside the large hallway, I crouched to help Lucy out of her little boots. She was looking around, her little mouth open in awe. I turned to help Bella with her twins but they already had the boots off so I picked my little angel in my arms and went the way my parents had disappeared.

I shouldn't have been, at the luxury around me, but I was still impressed. I knew how ostentatious they could be. I had lived with them once.

"Daddy! Spaky twee!" Lucy's eyes went round when she saw the tree.

I chuckled and kissed her forehead. I stood awkwardly in the doorway of the vast space called sitting room.

"Please come here. I am glad I allowed Esme to buy so many couches," Dad told us, chuckling.

Alice and Jasper were on a little loveseat, leaving out five couches.

Of course, my little devils didn't need to be told twice, the went straight to the couch and arranged themselves there. When they saw I had yet to move, I saw their ears turning red.

"I think introductions are in place," I started. No one moved. "Well, this is little Lucy," I whispered and turned her in my arms.

"Oh, she's precious, Edward!" Mom exclaimed, snapping out of her shocked state.

I smiled, and allowed her to pick her up. Lucy wasn't used to being passed around to unknown persons so she started wailing.

"Shh, I'm right here," I whispered, taking her back with an apologetic look. "Shh," I soothed her, bouncing her a little. She quieted after a few seconds, putting her arms around my neck.

"Okay, next. They are Patrick and Ritchie-" I nodded to the couch "-and she is Lydia, they twin sister."

"Triplets?" Dad asked shocked. "I'm sure it wasn't easy."

"It still isn't," I announced him, earning laughs, and lightening the mood.

"Hi!" the boys said at the same time, waving to their grandparents. They looked like two angels, but everyone knows how appearance could be deceiving.

"Patty," I whispered, extending my hand to her. She immediately came to me and snuggled into my side. "Rebecca," I continued, nodding to her.

She took a step ahead and came next to me, smiling shyly. She could do shy, hmm I'm learning new things about my children.

"And…" I swallowed and eyed Adam who, to my surprise, was crying. "…you know…" Why was it so hard to tell them this?

He absolved me of the hard task, going straight to Esme and hugging her tightly. Carlisle was watching confused then suddenly, his eyes widened. He looked at me for confirmation and whatever he saw on my face, made him see who the guy hugging his wife was. He grasped Adam's arm and I was about to take a step in their direction if he decided something, but he only hugged him fiercely. Esme was still looking dazed.

For a second, I thought Adam won't return his grandfather's hug, but his arms wrapped tightly around the older man.

"You got so big!" Dad said, laughing, once he stepped out the hug.

Adam chortled and wiped his tears. "I was bound to, Grandpa."

"Adam?" Mom asked in a choked voice. He nodded and she took him in a hug.

"And we have….there is…I'd like you to meet…" _Holy shit!_ I was in high school all over again, introducing them to my first girlfriend. I felt my ears turning red as I wrapped an arm around Bella after putting Lucy down. She went straight to the tree, but thankfully, Alice was quick and caught her.

"Your wife?" Dad asked, smiling.

Bella shifted nervously and my blush increased. "Not really. This is Bella, my neighbor," I whispered and earned an elbow in the ribs. "And girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you." They looked confused.

"And they are her children: Max, Seth, Clara and Chris," I introduced them. "Well, he should be around here," I said with a shrug when I got to Chris, not seeing him there.

"Where is he?" Bella asked, nearly hysterical.

"He's busy." Max laughed, catching Adam's eye and doubling over.

"In the hallway. You guys dropped the candies," Adam explained, addressing to his grandparents.

"Sugar?" Bella screeched.

"Lots of it, apparently," I snickered, earning a death glare this time. "I'll get him."

Why couldn't women find the same shit as us funny? Surely, Chris was sitting cross-legged and munching on candies, making a small mountain of wrappers next to him. I picked him up and he gave a chocolate grin.

"Your Mommy is gonna be so mad."

His smile widened and he tried to look innocently at me.

We went to the sitting room and Bella took him from me, having an ever-present wet tissue in her hand. She had been a little obsessed with the cleaning when we were in the airport.

"I'm clean!" he protested, squirming.

Once we settled and made the introductions, having light talk over snacks, it was bedtime. At least, for the kids, it was.

I had no idea where we stood with everything so I played it cool. "So is there a nice hotel around here?" I wondered when Lydia yawned loudly, letting her head fall on Patrick's shoulder who was too tired to protest.

"I won't have you and those kids staying in a cheap hotel, Edward! We have enough rooms. Carlisle, show him the rooms."

He led the way up the stairs and once we were on the first floor, he turned to me, hugging me again. I was shocked.

"I'm so sorry, son. You have no idea how sorry."

"As long as you aren't asking for a quick apology…" I started saying.

"I know you probably hate me. I promise you that as soon as you are ready, we're going to talk. I will explain you everything. It still does not excuse my behavior," he whispered.

"I'm all ears, but if you don't mind…we're gonna have that talk tomorrow. I'm knackered."

"Of course. This floor is full of empty rooms…" He looked up at me with unshed tears in his eyes. "The next floor is ours, Esme and mines." I nodded. "And the third is…yours and Alice's."

"What?" I shouted, surprised.

"Yours. We hoped you'd come back. Of course, we lost that hope after about ten years. Or, I should say, I lost the hope. Esme prayed every night for you and Adam."

"Honestly, I never thought I'd see you again, either. I was over at Alice's place for Thanksgiving and when Mom called… Alice invited me. I said no, but you know Alice." I gave him a look and he started laughing.

"Takes off after her mother," he said amused. "Do you need help with the luggage?"

"Nah, that's what kids are for." I grinned and descended. He was right next to me.

"Adam, Max! Can you grab the bags?"

I was greeted with loud groans and a stinging in the back of my neck. I turned surprised to see Bella, retracting her hand, glaring daggers at me.

"Ehh… Can you _help_ with the bags?" I rectified the question. She looked satisfied.

On my way outside, I caught sight of Dad laughing, but he quickly followed me when Mom cocked her head.

"Pussy whipped," Jasper muttered, joining us.

"Hey, watch out!" I hissed, glancing at the boys. They rolled their eyes at me.

In less than an hour, we were settled and I even had a shower.

"I'm going to check on them again," I said, turning to the door.

"If you go again, I swear to you Edward, you're going to sleep at the door!" Bella muttered. I looked at her surprised. "You already went to them a dozen times. They're okay and probably snoring."

I sighed in defeat and fell on the bed. "It's just… I'm so worried…"

She wrapped her arms around me from behind, resting her chin on my shoulder. "They're okay. We are going to have a big talk tomorrow. You need to sleep, prepare for that."

"That worries me the most."

Bella turned me in her arms and hugged me. I relaxed in her embrace and even returned in. Soon, we were kissing hungrily and I was lowering her on the bed, pushing her ugly pajama top aside to grab her boob, while still kissing her deeply. We moaned, trashed around the bed, fighting the clothes until I heard the door opening.

"Oh!" Bella exclaimed and clawed at the blanket, pulling it around her now exposed boobs.

I groaned and put what was left of the blanket of my lap, gritting my teeth. I was sporting a raging erection and I couldn't go beat one. I mean, I was too old for that shit.

"Daddy?" Patty's small voice called from around the door.

"Yes?" I asked, hoping my kid's voice would do something to my current state. Nothing happened because I was aware of Bella being topless a few inches away from me.

She padded to the bed and looked at us worried, biting her lips. "Adam told me I should stop coming to you when I can't sleep…"

_And you should listen to your brother_, I thought to myself.

"But I can't sleep and…it's a strange house and…" She glanced at Bella who was moving under the blanket, probably putting the top on. I think I pouted a little. Cockblocked by my own kid.

"You want to sleep with us?" I asked, wanting to clarify it.

Patty looked at Bella then at me and lowered her head. "I'm sorry."

I took her hand and pulled her to the edge of the bed, hugging her tightly. "Don't be," I whispered against her head. "It's difficult for you to adapt."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my neck. Bella's leg jerked and the tingling it sent over my body when she touched me couldn't be described.

"Sorry," she whispered. That's when I saw he getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked, surprised, catching her wrist.

"Somewhere else. I mean Patty wants to-"

"You stay right here, Bella. Patty, where would you sleep?"

She shrugged so I put her next to me on the edge of the bed, hugging her closely so she wouldn't fall. I was sure we weren't ready to have kids sleeping between us. Bella lowered back on the bed, and snuggled behind me, spooning me, and wrapping her arm around my torso.

**How was that? Hopefully,it was up to your expectations. I don't know when the next chapter will arrive. It is going ot be difficult. Edward-Carlisle talk... Bella back in Forks... Wish me luck.**

**Review. My apologises again.**


	23. Chapter 23: Kids will be kids

******SM own everything Twilight related. I'm just playing around with the characters.**

******I'm so sorry for taking so long. I've been busy with classes: I had to write three projects in one week... :(**

******Enjoy the chapter!**

**Patty's POV**

I woke up before Daddy and Bella. I was glad he accepted my staying with him. I knew I was too old for that, Adam had told me a few times to stop going to Dad's room every time I couldn't sleep, but this was different. Not even sleeping with Lydia in the same room, had helped.

I was sure I had interrupted Daddy and Bella from adult time, but I was afraid to sleep alone. He was good enough to understand me when I couldn't really explain it to myself. He knew me too well.

When I felt like I never belonged, he was there to remind me how much he loved me even though I was sure, he was obliged to take care of me. I had been with Mommy when he came in our lives and then Mommy died and he told me I'd stay with him. Patrick and Ritchie didn't like me at all, and always found a way to hurt me.

I was glad I met Seth, he was the only one that was listening to me and was just there when I needed someone. He was quiet and if he talked, he knew the right thing to say, something Adam used to do, but then he left. And now, that he was back, he didn't have that much time to spend with his little sister.

I looked at Daddy and Bella. I couldn't be upset that he had his back to me and was hugging her. I understood that sooner or later, she'd become our new mommy. I liked her more than any other woman Daddy ever left with us. They were mean and stupid, barely taking care of us.

I slipped out of the bed and headed downstairs. I was slightly afraid to be in this strange house. It was too big and too quiet. You could hear everything. I was two floors below Daddy's room and I could still hear him snoring, or maybe it was Adam, or Max? I shrugged and finally arrived in to the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetie," the caramel haired woman said kindly. Daddy had told us she was our Grandma. But she wasn't _mine_. I wasn't related to anyone, just Mommy.

"Hello," I whispered, looking down.

She came to me and raised my chin. Her light brown eyes caught mine and she smiled. "Let me see if I remember your name. Patty?"

"Yes," I whispered, surprised she remembered it. People rarely saw me.

"What are you doing awake so early, sweetheart?"

"Daddy snores too loud," I explained, feeling my face caught fire.

Her eyes widened, but a second later, she looked normal. She took my hand and led me to a chair. "What do you like to eat for breakfast?"

"Cereals with milk."

"I'm afraid I don't have any. Would an omelet do?" she asked softly, stroking my hair.

I nodded and looked down at my hands as she started preparing my breakfast. She was doing the same thing like Daddy. She was too kind, was it pity? Had Daddy told her about me?

I felt tears in my eyes and I tried to brush them away before she saw me. It was too late. As she put the plate in front of me, she saw my face then took a sit next to me. Before I realized what happened, she was hugging me, and it felt so good. I relaxed in her arms and allowed the tears to fall. Patrick was right. I was crying too much, I was such a baby.

"Patty, sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Can you love someone even if you aren't related to that person?" I whispered tentatively.

"Of course. That's what happens when you grow up and get married," she explained.

"No, no… I mean, like Daddy loves me."

She looked down in my eyes, frowning. Maybe Daddy hadn't told her about Mommy.

"What are you saying, honey?" she asked.

"I'm not Daddy's…I mean…Mommy had me before she met Daddy, I don't know my natural Daddy." I had no idea how to explain this.

"Oh, sweetie. And where is your Mommy? From what I heard Bella is only his girlfriend right now."

"My Mommy died," I whispered, hiccupping.

My Grandma (was it okay to call her that?) crushed me to her chest, rocking me. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I've never talked about it. Daddy was always sad when I mentioned Mommy, so I tried not to talk about it. "I miss her," I admitted.

"Of course you do, child." She kissed my head.

Somehow, I ended up telling her everything, my every fear, concern and worry. I had no idea why I was doing it and I was afraid Daddy would be upset I did it. She listened to me, helping me understand why I felt some things and made me realize that Daddy never felt obliged to love me. He simply loved me, because he had accepted to be with Mommy even though she had me. I was his daughter since he married Mommy.

"So is Bella going to be Mommy now?" I wondered, as I picked at the omelet.

"She doesn't have to be if you don't want her. I mean, you don't have to call her that if you don't want to. She would understand."

"Are you sure…Daddy loves me as much as he loves the others? Since Lucy joined us…he stays with her the whole time…and now, he's busy with Bella…" I murmured.

"Patty, Edward is busy. I'm sure you understand that. He loves you all the same, it's just when there is a new addition to the family, the parents, or parent, dedicate their attention to the new kid. It's not meant to hurt the others." She smiled and brushed her hand through my hair. "And he's spending time with Bella because he loves her and he wants her to be part of the family so he won't have to part from any of you. When she'd accept that, it would be easier for everyone. And you must know that he will always favor Lucy since she's the youngest. Wasn't this how it was with the triplets, before Lucy arrived?" she asked knowingly.

I thought back and realized she was right. Daddy and Mommy used to fuss a lot around Lydia, Patrick and Ritchie. "So he still loves us?" I whispered.

"Of course, I do, Patty!" Daddy answered in a thick voice from the doorway.

I was surprised to see him there. He looked like he was crying. "Are you okay, Daddy?"

"Yes, sweet pie. Come here." He crouched and I jumped off the chair and ran to him. He caught me in his big strong arms and hugged me tightly. "I love you so much, Patty. Why would you doubt that?"

I shook my head, it was too much to explain. "I love you too," I whispered, kissing his stubbly cheek.

He got up, taking me in his arms and walked me to the chair I had emptied, sitting down with me on his lap.

"Morning, Esme," he said to Grandma.

"Good morning, Edward." She smiled. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, can you make another one?" he asked, gesturing to my half-eaten omelet.

"Sure."

"You can eat that. I've eaten," I told him.

"It's yours, honey," he insisted.

"No, really. I'm not hungry."

He grinned and kissed my forehead. "Why don't you go wake up your brothers and sisters?"

I nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

"Edward, have you tried a psychologist?" Grandma asked.

"You think I'm crazy?" he asked amused. I stopped outside the kitchen.

"I think that little girl needs to talk to someone. She has so many issues, honey."

I knew it was too good to be true. She thought I was crazy. I let the tears roll down my cheeks.

"Mom, Patty is okay!"

"Are you sure? She needs reassurance! She thought you didn't love her. She thinks she doesn't belong in your family because she isn't related to you!"

Oh, so she was good. But I had no idea how Daddy would react to those news.

"_What_? I always include her in everything! I remind her how much she means to me every given chance!" Daddy exclaimed surprised.

"Some things can't be done like that. Talk with her about visiting a psychologist. It can be one or two meetings. But she needs someone to confide in and to her help get over her fears. She's too precious to let something happen to her. This could affect her in the long run."

"Hey there, little bit." I jumped and turned, startled, to see Grandpa grinning at me.

"Hi," I whispered then dashed up the stairs. I was sure I shouldn't have listened on Daddy and Grandma's talk.

**Edward's POV**

I was mulling on what Mom had told me. Sure, I knew Patty had issues, but I had no idea how deep they run.

"Morning," Dad greeted as he came into the kitchen.

I nodded, helping myself with Patty's omelet.

"What was your kid doing awake at this hour?" he asked, sitting down in front of me.

"It's their usual hour of waking up. Normal kids sleep a lot. Not mine," I groaned, stuffing a bite of omelet in my mouth.

He chuckled and accepted the coffee from Esme. She sat down next to him.

"Are you going to do it?" she asked.

"I'll talk with her," I confirmed.

It felt odd to be at the same table, in the same room, as them. After all those years, it felt like yesterday when I was pushed out of the house. They asked about my life and I answered as well as I could.

"It still is a shock to have you back, along with all the kids," Mom said softly, grasping my hand. I squeezed back, grinning.

"I've always wanted to be a Grandpa and I was ecstatic when Alice announced us she was pregnant," Dad said. "Then you come with a sport team worth of kids!"

I chuckled and shrugged. "Well, considering I had no idea what to buy for Christmas…consider the kids a gift," I whispered.

"Having you back, along with your family is the best present we could have wished for," he told me seriously.

The moment was broken by several steps coming down the stairs and loud voices arguing about something or another. My parents looked startled toward the door. Becky and Adam stepped inside, not seeing us, and kept at it.

"I didn't tell them anything!" he snapped.

"Wait until Dad finds out you ruined their fairy tale!"

"I did no such thing! He heard me talking to Max…and he jumped to that conclusion!"

"What happened?" I asked, making them jump.

Adam looked toward us and went to his grandparents, kissing their cheeks. Who was he and what had he done to my boy? He had been against coming here, and now he was all over them.

"Dad, that moron told Patrick and Ritchie that Santa is fake!"

"I didn't! For the last time, dumb ass, I was talking with Max about presents…they might have heard about buying things and putting them under the tree. Not my fault they fucking eavesdropped!"

"Adam!" I shouted.

"Sorry, Dad. It's true."

I got up, sighing annoyed. "Excuse me, I have to go reassure my kids that Santa exists."

"Come on, Dad! They're _eight_! I knew by that time that you put them under the tree!" Adam moaned, strategically staying right behind Dad.

I ground my teeth. "Adam, you never slept the whole night. You spied Santa and you happened to see I was the one doing it! Don't you remember how upset you were when you found out?"

"I was upset, but I thought that logically the old guy couldn't go round the world in one night so he might have sent you the presents… It wasn't until next year when you took me shopping to buy me a present that I truly realized he didn't exist."

I slapped my cheek, groaning. I had no idea how to raise kids! _Why did I have so many, again?_

Mom was trying hard not to laugh as she asked Becky and Adam what they'd eat. I made my way upstairs, hoping I remembered the room they went to sleep in. That's why we had the name plates home – for me. But they'll never know that.

I entered quietly in a room and stepped back immediately. It was Chris, Clara and Lucy's and they were sleeping soundly. I tried again and found Seth on the bed, scratching his head.

"Morning," I said, wondering if they slept in the same room.

He jumped, startled and looked at me. "Sh…lef! You scared me." It was funny seeing him rectifying his curse word.

"Sorry, kid. Did you happen to see my boys?"

"Nope, just woke up." He yawned. "Where's the bathroom?"

"I have no idea, let's find it. Maybe I find the boys too."

The bathroom was easier to find than two small persons. How is that possible? I had tried every room and saw Max, Patty and Lydia. No one had seen them. There was one more chance, but what were the probabilities for them to be in my room?

I went to the room I had slept in and sure enough, Bella was in the middle of the bed, with one boy on either side of her. I hadn't seen them cry like that since the Becky slapping them thing.

"Good morning," I offered. I was tackled down the next second.

"Dad, Adam said-"

"-Santa is _fake_!"

"And that you put the-"

"-presents under the tree!"

"That's not true, right?"

"You can say if it is-"

"-but we know Santa is real!"

"Guys!" I shouted. "Let's sit down on the bed, shall we?" I got up, rubbing my behind and walking to the bed.

"Hey," I whispered and leaned to kiss Bella's cheek.

"Hey, yourself. I had the _nicest_ wake up call," she explained, giggling.

"I'm sure. I'm really sorry if they bothered you."

"Dad! Tell us about Santa!" they said impatiently.

"The truth?" I wondered, scratching my head. What could I tell them? They were only eight! I could let them dream on for another year or two…

"Santa is very old, I'm sure you know that," Bella started. They turned their heads to her, absorbing every word. Was I like that at their age? "He can't go to everyone in just one night so he sends his elves to every parent so they can put the presents under the tree for their kids."

It sounded plausible. Not for them, apparently.

Patrick's eyes widened. "No! You're wrong!"

"Yes!" Ritchie agreed, nodding. "Our Geography teacher told us if here, in America is daylight, in Europe is night! So Santa has half of the world and then another half of the word. Besides, the reindeers-"

"It's reindeer!" Patrick corrected his twin.

"Whatever!" The _reindeer_ – Happy? – have superpowers!" Ritchie finished.

Note to self: _Kill their Geography teacher_.

"Don't you think that the reindeer got old too?" I asked.

"Dad, Santa and his reindeer never grow old!" Patrick shouted, surprised.

"Did they…I mean, the elves…did they bring you our presents?" Ritchie asked in a small voice after a few minutes.

"Not yet, they probably have the addresses sw- OUCH!" I shouted, rubbing my arm. I glared down at Bella, who was glaring back. "But don't worry, the presents will be here tomorrow morning," I reassured them.

Patrick and Ritchie nodded then looked at each other, grinning evilly. "Let's go to Adam and-"

"-tell him that Santa is real and-"

"-he is dumb!"

They slapped their palms and rushed out the door before I could scold them. I flopped on my back, groaning loudly.

"When did you have this talk with your boys?" I asked Bella.

She lay next to me, putting her head on my chest. "Max was easy if I can say that. He saw Jake getting dressed in the Santa suit and had a tantrum for a whole week, ruining our Christmas, but oh well… He was only four, though."

"Oh, God!"

"Yeah, I know. He was coming to our room to ask something probably when he saw me helping Jake in his suit…it crushed him."

"I can imagine. They're eight though. What about Seth?" I wondered, running my fingers through her silky hair.

"Seth figured it around seven or eight on his own. We were in the mall, buying stuff. We were with your dear sister and she's obsessed with shopping. My feet were hurting and we were taking a break, sitting on this bench." She laughed at the memory. "There was a Santa at every corner and Seth came to me, asking me if Santa was real or if someone had cloned him."

I chuckled. "See what you get if you allow them at late night shows?" I teased.

"I don't and you know it! He had heard about cloning from Jasper!"

"A cloned Santa!" I laughed. "That's a new one."

"For me is a five or six years old joke. If you want to know, I included that bit in one of my books, because seriously, it was too funny!"

"Speaking of your books, have you told Becky that you are the one that caused all those fights between us. She wouldn't sleep, eat, breathe when she was reading!"

Bella giggled. "No, I haven't told her. I may as well do it. But… do you think she can keep it a secret? I don't want people to know my true identity."

"She will if you ask nicely." Before she could get a chance to answer, I turned her head to me and kissed her mouth. Bella tried to protest at first, probably afraid of the morning breath, but she surrendered soon enough. I had never had a problem with the morning breath – it was something natural. Why let it stay in between a great kiss?

Her hands wrapped in my hair as her leg came around me, bringing her on top of me. I groaned, feeling her weight on me, her warm breath on my face and her hands traveling down my neck to my chest.

There was a bang and a loud cry, followed by Lucy's unmistakably wailing. For the first time in my life, I didn't want to go to her.

Bella jumped from me, as if I burnt. "Holy shit!" Her hand went to her mouth.

"Come back here," I murmured, rising on my elbows and bringing her face to mine. She allowed me to kiss her again, but when I tried to taste her mouth again, she backed away.

"Go and see what happened," she urged me. "I'm going to wash up."

On the way to the floor below, I kept running my hands though my hair, making it look presentable and not like it had been tugged on during a making out session. I got to Lucy's room from the first try and found Adam and Dad in there. Dad was changing her diaper, while Adam was rubbing the nape of his neck. He was so scared of changing her, it was too funny.

"What happened here?" I asked, going next to Dad, helping him wrap the diaper then took my little angel in my arms.

"I didn't want to disturb you. I know how it is to have kids and want alone time with my wife, or girlfriend, in your case."

"Thanks, Dad," I whispered, putting Lucy down and rummaging through her little bag for clothes.

"I just wanted to tell him she needed a change," Adam muttered.

"And I told you, I'll do it, Adam!" Dad muttered.

"There was no need to slap me, seriously!"

I froze, and tried to act normally as I took out a pink dress. My brain seemed frozen, unable to register exactly what had happened. They were still arguing somewhere in the background, but I couldn't focus on them.

"Adam, can you brush her teeth and wash her face? I'll dress her, I promise, just do this for me," I told him.

He nodded, taking Lucy and leaving the room. I could see what was visible of his skin at the back of his neck that it was an angry red. _He needs a haircut_, I thought in passing. I locked the door after him and turned on Dad.

"You fucking promised! It was just yesterday when you said it!" I yelled.

He looked startled. "What are you…?"

"What I am talking about? Was it necessary to hit Adam?"

"I told him I would take care of Lucy, well I didn't know her name and he pointed that out, and he told me you would want to do it yourself and that we should tell you. I told him to leave you alone and…when he opened his mouth to shout for you…"

"You slapped him," I finished. "I thought you changed. I really thought that," I muttered, feeling angry tears gathering in my eyes.

"Edward, son…"

"Don't even!" I swallowed, turning my head away, wishing the tears would disappear.

"It wasn't meant to hurt or anything, I promise you. Don't you do it, too? I mean…it's nothing less than what I saw your Bella doing to you when we had to carry the bags yesterday." He had the nerve to chuckle.

"You don't know a thing about my kids!" I snapped. "I never laid a hand on them. _Never_! You can ask Becky what happened when she slapped her little brother."

His eyes widened. "Do you want to tell me that you never…touched them?"

"No, Carlisle! Why is it that hard to believe? After what you did to me…of course, I wouldn't put my kids through that!" I yelled, narrowing my eyes at him. "They are mine and I love them more than my life! If you want to hit someone…" I didn't finish it, I couldn't.

"Son, I am truly…"

"Sorry?" I sneered.

"We moved here…when I was diagnosed with Bipolar disorder," he whispered, watching me in the eye. I wanted to snort, but something told me he wasn't lying.

"Is it…affecting you…"

"I get easily angry and…I always hit something. Since we've moved here, I had quite a quiet life. I'm still working at the hospital, but less hours and I've taken karate classes. It helps." He smiled genuinely.

"Wow." I had no idea what else to say.

"Edward, I cannot tell you how sorry I am for everything that happened. I would take it back if I could," he said softly.

I let a tears slip from my eye and took the two steps between us, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Dad. I had no idea!"

He hugged me back, and I knew he was crying because of the wet drops on my neck. I patted his back, unsure what to do as I tried to keep my own tears at bay.

I could only imagine how difficult it was for Mom to live with him since he shouldn't be in an offensive climate.

The door handle rattled and there was a curse from the other side. We both chuckled and wiped our tears.

"They locked us out. Can you believe it, little Luce?" Adam asked in disbelief.

I opened the door and took my little angel in my arms, trying to keep my red eyes away from Adam. He didn't need to see them.

"Daddy!" Lucy took my cheeks in her little chubby hands. "Splash Adam!"

"I'll show a splash Adam! Just you wait, little Luce!" he hissed.

"What happened?" Dad asked curiously.

"She decided it was nice to try to drown her older brother," Adam muttered.

"Adam, she's two years old!" I exclaimed.

"I put her on the vanity there to take water to rinse her mouth and she spat it on me then she started hitting me with the toothbrush. She wants me dead!"

"I can see the title! _Two year old kills her older brother (20). The weapon was a toothbrush_!" I laughed, finishing zipping her dress.

"Kill Adam!" Lucy squealed, clapping her hands.

"Oooo-kay! I'm outta here before you create a serial criminal," he grunted, rushing out of the room.

"Adam, wait! I want to talk to you!" Dad shouted, going after him. I was glad he wanted to apologize and that he had the courage to admit why he had done it.

I looked down at the pink angel in front of me and lifted her on my shoulders. "What do you want to do? Are you hungry?" I asked, making my way downstairs.

She grasped my hair. "Kill Adam!"

I laughed loudly. "Okay, let's go find him."

**I'm sure it explained a lot of stuff: we have Patty's insecurities, Carlisle's motive to hitting Edward... **

**Review.**


	24. Chapter 24: Christmas time – fun time

******SM own everything Twilight related. I'm just playing around with the characters.**

******This chapter wrote itself. And you have a lemon! Which just happened - it popped up and I hope you'll like it. I was planning for this nice, beautiful romatic thing...but they seemed to be too horny to wait for that. Hehe.**

******I wanted to post it earlier, but the stupid error didn't let me do it. When I'm dutiful and write...something stays in my way. :(**

******Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

It was so difficult to be back. Every bad memory bombarded me when we arrived in Forks, but I pushed them away. I had to be here for Edward.

Christmas Eve was spent mostly outside with the kids while Edward's parents went shopping, being faced with so many 'carol singers'. That had been quite funny. I was glad no one fainted when we shared the news.

I knew Edward had talked with his father, I mean, the whole house could hear their shouting but couldn't make the exact words. All I knew was that they had made up, or they were getting there.

"Come with us!" Ritchie whined, tugging on my hand, making me remember why I was in the hallway.

"I'd rather stay inside. You go outside and have fun."

"No! You'll be alone here," he insisted.

Everyone was outside, having a snowball fight. I had wisely decided to stay back. It looked like I had to join the kids. I couldn't say no to the pouting lips and wide eyes.

The second I stepped outside, a big snowball crashed on my face and everything went quiet. Until I heard Edward's laughter.

"Was it your father?" I murmured to Ritchie as I wiped snow off my face.

"Yep," he answered amused.

I took a large amount of snow from the banister and molded it carefully into a somewhat round ball then lurched it toward Edward. He ducked and it landed on Alice. That's how the hell broke loose. Snowballs started flying around like real bullets.

Thankfully, Edward saved on time. His sister could be scary sometimes. We dodged snowballs and ended up behind the house. I found my back pressed against the wall as Edward's hot lips molded against mine.

My hands went into his hair, making him hiss at how cold I was. I didn't care. I loved sneaking around and making out with my boyfriend.

He moaned, pressing his body against mine, his lips going to my ear.

"When we go home, I'm taking you out."

"Don't I have a say in that?" I teased.

"Would you say no?" he asked, smirking.

"Probably not."

I claimed him lips again, glad we were heading somewhere. A date would be a great step in our relationship.

He raised me, and I locked my ankles behind him, groaning. We were acting like a couple of horny teenagers, but with so many kids, we never found time just for us.

And like all that's good has to end, I heard loud voices.

"They're behind the house, making out!" Alice shouted.

Edward grumbled, pulling back and pressing his forehead to my shoulder, regaining control. "Damn, little pixie."

I giggled and put my feet down. "Let's go before-"

"There you are!"

We were expecting one of the kids to come, not Edward's mother. I turned red and hid behind him.

"You're…back," Edward mumbled.

"It looks like it. What are you doing here? You left you poor sister with your rascals!"

"Mom….we were talking."

"Really?" she asked, amused. "Besides, I found this on couch, ringing." She handed him the phone. As if on cue, his phone started ringing again.

"Sorry," Edward murmured and pressed the green button. "Hello, Gia." He started walking away. "Yeah, she's fine."

_Oh_, I realized he was talking with Lucy's mother. It was still weird to find out she didn't out her daughter.

"Shall we head inside?" That was when I realized he had left me alone with his mother. I hadn't met a mom before since Jake's had been dead for years when we met.

"Sure," I muttered.

She linked her arm with mine. "So, how did you meet my son?"

I laughed, unable to stop. "It's the funniest part of our past, probably. We were both shopping and our oldest kids, Rebecca and Max, collided our food carts that held the little ones in them, too. We barely talked, and he accused of stealing Lucy when I was merely trying to calm her down since she was crying and he was too busy screaming at Becky." I glanced at Esme and saw her smiling. "Anyway, we took our things and went to our houses. We had no idea we were neighbors. When I drove my kids to school, he blocked my way, but we didn't talk until next weekend when the kids tried to set us up."

She laughed loudly. "I can see that happening."

"It was so funny. We were already trying to find some time alone and talk – he offered to help me build my bookcase – but the kids thought it was all their doing that we were together. They might have had a say in this relationship, after all." I shrugged.

I helped her prepare lunch and spending time together helped me realize she wasn't as bad as I thought. She was a really great woman.

The lunch didn't go as quietly as I had hoped, but it never did considering we couldn't please all the kids. Some complained about the green stuff on their plates, some complained the juice wasn't good – although it was natural. When we were finally done, they started filling out, seeking beds for a nap. Those were the hours I cherished the most. Naptime.

Alice went to take a nap, too since she was almost always tired, and Jasper joined her. That left Edward's parents alone with us, along with Adam, Max and Rebecca. They were in the living room, playing Scrabble, while we were in the kitchen, drinking coffee and talking. I felt out of place because they mostly spoke to Edward. It was normal since they had lost their boy for so many years and now they had him back.

I excused myself, telling them I'll go out for a little while. I had to get out of the house and it was time to confront my past. After bundling up with warm clothes, I took my phone and left.

Esme had been kind enough to give me her car keys so I wouldn't have to walk around. She had a small Mercedes and I was glad to be in familiar environment. It didn't compare to my car, which I missed dearly.

First stop was at the diner where last I knew, my old friend's mother worked there. When I entered the place, I was hit by the smell of grease and buried my nose in the scarf around my neck. I scanned the place and didn't recognize anyone, much less the waitress. I left quickly, driving to my old house.

I looked toward it with longing, blinking away the tears. I missed my parents, especially Dad since he was the only I one I had known. I hated that I had to leave the place. I should have stayed and finished high school in Forks. Nothing would have happened that way. But then again, I wouldn't have Max.

I turned the car around, and drove by the school, by the police station and stopped in front of a small café. I went inside, remembering how I used to stay here after classes, and work on homework with Angela.

"Bella?"

I jumped, looking toward the voice. My eyes widened when I saw her. "Angela!" I shouted and rushed to her, hugging her tightly.

"I thought I'd never see you around here."

"Yeah, well. I never thought I'd come back, either," I answered.

I sat down at her table and over a cup of coffee, we talked about our lives. I didn't let out much. She had moved to Seattle after high school and was married with her high school sweetheart, Ben. I was so happy for her. Now, she was visiting her parents for the holiday.

"What about you? I told you all kind of things about me, but you've been tongue tied," she giggled.

"There's not mu-" My phone started ringing, cutting me off. "Sorry," I whispered and answered. "Yes, Max?" I asked after looking at the ID caller.

"Can you come back? I think we stayed for too long outside…you know…Chris is sort of hot and he's coughing."

"I'll be right back, honey."

"And…Esme says you should buy some pills for his throat. Wait, _don't_. Her husband has some things here," he added. I could hear voices on the background.

"I'm coming, Max."

"Okay. Bye, Mom." We hung up and I turned apologetically to Angela.

"I'm really sorry. I have to go."

"This is my number," she said, pushing a paper to me. "Call me."

"I will. I'll see you, Angela." I kissed her cheek and rushed to the car. I accelerated, worried about my little baby. I shouldn't have allowed them to keep him outside for so long. I parked crookedly in front of the house, killed the engine and sprinted to the front door and up the stairs to his room.

He was on the bed with Carlisle next to him, a thermometer in his mouth. I fell next to his little head. He was indeed burning.

"What's wrong?" I asked with trepidation.

"He'll be okay. It's just a cold. He'll be good as new by morning," he told me. "Don't worry. It's normal to get sick while playing in the snow."

I fought a smile, imagining how often he treated such things. "Thank you."

"We're lucky we realized it in such an early stage. Only I know how many times Alice and Edward got sick when they were little. Speaking of kids, Clara and Lucy should stay away from him."

"I agree, but can I stay?" I whispered, looking down at my sleeping angel.

"Of course, you can."

True to his word, Chris was the first to wake up on the Christmas morning, shaking me awake and asking me confused why I was in bed with him. I felt his forehead and sighed in relief when I didn't encounter warm skin.

"How are you feeling, Chris?" I whispered.

"Good?" He shrugged, putting his head on my shoulder. His head turned to me suddenly and a huge smile appeared on his face. "Santa!"

I had completely forgotten about that. All I hoped was that Edward had put our presents under the tree, too.

"Yes, but why don't you sleep another hour? You must be tired."

He nodded and I slipped out of the bed. I hadn't even changed in my pajamas. I tiptoed to our room and slapped my hand over my mouth to keep the laughter from spilling out. The picture that greeted me was too funny.

Edward was curled up on the side I had slept the other night and the rest of the bed was occupied by Lucy, Clara and Patty.

I went to his side and shook his shoulder gently. He grumbled, burrowing his nose into the pillow.

"Edward," I whispered, touching a finger to his jaw line.

"Hmm?" I wasn't sure if he was awake.

"Did you put the presents?" I whispered close to his ear so the kids wouldn't hear in case they were awake.

"Mhmm."

"Edward!" I hissed.

His eyes snapped opened and he looked at me startled. "What?" he asked in thick voice, laced with sleep.

"I was wondering if you had time for the presents?"

"Yeah. Woke up two hours ago. Everything is under the tree." He closed his eyes again. "How's Chris?" he mumbled.

"Lots better. Your Dad was right," I whispered.

"Mhmm. Can we sleep one more hour?"

I giggled and kissed his cheek. "Sleep. I can't so I'll shower and head downstairs."

He caught my wrist before I could move. "What hour is it?"

I shrugged and took his phone from the nightstand. "Oh, it's barely seven."

"Can I join you?" he murmured, squeezing my hand.

"Yeah."

We gathered clean clothes and locked the bathroom door behind us. I felt like a teenage girl about to see her first crush naked. It might have been true to some extent. I had never seen Edward truly naked.

Once we were alone in the dimly lit bathroom, we broke in nervous laughter.

"Nothing has to happen," he mumbled, scratching his head.

"Nothing was about to happen in my bathroom at home if I remember correctly," I teased, stepping closer to him.

His breath hitched and he moaned quietly. "The best make out session I've ever had." He wrapped his arms around me and brought me in a deep kiss. His hands went to the hem of my jumper and he took it off quickly. I made quick work of his pajama top as he worked on my bra. His lips went to my shoulders kissing the line the bra strap had left there.

I walked backwards, still kissing Edward and turned the shower on, then we stopped for a moment. It was a mutual understanding and we shed our pants and panties, in my case.

I didn't have time to feel embarrassed because he lifted me up and stepped into the tub, pressing my back to the wall. It was our favorite position, it seemed.

As we kept kissing each other furiously, hands discovering new places, I felt him twitching and coming to life between our stomachs. One of his hands was under my ass, keeping me in place while the other one was tugging at my nipples. I was ranking my short nails over his back making him hiss.

"Bella, what…Do you…?"

I looked in his green eyes for a moment. "Yes." I nodded. I was tired of waiting. Besides, who knows when we'd have this time?

"Thank God," Edward muttered and rearranged me so he could position the head of his dick at my entrance.

"Wait," I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I'll pull out, promise." He knew what I had feared. We didn't need accidents. I glad we were on the same page. He caressed my cheek with his thumb, capturing my gaze with his and making me forget how to breathe. His lips hovered above mine, his nose rubbed against mine as he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against mine. "I want to tell you something before we do this."

"Yes?" I whispered, quite worried. There were a few scenarios in my head, but nothing close to what he wanted to tell me.

His green eyes opened again and he offered me his shy smile. "I love you, Bella."

My back slipped against the wall, bringing his head between my folds, making us moan. I was shocked. I couldn't form a word.

A slightly calloused finger came over my lips. "Shh. Don't say it back. I just wanted to let you know."

"I do, too," I mumbled against his fingers as my heart hammered in my chest.

A splinting smile appeared on his face and he pressed our bodies together, hugging me closely, at the same time entering me all the way. He filled me up completely.

I groaned loudly, letting my head fall back against the tile. I had never felt such a connection before. Not like I could compare Edward with Jake. It was now that I realized what I felt for Jake was nothing in comparison to what I felt for Edward.

"Can you say it?" Edward murmured in my ear, moving slowly in and out of me.

"I love you, Edward." It felt like a weight had left my chest. I felt so much better.

"I love you," he murmured, kissing up and down my neck. He lowered me to the bathtub and we continued to make love until the water turned cold, but that didn't stop us. When I came apart, he quickly withdrew and turned around. I had no idea what he was doing until the curiosity got the best of me. He was hunched over, his hand moving rapidly over his dick, the head directed to the drain. My heart soared at how thoughtful he was. He was perfect. I sneaked my arms around his waist and bravely, joined his hand on his dick with one of mine. He tensed up and shouted my name as hot spurts of cum shot down the drain. Eye and… shot. I giggled, pressed my forehead to his shoulder. I couldn't stop laughing. Soon, he joined me in laughter.

"Why were you laughing?" he asked, once we calmed down.

"Nothing, nothing. Just my overactive brain."

We got up, scarcely cleaning ourselves since the water was ice cold. Hopefully, no one would wash so early in the morning. We brushed our teeth, side by side, grinning like two idiots when we caught our eyes in the mirror.

"We have to do that again. In a bed," Edward chuckled, kissing my cheek and putting shaving cream on my nose.

I wiped my nose, sneezing.

"See, that's right! We have to do it!" he rebutted, winking.

"I never said no to your offer." I shrugged and started getting dressed.

"HOLY FUCK!" There was a loud shout from the floor below.

Edward smirked, trying and failing miserably to keep the chuckles inside. My son was taking a shower.

"REBECCA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Max shouted for everyone to hear.

That made me burst in hysterics. I couldn't stop the laughter try as I might.

"Bella, we need to keep up pretence," Edward said seriously, but the huge smile on his face ruined the effect.

"My son's blaming your daughter for something we did."

"Some things are better left unsaid, trust me." He winked.

"You sound like this happened before," I accused him.

"Oh, yes. You have no idea. Not just the shower, but other stuff, too. Sophia and I learned the hard way that it's better not to say it's your fault. Let the kids blame themselves."

I giggled, running a brush through my hair. He kept shaking his head. I left him to finish washing up as I let myself out of the bathroom.

Sex had never been something I truly enjoyed, but Edward brought it to a whole new level. I couldn't wait for the next time we were alone. Somewhere in the back of my brain, I knew it wasn't the perfect way to have sex for the first time, but who cares? We had been together. Finally.

The girls were stirring up, probably woken up by my jungle boy. I was walking to the bed to see if they were waking up indeed when the door of the room slammed to the wall.

"DAD!" Rebecca screeched, water dripping from her hair.

Edward came out of the bathroom quickly, with just a pair of black, tight boxers on him. He smiled at me then focused on her. I wondered when we'd stop grinning, because eventually our cheeks would hurt.

"What happened to you?" he asked, eyeing his daughter.

"Ask her son!" she snapped, pointing to me. "I was about to take a shower when he came over and put the shower head to my face, turning it on. It was so cold."

Max appeared behind her. "Because you used all the warm water like always!"

"I tell you go wash at your house! Always!" she yelled.

I exchanged a look with Edward, trying not to burst in laughter.

"Besides," she hissed. "I was _preparing_ to take a shower! Someone else must have used it all! And what do you see? My Dad is the first suspect."

"Why are you accusing me?" he asked, like a petulant child.

This was turning into a free show.

Max looked at Edward then at me then at Rebecca and sighed. "I think they _both_ used the warm water," he said, clearing his throat.

_Why did he have to be so smart?_ I closed my eyes, feeling my cheeks turning red.

"Max! You don't know it was us," Edward told him calmly.

"Oh, no! I'm so not hearing this!" Rebecca moaned and rushed out of the room.

"Try not to hog _all_ the hot water next time," Max grumbled and turned on his heels, following Rebecca.

I was sure someone could fry an egg on my face. It was so embarrassing to be caught by my own kid – well, not really caught, but he knew what we had done. I focused on the little kids on the bed, trying to think of something else.

The door of the bathroom closed, alerting me that Edward returned to his shaving. I sent Patty to her room while I took the other two girls to their room to wash and change them.

When we were going home, I was taking it upon myself to teach Lucy to potty like a big girl. I woke Chris up and helped him through the morning process, too then took them to the kitchen.

I should have known we wouldn't make it that far since they remembered about the presents. In under half an hour, everyone was in the living room, eyes trained under the tree.

Edward and I were avoiding eye contact with Max and Becky, but every now and then when we caught them watching us, we stifled our chuckles. Carlisle took it upon himself to give everyone their presents.

Since they didn't know much about our kids, they have bought them winter theme sweaters and toys for the toddlers and, of course, lots of sweets. I was surprised to get a present too, but I thanked him, holding the box in my lap.

"You first," Edward whispered, nudging me.

I was watching the kids, on the floor, making a mess of wrapping paper as they discovered new presents, squealing.

I opened the one from Carlisle and Esme first. It was a sweater, like everyone else had gotten – maybe it was family tradition, after all. It was a soft coral color.

Edward had a green one, Alice a red one and Jasper a mellow one. His mother handed him another present, gulping visibly. "I kept this."

Edward frowned and opened it slowly, gasping when he saw the present. "Is this what I think it is?" Edward asked in a thick, overcome with emotion, voice.

"Yes, it is. You wanted this so bad…but you never got to open the presents." She looked so sad, tormented by awful memories.

I peeked in Edward's lap and frowned, not understanding why there was so much fuss over a notebook.

"How does this work?" Ritchie's voice snapped my concentration. He and Patrick were inspecting the train they had gotten. It had been my idea and I was glad Edward had listened to me. It looked like everyone wanted to help because they were all hovering over the instructions.

Edward and I were the only ones not to move. He leaned into me and kissed my neck.

"What is this?" I whispered, nodding to the notebook.

"It's a book full of songs. I saw it one day in the window at this old antique store. It had so many songs from different composers. Esme told me she wouldn't buy such things. I should have known better. But on Christmas …well it never came," he murmured.

"It was when you had to leave," I added. He nodded sadly. "Composers, huh? Like what?"

"Composition for piano."

"You play the piano?" I asked shocked and little bit too loud since everyone turned to look at me.

"You didn't tell her!" Esme exclaimed.

I was wondering if I'd ever find something that Edward couldn't do. And he played piano… That earned him a golden star in my book. There was something about a man playing piano, I couldn't explain it.

"Uh yeah. I used to," Edward mumbled, not meeting my eyes. "I still have a piano, though."

"I'd like to listen to you play."

"Okay." He nodded. There was something in his eyes and I thought I understood why he had stopped playing. It either ad to do with his parents or his wife.

**Did you like it? If so, please, leave me a review.**

**PS: go check my new O/S for FAGE: The Monster from Under the Bed**


	25. Chapter 25: Past demons

******SM own everything Twilight related. I'm just playing around with the characters.**

**I didn't have Max's POV in a long time and this one needed to be said from his side. You'll see what I'm talking about. I'm clearing the air about Donna's father's friend some of you asked when I mentioned him long ago.**

**Max's POV**

The days spent in Forks were hard. I liked it, but mostly, I didn't. There was nothing to do and I spent most of the time in my guest room, talking with Donna on the Internet.

To make it worse, on Christmas, I found out that Mom was doing the horizontal dance with E.C. – could have been vertical since they used all the hot water. I shuddered, turning my thoughts in another direction.

E.C.'s parents were cool and they treated everyone equally. They took the news like professionals. After a few days, the tension from the beginning was a distant memory and everyone was joking around, talking, sharing memories as if the past twenty years hadn't happened.

It was our last day here since E.C. had to go back to his job right after New Year. They –Mom and E.C. – decided we should head home on thirtieth of the month. I was the first to agree. I missed Donna. To everyone's surprise, Adam tried to make us stay a few more days, but his dad insisted that he had to go back.

On the morning of our departure day, I woke up first. Adam was snoring loudly, his back to me, and Becky was sprawled on her bed. It was weird to share a room with someone.

I'd been used to sleep alone. I hadn't shared with anyone, not even Seth. Though…it was wonderful to share the bed.

I yawned, getting up, ready to start the day. I couldn't wait to get back to Wheatland. This house was so big that not even with the central heating at maximum the floors were slightly warm. I missed home.

It was strangely quiet when I slipped out of the room. It was early, I knew that, but still. Not even E.C.'s parents? Or Mom? I walked down the stairs and heard whispering from the kitchen. Ah, someone _was_ awake.

"Shh. We're going to wake up everyone!" I heard Mom hissing then dissolving in a fit of giggles.

I wanted to throw up. She was with E.C.. I paused outside the door, waiting to hear if it was safe to go inside or not.

"If you wouldn't have started this…we wouldn't be doing this," he moaned.

"I'll be quick."

My eyes widened. I had to leave the danger zone, but my feet didn't seem to cooperate.

"It will still fucking hurt, Bella. Quick, slow…whateveeee OUCH!" E.C. yelped loudly.

What the hell were they doing? Was she killing him?

"Almost out," Mom muttered.

I continued to gape at the door. It was far too interesting what was going on in there. I was eighty percent sure they were having sex. And twenty percent…well, who the heck knows what they were doing? I liked to think it was the second part; otherwise, I'd be a sick bastard for listening in and stifling my chuckles.

"Bella! It hurts. Just forget about it. I'll have Dad loo- No! No. Nooooo!"

I heard Mom laughing as he swore loudly. I put my fist in my mouth to keep the sounds inside.

A hand on my shoulder made me jump a mile. It was E.C.'s Dad with an amused look on his face. I felt a blush creeping on my face and neck.

"Oh, it's a big one, Edward."

We turned our attention to the closed door of the kitchen.

"I told you, it was big! Look at the whole it left!"

Carlisle, E.C.'s Dad, raised an eyebrow at me. I shrugged.

"What did you learn from this?" Mom asked.

"To never surprise you before you drank your coffee?" he asked in a high pitched voice.

"Wrong." There was a bang from behind the door. Then a groan of pain. "You were supposed to have learned to never touch my things when I'm cooking."

"They're Mom things," he answered quite seriously.

A louder bang was heard. Then he shouted, making us chuckle.

"Did you seriously throw the sausage at me? Now I'll get a nasty burn."

"It will go well with the whole in your finger," Mom quipped up.

"What in the world are they doing?" Carlisle asked.

"No idea. Let's see."

I opened the door, sure it was safe since Mom was upset with him. I was so wrong.

Mom was on the counter next to the cooking machine, E.C. was between her legs and it looked like he was eating her face. I snapped my eyes shut and turned around.

Someone cleared their throat. _Carlisle_. Thank God, he took the initiative.

"Holy crap!" Mom shouted.

"Fuck," E.C. followed, eloquently.

"Max!" Mom squeaked. I'd never heard her squeak. "Carlisle."

I turned around, cracking an eye open. They were still wrapped in each other, but their heads were turned to us, sporting horrified or embarrassed looks on their faces.

"Morning?" I said. It sounded like a question.

"Oh my God." Mom put her hands over her face then, for good measure, dumped it on E.C.'s shoulder. He patted her shoulder, looking between us worried.

Esme, E.C.'s mother came in the kitchen and somehow, the tension dissolved. Mom kept shooting me apologetic glances all the time she cooked breakfast. I was trying not to make eye contact with E.C..

As everyone woke up and joined us, I started to forget what had happened. After the longest breakfast in history, we went upstairs to pack last minute things like tooth brush, comb, stuff like that.

"What's up?" Adam asked when we were alone in our room.

I shrugged, zipping my travel bag.

"Come on, man. What happened? You look…freaked out."

"I saw our parents kissing, okay?" I snapped.

"So? Are you five?"

"They were sucking faces and your dad looked like he was going to eat her or something. I'll have nightmares," I groaned.

Adam laughed. "Don't be a pussy, Max. They're together. Be glad you didn't see something else."

I shuddered. "Thank fuck."

Teary goodbyes were said and done. Apparently, we were the only ones leaving since Alice and Jasper were staying longer. E.C. promised to call them and once our bags were stuffed inside the mini van, we started to the airport.

We, the older ones, were in the back of the van whilst the younger ones were up front. C and C and Lucy were more awake than ever. Adam decided to play something to keep up entertained and to drown out the squeals from in front of us. He found a billiard game on his phone and we kept passing it between us. Rebecca protested that she was bored too, but when we didn't answer, she gave up and leaned forward, talking with Patty.

"Are we there yet?" Chris asked. I could tell he was bouncing.

"No, honey. We have about an hour left."

_Yeah, like he knew what an hour meant, Mom._ I rolled my eyes, shooting the ball and getting a full one in the whole. I hit again and missed then passed the phone back to Adam.

"We should do this for real," he muttered.

"Sounds good." I nodded. I missed a good billiard game. I used to play a lot at my old high school. Well, not there, but at the bar where I went when I skipped classes.

Mom's worried voice snapped me out of the game a few minutes later.

"Slow down. He doesn't look like he is. Edward, slow down!"

Tires screeched and we all lurched forward then slammed back in our seats. A small sports car zoomed past us. E.C. was grasping the steering wheel and shouting profanities. Mom was turned to us, trying to see if we were okay. The little ones were crying, but we all were shaken.

"I'm going to kill that motherfucker. Did anyone see the license plate?"

"Edward, stop swearing. And he passed too fast for anyone to-"

"I saw it," Patty quipped up.

E.C. spun to her, choking himself with the safe belt.

"First, pull over then we'll talk about it," Mom said softly, patting his hand. He listened to her. The second we were safely on the side of the road, she got out and climbed in the back, hugging both Clara and Chris to her. E.C. climbed behind her and took Lucy from her seat, sitting there with her on his lap, making soothing noises.

"Patty?" he whispered, glancing at her. "One letter at a time so we won't understand something else."

She nodded quickly. "C-U-M 696."

"What state, baby?"

"Washington," she answered promptly.

Becky was right. Patty was freaky. How did she _see_ that? And what sick fuck would have such a registration plate?

After a few more kisses and moves around the van, we were back on the way to the airport. Mom was driving while E.C. was on the phone, shouting at a police officer.

We had to move in the little ones' place and to keep them on our laps. It was more dangerous like this, but I didn't voice my opinion, just held Chris to me. Lucy was snuggled in Adam's arms, sighing softly from time to time and Clara was looking out the window from Becky's lap. She was a tough kid, but I knew that. When they fell, Chris was crying and making such a fuss, while she rarely shed a tear.

As we strolled through the airport to our gate, I had a twin in each hand – E.C.'s twins, because Chris was clinging to Mom like a vine, while Clara was grasping her jacket. Once on the plane, I sighed in relief and slumped in my seat. I was seated next to Becky. She decided to watch a movie and share the ear buds with me. Sometimes it was funny because they were speaking only in one ear bud, but we made it through it.

When we finally landed, I was more tired than ever before. My eyes were literally dropping and Patrick and Ritchie were dragging me to the car when it should have been the other way round.

I piled in the back of Mom's car and lowered my head on the window, closing my eyes. I was aware when the car started and we lurched forward, but I didn't open my eyes. Someone was next to me, their head on my arm. I didn't care.

"Awww! Don't they look cute?" I heard Patrick say loudly.

I frowned, trying to go back to sleep.

"Shh." Mom tried to keep them quiet. "Max, honey, you have to wake up. We're home. You too, Rebecca."

I opened an eye and saw the porch light of E.C.'s house on. He was carrying one of the kids inside.

I straightened in my seat and heard a grumbled from my right. Becky had been the one to fall asleep on me. She woke up too and looked around disorientated. I took our bags and made my way to their house. It was clear we were spending the night.

I ended up sleeping in Adam's room. I could have slept on the front step for all I cared. I couldn't wait to close my eyes again. Next time I woke up, it was morning, and I vaguely remembered the sleepy trip to the house.

I yawned and rolled out of the improvised bed. I found Adam on his bed at his laptop, tapping something. He grinned, meeting my eyes over the black top then focused on what he was doing.

"I truly understand you. I woke up around eight, unable to sleep more and went to grab some breakfast…."

"Oh, no!" I knew what was coming.

"Uh yeah. It was worse. I won't get into details." He shook his head. "I brought enough food to last us until lunch."

"What time is it?" I asked, looking around for a clock.

"A little after eleven."

I nodded. I went to sit next to him and the huge plate with food.

"What are you doing there?" I asked curiously as I put butter on a slice of toast.

"Project. You'll see college isn't as easy as everyone tells you. It's a pain in the ass. I would have dropped around second year if I knew that it didn't help get a better job in the future or that Dad wasn't paying."

"Yeah, high school isn't that easy either," I muttered.

"Oh, trust me, Max. I miss high school days!" Adam groaned, looking at me and rubbing his left eye.

"What are you studying anyway? I never asked."

"Business. It's so much harder than it sounds."

"Everything is," I agreed.

We stayed quiet for a few minutes until someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Adam said loudly, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Mom appeared there. "Oh, you're awake. Good. I don't even have time to go across the street to get the dogs. Can you?"

"Morning, Mom!" I said mockingly.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm busy, Max. I'm unpacking, washing clothes, and it's quite hard to do it since every few minutes someone else wakes up and comes to me, wanting food."

"I didn't."

Adam nudged me with his knee, hissing something under his breath.

"Eat, wash up and go get them. Bring them here." With that she left, closing the door behind her.

"Trust me, man. Do as she says. Women can be scary if you don't listen to them."

"Adam, I think I know her better than you." I chuckled, stuffing the rest of the slice in my mouth. I jumped out of the bed. I grabbed some clothes, my toothbrush and headed to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, I was knocking on our neighbors' door. It was Emmett that opened the door. He looked like he had just rolled out of the bed.

"Oh…good morning," I mumbled.

"Hey, kid. You're back?"

"Apparently. I want the dogs back."

"Sure. Hold on a second. Come in." He jerked his head, going back inside. I followed him and saw his wife in the kitchen. Her eyes widened.

"You're back! Why hasn't Edward told me?"

I shrugged. "They're still putting everything into place or something."

"Yeah, Rosie. Leave the man breathe. We can talk business tomorrow," Emmett told her.

Google came to me, wriggling his tail and putting his front paws on my chest then proceeded to lick my face. I pushed his away.

"I missed you too, but stop licking me." I put their leashes and started walking to the front door when Rosalie stopped me.

"Aren't you forgetting something? The cat was so difficult to take care of with three dogs."

_Cat?_ Oh, right. Patty's new pet. I preferred the cat to the rat. I took the cage with the little cat and made my away across the street.

Patty was waiting on the porch. She squealed and came to me, taking the cage with the cat. "Thanks, Max." She beamed up at me.

I patted the top of her head. "It's cool. Listen, can you tell Mom that I'm walking the dogs? I have my phone with me."

"Sure."

I started walking down the street and a thought creped up inside my mind. I took out my phone then put it back. Maybe a surprise was better. I kept walking until I reached Donna's house. There was another car next to hers – probably her Dad's car. What was his name, again? Crap, that wasn't good. What if he answered? I raked through my brain, trying to remember his name. I came up blank.

Google shot me a weird look but followed me. Buffy didn't seem to notice we abandoned the sidewalk.

I rang the bell and waited.

"Who is it?" I heard Donna shout, probably from the stairs from the sound of it.

Should I say it's me? I wanted it to be a surprise. I knocked, hoping she'd answer without asking again.

Finally, the door wrenched open. She froze when she saw me. Her eyes widened and she looked panicked behind her then stepped out, closing the door behind her. She seemed to relax once out of the house. Her arms came around my neck and she hugged me tightly.

"Max!" I sounded like a sob.

"Hey, baby. I thought I could surprise you."

"You did!" Her face was buried in my neck and I was positive she was crying.

"Donna, what's going on?"

She looked up at me with teary blue eyes. "Mom's home. With her new boyfriend…he's one of Dad's old friends…he's such a….he…Mom…I you see…"

I dropped the leashes and cupped her face in my hands. "Baby?"

She sagged against me and started sobbing. _Holy shit_. What had happened? I hugged her tightly to me, rocking us. I had no idea how to act. I lowered us to the front step and put her on my lap.

"So? Can you tell me?" I whispered, stroking her hair.

She took a deep breath and started talking. "Mom left for Casper – the city – yesterday and she couldn't come back last night. He was still here-"

I knew where she was headed. My blood drained from my face and I felt something dangerous course through me. I wanted to kill that bastard.

"Did he touch you?" I couldn't recognize my own voice.

"He…tried…maybe a little…Oh, God, Max! Can I come with you? _Please_!"

"Of course, you can! I could kill him!" I hissed.

"No, please. I'm so sick of fights and shouting and all that crap."

"Do you want some clothes or something…I dunno…" I shrugged.

"I'm not stepping foot in that house until he's gone."

I got up and clasped her hand with one hand while with the other, I was gripping the leashes. "Let's go."

"I will tell you what happened…just…not right now," she murmured as we walked.

I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. We walked in silence the whole way back home.

Mom was coming from our house when we made it there. She looked toward us and her eyes widened. I felt Donna stiffed next to me. Was she scared of Mom?

"Hello, Donna," Mom said softly. "Are you joining us for lunch?"

"Hello. I think so."

"Good." She looked at us again then frowned. "What are you wearing?"

That's when I realized Donna had just a pair of jeans, some fluffy flip flops and a sweater on her. I felt like a dick. I _was_ a dick.

Lydia came out of the house, coming to a screeching halt in front of us. "I can't find the plates!"

Mom rolled her eyes. "I told Rebecca to do it. And tell your Dad that I'll be right there. I need to do something." Lydia nodded, her pony tail bouncing then she rushed back inside. The dogs went after her.

"Follow me. Both of you," Mom whispered, going toward our house. After the door closed behind us, we went to the living room. "Can anyone explain what is going on?"

I felt like my throat was closed. Donna seemed to find her voice and she told Mom what she had told me. She gave her more details. Maybe it was easier to talk with a woman. She even said his name. _Samuel Lynn_.

That's when the strangest thing happened. Mom choked on her spit and froze then rushed out of the room. I gaped after her.

_What the hell?_

Donna was watching me with horrified eyes. It looked like she understood Mom's behavior. "Go after her," she whispered.

I checked the kitchen but she wasn't there. That's when I heard the water running in the bathroom. I tried the door and it opened. Mom was leaning over the sink, sobbing.

"Mom?" She was freaking me out.

"Max!" she moaned and turned to me. "Oh, my boy. _Oh_."

"What happened? Are you okay?"

She looked up at me, stroking my face. "You're nothing like him."

_What the fuck?_ As I recalled the past few minutes, I put the puzzle pieces together. "No _fucking_ way!"

She pressed her face to my chest and kept sobbing. I hugged her tightly, but my whole body had turned to jelly. Donna's mother's new boyfriend was the guy that….so long ago had hurt Mom. No way! _No_. It was impossible. I refused to believe it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned my head to see Donna looking at us. "Umm can I talk with you, Ms. Swan?"

Mom's head snapped up and to my surprise, she lurched at Donna, hugging her. _Ooookay_. Women were weird. That was everything Donna needed, apparently because she started crying harder than I ever heard her.

I coaxed them to walk back to the couch. Then Donna started the story from the beginning. It seemed that the guy was friends with her father for a long time ago.

"I thought I've heard his name before," Mom agreed. "I heard…he was talking about this friend of his in class…"

I felt like living a parallel life. Donna continued her story. How her mother came with him this Christmas and her father left the house after a huge fight. She had thought the guy – Samuel – was acting weird when they were alone in the kitchen or somewhere else, but she didn't think much about it. Then they were alone and…he acted. I felt sick when I heard what she was saying. How he had touched her, had insisted on some matters, had given her all kind of horrible innuendos. I wanted to kill him. First Mom, now Donna?

"You can definitely stay with us," Mom told her, squeezing her to her chest.

"Thank you so much. Do you think…I could borrow your phone and call Daddy?"

"Of course, honey. Max, give her your phone." I fumbled with it, dropping it when it was out of my pocket. "I'm going to finish preparing lunch."

"Mom," I said. "Are you…you know…are you okay?" I asked, following her to the front door after giving Donna my phone.

"Yes. I'll be fine." She patted my cheek.

"Okay, don't talk to me…but please, talk with E.C.. This shit is…"

"Max, I'm over that bastard. I could kill him if I see him."

I nodded and hugged her again.

"Go, stay with Donna. She needs you. Thank God, he didn't do anything."

I went back to the living room and sat down next to her. She was mumbling in the phone, tears falling down her cheeks. I put my arms around her, and she sagged against me.

What were the possibilities for this to happen? How was it possible? Why now? Did her mom even know what kind of person she was dating?

All I knew was that if I laid eyes on him, I was going to ask him a couple of question before I was going to beat the shit out of him.

**I hope I didn't scare you away. I don't have anything written ahead so I can't really tell you what I'm going to do next...but I promise this Samuel won't last. And prepare for a Jacob visit.**

**Review.**


	26. Chapter 26: Memories

******SM own everything Twilight related. I'm just playing around with the characters.**

**Bella's POV**

I walked inside Edward's house as if I was stepping on clouds. I felt faint. There was a loud buzzing in my ears and my stomach was turning round and round. I finally reached his room when black spots appeared in front of my eyes.

"Did you put my yellow shirts to wash?" Edward asked, rummaging through his closet.

I heard a weird sound. His head snapped up and his eyes widened when he saw me. He rushed to my side and when his arms came around me, I sagged in his arm.

"Bella? Jesus Christ! What happened to you? Talk to me."

The words were caught in my throat, but the bile threatened to make an appearance.

"Bella! Baby," Edward whispered, stroking my hair.

_Baby_. I liked that. I raised my head to meet his worried green gaze. I swallowed thickly.

I grasped the front of his shirt in my fists and took a huge gulp of air. "My teacher… _that_ teacher… is now friends with Donna's mother and… he almost forced her into… something she didn't want while her mom is stuck in Casper. He's back," I said brokenly, yet urgently. "He's back." I could hear that my voice was hysterical.

"Who is back? Come on, say it again. Slowly." He kissed my forehead and helped me on the bed.

In that second, a feeling I hadn't had in a long time coursed through me. Edward meant so much to me and it looked like I meant a lot to him, too.

I explained again on a small voice. When he finally understood what was going, he turned livid.

"What are you doing?" I whispered when he garbed his phone from behind me.

"Calling the police, what do you think?"

"Shouldn't you let Donna's dad do that?"

"Bella, this is the guy that raped you! The guy that gave you Max…unwillingly! So no, I'm not going to wait around!" he snapped. "Jesus, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to shout."

Edward put an arm around me and squeezed me close to his chest as he talked on the phone. He looked down at me and frowned.

"Can you tell me his name, sweetie?"

"Samuel. Samuel Lynn."

He repeated the name in the phone, kissing my hairline. After a few more words, he hung up. "They already had a complaint on that name."

"Donna's father," I mumbled.

"Probably. Lie down," he instructed softly. "Do you need anything?"

I shook my head. "Just…stay here."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to talk with Rebecca." He pressed his lips on mine then rushed out of the room.

I curled up and looked at the mess he had done in his closet. I couldn't even smile or be angry or… _anything_. That was the moment I realized I'd never gotten over Samuel. Somehow, I had pushed him in the back of my mind and kept him away, but now…everything was back in full force.

I closed my eyes, trying to relax and stop thinking of him.

_I was waiting for the rest of my class mates to leave so I could go and talk with my teacher about the essay. I hadn't had time for it and I had no idea what to write, anyway._

_When the last student left the class, I walked to the front desk._

"_Mr. Lynn?" I mumbled, looking down at my shoes._

"_Miss Swan!" He sounded surprised._

"_Uhh about my essay-"_

"_Or lack of it," he interjected._

"_-I couldn't do it. I'm so sorry."_

_I jumped a mile when I heard a lock turning. My eyes found his as he was standing near the door. My heart started beating out of my chest. No. God. No. Please. No._

_He came to me smiling. "We can find other ways to raise your grade."_

"_I will…write it tonight. Please," I begged, moving backwards. My ass hit the desk. Crap._

"_Oh, don't worry. It will be my _pleasure_ to help you." He stroked his hand over my cheek. Pleasure? I felt like throwing up._

"_No, please. Mr. Lynn…"_

"_Shh, little girl." _

_He spun me around and hitched my skirt, ripping my panties. I screamed and his hand slapped over my mouth. I heard his zipper moving down and I squirmed in his arms. This couldn't happen!_

_Not me. Wasn't it enough that I was alone on this world? No, apparently._

_My eyes felt like bugging out of their sockets when he pushed inside me. I yelled against his hand. He pressed my chest to his desk and started moving. After a few minutes, I gave up screaming. I was simply laying there, waiting for him to finish as tears steamed down my cheeks. I was positive I was bleeding. How could it hurt so much?_

"Bella!"

I shot up, gasping for air. My eyes met Edward's panicked ones. I had no idea what I was doing in my nightmare – screaming? – but he looked as if he had seen a ghost. I jumped out of the bed and rushed to the bathroom, lifting the lid right in time to empty my stomach's contents in there. Again. Wasn't it enough I threw up home?

He was next to me, keeping my hair up and rubbing my back. When I was done, I slumped against the cold tile and started sobbing.

"Dad? There's a police officer here." I heard Adam saying from the room. "Dad?" he asked, uncertain.

Edward got up and went to his room. I heard them talking as I rose and splashed some cold water on my face and rinsing my mouth. Just when Edward came after me, I was about to leave the room.

"Hey, are you feeling better?"

"A little. I could talk with the officer," I said.

"That would be best. Do you think Max's girlfriend could talk?"

Thirty minutes later, we were in my kitchen. Donna's father arrived a few minutes ago when she called him to come and talk with the police.

The officer initially said I was mistaken and that it couldn't be the same guy, but when Donna described him, and I confirmed the looks, he closed his mouth. I couldn't focus on the conversation after seeing the sketch the cop had drawn. It was Samuel, but a little older than what I knew.

I heard pieces of what they were talking. Like, 'suing Donna's mother', 'putting Samuel into jail', there was something about neglecting the kid. I watched Max keeping his hand wrapped tightly around Donna's the whole while. He was growing up and from the looks of it, he was in love.

When I thought of that little word, I glanced to Edward. I knew what I was starting to feel and it was scary. I'd been there with Jake…and it ended bad, though, I knew if I let myself fall for Edward I wouldn't get hurt. He wasn't that type of guy. He met my gaze and gave me a tight smile, the hand on my knee squeezing it.

Eventually, they decided to go back to Donna's house and haul Samuel up along with that wrench of a woman if she was there. Edward made me stay back so I wouldn't have to see 'that scumbag' as he put it. Even Max was on his side. I was wary of having him meet his father like this. No, not even that. I was wary of him meeting his father.

When I returned to Edward's house, Rebecca called me to the kitchen. She told me that the two chickens I had put in the oven were done. I had completely forgotten about lunch.

"Ehh can you cut them and put some on the plates? I'm not eating."

"What's going on?" she asked, worried.

I glanced around and went to her, explaining everything in a few words. Her eyes were wide as she listened to me. When I finished, a few tears escaped her.

"Oh, God. This is so horrible. But…why is Dad there?"

I swallowed and told her my part of story.

"No way!" she shouted. "Oh, Bella…"

"I'm good. I just need some time," I explained.

"Of course. I'm going to bring the kids down."

I went to the living room and switched on the TV, but looked through it, waiting for my boys to come home. Well, Edward wasn't a boy – that was sure. He was a man, and what a fine man he was. I smiled, thinking of the past few days. It took my mind off what was happening a few blocks away.

There was a loud bang from the kitchen followed by a wail. I rushed there and found the contents of the bowl of soup over Lucy. Adam was next to one of the boys, I couldn't see which one, having a handful of his shirt in his hand, shaking him and shouting at him. He was shouting back.

"Adam, let him go," I said loudly. His hands dropped and he looked down. "Now, what happened?" I asked, going to Lucy and picking her up.

"I just gave-"

"Shut the fuck up, Patrick!" Adam yelled. "Just shut up!" He turned to me. "I was getting ready to help her eat when Patty asked him to give her the bread." I looked at the loaf of bread in Lucy's bowl. "Patrick threw it to her and it landed in the bowl that had hot soup," Adam hissed, narrowing his eyes at his little brother.

"Patrick, get up," I told him.

"I swear, I didn't mean to!"

"Go to your room."

"But I'm hungry!"

"Go to your room!" I insisted. "Keep eating," I told the rest of them as I followed Patrick up the stairs with Lucy in my arms. "I'll bring you something to eat once she's clean."

"I really didn't want to hurt her. Can you…not tell Dad?" he mumbled.

"Do you want me to lie to your father? I'm sorry, kid, but he will learn of this."

He went to his room, closing the door behind him. I took Lucy to Edward's room and washed her up. Thankfully she wasn't burnt, but the skin on her arms was a little red.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" I asked, putting her on the counter and drying her up.

"No."

"Good." I kissed her forehead. "Let's go eat. I'm sure you're still hungry."

Two hours later, I was in the living room of Edward's house with the kids, watching a movie. It was the only time when they were quiet.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Max. He was sporting a black eyes and I sprung up, worried. I took him to the kitchen.

"What happened?" I whispered, touching his cheek gingerly.

He winced, looking away, grinding his teeth.

"Max?" He refused to talk. "Where's Edward?"

"Still at the station, talking with Donna's dad."

"And Donna? Is she okay?"

He shrugged, still not looking at me. Then suddenly, he hugged me tightly and burst in tears. "She wouldn't let me touch her! She…. I'm going to fucking kill that monster! She told me…that she knew I wouldn't hurt her, but…after seeing him again…she panicked and started screaming. She went to her fucking mother!"

"Max," I whispered, brushing my fingers through his hair. "It's normal behavior, trust me. There were men around her and for a while, she'll be wary around men. She'll feel more comfortable around girls."

He looked up at me, huge tears rolling down his cheeks. "I…" He took a large gulp of air. "What if she is scared of me? I'm…flesh and blood from that monster!"

"Max, don't even think that! You're nothing like him." My heart broke when I heard him. I couldn't even talk. I just squeezed him close to me. We stayed like that, embracing and crying for a long time.

Another pair or arms wrapping around us, made me look around. I saw Seth snuggled between us. Max wiped his nose with his sleeve and hugged his brother, keeping an arm around my waist.

This wasn't the way I wanted the last few days of the year to go. This wasn't the way I wanted Max to meet his father – and if I could have helped it, he wouldn't have met him. Not in this lifetime.

When I heard the front door again, I knew Edward was back. He dumped his keys on the table by the door and took his boots off. I stepped away from the kids, going to him.

He was in the living room's doorway, looking at the kids. I put a hand on the small of his back. He turned to me and hugged me, tucking my head under his chin. He kissed my forehead, then went to Adam and whispered something to him. When he returned to my side, he hugged me again.

"Do you mind if we spend the night at your house? Just us."

"No." I shook my head. "I'm going to tell Max."

"I'm going to grab my pajamas," he whispered and went up the stairs.

Max and Seth were talking in hushed voices when I returned to the kitchen. Max gave me a weak smile before focusing on their conversation. I went to them and touched their arms. "I'm staying at our house with Edward. If you need me, you know where I am."

"Okay. We'll be okay," Max told me.

Edward closed the front door of my house behind us. We were engulfed in darkness and silence. He took my hand and led me up the stairs.

Once in my room, we didn't talk. There were no words to make me feel better or make me forget what had happened to me almost seventeen years ago. Edward stood behind me, moving my hair to my side, wrapping his long arms around me, nuzzling in my neck, pressing soft kisses behind my ear. If he was trying to loosen me up, it was working. I was starting to put Samuel in the back of my mind.

Edward's hands went under the hem of my sweater making my giggle. His fingers were so cold that I couldn't help the shiver that ran through me. I heard his chuckle then his lips pressed to my ear.

"I love you, Bella."

My breath hitched and I whirled around to watch him. I couldn't see him very well because the room was dark, outside, the moon was hidden behind the clouds. But somehow, I saw his green emeralds sparkling.

I opened my mouth then closed it quickly. Why was it so damn hard to let the words out? I loved him too, but it seemed that the words were stuck in my throat. He pressed his lips to mine, effectively saving me from embarrassment.

"You don't have to say it right now. I just wanted…you to know how I feel. I'll always be there when you need me."

I wound my fingers in his hair, kissing him desperately, pouring everything I felt in that kiss. We stopped the kiss just to discard of our clothes then he moved me backwards and my knees bent as I fell on the bed. His body covered mine, never allowing an inch between us. I loved to feel him so close – he was everywhere.

I sneaked a hand between us and touched his abdomen that I was sure it once held a six pack. I could still feel the muscles under the little fat that was there. It was amazing to feel the muscles constructing under my touch.

"Are you working out?" I blurted out.

He laughed, raising his head from my breast. "I used to, but…you know…I can't really find time for myself with the kids and my job…"

"Oh, stop laughing!" I moaned, catching the skin from his abdomen between my fingers. "You still look great."

"Thanks," he whispered, kissing under my jaw. "You look pretty hot, too."

I rolled my eyes, but shivered under his touch. I knew that I never got back to what I once was after Seth. My stomach was never going to be flat again; I just had to deal with that.

Edward's fingers moved between us and I felt him circling my womanhood. His fingers were still a little cold and I couldn't help the sound that escaped me when he touched my heated skin.

"Oh! Did I hurt you?" he asked, worried.

"Your hands are really cold," I explained.

"Oh, what better way to warm the up?" He smirked, kissing a path on my ribs. "You're so soft and you smell so good," he murmured.

I swallowed back my retort when his finger slid inside me. I hadn't showered since the night before if I remembered correctly, but I couldn't think of that. He was extremely good with his fingers. That's when I remembered that he used to play piano. I moaned loudly, imagining him at a piano – the sight was such a turn on. It didn't take him long to bring me an orgasm – I was too wound up.

"Uhh crap!" he groaned, shuffling a few inches away.

"What?" I asked, dazed.

"Do you…. Are you…. I'm so fucking stupid." He slapped his forehead.

I watched him worried. What was the matter? "Edward? What is it?" I whispered, sitting up and stroking his hair.

"I didn't take any condoms with me. I honestly wanted to just sleep and hold you and…be there for you… I couldn't stop myself from touching you."

"Shh." I put my finger over his lips. "Give me your shirt."

He did so, looking confused. I kissed him slowly then jumped off the bed.

"Where…?"

"Max's room. Don't ask. It's disturbing as it is."

I left him laughing and I could still hear him laughing as I entered Max's room. I flipped the nightstand lamp on and opened his drawer. There were several condoms and I grabbed a few. I was going to have a talk with him about this.

When I returned to my room, Edward was sprawled on the bed, looking at something. It looked like a picture. _Oh, shit. That_ picture.

"I'm back," I said stupidly.

"It's a good picture," he whispered, glancing at me.

"I really like it. It's probably the only one I like from that…time."

"So…he's your ex-husband?"

"Yeah." Why were we having this conversation now? "Can you stop looking at it? I got the condoms."

Edward put it back on the nightstand and reached out for me, bringing me next to me. "Was he…bad?"

"Huh?" I asked distracted, fighting with his shirt to take it off. He helped me.

"That guy. Was he bad? Like… did he ever…hit you?"

My eyes widened. "No!" I shouted. "No, Edward. Jake just…he was a sleazy, sneaking, cheating bastard. That's all. But he helped me so much…there was something between us in the beginning." I sighed, putting my head on his shoulder.

He moved his fingers over my spine. "Sorry for ruining the mood. I was just curious," Edward murmured in my hair.

"The mood can come back," I said coyly, my cheeks turning red.

"Why, Bella…"

He didn't get to finish the sentence. I grabbed his dick that was still pretty hard and moved my hand over it. We didn't talk for the next hour or so – just groans and moans.

I woke up around three AM, freezing and tried to tug the blanket over me, but Edward was cocooned in it, shivering. My central heating wasn't working. I just knew it. Stupid thing.

I got up, letting out a squeak when my feet touched the cold floor then grabbed my panties, Edward's shirt and some cotton socks then went to the basement to see what was wrong. Jasper had promised it will work. I tried moving knobs and pushing buttons, unaware of what I was doing. When I thought it was working, I went to the kitchen for a snack. I hadn't eaten anything yesterday, besides the breakfast.

I took everything worthy for a sandwich and started working. After cutting everything that had to be cut, I was spreading butter on the bread when two arms wrapped around me.

"Do you usually eat at three in the morning?" Edward asked in a sleepy voice.

"The central heating didn't work and I came to see what was wrong then I was hungry. Want some?" I asked after finishing a huge sandwich. I couldn't eat it by myself.

"I didn't eat much so yeah, I could use some food."

I cut it in half and we hopped on the counter. His feet kept bumping mine until he entangled them altogether and started swinging them.

"How are you?" he whispered after a few minutes.

"Happy," I answered truthfully, squeezing his ankle between mine.

He grinned, leaning over to kiss me. "I was talking about what happened yesterday. But I'm glad you're happy."

"I don't want to think about…that," I mumbled.

"Bella." He turned me to him, raising my chin with his hand. "Have you thought of…I dunno…talking with someone? If you don't want a shrink then maybe…you could just talk to me. I'd listen and help as best as I can."

My heart launched in overdrive. No shrinks. I'd gone to enough of those after the rape. They didn't do anything, but make it worse.

"I appreciate it, but…"

"Maybe you'd like to talk to a girl about this," he insisted. "Have you told Alice about this?"

"She knows….some things. Jazz knows the whole story, though."

"So you talked with someone."

"Lots of people, Edward. After it happened…the director of my high school saw me…I wasn't myself anymore and he made me talk with the school's consulter then…that guy sent me to a friend of his and so on. No one helped."

Edward wrapped me in his arms. The tension left my body and I succumbed to the tears. He rocked us until I got it out of my system.

"I don't need anyone when I have you here. You make me feel better. I can feel it – I'm getting better," I whispered. I looked up at his raw green eyes. "I love you so much."

A blinding smile appeared on his face. "Love you," he murmured, nudging my nose with his. Our feet started swaying again.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in my bed with a note next to me. I stretched and jumped when I felt something at my feet. It was oddly soft and furry. I looked down somewhat afraid and found Buffy sleeping soundly.

_Who was the genius to leave the dog in my room?_

I wanted to kick her out of my bed, but didn't have the heart to wake her, so I just grabbed the note and rolled on my stomach to read it.

_**Morning. *kiss***_

_**I'm over at Emmett's house, working. Adam is with the kids at my house.**_

_**I hope you're feeling better. I'd have made you breakfast but I decided it wasn't a good way to wake up around flames. I suck at cooking.**_

_**Love you.**_

_**Edward**_

_**PS: I hope you don't mind I let the dog inside, she was outside the door looking like…uh…a dog? **_

So I had to kill Edward for letting Buffy inside. I was still wearing his shirt and I wondered what had he worn to go back to his house for the shower.

"Mom?" I heard a shout from downstairs then thumping on the stairs. I should send him to army. He'd make a good solder. "MOM?"

"In here, Max!" I called.

He appeared in the doorway of my room. "Oh, you were sleeping."

"I just woke up. Where's the fire?"

"How do you… Oh, it was just a question, right?"

"Is _there_ a fire?" I asked, warily.

"Not really." He smirked. _Translation: it was._

"What did you do?" I groaned, getting out of the bed.

"You see… E.C. went across the street and Adam was in charge until he got a phone call and just left…and Becky and I decided to make breakfast." He gulped.

"Did you destroy Edward's kitchen?" I couldn't help but giggle at how guilty he looked.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. He followed me. "No… Becky went to wake up the kids and I had to take care of the eggs… I sort of put the cloth near the cooking machine-"

"Say no more," I stopped him, cleaning my mouth.

"I put it out quickly. But now…we don't have what to eat."

"Let me get dressed."

"Thanks, Mom." He shot me a smile and left.

_Kids_. I shook my head, going to my closet.

**I hope you understand Bella better now. I explained as much as I could. And on popular demand...they said 'I love you'. :)**

**Review.**


	27. Chapter 27: Disobedient children

******SM own everything Twilight related. I'm just playing around with the characters.**

**Edward's POV**

It was New Year's Eve and everything seemed to have come back to normal. The normal before the whole Bella's rapist back fiasco, that is. I missed the quiet from a few days ago when everyone was walking on eggshells.

We decided to eat at my house and invite Emmett and Rosalie, too. That was the easy part.

Getting ready for said event required lots of strained nerves. I was close to exploding. Bella and Becky were downstairs, settling the table and preparing last minute dishes. My task was to make sure everyone was dressed correctly. An outsider would think it was easy. It was more trouble than moving a mountain.

"Dad! My dress has wrinkles!" Lydia came wailing in my room.

_God forbid that._ I rolled my eyes, but went to help her. "What can I do?"

"Iron it," she answered naturally. Like it was that easy. I could burn myself.

"Did you ask Becky to help you?"

"She sent me to you. Please, Daddy."

"Oh, don't give me those eyes, Lydia," I groaned when I saw her round blue eyes widening. She was the perfect replica of young Alice.

I went to grab the iron and when I returned to my room, I found Patrick on my bed, bouncing his feet.

"'sup, kid?" I asked, ruffling his hair. "Give me your dress, sweetie," I told Lydia.

"He's a boy!"

Oh, God! What did I do wrong?

"Patrick…" He smirked. "Ritchie?" His smirk widened. "Whoever you are, just get out until I finish with your sister."

He huffed and jumped off the bed. "Bella's going to hear about this," he muttered.

"I can't divide myself for everyone!" I shouted after him.

"It's simple as…green, Dad!" he yelled, and slammed the door.

I exchanged a curious look with Lydia who took her dress off. I was a boy too, but she knew that it was normal for Daddy to see her naked. Or in just undergarments.

"Should green tell me something?" I asked, spreading the skirt of the dress on my desk and plugging the iron.

"Duh! His eyes are green so he is…Patrick."

"So I had been right," I insisted, starting to iron the fabric.

"But you messed up when you called him Ritchie," she pointed out.

"Fabulous."

When the dress was wrinkle free, I gave it to her and unplugged the iron, leaving it on the floor, facing the wall.

After making sure Lydia was dressed right, I sent her out and told her to send Patrick to me.

Not one minute later, I heard a string of swear words from outside.

"Go fuck yourself! You fucking scumbag! She doesn't need to see your sorry ass!" Max's voice turned hoarse by the end.

There was a tall guy on their lawn, in front of him. It looked like he was pleading with Max, who started shouting again.

What the hell was going on? Who was that man?

I didn't have to wait long to find out. My room's door opened and Patrick came to me, not looking at me. I didn't put it past my boys to say that wasn't Ritchie playing a joke. Before I could ask him to look up, I heard a loud screech from outside.

"DAAADDD!"

Seth ran like a bat out of hell to the unknown man and hugged him. Bella followed him with a jacket, admonishing him until she saw their company.

_Dad? Was that her ex-husband?_

"Dad!" Patrick or Ritchie snapped.

I turned around and saw his green eyes. So it was Patrick. "I'm really sorry, kid," I started apologizing.

"It's cool. Everyone confuses us."

"Not your father. I shouldn't do that shi…thing," I saved the bad word before it was out. "What did you want?"

He frowned then grinned. "Do we really have to wear dress shoes?"

"Patrick, everyone is wearing dress shirts. They don't go very well with sneakers."

He pouted. "I saw it on TV."

I groaned, slapping my cheek. "Put the shoes and stop this, okay?"

"What are you wearing?" he asked, not backing down.

"That." I pointed to my slackers and shirt then glanced down at the dress shoes.

"Great. But so you know…Max and Adam are wearing jeans, shirts and sneakers." He left the room.

I returned my gaze to Bella, and found her on her porch with the black haired dude. They were too close for my liking. Seth and Max weren't in sight anymore.

My door slammed to the wall as Max charged inside as I was getting dressed.

"Are you in here?"

"Apparently. Who's your mom talking with?"

He came to stand next to me. "Fucking Black."

"A little more explanation?"

"Seth's father!" he seethed.

"I see." I didn't want to give away that I already knew who he was.

"Why are you still here?" Max groaned, looking at me. "Go and save her from the fucker! Maybe she'll listen to you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about it? Maybe your mom wants to talk to him?"

"She doesn't!" he hissed.

We looked out the window and found Bella leaning against the side of her house, while the dude was leaning against a pole of the porch. He was gesturing about something or another, and she sighed heavily, looking up in exasperation. Bella saw us spying and waved, smiling. The dude didn't miss it and turned to see what was happening. He narrowed his eyes and turned his head to Bella, glaring.

"Who the hell is that?" he snapped.

She answered something, on a normal tone then glanced up at us again. When he advanced to her, shaking, I decided to go downstairs and confront him.

I snatched the jacket from the hanger near the front door and rushed out.

"It's none of your damn business! You're here for Seth. And I'm not giving him to you for New Year's night!" Bella shouted.

"Of course, you are! I'm allowed to see my son!" he bellowed. "And it's still my business who you date."

"Why is that, Jake?" she moaned.

"Because I'm still your friend?" He asked it like a question.

"You are, Jake…. Just stop interfering with my life. As for Seth, come tomorrow after him."

"I drove for six goddamned hours, Bells! Can't you at least let me crash on your couch?" he asked, just as I had made it next to them.

"What's the problem here?" I asked, making them both jump, startled.

Bella came to me and hugged me, while the black haired dude tried to kill me with his glare.

"Okay?" I whispered in her ear. She nodded against my chest. I looked up and realized for the first time how tall he was. "What's your problem, buddy?"

"My problem?" he yelled. "_My_ problem?" he repeated in disbelief. "Well…you are my fucking problem!"

"You better leave. Bella doesn't want you here."

"I'm here to get Seth!" he insisted.

"For the last time, Jacob! Seth isn't leaving with you tonight! You can sleep in your car for all I care!" Bella seethed.

"There's a small hotel two blocks away," I told him, still hugging Bella tightly to my chest.

Kicking the side of the house, shaking his sausage of a finger to Bella one more time, he went to his car. He didn't make it inside before Seth went to him again with a hopeful look on his face.

"Oh, no!" Bella moaned, watching what I was watching.

"You'll allow him to go if he begs."

"Without blinking," she mumbled then sighed again. "I'm going to talk with them. Go back inside. I'm sure World War Three is just starting in there."

I chuckled and kissed her forehead then her lips, making sure the dude was looking. _Yes, she's mine now. And I love her more than anything else._

Bella was right, of course. When I opened the front door…I nearly had a heart attack.

Why did I posses so many kitchen utensils? It was time to throw them out before the kids decided to do this again.

Patrick and Ritchie had each a strainer on their heads and a wooden spoon in their hands. They were unaware of me as they started sneaking inside the kitchen. I followed them quietly to see what they were doing dressed like that. They'd end up in jeans and shirts for the dinner if the dress clothes got smudged or torn. To my utter surprise, from the other side of the kitchen table, I could see two pairs of sneaker peeking out. Adam and Max.

_How long had I stayed out?_

"HA!"

"En gàrde!"

"Got ya!"

They charged to each other, hitting the wooden spoons. Max and Adam were wearing two pots on their heads, and one of the twins managed to take Max's off. That meant war.

I knew I should have stopped it, but it was far too entertaining. Until I heard something that resembled Tarzan's yell from the living room. I could only think of…._not the table_.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Then something small with a funnel on the head – the hair coming out of the top of the funnel – rushed to the kitchen, shooting me a breathtaking smile. It took me less than a second to realize Lucy was going into the war zone. What had they done to my baby?

She was already on Adam's shoulders when I stepped into the kitchen. He was telling her that she should have attacked the twins because they were the enemies, apparently.

"What's going on here?" I asked, wanting nothing more than to face slap myself.

All their heads turned to me, wearing looks from frightened to delighted, in Lucy's case. She raised her arms and made grabby motions with her small fists. "Daddy! Wal!"

I picked her up from Adam and rubbed her back. "What happened here?" I asked again, wishing someone over two years old would answer.

"You see…." Ritchie started.

"Oh, I see." I nodded seriously. "I see how you all will spend the first week of the next year grounded, inside your rooms," I said gravely.

"We didn't mean to include Luce. She wanted to wear the funnel and…to fight with us," Adam explained.

"I'm not mad because of that-"

"You're not?" he asked, surprised.

I shot him a dirty look. "-I'm upset because you could have destroyed the dinner! Or broken the spoons," I added, snatching them form their hands. "Or worse, could have hurt yourselves."

"We're sorry," the twins mumbled, looking down.

"You'll still be punished. Now, clean this mess before Bella sees it."

"Before I see what?"

We all froze. She was right behind me.

"Bewwa! Wal! "Wif Adam and Mac!" Lucy screeched in my ear, extending her arms, now wanting at Bella.

She came next to me, her eyes taking in everyone. Then she started laughing so hard, she had to lean on me to stay upright. Max joined her a few minutes later, and soon we were all laughing.

When we clamed down, Bella took the funnel from Lucy's head, making me laugh again. Her hair was now staying like Simpson's wife, whatever her name was. I left, to brush her hair and change her clothes since she was sweaty.

"It's never a quiet day with you, is it, angel?" I whispered.

She beamed at me, clapping. "Mole wal, Daddy!"

"No more wars, kiddo. You're a girl. Girls don't fight. It's unladylike."

She eyed me confused, not understanding the big word.

"Girls don't fight, okay?"

She nodded.

"You wanted to fight? Or was one of the boys' idea?" I asked, taking her wet dress off.

"My idea! Bang bang!"

I groaned, running a towel over her damp skin. "Why weren't you playing with Clara and Chris?" That's were she was the last time I checked, a few hours ago.

"No dolls." She shook her head. "I like the boy plays."

I was happy she was starting to talk more than a few words, but I didn't like this change in her. She should play with dolls, not with boy toys or…kitchen utensils.

After redressing her, I took her back downstairs. The kitchen looked spotless, as if nothing had happened. There was no signs of the boys or Bella.

I deposited Lucy on the floor, in the living room, near Bella's kids, making her promise she wouldn't move from there, before going in search of Bella.

I found her in my room, clad just in black underwear, ironing a dress.

"Hey," I whispered, closing the door behind me.

She shot me a smile over her shoulder then returned her attention to the dress. "So…what was that? In the kitchen."

"I'll be damn if I know. But it was funny, you have to admit."

She giggled, putting the iron on the floor, showing me her amazing ass as she bent. Before I had time to admire it, she straightened up, clearing her throat. "My eyes are here," she whispered, pointing to her face.

I averted my eyes. Why was I embarrassed, again? No idea.

"What happened…is Seth…?" I had no idea how to broach the subject.

"Ah, I let him leave. Though, he promised to call me later."

"Was he always so violent?" I wondered, advancing to her, to help her zip her dress in which she had slipped in.

"Who? Seth?" she asked, confused.

"No. The douche you named your husband."

"Are you jealous, Edward?" she teased.

"Just answer me, Bella," I groaned, pulling up the fragile zipper.

"He wasn't violent. He just has a problem with his temperament."

"Oh, that means he isn't violent!" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

She spun around and gave me her best glare. It worked. I backed away from the dangerous subject.

"So…shall we head downstairs? It's nearly six," I whispered, touching her cheek with my index finger. It turned red under my finger.

"Yeah, let's go before the kids decide to destroy your house."

"I was thinking…" I started then stopped when a loud crash came from downstairs.

We exchanged a panicked look then rushed out. I had to hold onto my thought for later. If I still remembered it by the time we were alone again, that is.

"Timbeeeerr!" someone yelled, before another bang was heard.

"What the fuck?" I hissed.

We finally reached the stairs that lead to the ground floor. I was never allowing my kids – or Bella's – to watch movies. _Ever. Mark my words_. They had watched _Home Alone_ the previous night and now they were sliding down the stairs and out the house. Fucking movies.

I picked Lydia off the sledge before it started falling. She screeched, kicking her feet in the air.

"Are you insane?" I yelled. Patrick, Ritchie, Patty and Max were just coming inside, dusting their clothes of snow. I stomped down the stairs before finally putting Lydia down.

"Whose _brilliant_ idea was to do this?" I shouted, slamming the front door shut.

Just like I thought. They pointed to each other.

"You're forbidden to watch movies until I approve of them!" I hissed.

"They could have been seriously injured, as well as you could have been!" I heard Bella shout from my left.

Max wasn't even looking at her.

"Look at me, you moron!" she snapped, catching the front of his jacket. "You know better than to do this!"

"It was fun," Patrick offered in a small voice.

"I'm sure it was. What if you ended up in the kitchen's doorway and would have split your head open? Or on the wall next to the front door? Or fell off the sledge?" I shouted, fisting my hands to my sides.

I was close to losing control, and I was afraid I'd hit one of them.

"But Dad, nothing happened!" Ritchie insisted. "Even Patty liked it."

Patty looked panicked when he included her. She gave a weak smile before looking at her feet again.

I stomped my foot to the floor so hard it started throbbing. I was doing my best not to slap one of them. I had no idea what were the extents of my control.

"I'm sure you knew better than this, Patty," I told her as calmly as I could.

"I'm really sorry, Daddy. He asked if I wanted to try it and…he never includes me in anything…"

"Fuck!" I shouted, hitting my fist in the wall next to me. "Do any of you realize that someone could have been killed?"

"Edward, calm down," Bella whispered, touching my elbow.

"I can't fucking calm down!" I shook my arm free from her grasp. "We just have to end the year in a fight? Fine, if that's what you want!" I yelled. "Go to your rooms! I don't want to see any of you until tomorrow morning!"

"But Dad, it's New Year…the dinner," Lydia whispered.

I whirled to her. "And _you_! I thought you had more sense than your brothers! Apparently, I was wrong."

I growled, trying to remain calm. I took a breath then I snapped when I heard the twins' explanation.

"It's our fault, okay? We thought it will be fun!" Patrick said loudly, his voice shaking a bit.

"Yeah, it looked fun in the movie," Ritchie supplied.

I grasped their collars and dragged them up the stairs, pushing them.

"Edward! Edward, what are you doing?" Bella asked after me.

"Make sure the girls get in their room or I'll make sure when I'm done with the boys," I said over my shoulder.

Once in their room, I closed the door behind me and leaned against it.

"Are you going to hit us?" Ritchie asked on a small voice.

I looked up at them, realizing what anger could do to me. _God, I was turning into my father._ For a wild second, I had in mind to slap their asses until they turned pink, but then I knew that that kind of punishment wouldn't do much good.

"If you ever do something as stupid and reckless, I _promise_ you, I will slap you," I whispered. "I've never hit you in my life, but believe me that I'm this close to doing it now," I continued, showing them the distance between my forefinger and thumb. It was under an inch, the fingers were almost touching.

"I'm really sorry, Dad."

"Yeah, we really thought it was fun."

"That is a movie, boys. As I had told Lucy about Peter Pan. Just a movie. And that Kevin kid? Well, the stunt was made in a studio and he wasn't on stairs. I promise you that."

"But he…"

"No, Patrick. It was made to look like it was on the stairs. Just like the kids fly in Peter Pan," I explained softly.

"Do we really have to stay here?" Ritchie whispered.

"Yes. I'm sorry we'll end the year in a fight. I may forgive you tomorrow. I'll bring you food."

"But Dad!"

"Patrick!" I warned.

He backed down and slumped on his bed.

"No funny business as sneaking out or the punishment will extend," I threatened them. They nodded, and I left the room.

_What the hell was wrong with me? I had almost hit my kids! _After slapping my face, I went to the girls. I found them on Patty's bed with Bella between them.

Lydia's eyes widened when she saw me. Was she scared?

_Fuck! What had I done?_

I went to the bed and knelt, reaching my hand out. Patty came to me after Bella nudged her, but Lydia didn't budge.

"Lydy?" I whispered, my heart breaking.

"What did you do? They're hurt. I can feel it," she mumbled.

Triplet hyper sensorial senses. Shit. "I just had a talk with them," I explained.

"You didn't hurt them?" she asked on a small voice.

I glanced at Bella, who was looking at me worried.

"No, Lydia. Of course not. How many times did I lay a hand on you?"

She rushed into my arms, hugging me tightly.

"Are we punished?" Patty whispered in my ear.

"Yes. I wasn't kidding earlier. I'll make sure you get food. If you want, you can spend the night with your brothers so you won't be alone. But you aren't spending the night downstairs."

They grabbed some things then under my supervising they went to the twins' room.

"Don't you think it's too much?" Bella asked, once I closed the door of their room.

"If I let something like this slide…God forbid what they'll do next. I know it's New Year." I nodded when she opened her mouth.

We walked down the stairs. I stopped her just outside the living room. "I will bring them down a few minutes before midnight if they're still awake."

She nodded. "I'll go get Rose and Emmett."

"Wait." I caught her hand. "What about Max?"

"He's double punished." She didn't explain more before she left.

When I went to the living room, I found Rebecca with the little ones. I had almost forgotten about her. She had been far too good today, but she had to be. I hadn't forgotten about her stunt with the navel ring.

**I hope you had fun reading the chapter. I had fun writing it. :)**

**Review.**


	28. Chapter 28: The sparrow

******SM own everything Twilight related. I'm just playing around with the characters.**

**I'm sorry for the delay, but I had no ideas. I have the big lines of this story, I know where it's headed...but it's a bumpy road. Now, I'll go learn for my exam that is tomorrow. I haven't even started to learn. Wish me luck.**

**Bella's POV**

My last day of the year was usually spent lazing around, having fun with my boys. Apparently, this year I was having the filled day. After preparing dinner the whole day, Jacob had to drop by and steal Seth, and to top everything, the kids had to upset Edward. I wouldn't lie that my heart didn't stopped there for a second when I saw them sliding down the stairs, but Edward's reaction froze me. I had never seen him that angry.

While he did God knows what to the twins, I tried to calm the girls in their room. Lydia kept insisting that her twins were hurting since she was "connected" to them. When Edward came to them and explained that he was just angry and hadn't hurt anyone, but they weren't allowed out of their rooms, I relaxed a little.

I knocked on the McCartys' door around eight at night. Emmett answered the door scarcely dressed.

"Come in. Sorry."

I slipped inside, eyeing him amused. He was wearing boxers, an unbuttoned shirt and a tie hung loosely around his neck.

"Rosie is in the kitchen," he explained, running up the stairs.

She was wearing a red dress, not appropriate for dinner with neighbors or friends, whatever. I still didn't know much about them, just that Emmett was a huge goofball.

Returning to Edward's house, I found Zafrina and Stefan in the living room, playing with the little ones.

"Oh, hello, Edward was ready to call the cops," Stefan joked.

Edward's head poked from the kitchen. "Not quite! But I was ready to hurt Emmett for kidnapping you."

I went to him, allowing our guests to go to the living room.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, well…Zafrina stopped by to wish us a Happy New Year and leave some cookies, and I invited her inside. Then I sent Adam after Stefan and here we are. Though, she threatened to hurt me if I don't bring the kids downstairs."

I laughed ay his little problem. "Well, bring them. I don't want them to be alone on this night. We'll talk about what they did tomorrow," I said.

"But-"

"Edward."

"Consider them brought down," he grumbled going upstairs.

Once everyone was downstairs, everything seemed to go smoothly. Emmett's horrid jokes lightened the mood, Stefan wasn't one to miss the perfect time to say something witty or talk about the war. The kids seemed captivated by his stories. That was until Edward put a stop to it. He was getting too explicative, I was sure that the girls didn't want to hear about his Stefan's leg being torn open, although Chris was listening with rapt attention, glancing to the old man's leg.

When midnight came, all the kids were passed out. And all too soon, everyone left.

"I remember making it through twelve," Max grumbled looking at Seth.

"They were tired," I told him in a clipped tone.

"I'm really sorry, Mom."

"Spare me."

After the guests left, Max tried to get his phone back from me.

"Mom?" he asked, sitting on the couch next to me.

"Yeah?" I asked back.

"I'd like to talk to Donna…."

"Max," I groaned. "How about we compromise?"

"Yeah?" he asked, eagerly.

"You tell me what to write, and I will. You aren't getting the phone back."

"But Mom…"

"Then you aren't sending Donna any text."

He conceded, allowing me to write her a text. For a second, I thought he was going to use colorful words just because I had to write them, but he was decent.

Finally alone with Edward in his room, hours later, felt like heaven. I was tired and aching all over. After changing in my cotton pajamas, I lay on the bed, waiting for him to return form the bathroom.

"This is getting harder and harder. Every damn year," he mumbled, stretching.

"I know. And I have only four kids," I added, snuggling close to him.

Edward rolled on his side, hugging me. "So I wanted to tell you something earlier…before all hell broke loose."

"Oh, right," I gasped, remembering it.

He chuckled, kissing my forehead. "It's just an idea…you don't have to act on it or anything."

"Shoot," I mumbled, yawning.

"Considering all the traffic between our houses and everything…I really want to be able to be back from your house – your room, especially – if something happens here," he whispered.

"And what do you propose? We put a tree between our windows? You're too old for that."

He laughed. "I was thinking more of a tunnel of sorts."

"A tunnel?" I asked carefully. He was kidding. Or so I hoped. When he didn't answer, nor smiled, I knew he was serious. "Are you insane?"

"Nope. I told you, it was just an idea…or we could just…unite the houses."

"Whoa!" I shouted, getting up. "Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?"

"Why? This looks like it's going the right way," Edward insisted, gesturing between us.

"And say…something happens…I don't know…one of us wants out…"

"Bella, we wouldn't have started this if we hadn't thought it was a tight deal. There are kids involved."

I looked down at my hands that were on his chest. He looked up at me worried. "You think of walking away…in the future?"

"No, of course not," I blurted out. "It's just so…big. Your project…"

"It's just an idea, Bella," Edward murmured, rising on his elbows. "Besides, my first priority, beside work is to make that tree house. I've promised the twins for over two years now. Three," he corrected himself, grinning.

"Okay. A tree house sounds reasonable. Stick to that idea, first." I nodded.

He brought me back to his chest, hugging me tightly. "Sorry for dropping this on you. I wanted to share my idea…hoping you'll like it."

"Let me think about it. As for the tree house, where do you plan on making it?"

"No freaking idea. I'll probably have to buy a tree first."

We laughed, settling for the night. As his breathing evened out, my mind wandered to his proposal. Joining our houses was worse than him asking me to move in. We were rapidly becoming a family, but I still had commitment issues after Jake. I hadn't actually thought much of what was coming out of our relationship. We were both into it too deep, we loved each other, we loved the other's kids, we were already a family. That startled me.

I never thought I'd find a man who accepted me and the baggage I came with. But Edward had his own baggage, and he understood me better than anyone else.

The first day of the New Year was spent mostly lazing around, and after a late lunch, Edward had a family meeting in the living room. We were about to start talking when Seth came back from his night away with Jacob. He looked happy, so I didn't ask him how it was.

Everyone took a seat in the living room as Edward started talking about what had happened the previous night and rules. To my surprise, Patrick and Ritchie didn't say anything, just nodded, promising they would never do it again.

**Edward's POV**

The mall/entertainment area project was starting to look like I always wanted. We had just visited the area last week, starting the building process. I was happier than Gianna, and she was my boss. But it had always been my dream to create that in my small town. Since I first saw that vast, empty space, I saw this mall rising there someday.

There was a knock on my office door, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Come in," I said loudly.

"Hey, do you happen to know a good place to eat in Wheatland?" Emmett asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Honestly? There are only two places. And if I find you at Bella Luna's tonight, I'm killing you."

"The other?" he asked, smirking.

"Berry's," I told him.

"What about berries?"

"That's how it's called. It's pretty decent. I've been there a few times with…" I swallowed back the word, then sighed and said it. "Sophia."

Emmett nodded, not asking anything thankfully. "Okay. Good prices?"

"If you compare it with one restaurant from here, then they're cheap."

"Comparing it with the one you're taking Bella to?"

"A little less expensive." I laughed. Not like it was a lot, but for people in the small town it was much. For me, it was nothing.

"Well, thanks. I'm rolling. You coming?" he asked.

"I have to finish up."

"Have a good time!" Emmett said, grinning.

"You too."

I'd always felt indifferent to this day. Valentine's Day. And I knew Bella didn't like it either, but I made those reservations to take her away from the kids. To take us away for a few hours.

Usually, people are grateful for parents. But since hers were dead and mine were miles away…we were grateful for good-hearted neighbors like Zafrina and Stefan. I owed them so much for putting up with our rascals for tonight.

My phone started ringing, and I realized I just had to leave the sketch for Monday.

"Hello?" I answered, putting the papers aside.

"Dad!" Rebecca said agitated. "We have an emergency!"

"What happened? Is someone hurt?" I asked, panicked.

"There will be," she muttered. "Look, I don't know how it happened… Bella left to meet with Jasper about the book, you know?"

"Yes…" I was confused and worried. "What happened?" I repeated, making my way to the elevator.

"Well…Bella left her dress for tonight on the bed after ironing it."

"Okay…"

"And…then suddenly Clara is wearing it…and it was too late when I realized it. Patrick and Patty were fighting over a box with cranberry juice that sort of exploded…"

"Fuck!" I groaned. "Is it strained?"

"It's…white, Dad. Or it was. And I helped Bella pick it. We spent over half an hour. She thought it was the best choice…please, can we do something to make it look as new before she returns?" Becky asked worried. It was rare when she was so attentive and worried.

"Well, let me see what I can do."

I turned around, going to Gianna; sure she knew what to do in that situation. But she wasn't there and her secretary announced me that she had left about an hour ago. Going back to the elevator, I called Alice, who didn't answer.

I became agitated and frustrated as I reached my car. It was perfect to have kids. That's when I thought of Mom. Quickly dialing her number, I started the engine of my car.

"Hello?" a grave voice answered.

"Hello, Dad," I said quickly. "Is Mom around?"

"Hi, Edward. She's right here. Is everything okay?"

"No. Probably. I don't know." I shrugged, frowning at the road ahead.

"Edward?" Mom asked softly.

"How do you take cranberry juice off a white dress?" I asked her without any pleasantries.

There was a long pause during which I was sure I lost the connection. Then she giggled. She freaking giggled at me.

"Mom!" I moaned. "I need help."

"Well, you have to tell me what fabric the dress is made of, first."

"What…fabric?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes, honey."

"Okay. Hold on, I'm going to call Becky. Don't hang up."

After half an hour of speaking with them, my head was pounding, and I finally did what I should have done from the beginning. I gave Rebecca her grandmother's number.

When I arrived home, there was a total chaos. The kids were left unattended, that was why. Ritchie slammed into me, yelling "Goota ya!" until he realized it was me and his eyes grew wide.

I snatched the shirt from his head. "What are you doing?"

"We are playing tag along."

I laughed. "Inside the house? You want to destroy Bella's house?"

There was a loud shriek from the living room before Chris rushed out with Seth hot on his heels. I picked up Chris, surprising him. Seth looked guilty at me.

"Well, it's good to know everyone is having fun. Where are the older kids?" I wondered.

"I'm not old!" Rebecca huffed, appearing from Bella's laundry room. "I took care of the dress. The strain is off. I ironed in again, put it back on the bed and locked the door."

"Good thinking," I said. Chris squirmed in my arms, wanting down. I didn't let him go. "Where is your brother? Or Max?" I asked Rebecca.

"Uhhh…Max went to Donna's…" she mumbled.

"And Adam? Don't tell me he left you alone with everyone!"

"He did, but he had a date. Don't be mad at him. I had everything under control."

I snorted. "_Had_," I emphasized, finally putting Chris down when he kicked me in the ribs. "I'm going to bring Zafrina to help you. Don't you have a date, too?"

"Dad, I'm sure you don't want to know that…besides, I don't."

"That makes me feel better," I breathed, leaving again.

Zafrina answered relatively quickly, smiling. "Hello."

"Hello! Are you ready?" I asked, chuckling.

"Of course. I love the kids."

"I'll ask you if you feel the same when we return from the dinner."

"We'll be there shortly," she told me.

"Okay, I'm going to tame them." I waved goodbye before jogging back.

The light in the living room was flicking on and off. It looked more like a haunted house. Just as I arrived on the lawn in front of Bella's house, she parked her car. I went to her, opening her door.

"Hey," she whispered, glancing toward the house. "Is there something wrong with the light?"

"Hey," I greeted, kissing her. "It's something wrong with the kids. They're possessed. I think Becky gave them chocolate or something."

"Oh, no! Poor Zafrina."

"I give her half an hour before she calls us to demand we come back to our rascals," I chuckled.

"I think she'll leave the second she arrives."

"Oh, you have so much faith," I said sarcastically, stirring her toward the house.

"I'm very optimistic," Bella said, grinning. "Seriously, are they trying to imitate Jean Michel Jarre?"

"Let's not give them ideas," I muttered. "I wouldn't put it past them to make a concert of lights."

Bella opened the door tentatively, peeking inside then entering. I followed her, just as wary. We stopped in the doorway of the living room to see what was going on. Patty was the one to flick the lights as everyone looked fascinated at the lights on the ceiling. There was a little black sparrow.

I stopped her hand when she went to flick it out again. "Patty, that's quite enough."

"But he won't leave," she whined.

"And if you do that, he won't leave either. I think he's scared for being caught there. Let me grab a chair and see if I can catch it."

"You can't touch it!" Patrick shouted. "It's a bat!"

"It's not a bat!" I laughed.

Bella brought me a chair, whispering she was going to change her clothes.

Climbing on the chair, coming closer with the sparrow, I grabbed the plastic bag from Rebecca, trying to catch it inside.

The sparrow zoomed past my head in the other direction. Everyone shouted. I heard a thump and then I saw the thing on the floor.

"It ran into the wall above the door! Stupid thing!" Ritchie laughed, approaching it.

"Wait up, buddy." I caught his shirt. "Let me get it. I'm not sure if it won't get up and hurt you."

"It's a bat, Dad!" he insisted.

Catching the bird in the plastic bag, I started to the front door to let it out. I met with Zafrina and Stefan, allowing them inside as I opened the bag, letting the small bird fly. I had no idea why it was awake at that hour or what it was doing inside the house.

When I returned to the living room, everyone hugged me. The small things that made the kids call me a hero.

I just went to change my shirt before taking Bella away for our alone night. That alone sounded alien.

We met in front of her house. She was a vision in the white dress – that hadn't been so white not so long ago. I was still wondering if it was a good idea to let her know what had happened.

"Are you ready?" she whispered, clutching the coat over her waist.

"Let me say goodbye," I said. "But come here, get in the car." I took her small hand, leading her to my car, opening the door.

I hadn't been on a date in ages, and this felt like a date even though we were trying not to name it.

"We're leaving," I announced, standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Go, we have it under control," Zafrina told me soothingly.

"Bella left the numbers in case-"

"Yes, I know. Say goodbye to the kids and go." She rolled her eyes, pushing me toward the living room.

"We're off, guys."

I got a common head nodding. Yeah, not like I'd appreciate a verbal goodbye or anything. Just as I was opening the front door, small arms wrapped around my leg. _Ah, someone was going to miss me._

I grinned, bending to pick Lucy. "Hey, sweetie. I have to go."

"Miss you," she told me sleepily. It was close to her bedtime that meant we were going to be late on our date.

"I'll miss you, too." I kissed her head, letting her down.

"No stowy?"

"Not tonight. I'll read you two stories tomorrow."

She beamed at me, running away. I chuckled, letting myself out of the house. Approaching the car, I saw Bella looking at me, smiling, and I smiled back. I couldn't wait to start our night alone.

**I really hope everyone enjoyed this. The title may not be accurate, but I didn't have any idea for a better one. The next one will be called 'the date', I'm sure.**

**Review.**


	29. Chapter 29: Valentine's Day Dinner

******SM own everything Twilight related. I'm just playing around with the characters.**

**I'm sorry for the delay...again. I just didn't have any idea. I have no idea when it will be the next update. But there will be a next update. I promise.**

**Edward's POV**

I held the restaurant's door open as Bella slid inside past me.

"Good evening! Welcome to Bella Luna!" the host greeted us.

"Good evening." I nodded. "Two under Cullen."

He looked on his list and nodded. "Right this way, sir."

With a hand on Bella's back, I stirred her to follow the host. She shot me an annoyed look.

"What?" I mouthed.

Her elbow connected with my ribs. "You know what," she whispered.

"Here you are," the host announced us. "Your waiter will be right with you. Have a nice night."

I held Bella's chair and she rolled her eyes but sat down. I took my seat across from her before reaching over the table to grasp her hand. "What's wrong?"

"This is overboard. That's what's wrong. This is really expensive."

"Bella, I wanted to take you out so just accept it."

She sighed, sagging in her chair, taking her hand back.

Our waitress introduced herself as Sandy and asked about drinks. I chose water while Bella asked for a cocktail, after inspecting the menu.

"How was the meeting?" I wondered, glancing at my menu.

"It was great. I just have to look over the whole book again with Jazz then I can publish it," she answered, grinning. "I'm a little worried. It's not exactly like the other ones."

"I'm sure it will be great. You write beautifully."

"How do you know that? You haven't read my books," she insisted.

I looked up from the menu again, gauging her reaction. "I might have stolen one of Becky's books." I shrugged.

Bella gasped then she narrowed her eyes at me before starting to laugh. "You sound like you had stolen a cookie."

"I had no idea how you'd react to this. I haven't told you. Sorry."

"Did you see the real me in there?" she asked, closing her menu.

I didn't get a chance to answer because our waitress had returned with our drinks, and ready to take our order. As we placed the orders, I realized it was the same thing. We had so much in common.

"So?" Bella asked, folding her hands in front of her, on the table.

I grinned at her impatience. "Yes, I could see you. But I knew your story. I don't think I could have realized it otherwise."

"I was thinking…of telling Becky."

"NO!" I shouted. A hurt expression appeared on her face. "No, please Bella. She's going to drive you insane. She's obsessed with your books!"

"But it's not nice to lie, either."

"Do your kids know?"

"I am planning on coming out. If I keep them in the dark for longer, I'm sure Max will be sure I'm writing porn."

I chuckled, earning a hard look from her. "Sorry, but there _are_ some parts…"

"Don't finish that! Besides, this last story…is not exactly for them," she whispered, blushing.

My ears perked. "Really?" I waggled my eyebrows.

"Edward, don't be a jerk. The publicist told me it can go to romance. It has…" She gulped, looking in her red glass. "Mild erotica."

"Do I get an autograph if I buy the first book?" I asked, nudging her knee with mine.

She jumped, not expecting the contact. "You don't have to buy it. I can give it to you as a present if you really want it."

"Of course I want to read it!"

"I don't know what you expect to find there but…my characters are in college…and they're relatively good."

"College. Those were some wild years," I muttered.

"Maybe for you."

"Oh, yes! Between changing diapers and losing nights to finish essays, I was the ladies' man."

Bella giggled, reached over the table to slap me. The waitress chose that second to appear with our food.

"Is everything all right?"

"Perfect," I answer, kicking Bella's foot under the table.

She giggled again, hitting me right back. In the shin. I winced, folding my ankles under my chair, away from her.

"How's your project going?" Bella asked after a few minutes.

"Very well." I grinned, taking another bite of my chicken. "Now that it's in the process of building, I can work on the tree house."

"Don't you have to go to the site?"

"Oh, Emmett is spending most of his time there, but I'm going too. Whenever I have some time. It's my project, after all."

She grinned. "I really can't wait to see it. I passed it today when I left town and saw how many workers were there."

"They're many." I nodded in agreement. "But that means it will be done in record time. Though, the costs are quite high."

"I can imagine."

By desert we were both full, but Bella insisted to try the mousse. I couldn't say no. We shared it, as she told me about a time she had baked a chocolate cake and Max had eaten half of it, ending up on sugar high.

"Do you think they're behaving?" I wondered, scooping some mousse on my teaspoon.

"I'm sure everything is okay. Zafrina would have called us if something went wrong."

When we returned, everyone was sleeping. Zafrina didn't have complaints. Either the kids were trying to make us prematurely grey, or she was lying. Knowing the kids, I tended to believe the first idea.

We went to my house after Zafrina and Stefan went to theirs.

"Thank you," Bella whispered.

"You liked it?" I asked, kicking my shoes off.

"It was a welcomed break. It's really bad to stay home."

"Won't you be gone when the book is out?" I wondered, loosening my tie.

She laughed. "I don't usually go on tours. I've been only a couple of times. What would I do with my children?"

"Well," I whispered, going behind her. "I can take care of them. You have me now," I explained, pressing my lips to her bare neck.

"I can't leave you alone with them," Bella said scandalized.

"Yours are a walk in the park," I chuckled. "Really. Do you realize I had to take care of Patrick, Ritchie and Lydia since they were little?"

She giggled, turning into my arms and hugging me. "We'll see. Even if I will go, I won't stay for too long. I'll miss them terribly."

"We'll make video conferences," I joked, leaning my forehead against hers. "Just do your job."

When she started to protest again, I claimed her lips in a deep kiss. Bella sagged in my arms, allowing me to work the dress off her body.

"You look really nice in white," I whispered. It took me a second to realize how it must have sounded. I glanced up to see Bella blushing furiously. "I mean…this dress is…"

Her finger rested on my lips. "Shh. I know what you mean."

I sighed in relief. I had to think before talking. She wasn't comfortable talking about that, and frankly, I wasn't either. It was too soon.

"I'm glad you like the dress. It was the only one that actually fit. I hadn't worn a nice dress in years."

I laughed, remembering what had happened to the dress mere hours ago. "You should keep your door locked."

Bella frowned, stopping midway unbuttoning my shirt. "So what really happened to it?"

"What do you mean?" I tried to feign innocence. It wasn't a good idea to tell her. I was sure.

"Edward!"

I groaned before explained hastily what Becky had told me. Bella listened amused and when I was done, we stood there in silence. Eventually, she restarted unbuttoning my shirt, running her hands over my shoulders, making it fall to the ground.

"Are you upset?" I finally asked, pulling nervously at the strap of her bra.

"Something had to go wrong! Max used to do something to sidetrack me every chance he got when I had a date with Jake. But then again, he never liked him." She shrugged. Her hands fell to my belt. "Enough talking."

I laughed, remembering how many times I ended up late on my dates with Sophia because one of the kids had done something. "I know what you mean. A painting lesson gone wrong made me an hour late on one of my dates with Sophia and a multicolored shirt."

I turned her around so I could unhook her bra. A part of me was happy I could think of the past and be okay about it. While it still hurt to think of my time with Sophia, I knew I had to go on with my life.

"Where did you go?" Bella whispered, cupping my cheek.

I shook my head, smiling. "I'm right here." I bent to kiss her soft lips.

She linked her arms around my neck, her now naked chest pressing against mine. I moved her backwards until we reached the bed where we fell. I sat up enough to take my pants and boxers off before helping her out of her panties.

"I missed you," Bella said softly, hugging me.

It had been almost a month, but I knew I had to cherish those kids-free moments. Even though, we spent every night together that didn't mean we could do anything. One of the kids always ended up between us.

I grinned, kissing down her chest, licking and sucking at her nipples. I was going to make the most of our time. It didn't take long for Bella to start trashing under me, moaning my name and grasping my hair. And I hadn't even reached her bundle of nerves.

"Holy cow!" she shouted as I licked along her clit. Her whole form rose off the bed.

I couldn't wait anymore. Her juices were leaking off her and I grew harder at the thought of sinking in her warm tunnel. Leaning over her body, I snatched the drawer open, too harshly because it fell to the floor.

"In a hurry?" Bella teased me.

"You have no idea," I whispered, kissing her shoulder before groping the floor for the box. I finally found it and extracted a condom before chucking it away.

"Let me help you," she offered.

We switched positions and Bella straddled my legs, carefully rolling the condom over my shaft. I started thinking of everything that could distract me. If I let myself give into the sensation, I'd come before I was inside her.

"Ready?" she whispered in my ear, taking the lob between her teeth.

"Yeah," I groaned, putting my hands on her hips, helping her. Her soft hands wrapped around my dick and guided it inside her. I bit my cheek to keep from letting out some embarrassing sounds.

And then she was moving. I lost all control I had over my body. Somehow, I turned us around, hitching her leg around my waist as I moved inside her. All too soon, Bella's walls clamped around me, making us climax together. I tried no to fall on top of her as my arms gave away.

I woke up by my phone ringing. When I didn't feel it on my nightstand, I realized it was in my pants. The bed was cold. That meant Bella had woken up already.

My phone kept ringing and I finally rolled out of the bed.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Hi! Did I wake you up? I hope I didn't, it's almost noon. I wanted to let you know we're coming over. You know how Jazzy has to talk with Bella about the book and-"

"Whoa, Alice!" I exclaimed, rubbing my chin. "Slow down."

"So you really just woke up?" she asked surprised.

"Maybe?" I answered, making it a question. "You're coming over?"

"Yep. We're really close. I miss the kids."

"That means I'll be able to work on my project," I laughed.

"See? It's good to have help."

"I never said it's not good. We'll be waiting," I said.

"I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye, Alice."

After a shower, I decided to see if Bella needed help. When Alice had told me it was noon, I didn't believe her, but she hadn't lied.

I found the boys outside, throwing a ball between them.

"Hey, Dad!" one of them called. "Wanna play with us?"

"Not right now. I promise to do it later."

He nodded, turning around. We had stopped playing baseball when it became cold outside, but spring was coming and I had to free my Sunday mornings.

When I went inside Bella's house, I found Becky in front of the TV with the little kids, watching cartoons.

"Morning," she greeted me, laughing.

"Hey." I ran a hand through my hair. It was really weird to wake up so late. "Is Bella around?"

"In the washing room."

"Thanks," I said, making my way to the room next to the kitchen. I found Bella on the floor, sorting laundry. She looked up, grinning when she saw me.

"An early bird, I see."

I scowled, dropping next to her. "I might have needed sleep," I mumbled, putting my head on her shoulder.

"You surely did. You looked exhausted." She kissed my hand and continued sorting.

"Oh, Alice called and said they're dropping by."

"Today?"

"Yeah. Soon, she said." I didn't finish saying it before the doorbell rang.

Bella jumped up, smoothing her clothes and narrowing her eyes at me. "NOW? I'm not ready."

"Relax, they're family," I told her getting up. "I'll answer the door."

**I hope everyone liked their day together. :D**


End file.
